Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones
by Sara Wells
Summary: ¿La rebeldía tiene sus recompensas? No, definitivamente no, pensaba Syaoran. Entonces, conocer a la tierna Sakura Kinomoto era una maldición o una bendición… Como si poder ver y hablar con fantasmas, no fuese suficiente.
1. Las galletas de Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 1:** Las galletas de Sakura.

* * *

><p>—Aún continúo preguntándome: ¿Por qué siempre permitimos que nos atrapen? —reflexionó exasperado un joven pelinegro, recostándose sobre los barrotes de su celda.<p>

—No sería conveniente desaparecer frente a los humanos —respondió otro de los chicos, cuyos cabellos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Lo que no es conveniente, es que nuestros padres se enteren —replicó el pelinegro enderezando su espalda—. Nos enviaran _por fin_ a un "reformatorio de menores."

—No lo harán —aseguró una voz más ronca y profunda que las anteriores.

—Tal vez a ti no, Syaoran. Pero mi padre estará furioso cuando se entere —dijo el rubio, pasándose nerviosamente los dedos por el cabello.

—No lo harán, Seth —Syaoran le reafirmó al rubio. Se puso de pie y se acercó al pelinegro que se paseaba impaciente en la pequeña celda—. Haz el favor de sentarte, Deker —El chico atemorizado por la expresión de su líder se dirigió a una silla.

Syaoran contempló el dorso de su mano, la única parte de visible de su anatomía que le recordaba su misión en la vida, la verdadera razón de ser para un intermediario. Aunque, sus vestimentas eran una clara evidencia de ello, tanto como la noche misma.

Los tres jóvenes portaban vestimentas similares, oscuras, igual que las tinieblas. Estaban ataviados con un conjunto de botas, de las cuales resaltaban numerosas hebillas metálicas. Sus vaqueros negros adornados con algunas cadenas plateadas. Sobre sus hombros y espaldas, descansaban gruesas gabardinas negras de cuello alto, las cuales ocultaban el emblema de cada uno de ellos.

Los tres portaban con orgullo el emblema de sus familias. A Seth, como primogénito de la familia Zhōu, le correspondía el símbolo de un tigre. A Deker, como miembro de la familia Lán, le correspondía el símbolo de la serpiente. A Syaoran, como único descendiente de la familia Li, le correspondía el símbolo de un dragón sin alas. Los emblemas representaban mucho más que un simple accesorio, cada una de esas bestias resguardaba en su interior la fuente de energía más importante para un intermediario.

Los chicos miraban con preocupación a Syaoran, quien seguía observando el dorso de sus manos.

—La mención de tu padre lo puso así, imbécil —reclamó Deker a Seth. El aludido esbozó una mueca en señal de disculpa.

El padre de Syaoran había fallecido cuatro años atrás. Seis meses después Fanren, la hermana menor de Syaoran, murió ahogada en la laguna de la mansión Li. Ambos chicos lo conocían desde la más tierna infancia, y ambos fueron testigos del cambio tan radical de Syaoran, quien desde aquel momento carecía de todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones.

—Oye, Syaoran… —farfulló Seth —. Esas Jikaido, ¿duelen? —le preguntó refiriéndose a las marcas que contemplaba Syaoran en sus manos. Si los humanos normales pudiesen ver las Jikaido, les verían como una serie de tatuajes. (1)

—Como el infierno —contestó el ambarino.

—Nosotros aún no hemos sido marcados —informó Deker —. Seguramente mi padre lo hará esta noche, como castigo.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, su padre lo había marcado a los diez años.

—No lo veas de esa manera. Recuerda que es un requisito para el torneo —dijo Syaoran.

— ¡Ah! Eso es un fastidio —espetó Deker—. Nos entrenan como bestias para ese torneo.

—Sin embargo, la recompensa es buena —opinó Seth dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo—. Si ganas, tendrás todo tipo privilegios y poder como líder de nuestra hermandad.

Deker exhaló cruzándose de brazos. —Lo que quiero es una mujer —Esa era otra de las normas, un intermediario no puede elegir a cualquier mujer como esposa. La hermandad se encargaba de darles una.

Syaoran se aproximó a los barrotes de su celda al escuchar unos pasos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su madre ya había enviado por él.

—Syaoran Li, puede irse —indicó el guardia abriendo la reja.

—Nos vemos en el instituto —se despidió el castaño.

—¡Es la tercera vez en este mes, Syaoran! Mi ama Ieran, está furiosa —le regañó un hombre de cabellos azabaches.

—Tranquilízate, Lior —musitó Li, mientras le eran entregadas sus pertenencias—. Dime que viniste en auto, mi motocicleta… Bueno, tendré que comprar otra.

Lior abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—No tienes remedio —le dijo con desaprobación—, pero sí, traje tu auto —agregó.

Los hombre salieron de la comisaria y Lior entregó las llaves del auto a Syaoran.

—Gracias —susurró el ambarino—. Puedes volver a tu forma original. No te sienta ese atuendo, sobre todo porque el abuelo está muerto —justificó Syaoran.

Lior asintió con la cabeza, y en un parpadear se convirtió en una especie halcón.

—Vete y dile a mi madre que llegaré pronto. —le ordenó al ave.

Lior había servido a la familia de Ieran desde hace tres generaciones. Habría sido el guardián de Fanren si ella continuase con vida. Los guardianes de un intermediario eran fieles a ellos no importando la circunstancia, y resultaban de gran utilidad a la hora de una pelea, ya que ellos podían adquirir la forma de su respectivo amo.

Syaoran se condujo sin ninguna precisión a su hogar. Al llegar bajó de su auto, y entró sigilosamente en la mansión, con la esperanza de no ser escuchado.

— ¡Syaoran! —vociferó Ieran—. ¡Quiero que dirijas tu trasero al salón de armas en este instante!

Syaoran se dio un manotazo en la frente al ser descubierto, procuraría no decir palabra alguna, así su madre no se daría cuenta de…

— ¡Volviste a beber! —exclamó indignada la señora Li.

No quedándole más secretos, Syaoran tomó rumbo al salón de armas.

—Prepara las maletas de Syaoran inmediatamente —le ordenó Ieran a su sirvienta.

—Pero mi señora… —tartamudeó la chica.

—Obedece.

*.*.*

Syaoran cerró la puerta de aquel salón dando tremendo portazo, preparándose para el típico sermón de su madre. Se sentó en el único mueble existente de la habitación, estaba cansado y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Hermano —escuchó que le llamaron.

Syaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente, junto a él reposaba silenciosa una figurita fantasmal.

—Fanren —pronunció avergonzado el castaño.

—¿Por qué le haces esto a madre? Ella se preocupa mucho por ti —le dijo pesarosa la niña, balanceando sus piececitos de atrás hacia delante.

Syaoran se declaró culpable de tal acusación. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fanren, estaba muerta y atrapada en el mundo de los vivos.

—Se supone que el deber de un intermediario es ayudar a los espíritus buenos a encontrar su camino. Acabar y exterminar a los espíritus malos —le explicó Syaoran a su hermana—. Eso responde tu pregunta Fanren. Soy un inútil, un bueno para nada. Tú eres la muestra más clara de ello. ¡Sigues aquí, maldición! He intentado muchas veces trasladarte a tu dimensión, al lugar al que perteneces, y tú no ayudas en nada. Dime de una maldita vez por qué no te has ido —exigió saber Syaoran.

La niña comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Syaoran se acercó a ella, su intención no fue hacerla llorar, pero necesitaba saber los asuntos que mantenían a Fanren en este mundo. Intentó abrazarla pero sus brazos la traspasaron. Volvió a ponerse en pie y juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho.

—_Spoku_ —pronunció.

Fanren observó con asombro como el cuerpo de su hermano se tornó translucido, igual al de ella.

—Ven —dijo Syaoran extendiéndole su mano.

Fanren la tomó.

—Por fin, lo lograste —celebró la pequeña.

Syaoran deseó poder sonreírle a su hermana, lamentablemente, su amargado y resentido corazón no se lo permitió.

—Despídete de tu hermano, Fanren —Ambos divisaron la silueta de su madre. Syaoran frunció el ceño y Fanren se apresuró a despedirse con un abrazo.

—Adiós, hermanito —murmuró la niña y salió flotando de la habitación.

— ¿No te da vergüenza, Syaoran? Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, hijo —suspiró Ieran—. Vuelve a tu forma natural, ¿quieres? Me pone nerviosa verte así —Ieran comenzó su recorrido a lo largo del salón de armas.

Una vez recuperado su cuerpo físico, Syaoran la siguió.

—He tomado la decisión de cambiarte de instituto.

— ¡¿Qué dices? —preguntó incrédulo Syaoran—. No puedes hacerme eso.

—Hoy mismo te vas de esta casa, Syaoran. Si no te encierro yo, terminaras encerrado en un reclusorio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó Syaoran adelantando sus pasos.

—A un internado, que más —Syaoran abrió su boca para replicar, no obstante Ieran acalló todo reclamo con una mirada—. Sé que vas a decirme que falta una semana para el inicio de clases, pero el Fenix Scolarium te aceptó y es un requisito que asistas a la semana introductoria. Ahora, muéstrame tu vara shinseina. (2)

Syaoran rebuscó entre sus ropas un anillo plateado, cuyo único adorno era el sello de la familia Li. Syaoran canalizó su energía en el anillo, hasta que éste se convirtió en la vara que su madre exigía ver.

Ieran le arrebató de las manos la vara a Syaoran. —¿Qué significa esto? —interrogó señalando los 7 talismanes verdes incrustados en la longitud de la vara.

—Que…, no hay muchas almas perturbadas por aquí —respondió el joven Li con indiferencia.

—Significa que eres un holgazán, estúpido. ¿Cómo demonios pretendes entrar al torneo si no cambias los talismanes? —Para que a un intermediario se le permitiera participar en dicho evento, debía cumplir con ciertos requisitos, entre ellos que los talismanes de la vara shinseina fueran de color rojo. Eso indicaba que los jóvenes poseían la experiencia y fuerza necesaria para batirse en duelo con otro de su mismo nivel.

—Aún hay tiempo, madre —se justificó Syaoran.

Ieran devolvió el instrumento a su hijo. —Espero que trabajes en ello —le advirtió con voz sombría. La mujer se trasladó a la esquina más recóndita de aquel salón, donde se encontraba un pequeño huevo dorado sobre un pedestal. Ieran Li tomó con suma delicadeza dicho objeto y lo depositó en las manos de su hijo.

—Tu guardián —le indicó la mujer—. Dale un poco de tu energía.

Syaoran a regañadientes le compartió un poco de energía a su guardián. Él no necesitaba de nadie a su lado, mucho menos a una pequeña bestia inexperta que le seguiría como un perro. El palpitar proveniente del huevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Syaoran esperaba expectante el momento en que el huevo comenzara a resquebrajarse. ¿Qué tipo de bestia seria, un león, un dragón, un lobo?

—Es…, una mierda —exclamó decepcionado una vez que el huevo explotó.

Un pequeño muñeco amarillo salió flotando del huevo. —Tú, mocoso, ¿eres mi amo? —articuló la bestia con voz chillona.

—Oye, respétame —replicó el castaño.

—Eso tendrás que ganártelo.

Ieran observaba con diversión la pelea verbal de su hijo con la pequeña bestia.

— ¡Ah, maldita cosa! —gruñó Syaoran. Su guardián arremetió contra él y lo mordió.

—Este es el resultado de tu egoísmo hijo. Si le hubieses dado tu energía de buena gana, otro cuento sería —expuso la señora Li—. Bienvenido Kerberos —saludó a la bestia.

—Es un nombre muy grande, para alguien tan insignificante —intervino Syaoran.

—Cállate, mocoso —balbuceó Kerberos incrustando sus dientes en el dedo índice de Syaoran.

— ¡Au! Suéltame o te mato —amenazó el castaño.

—Atrévete —le retó Kerberos.

—Cuando la mitad de tus talismanes sean de color _rojo,_ Kerberos podrá volver a su forma original. Por lo tanto, en este momento solo cuenta con las habilidades básicas —Syaoran gruñó en asentimiento—. Periódicamente tendrás que alimentarlo con tu energía, no te olvides de eso. Puedes llevar tu auto a la institución, tienes que irte inmediatamente si quieres llegar al curso de orientación —Ieran se acercó a su hijo, no lo vería hasta dentro de cinco meses, a excepción de algunos minutos en las reuniones de la hermandad.

Syaoran abrazó a su madre susurrando un "lo siento". Palabras que lograron que a la mujer se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, y le dolía en el alma lo que iba a hacerle.

—Vete —sollozó la mujer secando el par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos—. Cuida muy bien de él, Kerberos —La pequeña bestia asintió y se marchó volando a un lado de su amo.

—Debiste obligarlo para que aceptara a Lior como su guardián —La grave voz masculina le provocó un respingo de puro terror a la mujer.

—Lior te tiene miedo, igual que yo —masculló Ieran—. No sería capaz de enfrentarte. Mi hijo merece a alguien que le sea fiel, pero sobre todo, que sea capaz de dar su vida con tal de protegerlo —El hombre se acercó a Ieran y le propinó una suave caricia en su rostro.

—Necesito que Syaoran sea fuerte, Ieran. No me importa si sufre en el proceso.

—Eres un cínico. Tú le destruiste la vida —le reclamó la mujer.

El hombre se carcajeó por lo dicho.

—Me llena de orgullo que sea así. No necesito que él sea un maldito sentimental. No importa dónde lo envíes, Ieran. Sabes que no puedes esconderlo de mí —Con esa última declaración el hombre se retiró de la habitación. Dejando atrás a una sollozante y asustada Ieran Li.

*.*.*

Una joven castaña miraba con ilusión a través de la ventana de su habitación. Su prima siempre le decía que su alcoba tenía la vista panorámica más deplorable de todas, pero a Sakura le gustaba. Sus ojos verdes observan con emoción la llegada de un nuevo compañero, porque la ventana le mostraba únicamente el estacionamiento.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado cuando aquel chico bajó de su costoso auto convertible color verde. A Sakura le gustó el brillo de aquel cabello color chocolate, y a pesar de la distancia concluyó que era un joven apuesto.

Notó la facilidad con la que el chico cargaba sus maletas, y un cofre de tamaño mediano, el cual seguramente pesaba muchos kilos.

—Quizá…, él si quiera ser mi amigo —susurró con tristeza la castaña.

Sakura lo vio perderse en la entrada del edificio de rectoría. La castaña se sintió extrañamente atraída por el desconocido, le gustaba la vitalidad y fuerza que exudaba el chico. Dos cosas que poco a poco se consumían en ella.

— ¡Sakura! —le habló su prima—. ¡No sabes lo que acabo de ver!

—Al chico nuevo —adivinó con una tierna sonrisa la castaña.

—Sí. No sabes, tiene aspecto de asesino. ¡¿Viste sus ropas? Recuérdame no juntarnos con él. —dijo con gestos teatrales la chica amatista de largos cabellos azabaches.

Sakura meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.

—No puedes discriminar a las personas por su forma de vestir, Tomoyo.

—Hum… no pelearemos por él. ¿Cómo te fue con el médico? —preguntó Tomoyo tomándose de manos con la esmeralda.

Sakura soltó un suspiro lastimero.

—Muy bien, prima —mintió, por ningún motivo preocuparía a Tomoyo.

—Me alegro —expresó aliviada la amatista—. Touya nos espera en la cafetería, vamos antes que llegue el grupo del cuatro ojos —sugirió Daidoji encaminándose a la salida de la habitación.

—Eriol es buena persona Tomy, no le digas así —le regañó Sakura con dulzura.

—Está bien.

—Espera, olvide mi monedero —La excusa sirvió a la castaña para apreciar por última vez el auto de aquel chico, porque la próxima, lo apreciaría a él en persona.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syaoran estaba de un humor pésimo esa mañana. Era el colmo que su madre lo enviara a un lugar como ese, donde solo habia humanos normales, no tenía problema con ello, no obstante tendría que tener mucho cuidado en lo que decía o en todo caso, en lo que hacía.

En el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina descansaba cómodamente Kerberos, su inútil e insoportable guardián. Aunque, había una ventaja sobre ello, y es que solamente Syaoran podía ver a Kerberos, a menos que la bestia decidiera lo contrario y se presentara ante alguien voluntariamente.

Llegó por fin a la oficina de rectoría.

"_Toque y entre."_

Se leía en la doble puerta. Como en raras ocasiones sucedía, Syaoran obedeció. Al entrar se encontró con el director de la institución, quien al percatarse de la presencia del joven se puso de pie inmediatamente. Con una sonrisa, y una solemne reverencia dio la bienvenida al muchacho.

Syaoran como el joven _bien educado _que era, dejó caer ruidosamente sus cosas en el piso alfombrado; el director carraspeó por la incomodidad que le produjo ese gesto.

El joven Li, decretó que sería el primero en hablar.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, supongo que usted es el señor…—intentó hacer memoria. La noche anterior cuando Lior le explicó brevemente su situación estaba un poco ebrio.

—Kinomoto —completó el hombre de cabellos color miel—. Fujitaka Kinomoto, rector de la institución.

Syaoran lo observó colocar una serie de documentos sobre su escritorio, alzando una ceja ante la sonrisa del director.

—Tiene usted un expediente interesante —comentó Fujitaka.

—Soy toda una celebridad —respondió Syaoran.

El señor Kinomoto arrugó el entrecejo ante la altanería del joven. Desde un principio supo que el muchacho sería un problema e inevitablemente estaría en la misma clase que su hija.

—En el Fenix Scolarium su reputación no es importante, lo formaremos de nuevo si es necesario.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. —Le suplico director que se apresure, necesito dormir un par de horas y… —decía mirando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca—, ya es un poco tarde.

—Está bien joven Li —dijo Fujitaka—, le resumiré las normas de la institución. Le queda terminantemente prohibido abandonar estas instalaciones sin mi autorización, de lo contrario se le aplicará la peor de las sanciones o al menos, ustedes los jóvenes lo consideran así.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —comentó el hombre mirándose las uñas—. Entendemos que ustedes son jóvenes y les gusta divertirse, por eso las instalaciones cuentan con lugares para su sano entretenimiento. También les recompensamos su buena conducta concediéndoles un permiso especial durante dos domingos al mes, para que ustedes puedan dejar la institución y visitar el centro comercial, el cine…

—Me está diciendo director, que si me porto mal no me dejara salir —interrumpió Syaoran.

—Exacto, eres muy inteligente Li —celebró el hombre con una sonrisa—. Ahora, si no te importa soy yo el que suplica que te marches, la persona encargada de tu orientación ya está afuera —informó sentándose de nueva cuenta en su silla.

Syaoran refunfuñó mientras cargaba sus maletas y salía de la oficina de ese demonio con sonrisa de ángel. Quizás regresaría más tarde a exorcizar al hombre. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho de su edad, flacucho, de cabello azulado, y un par de gafas.

—Soy Hiraguizawa Eriol —se presentó el oji-azul—. Llámame Eriol por favor. Ambos seremos compañeros de habitación, por lo tanto me ofrecí para orientarte —explicó con una sonrisa.

—Hmm —Fue la respuesta de Syaoran.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar —agregó Eriol—, todos pasamos por lo mismo, ¿puedo ayudarte con eso? —preguntó señalando las innumerables maletas de Li.

Syaoran asintió, dejó resbalar el baúl que contenía su equipo especial, y comenzó a caminar.

Hiraguizawa gimió de dolor cuando se echó sobre el hombro el baúl de Li. ¿Qué contenía, piedras? Además, sus rodillas temblaron al ver el terrorífico aspecto de su compañero, el tipo tenia porte de asesino. Eriol suspiró, hasta podría ser drogadicto, ¿y si Syaoran intentaba asesinarlo mientras dormía?

Syaoran se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, observó con diversión al infortunado Eriol, quien apenas había caminado alrededor de diez metros con el baúl, y ya sudaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

La preocupación y dolor de Eriol aumentó cuando recordó que tendrían que recorrer todo el campus antes de llegar a los dormitorios.

—Te ayudaré —escuchó que susurró el castaño. Le arrebató el baúl del hombro y a cambio le entregó un par de maletas, que juntas pesaban como el infierno. En conclusión, la carga de Eriol se incrementó al doble. Claro, no podía existir bondad alguna en ese demonio castaño.

Los jóvenes emprendieron su camino, Syaoran entendió entonces las palabras de Fujitaka.

—Este es nuestro centro de entretenimiento, preferimos llamarlo "núcleo" —informó Eriol.

Syaoran atisbó una cafetería bastante singular, colores extravagantes adornaban sus paredes, arriba de ésta se encontraba un pequeño rotulo decorado con una taza de café, en cuyo centro tenia gravado el nombre de "cafetería Tsubasa."

Al lado de ese establecimiento, se encontraba también una tienda de variedades, en cuyo escaparate se leía "Clow mysteries." Syaoran se frenó a estudiar su contenido.

—Esta tienda es sobre todo para damas, Li —se burló Eriol. Syaoran ignoró el comentario, pero congeniaba con el sujeto. La tienda ofrecía una variedad de artículos femeninos, ositos de peluche, libretas, bisutería, revistas para chicas, etc. Sin embargo, habia algo extraño en ese lugar.

—"_Deberíamos revisar esta tienda por la noche"_ —sugirió Kerberos. La mano de Syaoran viajó de inmediato a su sien. Habia escuchado miles de veces que un intermediario puede comunicarse con su guardián por medio de telepatía, pero era la primera vez que Syaoran experimentaba tal fenómeno.

—"_No vuelvas a hacerlo, duele"_ —le advirtió a la bestia—. "_Pero sobre todo es molesto escuchar tu voz chillona en mi cabeza"._

—"_Acostúmbrate"_ —replicó el guardián.

Eriol adelantó el paso. Syaoran continuó con su reconocimiento del lugar. Pasaron frente a un local más grande, el cual prometía ser una especie de supermercado "RVS" era su nombre. Unas chicas coquetas y risueñas se aproximaban a la entrada.

—Ellas son las Heart Jewelry —habló de pronto Eriol—. Te aconsejo que no te metas con ellas, son de lo peor, a excepción de ella —dijo señalando a una boba chica castaña que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo—. Sakurita es la única que vale la pena, aunque la mayoría de los chicos piensan que está un poco loca —agregó con pesar.

—¿Por qué?

Eriol sonrió ante el interés del castaño.

—Bueno, habla sola. Además cree en espíritus, por eso somos buenos amigos, yo también creo en ellos —A Syaoran no le extrañó esa declaración, más sí le molestó el hecho que juzgaran de loca a la chica por creer en espíritus.

—"_Habrá que investigarla" _—opinó el muñeco amarillo.

—"_¡Maldición, cierra la boca!" _—ordenó Syaoran.

—La demás, son detestables —prosiguió Eriol—. Su líder Tomoyo Daidoji, es la más peligrosa. Posee mal carácter, y lo único bueno que tiene a su favor es el amor con el que protege a su prima, Sakura —Syaoran dirigió su mirada a ella. Una joven pálida y demasiado flaca para su gusto, con un largo cabello azabache, y bonitos ojos amatistas.

—Rika Sasaki, la segunda al mando —indicó Hiraguizawa. Syaoran la miró de reojo. Pelirroja, buen cuerpo, condenadamente atractiva.

—Naoko Yanagisawa, el cerebro del grupo —Cabello corto, y piel blanca. Una chica bastante común, opinó Syaoran.

—Por último, Chiharu Mihara. Esa chica te daría una golpiza te lo aseguro, es la más violenta de ellas —Una mujer fuerte, eso le gustó a Syaoran, aunque las dos coletas de la chica no le simpatizaron en lo más mínimo—. Todas ellas son porristas, protegidas por el grupo de tercer año, así que, si quieres una cita con ellas especialmente con Sakura, la tendrás —aseguró divertido Eriol—. Si es que sobrevives primero a la golpiza que te dará Touya Kinomoto.

—¿Quién es ese? —cuestionó Syaoran. No es que el quisiera una cita con Sakura, no, pero le gustaban los retos.

—El hermano de Sakura. Son los hijos del director, evítate problemas con ellos, ¿quieres? —aconsejó cortésmente el peli-azul.

Continuando con el recorrido, y dejando atrás a las Heart Jewelry, Syaoran divisó la gran biblioteca. Un edificio espectacular, especialmente para él, un amante de la lectura.

—Ahí es donde recibimos las clases —Eriol señaló el colegio propiamente dicho. Un edificio de 8 pisos, amplio, y con numerosas ventanas.

Caminaron alrededor de quince minutos para llegar a los dormitorios masculinos. Para desgracia de Eriol, el ascensor se encontraba fuera de servicio, y su habitación estaba en el quinto piso. Syaoran subió sin ninguna dificultad, ni siquiera una gota de sudor corría por su frente, muy a diferencia de Eriol, quien llegó jadeando a la puerta del cuarto Nº 456.

—Llegamos —celebró Hiraguizawa abriendo la puerta y arrojando las maletas al piso.

Al entrar, Syaoran vio una cama, un escritorio con su ordenador, y dos puertas. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Él necesitaba privacidad.

—Una de esas puertas…, es el baño y…, la otra es tu habitación —Eriol yacía en el piso desfallecido con sus maletas. Syaoran levantó los pies cuando pasó sobre Hiraguizawa para recoger sus maletas.

—Voy a dormir —avisó y desapareció.

Eriol se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño. Su compañero resultó ser un patán desconsiderado, él amablemente le habia dado un tour por las instalaciones mientras agregaba información extra de sus compañeros, y el castaño ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse. Menos mal que ya sabía su nombre, Syaoran Li, un tipo sádico, cruel y despiadado.

*.*.*

Syaoran durmió todo lo que restaba del día. Despertó famélico, y con esperanzas de adquirir una cena decente en esa despreciable cárcel disfrazada de colegio. Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, se sentó sobre la cama, y gruñó un "entre."

Eriol asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza en la habitación de Syaoran. Eran alrededor de las siete, la cena, ya se había servido.

—Disculpa, creo que se me paso decirte algunas cosas —El muchacho al asegurarse de que no perdería la vida a manos de su compañero, se adentró en la cueva oscura y tenebrosa—. El desayuno lo sirven a las 7 de la mañana, las clases comenzaran a las 8 a partir de la próxima semana; el almuerzo se sirve a la 1 de la tarde, y la cena a las 6. Si quieres comer algo después de esa hora tendrás que comprarlo en el núcleo. Las luces se apagan a las 10 de la noche, está prohibido salir de tu habitación después de esa hora, y nunca, entres al dormitorio de las chicas —resumió Eriol.

—Hmm —asintió Syaoran, se levantó de la cama y revolvió un par de maletas antes de encontrar sus artículos de baño. Pasó a un lado de Eriol sin dirigirle por lo menos una mirada, y se encerró en el baño.

Eriol sintió escalofríos. Kerberos estaba rodeándolo, a la pequeña bestia si le agradaba el pobre chico. Decidió dejar en paz a Hiraguizawa para reunirse con Syaoran en el baño. El guardián atravesó la puerta como si esta no existiese. Él también habia dormitado todo el día al lado de Syaoran, era un recién nacido, y el egoísta de su amo no lo había alimentado desde que salió de su huevo. Se sentó sobre el lavabo esperando a que el idiota ese saliera de la regadera.

Veinte minutos después, Syaoran salió con una toalla en la cintura.

Kerberos lo examinó. ¡La espalda de Syaoran parecía un mapa! Todos los guardianes nacían siendo prácticamente unos eruditos, y según sus registros de información, su amo tenía Jikaidos de sobra. Generalmente a los jóvenes de su edad, se les ponían solamente las marcas reglamentarias, al pobre debieron marcarlo siendo un niño. Además, la energía de Syaoran tenía un sabor amargo. Lo que Syaoran desconocía es que al alimentar a un guardián la primera vez, no solo satisfacía su necesidad de energía, sino que también le transmitía parte de sus sentimientos. Y su amo definitivamente, tenía serios conflictos emocionales.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Kerberos.

—Me vale —masculló Syaoran.

Kerberos extendió sus pequeñas alitas, y se acercó a Syaoran.

—Por favor —le pidió agitando su cola.

Syaoran gruñó.

—No hagas eso, no eres un perro.

—¡Es que tengo hambre!

—Yo también —gritó Li.

—Pero tú puedes salir y comprar comida, en cambio yo dependo totalmente de ti. —recalcó el guardián.

Syaoran golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared del baño, luego suspiró y extendió la palma de su otra mano. —Ven —musitó.

Kerberos se acomodó en la mano de Syaoran, abrazó su pulgar, y tomó de él la energía necesaria.

Syaoran agitó la mano para que Kerberos bajara de ella, y éste así lo hizo. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Eriol lo miraba de una manera extraña. Syaoran se dio un manotazo en la frente, seguramente lo escuchó discutir con Kerberos, ahora tendría la misma reputación que la chica castaña, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Hmm… Sakura.

Syaoran ignoró a Hiraguizawa y pasó a vestirse. Esa noche saldría con Kerberos a revisar aquella tienda, si era necesario trabajarían para liberar el lugar, pero primero tenía que comer algo.

—Oye, Kerberos —llamó Syaoran.

—¿Si?

—Saldré a comer y, luego regresare a buscarte para ir de cacería —avisó con un toque de malicia en su voz. Kerberos pensó que ese sería el inicio de una bonita amistad hasta que Syaoran agregó—: mientras tanto, ordena mi ropa en el armario.

—¡¿Qué? —replicó ofendido Kero—. ¡Soy tu guardián, no tu sirvienta!

—Por eso, tu deber es cuidar de mis cosas —alegó arrojándole las maletas—. Empieza de una vez.

Syaoran salió de la habitación, y Eriol se puso de pie al reconocerlo. El aspecto de Syaoran no dejaba de ser atemorizante, pero si un poco más aceptable. Todavía llevaba puestas sus botas, y sus vaqueros negros, solo sustituyó su gabardina por una chaqueta de cuero negra, y una camiseta verde. El emblema de los Li captó la atención de Eriol, un dragón chino que envolvía con su cuerpo un tubo transparente, el cual contenía una especie de líquido brillante de color celeste.

Eriol se vio tentado a tocar el emblema que pendía del cuello de Syaoran, pero Li al percatarse de la situación le apartó la mano como si estuviese espantando un mosquito.

—No lo toques, no me toques, y no toques nada que me pertenezca —le advirtió caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Vas a cenar? —cuestionó Hiraguizawa una vez superado el trauma.

—Sí.

—Te acompaño. Tenemos que ir al Tsubasa, puedes comer un emparedado ahí.

—¿Por qué a ese lugar? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Es el único donde venden comida, _imbécil_ —contestó Eriol, aunque se guardó esto último para él solo. Syaoran seguramente le reventaría la cara si llegase a insultarlo—. Y además, las Heart Jewelry están llevando a cabo su recolecta anual.

—¿Para qué? Todos aquí tenemos dinero —aseveró el castaño.

—No te equivocas —decía Eriol bajando las escaleras—. Lo que sucede es que ellas prefieren gastar su dinero en maquillajes, ropa, y cosas por el estilo. Por eso realizan diferentes ventas alrededor del núcleo, con ese dinero se costean sus uniformes, el de porristas por supuesto.

Syaoran bajaba dos escalones a la vez, mientras que Eriol prácticamente corría para seguirle el paso. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Eriol jadeaba y la respiración de Syaoran era la más acompasada que él hubiese visto alguna vez.

—Debes hacer mucho ejercicio —murmuró Eriol. No hubo respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al núcleo, se encontraron con diferentes kioscos que no estaban por la mañana. Cada una de las chicas atendía un puesto diferente, Tomoyo tenía bajo su cargo el puesto de modas. Chiharu, ofrecía diferentes productos de belleza. Naoko…, ella decidió vender libros. Uno en especial llamó la atención del castaño, se acercó a la mesa de la chica y cogió el libro.

—Llevo dos años intentando venderlo y a nadie le interesa —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Syaoran quiso reírse por eso. Era bastante extraño el hecho de que un libro de Demonología, estuviese en manos de un simple humano.

—Lo compro —Syaoran ni siquiera preguntó el precio, sólo depositó un par de billetes sobre mesa.

Naoko le sonrió en agradecimiento, se giró para buscar el cambio del chico, pero él ya se había marchado.

Syaoran hojeaba con interés el libro, le sería de mucha utilidad. Todos los kioscos estaban abarrotados de gente interesada en adquirir un producto, sobre todo el de Sasaki, ella vendía besos.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que Sasaki era la más emprendedora —soltó Eriol—. Creí que elaboraría otro tipo de productos como las demás chicas.

—Es inteligente —dijo Syaoran despegando sus ojos del libro—, mira el dineral que está ganando sin esforzarse además, debe estar disfrutando mucho ese trabajo.

—Sí, ¿vas a comprarle uno tú también? —le cuestionó.

—No —respondió firmemente el ambarino—, aunque quisiera —repuso luego de unos segundos. Sin embargo ni él, ni nadie de su especie estaba capacitado para besar a un humano sin dar algo a cambio, y él no estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. La chica, no lo valía.

Syaoran entró al Tsubasa y se acomodó en una de las butacas. Hiraguizawa entró minutos después con una linda bolsa de galletas en la mano.

—¿Quieres? —balbuceó con la boca llena.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca.

—No, gracias.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Nakuru! —se presentó una chica vestida de mesera—. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Syaoran revisó el menú, y se dirigió a la señorita. —Tráeme un croissant de jamón y una malteada de chocolate.

Nakuru apuntó la orden en su libreta color rosa, y se fue dando saltitos hasta la barra. _¿Acaso no existe nadie normal en este lugar?_ Se preguntó Syaoran.

—Hey, Syaoran —le llamó Eriol. El castaño interrumpió su lectura para prestarle un poco de atención a Hiraguizawa.

—¿Qué quieres?

_Que amable_, pensó Eriol. —Mira, aquel chico en la barra es Touya Kinomoto.

Syaoran giró sutilmente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. —¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo reconozca? Hay cuatro chicos ahí.

Eriol se sonrojó avergonzado. —Es el de cabello café oscuro, el más alto, y según las chicas, el más guapo —detalló.

A Syaoran le pareció un tipo de lo más corriente. Si comparaba su físico con el de Kinomoto, él era mil veces mejor.

—¿Quiénes son los otros?

—El de cabello cenizo es Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Kinomoto. Aunque algunos dicen que esos dos tienen sus secretitos —agregó divertido. Syaoran alzó una ceja, y Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Eso dicen.

Nakuru depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa, y los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que ella se retiró. Syaoran dio un mordisco a su emparedado, estaba delicioso.

—El de cabello negro es Takashi Yamazaki, será nuestro compañero este año —Syaoran asintió dando sorbos a su malteada—. Mejor conocido como "el traficante."

Eriol sonrió por la expresión sorprendida de Syaoran, y explicó—: Todo lo que necesites después de las 10 de la noche, Yamazaki te lo proporciona, eso sí, te cuesta un ojo de la cara.

—¿Lo que quiera? —le cuestionó Syaoran.

—Lo que quieras —afirmó Eriol—, desde una libreta, hasta alcohol y drogas.

—¡No consumo drogas! —se apresuró a exclamar Syaoran.

—Que bien, yo tampoco —Las probabilidades de supervivencia de Eriol, iban en aumento. Ya no corría riesgo de morir asesinado por un compañero excéntrico y drogadicto.

—Finalmente tenemos a Kyoji Hideki, según las Heart Jewelry es el segundo más atractivo después de Kinomoto, él también estará en nuestra clase —_Interesante_, pensó Syaoran. Ese chico era diferente a los otros tres, era casi tan alto y corpulento como él. De ojos color púrpura, y cabellos casi del mismo color.

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos Hiraguizawa, no me los vas a presentar? —Syaoran terminó de comer su croissant y dio el último sorbo a su malteada.

Eriol apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y se frotó nervioso las manos.

—No soy popular, ¿de acuerdo? Generalmente paso mi tiempo en la biblioteca o durmiendo en la habitación. En algunas ocasiones me junto con Yamazaki y su grupo de mafiosos.

Syaoran esbozó un gesto socarrón mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

—Ah, eso es un gran descubrimiento.

—No te burles, tú no tendrás más amigos que yo con esa actitud —espetó Eriol.

—No los quiero, ni los necesito —rebatió Li dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería, los kioscos de las Heart Jewelry estaban más llenos que antes, excepto uno.

—¿Por qué nadie le compra a ella? —preguntó Syaoran refiriéndose al bonito kiosco de Sakura. Realmente la señorita Kinomoto se habia esforzado mucho más que cualquiera de sus compañeras. Horneó sus propias galletas, trabajo durante días en la decoración de las bolsas, y su mesa estaba adornada con luces de colores, haciendo de su puesto un lugar atractivo.

—Ya te lo dije, todos aquí son demasiado…, supersticiosos, piensan que Sakura les envenenará o hechizará con sus galletas.

Syaoran pensó que podría ser posible.

—¿Las galletas que me ofreciste se las compraste a ella?

—Sí, y aún estoy vivo —contestó Eriol palpándose el abdomen—. Tampoco me ha aparecido un brazo extra.

Sakura tenía la expresión más triste que Syaoran hubiese visto en su vida. La chica estaba sentada sobre una piedra a un lado de su mesa. Su barbilla descansaba en la palma de su mano, y se sobresaltó cuando unos chicos de aproximaron a ella.

—¿Qué sucede loquita, tan mal están tus ventas? —dijo uno de ellos.

Eriol frunció el ceño, y se disponía a salir en defensa de Sakura cuando Syaoran lo detuvo del brazo.

—Déjamelo a mí —Eriol se sorprendió, pero Syaoran era mucho más atemorizante que él, así que le permitió intervenir.

Syaoran se abrió paso entre el grupo de idiotas que molestaban a la castaña, sacó su billetera, y le mostró los billetes a Sakura. —Las quiero todas.

Tanto Sakura como los chicos abrieron la boca de la impresión. Ella nunca imaginó que el chico nuevo saliera en su defensa, generalmente lo hacían Touya y Yukito o en su defecto Eriol y Tomoyo.

—¿E- estás seguro? —tartamudeó Sakura.

—por supuesto —confirmó el castaño.

Sakura comenzó a guardar delicadamente las galletas en una caja, al terminar se las entregó a Syaoran.

—Gracias por…, tu preferencia.

Li canceló su cuenta y Sakura le sonrió. Syaoran no había conocido sonrisa más hermosa que la de ella, de no ser por los idiotas que tenía a sus espaldas se habría quedado observando a esa chica de ojos verdes por horas.

—Oye viejo, piensa muy bien lo que acabas de hacer. Está bien que se las hayas comprado por lastima, pero no te las comas —le aconsejó un joven pelirrojo.

—Es cierto, esa tipa está loca —secundó otro.

Syaoran hizo caso omiso de los comentarios y se retiró de la mesa. El grupo le pisaba los talones, justo lo que quería. El ambarino los condujo a un lugar menos concurrido.

—Hablamos en serio viejo, te vas a morir si te las comes —continuaron diciendo.

Syaoran se detuvo y arrojó un par de bolsas a cada uno.

—No te preocupes, _viejo_. No me las comeré yo, ustedes lo harán.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no comeré la basura de esa loca —replicó con desdén el pelirrojo.

Syaoran le depositó dos bolsas más de galletas en sus manos, lo sujetó de las solapas de la chaqueta, y para sorpresa de todos lo levantó del piso con una sola mano.

—Te vas a comer las galletas, luego tú, y tu grupo de amiguitos le pedirán perdón de rodillas si es necesario —ordenó—. Y escúchame bien cabrón, jamás volverás a decirle loca en mi presencia. Si llegó a enterarme que uno de ustedes volvió a molestarla, te juró que picaré cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que cada miserable trocito quepa en esa bolsa de galletas —le amenazó.

Syaoran permitió que el sujeto cayera _delicadamente_ en el suelo, e inmediatamente comenzaron a comerse las galletas.

—"_Guarda algunas para mí"._ —chilló en su mente Kerberos. Syaoran gruñó, pero así lo hizo.

—Ya… ya acabamos, señor —indicaron al unísono los chicos.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a cumplir la segunda parte del plan —masculló Syaoran.

El grupo de idiotas corrió a arrodillarse a los pies de Sakura.

—Señorita Kinomoto, le rogamos perdone nuestra falta de respeto —suplicaron todos a la vez.

—¡¿Qué? —Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos esmeraldas le mostraban.

—Por favor Señorita, necesitamos su perdón. De lo contrario nuestro señor terminará con nuestras vidas.

—E-está bien, los perdono —farfulló la esmeralda. Los chicos se levantaron del piso y corrieron hasta la puerta de la cafetería Tsubasa, donde los esperaba Syaoran acompañado de un sonriente Eriol.

—Mi señor, ya está hecho —avisó el pelirrojo.

—Bien, él será el segundo al mando —Syaoran señaló a Eriol. Los chicos asintieron—. Por el momento es todo, mañana tendremos tiempo de presentaciones, pueden retirarse.

—¡Sí, señor! —vociferaron, dieron media vuelta, y se marcharon.

—¡Oh, eres mi héroe! —exclamó Eriol—. No llevas ni un día en la institución y ya tenemos una pandilla, lo mejor de todo es que me otorgaste el segundo mando.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

Eriol miró su reloj con tristeza.

—Ya van a dar las 10. Es mejor que nos retiremos.

*.*.*

Sakura no salía de su impresión, el chico de sus sueños, es decir, el chico nuevo la habia rescatado de esos pelmazos, y hasta los habia domesticado en menos de veinte minutos.

—Mi negocio fue un éxito —dijo dando de saltos Tomoyo—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti, Sakurita?

—Me fue muy bien —contestó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

—Escuché decir a Naoko que el chico nuevo le compró un libro —comentó Tomoyo mientras contabilizaba sus ganancias.

—A mí me compró todas las galletas —Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama de Tomoyo, y abrazó uno de sus peluches—. Además, consiguió que el grupo de Shinji me pidiera perdón de rodillas.

Tomoyo se tragó la goma que mascaba en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste —ronroneó Sakura dando vueltas en la cama.

—¡No puede ser!

*.*.*

Syaoran le regaló un gesto de conformidad a Kerberos. La bestia guardiana se las había arreglado para colocar todas las prendas en el armario. En compensación, Syaoran le obsequió una bolsa de galletas, la otra la conservó para él.

—Buen trabajo —le felicitó Syaoran.

—¡Cállate, eres un explotador! —reclamó la bestia atiborrándose de galletas.

Syaoran se preparó para su misión. Abrió el baúl, y escogió algunos de sus instrumentos. La verdad, no creía que la tienda estuviese atestada de espíritus malignos, pero era mejor prevenir.

Enrolló las cadenas de Seigi a su cintura, su espada no podía faltar, y con su anillo Potaru, el equipo estaba completo.

Abrió la ventana, y con una astucia felina salió de la habitación. Kerberos advirtió el acto de su amo y se asomó a la ventana. ¡El muy estúpido se había arrojado desde el quinto piso!

—¡Te vas a matar! —gritó Kerberos, volando a toda velocidad para darle alcance.

—El que se va a morir de un infarto serás tú —Syaoran tuvo un aterrizaje perfecto, cayó de pie sobre la grama, simplemente flexionando un poco sus rodillas.

—¡Te odio, me diste un susto de muerte! Yo preocupándome por ti, y tú tienes la osadía de burlarte… —Syaoran acalló los reclamos de la bestia colocándole una galleta en la boca.

Las galletas, estaban deliciosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Hola, para comenzar quiero aclararles un par de cositas:

**(1): **Las Jikaido, son marcas que les otorgan habilidades especiales a los intermediarios, jeje. Como lo mencione en el fic, los humanos no pueden verlas. Syaoran tiene una en cada uno de sus dedos, las cuales le otorgan la habilidad de crear fuego. Aparte de eso también tiene diferentes marcas las cuales le sirven como protecciones, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

**(2): **La vara shinseina, es uno de los tantos instrumentos en los que puede convertirse el anillo de Syaoran. La vara shinseina por si no lo comprendieron es un medidor de experiencia, la cual se gana ayudando o exterminando espíritus, además de eso posee otras utilidades que veremos más adelante.

Aclarado eso, ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado (^-^) le estoy poniendo esmero a este nuevo bebé, jeje. Y si no hay comentarios, no lo continuare. (u.u)

También quiero dejar claro que el nombre del instituto "Fenix Scolarium" fue sugerido por mi querida amiga KAS. Así que, muchas gracias.

Me despido de ustedes entonces, gracias por leer. Un caluroso abracito de mi parte.


	2. La flor de Ruby Moon

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría, y algunos personajes en ella también._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscura tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 2:**La flor de Ruby Moon.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Tanto trabajo por unas flores? —preguntó alterado Kerberos.<p>

Syaoran pensaba que su guardián era un exagerado, simplemente habían caminado algunos metros para llegar a Clow Mysteries o técnicamente, solo él caminó, ya que Kerberos prefirió viajar montado en su hombro.

Se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba flotando Kero, para admirar los objetos de la discordia.

—No es posible —murmuró incrédulo. Esa especie de flores no crecía en el mundo humano, era imposible cultivarlas en esta tierra.

Syaoran cortó un capullo de la flor y se la ofreció a Kerberos. La bestia guardiana lo miró con cautela, ¿qué pretendía ese mocoso, envenenarlo? Syaoran bufó ante la desconfianza del muñeco y, terminó forcejeando con él para que se la tragara.

Kerberos tosió en un intento de expulsarla, sin embargo la planta se deslizó por su garganta.

—¡Me voy a morir! —chilló Kero agitando sus alas y sosteniéndose el estómago con las manos.

Syaoran admiró las incontables masetas sobre el estante. Le parecía un hecho aberrante comercializar esas valiosas flores como simples flores ornamentales.

Las flores tenían un exquisito color rubí, de hojas verde azulado, el mejor alimento para un guardián en desarrollo. Aunque, la principal fuente de energía se encontraba en la raíz. Syaoran habia leído sobre los diferentes beneficios que ofrecía la flor de Ruby Moon, era un revitalizante por excelencia, pero solo podían consumirla aquellos que se encontraran gravemente heridos o que estuviesen en la fase terminal de sus vidas.

—Vámonos —gruñó Syaoran saliendo de la tienda.

Kerberos voló de nueva cuenta al hombro de su amo. Le parecía sumamente cómodo viajar de esa manera. Syaoran al percatarse de la situación se sacudió el hombro izquierdo como si tuviese una pelusa encima, de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos del guardián su cara se habría estrellado contra el asfalto.

Minutos después, ambos atravesaron sin ninguna dificultad la puerta de la habitación. Era casi media noche, y Eriol permanecía despierto frente al ordenador. Los ojos ámbar de Syaoran se abrieron como platos al divisar las imágenes que Hiraguzawa apreciaba embelesado en el monitor.

_Fotos de Daidoji._

_Con razón me habló tan mal de ella_, pensó Syaoran. Hiraguizawa estaba resentido con Daidoji porque ella no lo veía como prospecto amoroso, así de simple.

Los ojos de Syaoran se llenaron de lágrimas, tuvo que contener una estruendosa carcajada. Eso le molestó, él no estaba en ese lugar para reír, mucho menos para hacer amigos. Su madre lo envió a ese lugar a estudiar y a cumplir con sus misiones, no para reírse de su estúpido compañero de habitación.

Dejó todas las especulaciones a un lado y se retiró a su alcoba. Kerberos se acomodó sobre una almohada, se hizo el dormido, y por el rabillo del ojo observó a Syaoran despojarse de sus prendas. El guardián recordó las Jikaidos de su amo, Syaoran no se había arrojado del quinto piso por gusto.

Cuando Li desnudo su espalda, Kerberos comprobó su teoría.

—¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? —se aventuró a cuestionar Kero.

—Que te importa —respondió Syaoran. Sabía lo que el guardián iba a decirle.

Él quiso usar sus alas esa noche, llevaba meses intentándolo, pero no lo conseguía. Dolía como el infierno desplegarlas, sólo lo habia logrado una vez a los once años porque su padre lo forzó a hacerlo.

—Las Jikaido que permiten desplegar las alas se colocan a los veintiún años, y tú a lo mucho tienes diecisiete —reflexionó Kerberos.

Syaoran permaneció en silencio, el muñeco tenía razón.

—No deberías forzarte —recomendó la bestia al ver como las Jikaido quemaron la piel cerca de los omoplatos.

—No necesito tu lastima —replicó Syaoran sacándose las botas.

Kerberos esperó alrededor de dos horas para actuar. ¿Por qué al estúpido de Syaoran le daba por leer a esas horas de la madrugada? De no haber sido por que le debía un favor no hubiese esperado tanto, la flor que Syaoran le obligó a comer lo revitalizó por completo y cubrió todas sus deficiencias de energía.

El pequeño guardián realizó un hechizo de curación, y los daños en la piel de su amo desaparecieron.

*.*.*

Fujitaka se paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de Kaho Mizuki, bibliotecaria y administradora de Clow Mysteries.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó entre suspiros la mujer. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana.

—¿Ya tienes las píldoras? —indagó mirando inquisitivamente a la mujer.

—Por supuesto —respondió ofendida.

Fujitaka rodeó un mueble de la habitación antes de acomodarse sobre él.

—Quiero que se las lleves a Sakura, y de paso habla con Tomoyo.

—Claro, ¿le sucede algo a las niñas?

—No —resopló cansado—. ¿Has visto al alumno nuevo?

Kaho cruzó las piernas, y rió entre dientes.

—No. No lo he visto, ¿te preocupa que el chico intente acercarse a Sakura? Es eso, ¿cierto?

El director de la institución desajustó su corbata.

—Sí.

—¡Por Dios, Fujitaka! Sakurita ya es mayor, la pobre no tiene novio porque tú y Touya la sobreprotegen demasiado —La sonrisa de Kaho desapareció cuando el señor Kinomoto fijó su vista en el frasco de medicamentos.

Mizuki se puso de pie, y tomó las manos del director entre las suyas. —Aunque nos duela, Fujitaka…, ella no soportará por mucho tiempo, sabes que estos medicamentos dentro de poco no la mantendrán, la flor de Ruby Moon es lo último que podemos administrarle, luego de eso, ella…

—No lo digas —le interrumpió el hombre—. No te atrevas a decirlo.

—¡Es que no es justo que Sakura muera sin haber conocido el amor de pareja! —replicó con voz trémula Kaho.

Fujitaka rechazó violentamente el contacto que mantenía con la mujer.

—Pero no con él —dijo refiriéndose a Syaoran.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el muchacho? —preguntó sin comprender la bibliotecaria, mientras apartaba un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¡Él es uno de ellos, Kaho! —gritó Fujitaka—. Creí que el apellido Li, era una mera coincidencia. Nunca imagine que Ieran fuera capaz de enviarlo a un lugar como este, ella consiguió engañarme, él no aparece registrado como su hijo.

Kaho palideció por la declaración. —No creerás que ella lo envió para… —tragó en seco, y se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho.

—No, tenemos un acuerdo con el círculo —recordó el hombre—. Ningún miembro de la hermandad puede hacernos daño.

—Entonces, no hay problema —declaró tranquila Mizuki.

—¡¿Es que no entiendes, mujer? —vociferó Kinomoto poniéndose de pie—. No lo quiero cerca de mis hijos, especialmente de Sakura.

Kaho retrocedió un par de pasos. —Hablaré con Tomoyo para que los mantenga alejados si es lo que quieres, pero sabes que ellos…, se atraen por sí solos, Fujitaka. Tal vez Li no sienta un interés inmediato por ella porque Sakura está débil —explicó—, pero ella se sentirá atraída, y hasta deslumbrada por la energía que él despide.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —repuso con pesar el director—. Pero aun así, no lo quiero cerca de mis hijos.

—Bueno, por lo que me comentaste el expediente del joven Li es bastante particular, podrías buscar una buena excusa para expulsarlo —sugirió Kaho.

—Créeme que lo haré —dijo Fujitaka encaminándose a la salida.

Kaho se adelantó para abrir la puerta. —Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

Kinomoto le regaló una sonrisa en asentimiento, y se marchó.

*.*.*

Tomoyo observaba con furia la puerta del baño.

—¡Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar? —gritó de repente.

—¡Ah…, ah, no mucho! —contestó Sakura.

Daidoji maldijo por lo bajo, mientras enterraba uno de sus tacones en la pobre alfombra. ¡Sakura llevaba casi dos horas en la ducha! Tomoyo miró su reloj y suspiró. Tendrían que correr para consumir un desayuno decente.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su rabieta. ¿Quién podría tocar tan temprano? Se obligó a abrir la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vaya, pasaste una mala noche, ¿cierto? —expresó divertida kaho.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

—Nada de eso. Buenos días. —saludó haciéndose a un lado para que Mizuki entrara.

La mujer agitó la mano en negación. —No, solo quería entregarle esto a Sakura —dijo extendiendo una bolsita.

Daidoji la tomó, y examinó su contenido.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? Sakura me dijo que su salud está muy bien.

—Solo son vitaminas, querida —mintió—. Y dime, ¿hay alguna novedad?

Tomoyo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y jugueteó con uno de sus rizos azabaches. —Sí, creo que Sakura está interesada en el _gótico_ que ingresó hace poco.

Kaho contuvo la risa ante la descripción de Daidoji. Era normal que el chico vistiera de esa manera.

—Justamente de eso quería hablarte —agregó la mujer.

La sed de información nueva iluminó el rostro de Tomoyo. —¿En serio?

—Sí, Fujitaka dice que…, no lo quiere cerca de Sakura —susurró.

Daidoji dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me agrada el sujeto —confesó—. Dile a mi tío que puede permanecer tranquilo.

La bibliotecaria carraspeó al advertir la presencia de Sakura en la puerta. —Estás muy linda, cariño —le saludó.

La mirada amatista de Tomoyo se trasladó de inmediato al vestido de su prima, y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno chicas, me retiro —Mizuki decidió abandonar el terreno antes de que Tomoyo comenzara con sus reclamos.

—Adiós —se despidió una sonrojada Sakura.

Cuando Kaho desapareció en el ascensor, Tomoyo explotó.

—¡¿Por qué te pusiste ese vestido? Apenas es martes, y ese atuendo era para el próximo domingo.

A Sakura le aparecieron un par de lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Me veo mal?

Daidoji se regañó mentalmente. —No, no es eso. ¿Por qué te lo pusiste? Además, llevas maquillaje —acusó.

—Es que…, pienso agradecerle a… —Sakura se percató de un pequeño detalle—. ¡No sé su nombre!

—Entonces, te arreglaste solo para hablar con _ese_.

Sakura asintió tímidamente. Tomoyo refunfuñó un par de cosas inaudibles para Sakura, y agregó—: Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré.

Sakura sonrió. —Gracias, la verdad me daba un poco de miedo hacerlo sola.

Ambas chicas salieron tomadas de la mano, y caminaron hasta la cafetería. Tomoyo suspiró al ver la larga fila de chicos esperando para reclamar su desayuno.

Sakura se sintió culpable, probablemente no alcanzarían un buen desayuno, y tendrían que conformarse con cereal y leche.

—¡Señorita Sakura, Señorita Sakura!

Kinomoto buscó el origen de aquellos alaridos. —Es Shinji.

—¡Qué esperas, vamos! —Tomoyo arrastró a la castaña a través de la interminable fila de alumnos. El grupo de Shinji junto con Eriol, la lideraban.

—Creo que dijimos, _Sakura_ —gruñó Eriol.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, cuatro ojos —replicó Tomoyo.

Sakura movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de Li, pero no estaba entre ellos.

—¿Qué paso con…, tu compañero? —preguntó Sakura al oji-azul.

Eriol sintió su presión sanguínea disminuir por la pregunta, Sakura le hizo recordar los fatídicos eventos de esa mañana.

**Flash Back.**

_Hiraguizawa despertó más entusiasmado de lo normal. Syaoran habia demostrado que no era tan despreciable como él pensaba. Su compañero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero en el fondo era un lindo angelito o eso creía hasta que decidió despertarlo._

_Eriol inocentemente se atrevió a tocar la puerta de Syaoran, se imaginaba que luego de comer sólo un emparedado por la noche, el castaño estaría famélico, y no se equivocó._

_Syaoran tenía hambre efectivamente, pero de sangre. Cuando por fin se dignó a abrir la puerta, Eriol temió por su vida._

—_¿Qué mierda quieres? _

_Eriol tragó pesado, también se preguntó cómo su compañero tenía la desfachatez de dormir desnudo._

—_Etto… yo, ¿vas a desayunar? Pensé que…_

—_¡Maldición, Hiraguizawa! —gruñó Syaoran cerrando la puerta en la nariz del pobre Eriol—. La próxima vez que me despiertes, te mueres imbécil._

_Esa mañana Eriol aprendió otra de las famosas "Syaoran rules":_

_1. No tocar a Syaoran._

_2. No tocar nada que le pertenezca a Syaoran._

_3. No despertar a Syaoran._

_4. Aún está por descubrirse…_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

—Posiblemente lo veas para la cena —contestó finalmente Eriol.

Sakura dejó caer los hombros derrotada, ¿tanto esfuerzo por nada?

—¿Cuál es la urgencia de verlo? —preguntó interesado el compañero de Syaoran.

Sakura cogió su bandeja del desayuno, y avanzó unos pasos en la fila. —Es que quería agradecerle el detalle que tuvo conmigo anoche, fue muy lindo.

_Syaoran, ¿lindo? Imposible,_ pensó Eriol.

*.*.*

Un monstruo llamado Syaoran Li, arrancó al pequeño Kero de su sueño de belleza.

—¿Por qué me despiertas? —reclamó la bestia.

—Son las seis de la tarde y, necesito algo de ti —dijo Syaoran ajustándose las botas.

El guardián flotó alrededor de su amo con los brazos cruzados. —Sabes que todo tiene un precio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso yo te vendo mi energía? —espetó Syaoran.

El muñeco no pudo objetar nada. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Syaoran esbozó una mueca indescifrable. —Quiero ver tu copia de mí.

Los ojos de Kerberos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su amo no se traía nada bueno entre manos, pero aun así asintió.

Las pequeñas alitas de Kerberos se extendieron hasta envolverlo en un capullo de plumas, con el sello de los Li debajo de éste. Syaoran se puso de pie ante el espectáculo, Kerberos se convirtió en una copia exacta de él. Li obsequió un gesto de satisfacción a su guardián, y todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por la diferencia en la tonalidad de sus ojos.

Los de Kerberos eran dorados, el guardián se encogió de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de Li. —Tú tienes la culpa —alegó la bestia—. Si tuvieses completos los talismanes, la copia sería perfecta.

Syaoran resopló frustrado. Sus planes tendrían que cambiar, hasta el más estúpido se percataría de ese gran detalle.

—Iré a cenar. No me esperes despierto, regresare tarde —informó el castaño escurriéndose afuera de la habitación.

—Espera, ¿qué significa eso? —preguntó Kero siguiéndole el paso.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¡¿Trabajo? Ni siquiera has comenzado las clases —replicó.

Syaoran no contestó.

Kerberos frenó su persecución cuando Syaoran salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta, y se recostó en ella.

—_Revisa la gaveta del buró_ —Kerberos sintió un molesto cosquilleo en su cabeza, el insensible de Syaoran tenía razón, comunicarse por telepatía resultaba de lo más incómodo. Guiado por la curiosidad, la bestia guardiana regresó a la habitación de Li y obedeció la orden.

—¡¿_Eres un ladrón?_! —chilló Kero al atisbar la fuerte cantidad de dinero que Li escondía en el cajón.

—_De los mejores_ —aceptó orgulloso Syaoran.

*.*.*

La cena era un ritual sagrado para las Heart Jewelry. Ellas se reunían en la mesa más exclusiva de la cafetería, para cenar con los miembros destacados del equipo de futbol.

A diferencia de esa mañana, ellas fueron las primeras en obtener su apetitosa cena.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Rika.

Las Heart Jewelry acostumbraban marchar con Tomoyo liderando el grupo, y con Sakura siguiéndoles el paso.

A Tomoyo le apareció una vena en la frente. —Está _retocando _su maquillaje —musitó.

—¿Sakura retocando su maquillaje? Por favor, eso es ridículo —se burló Chiharu.

Naoko ajustó sus lentes, y le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Mihara. —¿Por qué? Es normal, todas lo hacemos.

—¡Ay, por Kami! Estamos hablando de Sakura —murmuró Sasaki—. De no haber sido por Tomoyo, ella no formaría parte de nosotras.

Chiharu soltó una risita cómplice, y Naoko realmente se sintió ofendida. Su situación no era muy diferente a la de Sakura. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar con las Heart Jewelry, sin embargo se mantenía dentro del grupo para defender a Sakura en las ocasiones en que Tomoyo no estaba para hacerlo.

Tomoyo percibió el aura negativa de las chicas, y detuvo la marcha. —¿Qué sucede? —interrogó con voz cantarina.

Rika y Chiharu evitaron el contacto visual con su líder, porque esos ojos amatistas podían desnudarte el alma en segundos.

—Decíamos que los chicos ya tardaron demasiado —intervino Naoko—. Deberíamos esperarlos en la mesa.

Daidoji asintió con una sonrisa, y continuó la marcha. Al llegar a la exclusiva butaca reservada siempre para las Heart Jewelry, la atmósfera se tensionó.

El grupo de Shinji junto con Hiraguizawa se encontraban cenando cómodamente en la mesa.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —gritó Daidoji.

Eriol sonrió inocentemente. —No sabes leer —ironizó señalando una placa metálica en el centro de la mesa, en la cual se leía:

"_Reservado para el señor oscuro."_

Daidoji entregó su bandeja a las chicas, y tomó la placa entre sus manos. —¿El señor oscuro? ¿Quién rayos es ese? —exigió saber.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, buscando la mejor respuesta. Después de unos minutos de analizarlo y de observar el asiento vacío frente a ellos, Shinji decidió hablar. —Lo que sucede es que no sabíamos el nombre de nuestro jefe cuando mandamos a impresar la placa, por lo que decidimos llamarlo así.

Los demás chicos asintieron.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Daidoji —prosiguió Eriol—. El señor oscuro es, Syaoran Li.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. —Ah, el gótico —se mofó.

Shinji apuñaló uno de sus camarones. —¡Oye, respétalo!

—¿Y por qué tendría que respetarlo, acaso es tu novio? —espetó la amatista.

De repente, las otras Heart Jewelry soltaron una exclamación. Tomoyo volteó al advertir los sonidos.

—Lamentablemente no soy gótico, y mucho menos homosexual, aunque no tengo ningún problema con ello —gruñó Syaoran—. Ahora, si tienes alguna duda acerca de mi masculinidad, podría sacarte de dudas —ofreció estrechando con un brazo la cintura de Tomoyo.

Daidoji gimió por el sorpresivo acto del castaño. —Suéltame —masculló dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

Syaoran acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la amatista. —Me gustan las mujeres fuertes, no sabes cuánto me excitan —murmuró a su oído.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —dijo Eriol levantándose de la mesa.

—No te metas Hiraguizawa —advirtió Syaoran sin despegar los ojos de Tomoyo.

Las Heart Jewelry corrieron en busca de refuerzos. Tomoyo a pesar del miedo latente no se inmutó frente al castaño.

—Tranquilo, cuatro ojos. No necesito que me defiendas —Tomoyo frunció el ceño y retó con la mirada al ambarino—. No te tengo miedo.

Syaoran disminuyó aún más la distancia entre ellos, y aspiró ruidosamente el aroma de los cabellos azabaches. —Oh, por supuesto que sí lo tienes —susurró—. Estas temblando entre mis brazos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar los ojos amatistas, nadie había humillado tanto su orgullo, y menos de esa manera. Ella no podía recibir su primer beso de un patán como ese, lo reservó por muchos años para su príncipe azul, y ahora estaba a punto de ser besada por el tirano del cuento.

—¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi prima? —vociferó Touya.

Syaoran lo ignoró, y continuó con su jueguito.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi prima? —repitió furioso Touya.

Syaoran liberó de su agarre a Daidoji, y se giró sobre los talones para enfrentar a Touya.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado Eriol.

—Sí, gracias. —aseguró Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa.

Shinji y su grupo se pusieron de pie atrás de Syaoran, los chicos estaban emocionados, era la primera vez que presenciarían una pelea en la cafetería del Fenix Scolarium.

Touya inspeccionó el estado de su prima, y redirigió su mirada a Syaoran. —Eres un cobarde, ¿cómo te atreves a molestar a una niña?

Las Heart Jewelry soltaron un gritó horrorizadas. Syaoran le sonrió maquiavélicamente a Touya, le dio la espalda, y comenzó a retirarse. Kinomoto interpretó ese gesto como una falta de respeto, el castaño era un recién llegado, y por ley tenía que saber quién era la autoridad en esa instalación.

A grandes zancadas se trasladó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba de pie el ambarino, y dejó caer pesadamente una mano sobre el hombro de Li.

Eriol palideció. Kinomoto acababa de violar la primera regla de convivencia con Syaoran.

*.*.*

Sakura entró dando saltitos a la cafetería, se enteró por un par de chicos que estaban sirviendo su platillo favorito: camarones fritos. Sus ojos esmeralda viajaron inmediatamente a la mesa de las Heart Jewelry, quizá las chicas ya habían reclamado su cena.

La hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sakura desapareció en segundos, su hermano estaba desfallecido en el piso de la cafetería, y el chico de las galletas estaba a punto de rematarlo con un puñetazo.

Syaoran por alguna razón, se percató de la presencia de Sakura en la cafetería y detuvo su golpe a milímetros de estrellarse contra el rostro de Kinomoto. El sujeto era un debilucho, simplemente le había golpeado una vez en el abdomen, y el niñito ya se había echado a llorar.

Sakura se arrodilló a un lado de Touya, quien estaba siendo auxiliado por Yukito.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano?

—Nada, sólo nos estamos conociendo —jadeó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

—Pero…—Una amonestadora y triste mirada esmeralda cayó sobre Syaoran—, ¿por qué lo golpeaste?

Syaoran avanzó un par de pasos, y se acurrucó a un lado de Sakura. —Lo siento, señorita.

Sakura parpadeó lindamente. —¿Por qué?

—Por asustarte —respondió Syaoran como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. Se puso de pie, y se acomodó en la silla que los chicos habían reservado para él.

—Oye, Shinji —llamó uno de los chicos—, ¿tú viste cuando lo golpeó?

—La verdad, no —contestó asombrado.

—Oh, entonces sí debe ser una especie de demonio o mejor aún, un vampiro —exclamó el joven.

Shinji, y su grupo conformado por Tao Watanabe, y Atsu Mori, sonrieron entre sí. —¡Genial!

Eriol apretó los puños y, encaró a Syaoran. —¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

El ambarino apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y adoptó una expresión aburrida. —Ellos tienen que aprender a respetar, Hiraguizawa.

—Pero no tenías que decirle esas cosas a Tomoyo —reclamó.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca burlona. —No pensaba besarla. En todo caso, si decidiera rebajarme y besar a cualquiera de estas chicas, la besaría a ella —señaló a Sakura.

Eriol se dejó caer pesadamente en la butaca. —¿Qué dijiste, a Sakura? Yo pensé que ella sería la última en la que tú pondrías los ojos.

Syaoran agarró una cuchara de la mesa, y miró su reflejo en ella. —No puedo poner mis ojos en nadie, pero… —No terminó su frase. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué quería besarla.

*.*.*

Las Heart Jewelry decidieron que sería más conveniente cenar en la cafetería Tsubasa. El equipo de futbol, ayudó a la reincorporación de su capitán, el cual fue ridículamente derrotado por el chico nuevo.

Touya refunfuñó durante el camino, y juró que buscaría la revancha.

—¡Ay, por favor, Touya! —exclamó con ojos soñadores Rika—. Tú no puedes compararte con él. En la próxima reunión de porristas, lo propondré como galán del año.

—Estúpida —musitó Touya.

—¿Estás enojado, hermano? —preguntó Sakura mientras buscaban una mesa.

Touya volteó a verla. —Te prohíbo que te juntes con ese —respondió.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, no obstante Touya acalló su reclamo posicionando un dedo en la boca de su hermana.

—Te lo advierto, no quiero verte cerca de él.

Sakura ladeó bruscamente la cabeza, y arrugó el entrecejo. —Él pidió disculpas, Touya.

—Te las habrá pedido a ti. En lo que a mí respecta, dejaré eso como una deuda pendiente.

*.*.*

Syaoran perdió el apetito. Desde que le dijo semejante estupidez a Hiraguizawa, éste no dejaba de sonreírle misteriosamente. Había cometido un grave error, él no podía fijarse en ninguna mujer, mucho menos en una humana. Los humanos siempre significaban la perdición para los intermediarios.

—Hem… ¿Señor? —farfulló Shinji.

—¿Qué? —Su voz a sus propios oídos, sonaba más plana de lo normal.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, y le dieron un codazo a Eriol para que fuese él quien comunicara la noticia.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir—, los chicos dicen que…, tú podrías beber su sangre…, si te apetece.

Syaoran dejó resbalar el tenedor de su mano. —¡¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, puedes beber su sangre —reafirmó divertido Eriol.

Li se dio un manotazo en la frente. —No soy un vampiro.

Los tres chicos soltaron una exclamación decepcionados, y Eriol dejó escapar una carcajada.

Syaoran se levantó de la mesa, y borró la sonrisa de Hiraguizawa. —No se decepcionen, tampoco soy completamente humano.

—¿A qué t-te refieres? —tartamudeó Eriol. ¡No podía ser! ¿Compartía habitación con un mutante?

El móvil de Syaoran empezó a vibrar, y se despidió de los chicos diciendo—: No te preocupes Hiraguizawa, no me convertiré en hombre lobo los días de luna llena, aunque esos días son muy importantes para mí.

El castaño salió de la cafetería, y contestó la llamada.

—Diga.

—¡_Rayos, Syaoran! Llevamos una hora esperándote_ —gruñó Seth—. _Deker está a_ _segundos de perder la paciencia, y entrar a buscarte._

—No me hables así —replicó Syaoran.

—_Es que nos urge ese dinero, Syaoran._

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó el castaño caminando despreocupadamente.

—_Sí. Tú al igual que nosotros estás acostumbrado a despilfarrar dinero a montones…_

—A diferencia de ustedes, yo soy un gran administrador. Por lo que no me veo en necesidad casi nunca —interrumpió Syaoran.

—_Lo sé_ —suspiró Seth—, _lo que sucede es que nuestros padres no nos han dado dinero desde hace un tiempo, ya sabes, por nuestras travesuras._

Syaoran sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

—Kerberos…

—¿_Qué dijiste?_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Syaoran. —Lo siento, Seth. Esta vez no puedo acompañarlos —cerró su móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Después de tan extraña sensación, corrió a una velocidad impresionante, dejando una estela de polvo tras sí. Arrolló a un par de chicos en las escaleras de los dormitorios, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Ese presentimiento era el mismo que tuvo el día que murió Fanren. Syaoran odiaba tener miedo, odiaba sentirse impotente en momentos como esos, sus piernas le fallaron, y resbaló cayendo al suelo en el último escalón.

Se puso de pie, estaba comenzando a sudar frio, cosa que no era común en él. Abrió la puerta de una patada, no atinó a usar la llave. Al entrar en la habitación de Eriol, su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido, no sentía la presencia de Kerberos. Con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de su habitación, y un nudo se formó en la garganta del ambarino.

Kerberos estaba tirado en el piso cerca de la ventana bañado en su propia sangre.

—Kerberos… —llamó con un hilo de voz Syaoran.

No hubo respuesta.

La pequeña bestia había vuelto a su forma de muñeco. Con pasos torpes Syaoran se aproximó al cuerpo desfallecido de su guardián, y antes de que pudiera auxiliarlo, un alarido infernal resonó en la habitación.

Syaoran se volteó, y fue embestido por un cuerpo informe que se ocultaba entre las sombras. El ataque no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Syaoran cerró los ojos cuando sintió algunos cristales de la ventana incrustarse en su cuerpo. Al abrirlos, se percató de que estaba cayendo al vacío, y que el cuerpo amorfo que se le vino encima, le pertenecía a un demonio.

*.*.*

Hiraguizawa agradeció internamente a Kami, por la reparación del elevador. Además, se encontraba rebosante de alegría. Acababa de comprarle una nueva cámara de video a Yamazaki, necesitaba actualizar su videoteca. El primer paso sería una entrevista con "el señor oscuro", solo esperaba no encontrarlo desnudo como en la mañana.

Aunque, el video se vendería muy bien. Las chicas no dudarían en comprárselo. Salió del ascensor, y encendió la cámara, filmaría desde el pasillo. La puerta de su habitación, capturó la atención de Eriol. ¡El miserable que aseguraba no ser completamente humano la dejó abierta!

El ruido de unos cristales romperse alertó al peli-azul. Con cámara en mano, se adentró sigilosamente en la habitación. Los ojos azules de Hiraguizawa se abrieron desmesuradamente, el cuarto de Syaoran estaba oscuro y con la ventana rota. ¿Acaso su compañero era un suicida?

Corrió hasta la escena. Alrededor de los vidrios rotos goteaba un líquido que Hiraguizawa hubiese reconocido como sangre, si no tuviese un color celeste brillante. Abrió la ventana rota, y sacó la cabeza.

Syaoran estaba tirado en el césped, sin embargo seguía con vida, y aparentemente batallando con algo invisible a sus ojos. Eriol decidió ver a través de la cámara, y ajustó el zoom hasta que obtuvo una imagen nítida.

Syaoran tenía una gigantesca masa negra arriba de él. Definitivamente, su compañero no era humano.

El castaño empujó con brazos y piernas al demonio hasta que logro quitárselo de encima. Él nunca había enfrentado algo similar, de haberlo previsto hubiese pedido ayuda a Seth y Deker.

Luego, Syaoran recordó lo que ese asqueroso demonio le había hecho a Kerberos. El muñeco era estúpido e inútil, pero era su guardián, y él se encargaría de vengar cada gota de sangre y sufrimiento que derramó.

Eriol observó con cierta incredulidad el momento en que la masa informe se convirtió en una especie de ángel, con la diferencia de que tanto la piel, alas, y cabello eran de color negro.

Syaoran se preparó para la batalla, invocó su espada, y se abalanzó sobre el demonio.

Eriol no perdía ningún detalle, al momento en que Syaoran hizo aparecer una espada con un simple movimiento de manos, el demonio le imitó.

Ahora se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las espadas al chocar. Eriol tenía en concepto de tipo rudo a Syaoran, pero cambió de opinión, el castaño era en realidad un arma mortal.

La forma en que Syaoran blandía su espada era impresionante, sólo que estaba en desventaja porque no tenía alas. El demonio se aprovechó de ese pequeño detalle para tomar la delantera, y desapareció frente a los ojos de Li por unos instantes.

—¡Arriba de ti, Syaoran! —gritó Eriol.

Esa bien intencionada advertencia, resultó catastrófica para el ambarino, que se distrajo al atisbar a su compañero gritándole desde la ventana, y el demonio consiguió lastimarlo.

Eriol descubrió entonces, que el líquido celeste que goteaba de la ventana efectivamente era sangre de…, Syaoran.

Syaoran gimió de dolor por primera vez en años. Ese maldito demonio lo había herido en el costado derecho, no bastándole con eso, le agarró por la espalda, elevándolo por los cielos.

Eriol se preocupó. El demonio ascendía cada vez más, mientras Syaoran se retorcía en sus brazos. Cuando llegó un punto en el que casi fueron invisibles a la vista de Eriol, el agresor de Kerberos soltó a Syaoran.

Hiraguizawa cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Una maldición en un idioma desconocido, lo obligó a abrirlos. Eriol casi se desmaya cuando vio el par de alas negras que sobresalían de la espalda de Syaoran.

El castaño volvió a ascender, hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el demonio, quien masculló otra maldición. Syaoran sonrió, y enterró su espada en el tórax del otro ser alado.

Eriol se cubrió los oídos por los infernales alaridos del contrincante de Syaoran.

El ambarino se apresuró a invocar su anillo. La luz que emitió el pequeño instrumento, cegó la vista de Eriol. Después de algunos parpadeos recuperó la visibilidad, pero Syaoran no estaba por ningún lado.

Hiraguizawa comenzaba a creer que el demonio había regresado al infierno llevándose a Syaoran con él.

Se equivocó.

Eriol dejó caer la cámara al piso. Syaoran se encontraba de nuevo frente a él, jadeando, y agitando sus hermosas alas en el aire.

—Syaoran… yo…

Li no tenía ánimos, ni fuerzas para discutir en ese momento. Por lo que resolvió colocar un hechizo en la mente de Hiraguizawa. —Olvidarás todo lo que acabas de ver.

—Lo olvidaré —repitió Eriol antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Hola, espero que haya disfrutado de la poca acción en este capi, jeje. Ya que, en el próximo dudo mucho poner una escena similar. También, quería decirles que estaré actualizando mínimo cada 15 días, quizá tarde un poquito más. Les pido disculpas de ante mano si eso llegase a suceder, pero las vacaciones terminaron, los estudios cada vez son más pesados, y consumen todo mi tiempo y energía.

Por eso quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia. Juró que se los agradezco mucho. Me inspira en sobremanera el apoyo que recibo de su parte.

Gracias a todos y cada uno por leer, y sobre todo por dejarme sus comentarios. Que igual, son muy importantes para mí.


	3. Inicio de clases

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 3:** Inicio de clases.

* * *

><p>Syaoran entró tambaleándose a la habitación, y no le importó pisotear a Eriol, quien se encontraba desplomado a medio camino. Con dolor, Syaoran se agachó para recoger el cuerpecito de su guardián. La bestia apenas respiraba, el castaño estaba realmente preocupado, no podía perder a nadie más. Kerberos era un recién nacido, él tendría que haberlo cuidado mejor.<p>

_Lo mismo sucedió con Fanren_, pensó Li. Él creía que era el principal culpable de la muerte de su hermana, si él la hubiese cuidado mejor, aquello no habría sucedido. Desde ese día, Syaoran prometió que no volvería a perder a ningún ser amado, y quiérase o no, él sentía un cariño distante por Kero.

Syaoran depositó al muñeco sobre la almohada en la que solía dormir. No sabía qué hacer, él era incapaz de realizar un hechizo de curación. Además, gastó la mayor parte de su energía en la pelea. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Deker y Seth, pero esos idiotas eran unos inútiles que no sabían nada acerca del cuidado de un guardián. Llamar a su madre no era una opción, la pobre Ieran se preocuparía demasiado. En la lista de Syaoran, sólo restaba una persona, y él confiaba plenamente en ella.

Sin embargo, ella sólo podría ayudar a Kerberos. Syaoran retiró una mano de su herida, su sangre seguía siendo celeste, y eso era una buena señal (1). Decidió agotar su última reserva de energía en un hechizo.

Caminó hasta donde yacía Hiraguizawa, se acurrucó a su lado, y susurró—: Despierta.

Eriol se incorporó inmediatamente, desorientado, y con los ojos adormilados. Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para jugar con la mente de Eriol, nunca se imaginó que el sujeto tuviese semejante resistencia. Hiraguizawa fijó su vista en los ojos de Syaoran, los cuales tenían un color dorado cobrizo, Syaoran consiguió entonces dominar su mente.

—¿Tienes un botiquín por aquí? —preguntó el ambarino.

Eriol negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Consigue uno entonces, no me importa si tienes que irrumpir en la enfermería —ordenó Syaoran. Eriol asintió y comenzó a salir de la habitación—. No hables con nadie, Hiraguizawa. Cuando regreses, deposita los materiales en mi escritorio, y luego ve a dormir —Eriol emitió un ruidito ahogado en aceptación.

Syaoran se dirigió a la mesita de noche, rebuscó entre sus cajones una piedra negra en forma de hexágono, suspiró de alivio al encontrarla. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su lecho a un lado de Kerberos, y presionó la piedra entre sus manos.

—Muéstrame a Evangeline —pidió Syaoran.

El pequeño objeto emitió una tranquilizadora luz blanca, la cual simulaba ser una pantalla. Syaoran esperó algunos minutos hasta que la imagen se definió para mostrarle un cálido y conocido rostro.

—Hola —saludó el castaño, procurando mantener su característica frialdad.

El rostro en la pantalla le pertenecía a Evangeline Fa. Una joven promesa entre las intermediarias, probablemente ella ganaría el torneo femenino por su gran sabiduría, y fortaleza. Syaoran, quien se había jurado ganar el torneo masculino, accedió a sostener una amistad con la chica, ya que posiblemente terminarían casados algún día.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —cuestionó horrorizada. Syaoran esbozó una mueca. Evangeline era diferente, no como las demás chicas de su especie. Ella era todo color, nunca vestía de negro como los demás. Tenía un brillante cabello dorado, y unos magníficos ojos color avellana. Evidentemente, la chica estaba preparándose para dormir.

—Ese es mi pijama favorito —se burló Syaoran.

Evangeline se sonrojó, y cubrió con el cobertor rosa su pijama celeste de encajes, bastante reveladora. Ella nunca imaginó que Syaoran quisiera verla, normalmente sólo la buscaba cuando necesitaba que hiciera una tarea por él o que estuviese metido en problemas. Aunque, ella siempre estaba dispuesta para Li.

—No seas tonto —replicó ella—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Las facciones de Syaoran se tensaron. —Fuimos atacados por un demonio Kurai.

Evangeline se puso de pie, olvidando lo indecente de su pijama. —¡¿Qué dices, dónde rayos estás?

—En un maldito internado —resopló Syaoran—. Deja de interrogarme, Evangeline. Te necesito —Syaoran aprendió una valiosa lección a lo largo de los años, "Si quieres un favor de Evangeline, pídeselo de buena gana."

Evangeline hizo un mohín. —¿Qué quieres?

—Mi guardián, necesito que lo ayudes —murmuró Li, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Kerberos.

Evangeline abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Syaoran pidiendo ayuda por alguien más? Eso era inaudito.

—En unos momentos estaré contigo —indicó la chica—, pero necesito saber dónde te encuentras exactamente.

—En el Fenix Scolarium —gruñó el castaño—. No te preocupes, estaré pensando en ti.

Syaoran arrojó la piedra, y se concentró en Evangeline. La joven intermediaria, ya había cambiado todos los talismanes de la vara shinseina, por lo tanto, su guardián podía transportarla al lugar que ella deseara, siempre y cuando alguien estuviese esperando por ella del otro lado.

La chica se materializó en la habitación acompañada de su despampanante tigresa plateada, de ojos violeta. Syaoran se incorporó al percatarse de la presencia de las féminas. La energía de Evangeline era letalmente atractiva, pero no más, Syaoran no tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistado por ella. En cambio, los sentimientos de Evangeline por Syaoran, eran nobles, y profundos. Definitivamente, ella le amaba.

—¡Oh, mira como estas! —chilló Evangeline arrojándose sobre el ambarino para inspeccionar sus heridas.

—Creo que vinimos por el pequeño, no por ese idiota —espetó la guardiana de Evangeline Fa. Los ojos avellana de la joven, viajaron de inmediato hacia el pequeño Kero.

—Tan simpática como siempre, Airi —dijo Syaoran apartando de sí a Evangeline.

—Apresúrate, Evangeline —inquirió la tigresa, ignorando completamente el comentario de Li—. Si tu padre descubre que no estás en la habitación, me castigará.

La rubia acogió en su regazo a Kerberos. —Está muy débil, Syaoran —anunció preocupada.

—Eso ya lo sé —musitó Li—. Por favor Evangeline, ayúdalo.

—Es un recién nacido, mi energía no será suficiente, Syao. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.

Evangeline se sentó junto a Syaoran, con kero en brazos. El castaño suspiró, y miró su emblema. El tubo estaba casi vacío, ayudar a Kerberos le saldría caro, demasiado.

—Vamos a comenzar —anunció ella.

Syaoran cerró los ojos al sentir la cálida energía de Evangeline rodear sus cuerpos. Una esfera verde envolvió al pequeño guardián, elevando su cuerpo frente a ellos. Cuando los brazos de Evangeline se encontraron libres, buscaron el cuerpo de Syaoran, envolviéndolo en un tierno, y sanador abrazo.

Airi, se preocupó por su ama. La chica engañó al castaño, ella no necesitaba de la energía de él para sanar al otro guardián. La verdadera intención de Evangeline, era sanarlos a ambos.

Poco a poco, la energía de Evangeline se fue desvaneciendo. La esfera verde descendió a las manos de Syaoran, cuyas heridas también habían sanado. El castaño abrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor alguno, y la presencia de Kerberos estaba restablecida.

—Ya están bien —murmuró Evangeline.

Syaoran depositó a Kerberos sobre un almohadón limpio, y se apresuró a sostener a Evangeline.

—Me engañaste, yo no te pedí ayuda para mí —reclamó Syaoran—. No me gusta que te arriesgues por mí.

La rubia le sonrió a Syaoran. —Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Los ojos ámbar de Syaoran, descansaron sobre los avellana de Evangeline por unos instantes. —Gracias —susurró apartando algunos mechones rubios del rostro femenino. Después de esa tan ansiada caricia, Evangeline se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Airi tomó de inmediato la forma de su dueña. —Tengo que regresar —avisó—, sabes que no puedo llevar a Evangeline en esas condiciones, vendré mañana temprano —Airi desapareció antes de que Syaoran replicará. Igual, de alguna manera tendría que pagar el favor, y que mejor que cuidando de ella.

Eriol abrió la puerta de la habitación de modo automático, depositó el botiquín sobre el escritorio, y salió de la misma forma. _Teoría comprobada, Hiraguizawa es un inútil_, pensó Syaoran.

Luego de eso, el ambarino depositó a Evangeline en una silla, y cambió los cobertores de la cama para que ella durmiera plácidamente, no entre su sangre y la del peluche. La dejó descansar, y él se marchó a tomar un baño porque lo necesitaba con urgencia.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, Evangeline despertó revitalizada. Simplemente necesitaba dormir algunas horas para restablecerse. Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas, y sobre todo el de su almohada, olían a él, a Syaoran. Toda la habitación estaba impregnada de su perfume. Ella siempre quiso conocer el recinto sagrado de su amado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no se habia perdido de mucho.

La habitación de Syaoran, era tan fría e inhóspita como él mismo. Le tomó años ganarse la confianza del castaño, y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Evangeline era la única amiga de Syaoran, y debía confesar que eso le agradaba. Fuera de su madre, y de la fantasmita Fanren, ella era la única mujer que tenía la atención del ambarino. Y a pesar de eso, era consciente de que Syaoran no la amaba.

Suspiró frustrada. Buscó a Syaoran por toda la habitación, sin resultados satisfactorios. Se puso en pie, y examinó a Kerberos. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la bestia guardiana se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, aunque le pareció extraño que continuase dormido.

—Eres tan dormilón como tu amo —murmuró. Abrió el armario de Syaoran, tomó prestadas un par de prendas e inició la búsqueda del cuarto de baño. Giró el pomo de la puerta, y se deslizó fuera de la habitación con cautela. Un chico de cabello azulado estaba tumbado en el piso, y Syaoran sobre la cama.

—Sigues siendo tan malo como siempre —regañó silenciosamente Evangeline.

La chica disfrutó lavándose el cabello con el Shampoo preferido de Li, acarició su cuerpo con el jabón de él también. Finalmente, se cubrió con sus prendas, ahora ella estaba impregnada con su olor, como lo estaría algún día con sus besos, y caricias, pero sobre todo con su esencia.

Cuando Evangeline regresó a la habitación de Syaoran, se enfrentó de nuevo a su triste realidad, ya no lo vería más. Ella únicamente disfrutaba de algunos minutos de su compañía en la escuela, afuera, ella no era nadie en la vida de Syaoran. No obstante, con esfuerzo y dedicación llegaría a ser una buena esposa, y lo más importante, conquistaría el corazón de Syaoran Li.

—He venido por ti, ama —Evangeline advirtió la presencia de su bestia guardiana, y se acercó a ella. Airi, ronroneó por las caricias que la rubia le proporcionó.

—Estoy lista, podemos irnos —anunció Evangeline.

Airi meneó la cola. —¿No te vas a despedir del ingrato ese?

—No te cae bien, ¿verdad? —rió Evangeline.

—Lo detesto —rugió Airi.

*.*.*

Syaoran despertó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, no dormía tan bien desde hacía meses. Y eso, se lo debía a Evangeline. Saltó de la cama de Hiraguizawa, quien aún continuaba tumbado en el piso, el pobre despertaría con una mialgia terrible, pero poco importaba.

El castaño caminó a su habitación con la esperanza de que ambas criaturas estuviesen bien. Lastimosamente, Evangeline ya se había marchado. Tendría que hacer algo para compensarla luego, Kerberos seguía durmiendo y Syaoran lanzó una maldición. Odiaba alimentar a su guardián de una manera tan cursi, dándole pequeños abracitos o por medio de una caricia voluntaria, pero era eso o marcar a Kerberos. Syaoran detestaba pensar en la segunda opción, por lo que resolvió consultar en sus libros, y encontró la mejor de las soluciones, pero también la más dolorosa, marcarse él mismo.

Invocó su anillo, y este se hizo presente en la palma de su mano. Canalizó su energía hasta convertirlo en una hermosa pluma dorada, en cuyo centro descansaban seis talismanes verdes, y uno rojo. Lo que significa que vencer al demonio Kurai, le otorgó la experiencia suficiente para cambiar un talismán.

El castaño se apoyó en la pared de su habitación, tragó aire, y dirigió la punta de la pluma a su muñeca izquierda. Al contacto con la piel de Syaoran, la pluma se activó. Con una mueca de dolor, el castaño dibujó en esa zona la Jikaido que le permitiría a Kerberos alimentarse de él en cualquier momento. La Jikaido no era más que un carácter chino, que significaba "conexión." Syaoran exhaló satisfecho, en realidad era la marca más pequeña en su cuerpo. Bueno, esa y la de sus manos.

Li reconvirtió la pluma en su anillo, y lo guardó. Pasó al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara, y los dientes. Su cabello necesitaba un corte, ahora que lo recordaba, la última vez que lo recortó fue hace tres meses. Se apartó los largos mechones castaños, y examinó su rostro. No había moretones afortunadamente. Se vistió con sus típicos vaqueros negros, botas, y una camiseta blanca. Esa vez, no saldría a buscar pelea y menos con el hermano de Sakura. La chica le caía bien, era…, simpática. Quizás le recordaba a Evangeline.

Antes de salir de la habitación, le echó un ojo al pobre Hiraguizawa, procuraría rescatarle un plato de la cena, y se lo traería a la habitación. El sujeto despertaría con jaqueca.

Syaoran llamó al ascensor, salió de los dormitorios, y fue directo a Clow Mysteries. Ese día se sentía benevolente, le compraría unas flores a Kerberos, y le llevaría su cena a Hiraguizawa, suficientes buenas acciones, con eso tendría reservado un lugar en el cielo.

Una campanita resonó en la tienda, al momento en que el ambarino se adentró en ella. Alzó una ceja, la tienda estaba completamente vacía. Se acercó al mostrador, y una adormilada chica le saludó.

—Hola, chico de las propinas.

Syaoran la reconoció como la mesera de la cafetería Tsubasa. —Quiero una flor de esas —señaló a los estantes llenos de flores, no sabía cómo le habían nombrado los humanos a la flor de Ruby Moon.

Nakuru sonrió con malicia. —Hmm… seguramente quieres agradar a una chica.

El gruñido de Syaoran se fundió con el repiqueteo de una campanilla, y Nakuru amplió su sonrisa.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó divertida Nakuru.

Syaoran golpeó el mostrador. —¿Me la vas a vender o no? Además, ¿qué no eres camarera, qué diablos haces aquí?

Nakuru dio un respingo.

—Tranquilo. Verás… —alzó el dedo índice y apuntó su mirada al techo—, soy pobre —confesó bajando la mirada, tomó una bocanada de aire, y explicó—: Durante mis tiempos libres trabajo para obtener un poco de dinero, y la colegiatura no es un problema —sonrió—. Gracias a mi brillante intelecto y esplendidas calificaciones, el señor Kinomoto decidió becarme.

—Hmm —contestó Syaoran. A él no le importaba la vida de esa chica. ¡Él simplemente quería una planta!

—Sus hijos son una maravilla. Touya es tan guapo —relató con ojos soñadores. Syaoran bostezó—, y Sakurita es un amor —Nakuru fijó su vista en los estantes de atrás, y la curiosidad de Syaoran lo llevó a dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar.

Sakura Kinomoto, estaba disputándose entre una carpeta rosa o una amarilla. La mirada marrón de Syaoran la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nunca había reparado en las delicadas facciones de su rostro, en su largo y rizado cabello castaño o en la blancura de su piel. La chica portaba un ligero vestido blanco de punto, sin mangas, y una cintilla que se amarraba en su largo y delgado cuello. Los ojos de Syaoran no habían apreciado nunca, una belleza similar. La notable inocencia de Sakura, resultaba condenadamente sensual.

—¿Ya no vas a comprar la flor? —preguntó Nakuru curvando una sonrisa. Syaoran despegó los ojos de aquella cosita hermosa, y volteó para observar a la mesera.

—Por… por supuesto. —¡Oh, mierda! ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba? Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, ¿tenía fiebre? Porque sentía su rostro arder.

—Sakura no está a la venta —susurró en secreto Akizuki.

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente. —¡¿Qué? —Definitivamente, tenía fiebre. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y era por eso, porque estaba enfermo, no por la adorable Sakura.

—Hey, Nakuru —saludó Sakura acercándose al mostrador con ambas carpetas.

—Sakurita —chilló Nakuru alzando la mano como si estuviese perdida.

Syaoran deseó desaparecer, pero no podía utilizar el hechizo "spoku" frente a ellas. Sakura colocó las carpetas sobre el mostrador, y…, notó la existencia de Syaoran.

—Hoe… Hola.

—Hola —masculló Syaoran. Sakura tenía dos preciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas que se marcaban cuando sonreía, y Syaoran se maldijo por notarlo.

Sakura sacó un pañuelo que tenía bordado un pollito amarillo en una esquina, se limpió la mano, y se la ofreció a Syaoran. —Sakura Kinomoto…, mucho gusto.

Syaoran ahogó una sonrisa por la acción tan graciosa de la castaña. —Syaoran Li —se presentó. Al estrechar la mano femenina, Syaoran se percató de otro maldito detalle. Sus dedos eran delgados y pequeños. Las uñas estaban cubiertas por un suave barniz rosa, y un diminuto corazoncito blanco adornando a cada una. ¡Joder, la chica era encantadora!

Nakuru carraspeó para que los castaños le prestaran un poco de atención.

Sakura retiró con dificultad su mirada del rostro de Syaoran. El chico era alto, y corpulento, pero sin exagerar. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía rebelde sobre su frente, al punto de cubrir sus pobladas cejas. Los ojos ámbares de Syaoran eran tan profundos que Sakura tuvo miedo de perderse en ellos. Kinomoto reparó en los labios masculinos, carnosos y rosados, suaves y húmedos a simple vista. Se vio forzada a presionar la mano de Syaoran, para no alzar la suya y acariciarlo allí mismo.

—Disculpen, ¿les importaría admirarse después? —interrumpió Nakuru.

Ambos se distanciaron al instante, aunque Syaoran observó con diversión las mejillas erubescentes de Sakura mientras cancelaba su factura.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló Sakura—. Olvide mi monedero —lloriqueó revolviendo su cartera.

Syaoran metió de nueva cuenta su mano al bolsillo, y canceló la cuenta de Sakura.

Nakuru sonrió por dos razones: uno, Li era un caballero, oscuro, pero a final de cuentas un caballero; y dos, dejaba buenas propinas.

Syaoran le extendió la bolsa con las carpetas a Sakura.

—No tenías que hacerlo —farfulló ella—. Si me acompañas a los dormitorios, puedo ir por mi monedero y… —Syaoran deslizó un dedo a lo largo de los labios de ella, dibujando cada una de sus líneas, y arrastrando consigo los restos de su brillo labial.

Sakura tragó aire, moriría ahí mismo si Syaoran no se detenía. Estaba asustada lo reconocía, pero muy en el fondo, le gustaba. Ella no podía explicar la atracción que sintió desde un principio por él, y mucho menos lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Syaoran se maldijo nuevamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Él ni siquiera podía tener una aventura pasajera con la chica, ella no era de esa clase. No obstante, era lo único que él podía ofrecer.

—Gracias por su compra —dijo Nakuru aclarando su voz.

Syaoran salió de su tormentosa ensoñación. —No… Tómalo como un regalo, Sakura.

—Gracias —murmuró, pero el castaño ya se había marchado.

Nakuru le dio un empujoncito a Sakura.

—Al parecer, dentro de poco serás la señora de las tinieblas —se burló—. Mira que enredarte con el famoso "señor oscuro," tu padre morirá cuando lo sepa.

Sakura no le prestó atención a la broma de Nakuru, simplemente sonrió, y abrazó las carpetas que Syaoran compró para ella.

*.*.*

Eriol despertó al olfatear un aroma agradable, seguramente una hamburguesa con queso, y papas fritas. Palpó la superficie dura y fría sobre la que reposaba, ¿qué sucedió? Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del ascensor con su cámara de video, sólo eso. Trató de incorporarse y los brazos le fallaron, su cuerpo dolía horrores, y su cabeza le estaba matando.

—Te caíste de la cama, has estado inconsciente todo el día —informó una voz masculina. Hiraguizawa levantó unos centímetros la cabeza, Syaoran estaba tranquilamente sentado en _su_ cama, jugando con _su_ iphone.

Eriol estiró su cuerpo perezosamente, se quitó los lentes, y consiguió sentarse. Syaoran sin despegar los ojos del aparato, le ofreció un par de analgésicos al peli-azul, éste sin dudarlo aceptó.

Después, Syaoran arrojó una bolsa que contenía los alimentos que Eriol, olfateó anteriormente. Le dio un mordisco a una papa, y se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Trajiste algo de beber? La garganta me está matando.

Syaoran gruñó por la interrupción, y dejó caer una botella de jugo en las piernas de Hiraguizawa. Eriol empezó a comer en silencio, aun no se explicaba tan extraño suceso. Además, Syaoran era un cabrón inconsciente, ¿no pudo simplemente despertarlo para que volviese a su cama? Aunque, le trajo una buena ración de comida y eso era un punto a favor.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua, y arrojó el iphone de Eriol fuera de su vista. Se recostó en la cama, le gustaba, era más suave que la de él.

—Oye, Hiraguizawa —llamó el castaño.

—Hmm… —contestó Eriol devorando su hamburguesa.

—¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? No creo que seas un chico problema —reflexionó el ambarino.

Eriol dejó de masticar, y pensó su respuesta unos minutos. —Estoy huyendo de algo que, ni siquiera me persigue.

Syaoran se incorporó levemente, y cambió de posición para observar la triste expresión de su compañero. —No entiendo.

Eriol sonrió. —No todos estamos aquí porque seamos como tú, Syaoran. Algunos, prefieren permanecer en este lugar para evitar mudarse cada dos meses, debido a los negocios de sus padres —tomó un sorbo de jugo, y prosiguió—. Esa es la razón principal, a nadie le gusta estar solo, y aquí encontramos el hogar que nuestros padres no nos dan —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, ellos prefieren los negocios.

—Pero, tú no estás aquí por ninguna de esas razones —intuyó Syaoran.

Eriol observó su botella vacía. —Tienes razón. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no haya estado dentro de ellas.

Syaoran cambió de posición nuevamente, y se quedó observando el techo. Hiraguizawa escondía muchas cosas, él lo sabía. Su mente era un laberinto con múltiples entradas y casi ninguna salida, por eso le costó tanto dominarlo.

Eriol se encogió y abrazó sus piernas. —¿Tienes novia, Syaoran?

Por primera vez, Eriol escuchó reír a su compañero. —No, nunca he tenido una.

—¡¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿para qué? Sería inútil. Al final, me obligaran a casarme con una mujer que no amo, pero una vez que este con ella, jamás podré dejarla.

Eriol suspiró y se acostó de nuevo en el piso. Syaoran en un acto de bondad le arrojó una almohada.

—Bueno, existe el divorcio —opinó Eriol.

—No es tan fácil —dijo exasperado Syaoran—. Aunque nos separemos, siempre estaremos unidos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados. Eriol, porque no entendía, y Syaoran, porque no podía explicarlo.

—¿Cuánto falta para el domingo libre? —preguntó el castaño, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Eriol se rió entre dientes. —Esta semana no cuenta, amigo.

Syaoran maldijo a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Un corte de cabello —bufó.

Eriol se levantó del piso. —¿No has entrado a "RVS"?

—No.

—Es mucho más grande de lo que crees —decía revolviendo sus cajones—. Me daré un baño e iré contigo.

Syaoran asintió con el ceño fruncido, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan amigo de Hiraguizawa? Estuvo a punto de revelarle sus secretos, tendría que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

*.*.*

La semana introductoria había terminado y Sakura despertó muy temprano en su primer día de clases, razón por la cual Tomoyo se adelantó a la cafetería con las demás Heart Jewelry para pescar un buen desayuno. Por suerte, todas quedaron en el mismo salón, pero eso poco le importaba a Sakura. Lo que verdaderamente emocionaba a la castaña era que Syaoran Li sería su compañero. Con gran ilusión permitió que sus bucles castaños adornaran sus hombros y espalda dejándolos sueltos. La mirada esmeralda descendió a su falda color escarlata e hizo un mohín frente al espejo, a Tomoyo se le pasó la mano en esa ocasión, ¡la falda estaba demasiado corta, y sus piernas y muslos demasiado delgados! Sakura luchó durante algunos minutos con el dobladillo de la prenda sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. Syaoran nunca se fijaría en una flacucha como ella. Sakura siempre se caracterizó por poseer las curvas menos peligrosas entre las Heart Jewelry, y el mal sabor de boca aumentó durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Pasó casi toda la temporada interna en el hospital, tuvo que mentirle a su querida prima Tomoyo para que no se preocupara, dejándole como consecuencia un cuerpo débil y desnutrido. Los médicos no le dieron un diagnostico certero, y lo más extraño era que su padre no les exigió la mayor explicación respecto a su enfermedad. Las _vitaminas _que Kaho le llevó hace unos días, aliviaron algunos de sus síntomas, ya no sentía mareos repentinos, y mucho menos los dolores descomunales que solían atacar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, las tormentosas pesadillas nocturnas aumentaron desde que empezó a consumirlas, pero en la mente de Sakura era preferible sufrir ese tipo de inconvenientes a tener que afrontar aquellos dolores de nuevo.

La castaña apartó una fea pelusa de su chaqueta azul, y ajustó su corbata escarlata al cuello de la blusa. Cogió su carpeta rosa, aquella que Syaoran le obsequió la semana pasada, y salió de la habitación.

Caminó directo al salón de clases, dispuesta a pedirle a Syaoran que fuese su compañero de banco, aunque eso significaría hacer a un lado a Tomoyo y ella no deseaba causarle incomodidades a nadie. Algunos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban el aula, seguramente porque tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que ella, reservar un asiento para compartirlo con su futuro compañero. Sakura escogió la mesa junto a la ventana, atrás de ella se encontraba Yamazaki y su grupo de mafiosos. Esos chicos siempre escogían los asientos del fondo, era casi una tradición que ellos ocuparan ese lugar. Minutos después, aquellos que no tuvieron que sacrificar su desayuno por una banca decente comenzaron a entrar.

Sakura esperaba expectante la entrada de Li, cuando fue abordada sorpresivamente por Kyoji Hideki.

―Hola, Saku ―resopló el chico a su oído.

―!Hoe! ―exclamó la castaña dando un respingo.

―¿Por qué estás tan sola? ―preguntó Hideki enrollando su dedo en uno de los bucles castaños de Sakura.

―E-estoy…, esperando… ―Sakura interrumpió su lamentable tartamudeo cuando Kyoji se acomodó a un lado de ella.

―¿Qué te parece si somos compañeros de banco este año? ―preguntó Hideki rodeando los hombros de Sakura con su brazo.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza con la boca abierta para observar la fuerte y pálida mano sobre su brazo. Ella deslizó su mirada esmeralda al rostro masculino, Kyoji era el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero ella no era cualquiera.

―Disculpa, pero y-ya tengo un compañero ―espetó la esmeralda con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El chico de ojos color púrpura río entre dientes.

―No creo que a Tomoyo le moleste.

―No, no es Tomoyo ―aclaró la joven Kinomoto.

Kyoji borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró con seriedad.

―¿Entonces, quién es?

―Eso no te interesa ―murmuró Sakura ladeando su rostro hacia la ventana.

―Hmm… Esa no es una respuesta que me agrade, Sakura ―indicó Hideki.

La esmeralda incomoda por la cercanía con su compañero, procuró liberarse de su agarre, sin embargo Hideki no se daría por vencido, él no descansaría hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

*.*.*

Syaoran entró seguido de Eriol al aula 2-B, el maldito cuarto donde estaría encerrado toda la endemoniada mañana. Syaoran estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus clases por la tarde y entrenar por las noches. Él era un ave nocturna, lo reconocía, las sombras eran lo suyo.

Eriol escuchó los gruñidos de su compañero durante el desayuno, y la intensidad de estos aumentó cuando emprendieron su camino al colegio, específicamente cuando entraron en el aula.

―Al parecer, no podremos sentarnos juntos ―dijo Eriol al observar la mayoría de bancos ocupados.

Syaoran gruñó en respuesta y Eriol admiró el aspecto desgarbado de su compañero por quinta vez en el día. Syaoran omitió de su vestimenta la incómoda corbata escarlata e intencionalmente olvido abotonar su elegante chaqueta azul. La única prenda que el ambarino portaba correctamente eran los pantalones, y aun así, el condenado se veía magnífico. El corte de cabello aunque fue mínimo, disminuyó un poco su aspecto amenazador, y Eriol lo envidió por eso. ¿Por qué él no podía verse igual de apuesto?

―!Eriol, por aquí! ―gritó Yamazaki agitando su mano en el aire.

―!Oh, genial! Tendré que sentarme junto al gángster de la clase ―masculló Eriol.

Syaoran no le prestó atención, sus resplandecientes ojos marrones estaban clavados en la pareja que se encontraba adelante de Yamazaki. Sakura y el tal Hideki se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Kyoji sostenía la mandíbula de Sakura con una mano, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre los hombros de la chica.

Una sensación desconocida embargó a Syaoran, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto ver a la niña Kinomoto tan cerca de otro sujeto?

―Vaya, mira eso. Kyoji molestando de nuevo a Sakurita ―musitó Eriol.

La sensación desconocida por Syaoran fue reemplazada por otra más grata o al menos, para él lo era porque la conocía muy bien: la ira.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó preparándose para partirle la cara al idiota ese.

―A Hideki le gusta jugar con Sakura. Todo el círculo de populares cree que él es un santo, pero están muy equivocados, eso te lo aseguro. El infeliz ha intentado propasarse con ella en más de una ocasión, y no se lo ha dicho a nadie porque nadie le creería, ya sabes, por la fama que tiene ―explicó Eriol.

Syaoran sintió su sangre hervir, le arrojó su carpeta a Eriol, y sin decir palabra alguna se aproximó a la pareja.

―Ya déjame tranquila ―sollozó Sakura.

―Ni loco ―contestó Hideki.

Syaoran llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar semejantes comentarios, cosa que logró enfurecerlo aún más. Agarró a Hideki por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

―¿Qué te sucede, imbécil? ¿Por qué la estas molestando? ―gruñó Syaoran.

Kyoji sonrió sínicamente. ―Que te importa ―respondió.

El ambarino le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo arrastró hasta la esquina del salón estrellándolo un par de veces contra la pared. ―Escúchame bien idiota, no quiero verte cerca de ella, ¿entiendes? Si llegó a verte de nuevo rondándola o poniéndole un dedo encima te mato, eso no lo dudes.

―No te tengo miedo, Li. Llevó dos años queriéndome comer esa cerecita, y tú no estarás todo el tiempo con ella, ¿o sí?

Syaoran nunca se había sentido tan enojado, ¿qué insinuaba el idiota ese? Sakura era como un ángel, pura e inocente, y él por nada del mundo permitiría que un demonio la ensuciara y le rompiera sus preciosas alas. No, eso jamás.

―Eso no lo sabes, yo puedo estar donde quiera a la hora que se me plazca ―masculló Syaoran aumentado la fuerza de su agarre.

―Entonces…, veremos quién gana ―declaró Hideki casi sin aliento.

El castaño decidió liberar a Kyoji cuando percibió la presencia de Sakura atrás de ellos.

La esmeralda se sintió culpable por los disturbios, ahora todos sus compañeros tendrían en concepto de salvaje a Syaoran, y todo por defenderla. Las pequeñas ilusiones que se había forjado estaban destruidas, Syaoran ya no sería su amigo, y mucho menos querría ser algo más. Él como todos se alejaría de ella porque solo traía problemas, era una carga para todo el mundo, incluso para su familia.

―Los ángeles no lloran, princesa ―susurró Syaoran limpiando el par de lágrimas que habían escapado de aquellas lagunas esmeraldas.

Eriol dejó caer su mandíbula al piso porque la voz áspera y profunda de Syaoran fue reemplazada por un sonido cálido y melodioso. ¡La maldita voz de Syaoran era tan suave como la seda! Y, ¿por qué estaba acariciando el rostro de Sakura? Además, a ella parecía gustarle. Definitivamente, se había perdido de algo.

―¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ―preguntó el ambarino retirando sus manos del rostro femenino.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas en un intento desesperado por mantener en ese lugar el calor, y las sensaciones que Syaoran gravó en ellas. El ambarino no espero respuesta de la chica, simplemente la tomó por la cintura y la condujo a su respectivo pupitre, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona a Hideki, quien continuaba sosteniéndose el cuello con ambas manos.

Ese día, él habia ganado.

*.*.*

Tomoyo entró al salón de clases dando estrepitosos taconazos, su prima la dejó plantada en el desayuno, y todo por sentarse junto al gótico ese o quizás el muy sin vergüenza se sentó junto a ella sin permiso. A grandes zancadas llegó hasta la banca donde se encontraba una sonrojada y evidentemente nerviosa Sakura, acompañada de Syaoran, quien no disimulaba su aburrimiento.

Sakura se sobresaltó al divisar la figura de su prima. La amatista se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué significa esto, Sakura?

Syaoran observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de culpabilidad de la castaña, y decidió intervenir.

―¿Estas ciega, Daidoji? Significa que tu prima ya tiene un nuevo compañero, así que, ve a refunfuñar a otra parte.

Tomoyo dejó caer ruidosamente su carpeta en la mesa, y retó con la mirada al ambarino. ―Sakura ha estado a mi lado casi desde que nacimos, y un recién llegado como tú no tiene derecho a separarme de ella. Así que, definitivamente el que se irá, serás tú.

―No quedan más asientos libres ―replicó Syaoran.

La amatista gruñó en respuesta, el despeinado ese tenía razón. Su mirada cayó sobre el pupitre que se encontraba atrás de los castaños, el cuatro ojos y Yamazaki lo ocupaban. Tal vez podría conseguir algo.

―Tú…, el gángster. ―especificó cuando Eriol le dirigió una mirada.

―Dime ―respondió Yamazaki orgulloso de su sobrenombre.

―Ve a buscar otra silla, necesito este lugar ―ordenó chasqueando los dedos para que Yamazaki se apresurara.

―Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes ―rebatió Takashi ante el gesto petulante de la amatista.

―Te equivocas, las Heart Jewelry somos tus mejores clientas amigo, y no eres el único traficante del establecimiento. Si no quieres perder a unas clientas tan valiosas como nosotras, desocupa esa silla inmediatamente.

Yamazaki cerró su carpeta, y obedeció. Tanto Eriol como Sakura estaban sorprendidos por el tono amenazador de Daidoji, ya que ella se caracterizaba por su dulce tono de voz.

La amatista ignoró los rostros atribulados de sus compañeros y volvió a dirigirse al ambarino.

―Listo.―indicó sacudiéndose las manos―, puedes ocupar el asiento de atrás.

―Tomy, la verdad es que…, yo le pedí que…, ocupara este lugar. Yo quiero que él sea mi compañero ―confesó tímidamente la castaña.

Eriol lanzó una risita burlona por la expresión de incredulidad y furia que surcaba el rostro de Tomoyo. Syaoran casi sonríe de felicidad por la declaración de Sakura, él desocuparía el asiento solo si ella se lo pedía, y al parecer, eso no iba a suceder.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo armó tremendo escándalo en la cafetería porque todas las Heart Jewelry quedaron en distintos lugares. Rika decidió sentarse junto a Kyoji, Naoko con el idiota de Shinji, Chiharu se vio obligada a aceptar la propuesta de Yamazaki, su querida e inocente prima Sakura habia caído bajo los encantos de "El señor oscuro", y ella lastimosamente, terminó compartiendo _su_ banca con el cuatro ojos.

―!Esto es horrible! ―chilló Tomoyo apuñalando la lechuga de su ensalada―. Las Heart Jewelry mezcladas con la escoria del Fenix Scolarium.

―Bueno, mi compañero no es tan malo ―opinó Rika―. Sé que todas las del salón A mueren por sentarse junto a Kyoji, aunque según las últimas encuestas, la mayoría se derrite por el compañero de Sakura ―bufó Sasaki.

La esmeralda se sonrojó y dejó de jugar con su ensalada para dedicarle una mirada furtiva a Syaoran, que se encontraba almorzando en la exclusiva butaca que una vez estuvo reservada para ellas.

―A ese ni me lo menciones ―advirtió Tomoyo apretujando su botella de agua mineral―. Lo odio.

―Dinos Sakura, ¿es cierto que tu amiguito atacó sin razón aparente a Kyoji? ―indagó curiosa Chiharu―. Yamazaki me lo comentó.

Sakura apuñó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. ―Eso no es cierto, él lo hizo porque Kyoji me estaba molestando —aseveró la castaña.

Rika y Chiharu soltaron una carcajada. ―Ay por favor, no sueñes querida. Kyoji nunca pondría un ojo en ti, y seguramente Li está contigo sólo porque quiere divertirse un rato. Quizás le parecen excitantes tus problemas sicológicos ―se mofó Sasaki.

Naoko tomó el puño de Sakura entre sus manos antes de que la castaña terminara clavándose las uñas en su propia mano. Kinomoto entendió el mensaje, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yanagisawa buscando un poco de apoyo.

Tomoyo se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, y tomó su bandeja. ―Esos comentarios están fuera de lugar en nuestro grupo, Rika. Muchas veces te he advertido que midas tus palabras, y esta vez cruzaste la línea. Acabas de ganarte una expulsión temporal del grupo. Hasta que reflexiones tus actos, y le pidas una disculpa sincera a Sakura quedas fuera ―sentenció la amatista retirándose de la mesa.

Sakura y Naoko le siguieron el paso a Daidoji. Chiharu dudó por unos momentos, pero al final decidió marcharse con las chicas.

―Esto va para ti también Chiharu, si vuelves a reírte de Sakura correrás con la misma suerte de Sasaki ―advirtió la amatista tomando la mano de su prima.

Mihara asintió en silencio, y Naoko sonrió satisfecha, al fin se hacía justicia dentro del grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Hola, me siento muy feliz porque tarde menos de quince días, jajaja. Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si usted considera que esta historia merece un review puede dejarlo (xD).

**(1):** La sangre de Syaoran es de color celeste debido a los poderes que recibe de la luna, se relaciona bastante con la energía que guarda en su emblema, la cual es un obsequio que la diosa Tsuki les otorga los días de luna llena. Cuando la sangre de los intermediarios se torna de color rojo, significa que han agotado sus reservas de energía, y es una mala señal porque estarían demasiado susceptibles a cualquier ataque.


	4. sentimientos etéreos I

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 4:** Sentimientos etéreos I.

* * *

><p>La semana transcurría muy, pero muy despacio, apenas era miércoles y Syaoran no soportaba un minuto más de clases. A esos humanos les enseñaban puras tonterías, en biología tendría que asesinar a un pobre sapo, el sapo no le había nada, ¡joder, ¿Cuál era la obsesión de esa gente en asesinar a los animales inocentes? Por suerte, para ese laboratorio le tocó Hiraguizawa como pareja, él haría el trabajo sucio.<p>

Dejó de cavilar acerca de la matanza indiscriminada de animales de laboratorio, y se recostó en la mesa utilizando sus brazos como almohada.

Sakura estaba desesperada por que terminara la hora de matemáticas, ella no entendía nada acerca de logaritmos, y no quería quedar como tonta frente a Syaoran. Por cierto, él casi no le dirigía la palabra, es más, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Eriol. A Shinji, Tao y Atsu, sólo les daba órdenes, pero nunca lo había visto conversar, y mucho menos reír con ellos.

La maestra dio por finalizada la clase, no sin antes dejar una extensa tarea. La castaña apuntó los ejercicios en su libreta, y guardó sus lápices en el estuche. Syaoran observó el movimiento de las pequeñas manos de Sakura. La chica había retirado la bonita decoración de sus uñas, lastima, a él le gustaban arregladas de aquella manera.

―¿Qué clase sigue? ―preguntó el ambarino.

Sakura cerró su carpeta, y sonrió. ―Ninguna, es la hora de orientación.

―¡¿Por qué murmuran tanto? ―gruñó Tomoyo logrando atraer la atención de los castaños―. Espero que no estés haciéndole propuestas indecorosas a mi prima.

Syaoran bufó e ignoró a Tomoyo. ―Controla a tu fiera, Hiraguizawa ―ordenó dirigiéndose al oji-azul.

Eriol interrumpió su bostezo, y frunció el ceño.

―Es una fiera, pero no es mía. ―espetó.

―¡¿Qué dijiste? ―replicó la amatista.

―Vamos, Daidoji. Te falta poco para morder a las personas que se te acercan ―rebatió Eriol.

Syaoran admiraba con diversión la pequeña disputa que había ocasionado, hasta que Sakura decidió intervenir.

―Tomy, ¿no crees que deberías tratar mejor a Eriol?

La amatista frunció los labios, y entrecerró los ojos.

―No.

―Creo que les hace falta un poco de convivencia ―opinó Sakura―. ¿Qué les parece si saliendo de clases vamos los cuatro por un helado?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

―Por mí no hay problema.

―Conmigo no cuentes, tengo cita con el manicurista ―dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura hizo un lindo puchero, y sacó su monedero.

―Anda, no seas mala. Yo invito, Touya me dio mi mesada ayer, y… ―La amatista le arrebató el monedero a Sakura e inspeccionó su contenido.

―¿Esta miseria? ―gritó agitando en el aire los tres billetes que conformaban la "mesada" de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó y se los arrebató de nuevo. ―Es que, Touya dice que si me da más dinero, yo podría ahorrar lo suficiente e irme de casa en cuanto terminemos la prepa ―balbuceó avergonzada―. Entonces, para prevenir esa situación sólo me da una parte.

Syaoran rodó los ojos al escuchar semejante estupidez. No cabía duda de que Touya Kinomoto era un completo imbécil, él más que nadie debería saber que Sakura jamás haría una cosa como esa; sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente de que ni siquiera conocía a su hermana.

―Bueno, si Daidoji no quiere ir con Hiraguizawa, iremos solo nosotros ―sentenció el ambarino apartando algunos mechones castaños del rostro de Sakura.

Tomoyo al advertir el contacto íntimo entre los castaños, se apresuró a clavar un lápiz en el brazo de Syaoran. ―No la toques.

Las manos de Sakura viajaron de inmediato al brazo de Syaoran. ―¿Te dolió? ―preguntó mientras realizaba pequeños masajes en la zona.

―No ―aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona a Tomoyo.

Daidoji gruñó, y golpeó con la goma de su lápiz la cabeza de Sakura. ―Tú tampoco lo toques. ―Luego, le devolvió la sonrisa a Syaoran y musitó—: Ni sueñes que te dejaré estar a solas con mi prima, los cuatro iremos por el helado.

La amena conversación de los jóvenes, se vio interrumpida por la sorpresiva entrada del profesor Terada al salón.

―Buenos días ―saludó el hombre tomando su lugar frente a la clase.

―Buenos días ―murmuraron algunos.

―Se los ve muy animados ―ironizó cruzándose de brazos―. Pero no se preocupen, les traigo una noticia que seguramente les levantará ese ánimo.

―¡Sí, por fin vamos a elegir a nuestro representante de grupo! ―intervino Yamazaki.

―Efectivamente, sólo que este año habrá una pequeña variación. Serán dos representantes: uno, será electo por simpatía; y el otro, será escogido por su profesor ―explicó estudiando detenidamente la lista de asistencia―. Li Syaoran ―llamó.

―¿Qué? ―contestó Syaoran.

Terada sonrió. ―Usted es mi elegido joven, pase al frente por favor.

Syaoran no se movió de su silla. ―Renuncio. No me interesa el cargo.

―No le estoy preguntando, joven Li. Todos aquí hemos notado sus conductas antisociales, y en vista de que usted no ha hecho nada por mejorarlas, la junta de maestros llegó a la conclusión de que seremos nosotros quienes lo integraremos al grupo poco a poco. Y la mejor forma que encontramos para hacerlo es esta, así que pase al frente ―ordenó el maestro ante la conducta irrespetuosa de Li.

Syaoran rompió el lápiz que sostenía en dos partes, y las arrojó al piso mientras se ponía de pie. Todos los chicos soltaron una exclamación cuando Li se paró frente a ellos, con él al mando, el salón estaba destinado al fracaso.

―Muy bien, ahora escuchare sus propuestas ―indicó el maestro.

Yamazaki alzó la mano, y le fue concedida la palabra. ―Yo me propongo.

Terada asintió. ―¿Alguien más?

―¡Kyoji! ―sugirió Rika agitando su mano en el aire.

Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que no podría competir contra Hideki, él tenía a toda la población femenina de su parte simplemente por ser apuesto, la simpatía y admiración de los chicos por formar parte del selecto equipo de fútbol.

Las votaciones comenzaron. Tal y como lo vaticinó Yamazaki, perdió 6 a 22 contra Hideki. Los únicos que votaron por él fueron su grupo de mafiosos, Eriol y Sakura. Una derrota verdaderamente humillante. Syaoran maldijo en sus adentros, ahora tendría que compartir su tiempo, y coordinar sus actividades con las de Hideki.

El profesor Terada se acercó a su escritorio, y le entregó una lista de actividades a cada representante.

―La primera actividad que tendrán que realizar será afuera del instituto. Estaremos fuera por dos días ―informó dirigiéndose a la clase. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. El Fenix Scolarium rara vez realizaba excursiones, y menos en esa época del año.

―¿Adónde se supone que iremos, profesor? ―preguntó Tomoyo cambiándose de asiento. Syaoran frunció el ceño al percatarse de que Daidoji estaba usurpando su lugar junto a Sakura. Después se regañó mentalmente por ello, él no tenía por qué molestarse. Sakura no era de su propiedad, ella era libre de estar con quien se le pegara la gana.

―_¿Celoso? Admítelo, te gusta esa mocosa. _―chilló en su mente Kerberos.

―_Cállate, bestia inútil. Tú tampoco me tienes tan contento. Anoche te comiste los dulces de Hiraguizawa, y esta mañana me los cobró porque pensó que yo los había tomado. _―replicó Syaoran.

―_Tú tienes la culpa por tacaño. Nunca compras nada para mí, ni siquiera piensas en mí. Antes creía que eras un narcisista, pero cambié de opinión, ¿sabes? Tú ni siquiera piensas en ti mismo, los pocos pensamientos que he percibido de tu parte son para ella. Te recuerdo que esa niña no tiene cabida en nuestro mundo o bueno… Si la tiene, pero no creo que tú quieras tenerla de esa forma_ ―reflexionó en medio de reclamos Kero.

Syaoran guardó silencio. Kerberos tenía razón, Sakura era un alma demasiado pura, y él jamás se atrevería a pedirle semejante barbaridad. Lo mejor sería guardar sus distancias con ella, a Sakura no le convenía enamorarse de alguien como él, pero…, Syaoran no podía negar que él, ya tenía sentimientos por ella. No sabría decir con exactitud, si eran o no sentimientos amorosos, lo importante era que ya existían, y no podía darse el lujo de verlos crecer frente a sus ojos. A partir de ese día, comenzaría a tomar medidas.

―El proyecto se llama "Mundo verde" ―continuó diciendo el profesor―. Ayudaremos al rescate del bosque Tomuyaki.

―¡Oh! Yo he escuchado sobre él ―dijo Naoko. Su compañero de banco Shinji, la miró con notable interés, produciendo un tierno sonrojo en la joven―. E-escuché que estaba siendo deforestado para construir un centro comercial…

―Así es, nuestra misión será replantar la mayor cantidad de árboles posibles. Para esto trabajaremos en dos grupos. La mitad del salón estará bajo el cargo de Li, y la otra mitad, bajo las órdenes de Hideki. ¿Entendido?

―¡Sí, profesor!

―¿Cómo hará las asignaciones? ―cuestionó Eriol.

Terada pensó su respuesta unos instantes.

―Creo que esta mitad, irá con Li ―señaló el lado contrario al de Sakura―. Los demás, con Hideki ―Tomoyo se sintió realizada porque no habían quedado en el grupo del gótico. Shinji, Tao y Atsu, extrañarían la presencia de su señor. Eriol y Sakura, detestaron la vida por unos momentos hasta que Syaoran pidió la palabra.

―Profesor, ¿no cree que sería más democrático preguntarles con quien prefieren trabajar?

―No aceptas la derrota, ¿verdad Li? ―susurró Kyoji.

Syaoran ignoró su comentario, esperando la repuesta del profesor. Si bien decidió guardar sus distancias con Sakura, eso no significaba que la dejaría a merced de cuanto estúpido quisiera acercársele, y menos si se trataba de Hideki.

―Creo que tiene razón, joven Li. A ver, los que quieran estar en el grupo de Li, levanten la mano ―Los primeros en alzarla fueron Eriol, Sakura, y Tomoyo, quien fue obligada por los dos primeros a hacerlo. Los próximos en alzarla fueron Shinji y Naoko, seguidos de Tao y Atsu.

Yamazaki y su grupo de mafiosos lo dudaron por unos minutos, pero al final resolvieron unirse a la causa de Li. Rika y Chiharu, también alzaron la mano, siguiendo la política de que las Heart Jewelry debían estar siempre juntas. Finalmente, el grupo fue completado por unos cuantos admiradores de las Heart Jewelry.

Syaoran sonrió con suficiencia, nuevamente le había ganado la partida a Hideki.

―Es todo, pueden tomar asiento ―anunció Terada.

Syaoran pasó a un lado de Daidoji sin decir nada, y se sentó junto a Eriol. Se recostó en el pupitre, cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido.

Al final de la tarde, Eriol decidió despertar con suma delicadeza a Syaoran. El castaño abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Sakura, observándolo con mucha ilusión.

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó Kinomoto curvando una sonrisa.

Syaoran se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, y se levantó de la silla.

―Lo siento, recordé que…, tengo algo que hacer.

Tomoyo sonrió ante el cambio tan abrupto de planes, y Eriol frunció el ceño. Nunca esperó que Syaoran, rechazara una invitación de Sakura. El ambarino comenzó a salir del salón, y Sakura se apresuró para darle alcance.

―¡Espera! Si te enojaste porque Tomoyo ocupó tu lugar… Lo siento ―se disculpó―. No pude evitarlo, yo estaba emocionada por la salida, y… ―Sakura desvió su mirada al piso―, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, yo… Yo quiero que continuemos siendo amigos.

Syaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. ―¿De verdad quieres que seamos amigos?

Sakura sintió su rostro arder. ―Sí ―declaró con los ojos cristalinos.

Syaoran liberó el rostro de Sakura para envolver el cuerpo frágil y pequeño de la castaña en un abrazo firme, y consolador. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron desde los hombros hasta el pecho de Syaoran, donde apoyó su cabeza por unos instantes. Al momento en que Sakura se aferró a él, Syaoran sintió que no era merecedor de tanto cariño. Sakura era demasiado suave, y el único defecto que Syaoran encontró en ella fue el de ser una simple humana.

―Si quieres que seamos amigos, lo seremos ―susurró Syaoran. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, y se retiró un poco de él para observarlo―. Sólo ten en cuenta una cosa… De mi podrás tener lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, será tuyo… Lo que sea, menos yo mismo. Yo jamás podre pertenecerte ―Syaoran dejó caer sus brazos, y cerró los ojos para evitar cualquier contacto con Sakura―. Si te consideras capaz de soportar el dolor de que alguien que amas, no puede amarte de la misma forma que tú, podremos ser amigos. De lo contrario, nos mantendremos como hasta hoy lo hemos hecho.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Syaoran. ―Entonces, seamos amigos porque yo tampoco podré estar contigo por siempre.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron porque no comprendieron las razones de los castaños, y dudaban mucho que ellos se hubiesen entendido entre sí. Lo importante era que desde ese día, ambos habían acordado ser amigos.

―Oye, Daidoji ―llamó Eriol ajustándose nerviosamente la corbata―. ¿Qué te parece si nosotros…, también lo intentamos?

Tomoyo miró a Eriol de pies a cabeza. ―Ni lo sueñes.

*.*.*

Después de la cena, Touya decidió hacerle una visita de cortesía a su padre. Además, le urgía tratar un par de asuntos con él. Se despidió de Yukito, y se dirigió al edificio de profesores. Al entrar, la recepcionista le exigió su pase de entrada. Touya exhaló, y rebuscó el documento en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Pulsó el botón del ascensor, esperó, y saludó a un par de maestros mientras entraba.

Subió hasta el doceavo piso, y caminó directo a la última habitación del pasillo. Tocó la puerta y para su disgusto, fue Kaho quien lo recibió.

La mujer le sonrió sinceramente al hijo del director Kinomoto, y se hizo a un lado para que el joven entrara. Touya le lanzó una mirada despectiva a la mujer, y se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Sobre la mesita de cristal que adornaba el centro de aquella habitación, descansaban dos tazas vacías de lo que seguramente fue un refrigerio de té y galletas.

Kaho rodeó el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de Touya, y se sentó tranquilamente sobre él. ―Tu padre está en la ducha, saldrá en unos momentos. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

―Sí, necesito hablar a solas con él ―espetó Touya―. Así que, se me ofrece que te retires.

La mujer trató de esbozar una sonrisa y se puso de pie. ―Está bien ―farfulló recogiendo las tazas vacías de la mesa. Se perdió en la cocina por unos instantes, y luego corrió directo a la puerta.

Fujitaka se asomó a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse apresuradamente, y al ver a su hijo Touya de pie en medio de la sala, entendió las razones. Se llevó una mano al rostro, y presionó suavemente el tabique de su nariz.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes tratar de esa forma a Kaho? ―reprendió el hombre mirando acusadoramente a su hijo.

Touya comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación e hizo a un lado la pequeña reprimenda de su padre. ―Hablé con mi madre.

Fujitaka sonrió. ―Ya me lo imaginaba, por eso estas aquí, ¿cierto?

Touya detuvo su paso, y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su padre. ―Ella quiere irse ―informó con notable dolor en su expresión―. Se irá, por segunda vez.

Fujitaka avanzó unos centímetros, y Touya se acercó para abrazar a su padre. ―Ella no puede irse. No puede dejarnos de nuevo. Sakura la necesita, yo la necesito ―reclamó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que se desvanecieron a lo largo de sus mejillas―. Anoche… Me llamó y dijo que…, pronto será el turno de Sakura. Yo no me engaño, papá. Se perfectamente que Sakura no está bien, ni tú, ni yo, podemos mantenerla con nuestra energía ―sollozó―. No es justo. Primero, mamá… Y después, será mi hermanita… Tengo miedo de quedarme solo, papá.

Fujitaka acarició la cabeza de su hijo. ―No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Nadeshiko ha tomado una decisión y debemos respetarla. En cuanto a Sakura, sabes que hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla con nosotros pero… ―Apretó el abrazo que mantenía con su hijo, y vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar―, es algo que sabíamos desde el día en que nació.

Touya no se contuvo más, y estalló en llanto. ―¡El que tendría que estar en esa situación, soy yo! Yo, no ella… ―gritó aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su padre―. Siempre me he sentido culpable por haberle robado el derecho de vivir a mi hermana…

Fujitaka se tensó. ―Tú no le robaste nada a nadie, hijo. El único culpable aquí, soy yo. ―aseveró con un hilo de voz―. La concepción de Sakura fue…, un error de mi parte. Nadeshiko no sabía las consecuencias que tendría la llegada de un segundo hijo a nuestras vidas. Si le hubiese explicado las cosas mejor, ella continuaría con vida ―se lamentó.

Touya se separó abruptamente de él. ―¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haber traído a Sakura a este mundo?

Fujitaka se peinó nerviosamente el cabello con los dedos, y le dio la espalda a su hijo. ―La verdad, cuando Nadeshiko me dijo que estaba embarazada por segunda vez… Lo primero que hice fue pedirle que se deshiciera de la criatura porque simplemente no era conveniente que naciera. Sin embargo, aun después de saber las consecuencias, Nadeshiko decidió tenerla ―Hizo una pausa para darse tiempo de asimilar la situación. No podía creer que le estuviese confesando tales cosas a su hijo, pero él ya era mayor y tenía derecho a saberlo―. El día que Sakura nació, tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil hasta el momento: Nadeshiko o Sakura. Tu madre me suplicó que escogiera a la niña, y así lo hice ―se volteó para encarar a su hijo, y prosiguió―. Pero el mérito de salvar a la niña, no es mío sino de Kaho.

Touya ladeó una sonrisa. ―Es por eso que esa mujer se siente con derechos sobre mi hermana, porque dio su Deixus por ella, ¿no es así? (1)

Fujitaka asintió. ―Por eso tu madre continua en este mundo, porque muy en el fondo temía que yo culpara de alguna manera a nuestra hija por su muerte, y debo confesar que en un principio fue así. Sin embargo, tu hermana supo cómo llegarme al corazón. Una sonrisa de Sakura derrite hasta el tempano de hielo más frio, es una niña encantadora. Sin duda, ustedes son el mejor regalo que Nadeshiko me dio.

Touya apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y amplió su sonrisa. ―Lo sé. Nosotros también te amamos, papá.

Los hombres guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Sabían que una simple conversación no solucionaría todos los problemas que tenían encima. Aunque, para ambos era un hecho que tarde o temprano, Sakura los dejaría.

―Por cierto, ese chico Li, es uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Touya aclarándose la voz.

El director suspiró. ―Sí.

―Lo sabía ―musitó―. A Sakura le gusta.

El rostro de Fujitaka se desencajó por completo. ―¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ella te ha mencionado algo?

Touya realizó un gesto negativo con la cabeza. ―No, por favor, es obvio que ambos se atraen. Deberías ver la forma en que se miran. La tonta de Sakura chorrea baba por el sujeto, y Li no se queda atrás. No obstante, es divertido saber que él no puede tocarla. El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaría como el de un humano común y corriente.

―Sí, eso me tranquiliza. Así, Li no sospechará de nosotros ―coincidió Fujitaka dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Touya se sentó frente a su padre. ―Dirás de ustedes, porque a lo que nosotros respecta, no tenemos ningún poder especial, y menos Sakura. Es más, ella no tiene idea de lo que es un intermediario.

―Es mejor así ―opinó Fujitaka.

Touya no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero por el momento lo dejaría por la paz. No quería discutir más con su padre, por lo menos, no esa noche.

―¡Por cierto! ―habló de repente el joven―. Ya está todo listo para el partido amistoso contra el Ragnom Holle ―anunció con entusiasmo.

Fujitaka se masajeó las sienes. ―¿Por qué eres tan persistente? Te dije que no te atrevieras a hacerlo.

―¡No lo hice! ―replicó―. La invitación la hicieron ellos. Y yo, como digno capitán de mi equipo acepté. No íbamos a quedar como cobardes frente a ellos.

―Cancela toda esa estupidez. No tienes mi autorización para entrar en esa institución, y mucho menos el equipo de porristas porque tu hermana va incluida ―sentenció con voz firme.

Touya se atrevió a retar a su padre con la mirada, y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar.

―No cancelaré nada porque soy un hombre de palabra. Previniendo esta situación, acordamos que el encuentro se realizará dentro de nuestras instalaciones, sólo que ellos impusieron una condición ―argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

―Ah, ¿sí?

―Sí. Quieren de vuelta a su capitán para el encuentro ―respondió molesto.

―En otras palabras, te exigieron a Li ―adivinó Fujitaka.

―Así es.

*.*.*

Syaoran entró a la sección de correos en RVS, seguido de su fiel acompañante, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Syaoran no comprendía por qué el sujeto ese lo perseguía tanto, durante la semana trató de deshacerse de él en un par de ocasiones, pero el resultado siempre era nulo.

Llegaron a la ventanilla de entregas, y escribieron los datos correspondientes en la ficha. El empleado le entregó un paquete de tamaño mediano a Syaoran, y una simple postal a Eriol.

Hiraguizawa forzó una sonrisa, y tomó la postal. La curiosidad embargó a Li, por el rabillo del ojo intentó leer la información contenida en ese pedazo de papel, hasta que fue descubierto por Eriol.

―Si quieres podemos intercambiar correspondencia ―sugirió divertido el peli-azul.

Syaoran abrazó posesivamente su paquete, y con un gesto arrogante rechazó la propuesta.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta la sección de lectura. Cogió una novela romántica de los estantes, y se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas metálicas de la sala. Syaoran gruñó y se acomodó en la misma mesa que Hiraguizawa. La verdad, el lugar no era del todo desagradable. La distribución de secciones del establecimiento le parecía correcta. El ala sur, estaba conformada únicamente por la sección de alimentos, a diferencia del ala este, en la que se encontraba la sección de ropa y accesorios. El ala oeste, estaba dedicada únicamente a la sección de belleza, posiblemente Daidoji y las demás Heart Jewelry perdían su tiempo en ese lugar. Finalmente, en el ala norte, se encontraba la sección de correos y lectura, la favorita de Syaoran por ser la menos concurrida de todas.

Eriol desvió la mirada hacia su compañero cuando escuchó el característico sonido del papel al romperse. Syaoran abrió la caja de cartón, y sacó un pequeño cofre similar al que tenía en su habitación. Eriol lo miró con curiosidad, y Syaoran al notarlo, lo retiró de su vista. El castaño continuó hurgando en su paquete. Encontró un dibujo elaborado por Fanren, y un sobre blanco firmado únicamente con un beso marcado con labial carmesí.

―¡Oye, tu dijiste que no tenías novia! ―reclamó Eriol.

Syaoran rompió el sobre, y sonrió con ternura. Eriol no podía creer lo que veía, las únicas veces que Syaoran sonreía era para burlarse de alguien o intimidar a las personas. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión estaba sonriendo con sinceridad.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Como verás, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo. Sé que mi caligrafía no es muy buena, pero me esforcé mucho para lograrlo. Debo confesar que primero le expresé todas mis ideas a Eva, y luego ella me ayudó a realizar una carta digna de leer. Es muy buena conmigo, me visita dos veces por semana y se queda toda la tarde a jugar. Airi ha intentado comerse a Lior en algunas ocasiones, aún no se la razón, pero es una gatita muy linda. _

_Espero que no te moleste que te haya escrito, pero la vez que intenté llamarte por teléfono, se escuchaban puros sonidos extraños. Madre dijo que fue porque los fantasmas causamos interferencias en la línea o algo así, me explicó algunas cosas sobre lo que no debo hacer porque no tengo un cuerpo físico. No entendí la mayoría de ellas, pero Lior siempre está pendiente de mí. Madre te envía saludos, y dice que en cuánto pueda te llamará, y si no lo hace, deberás llamarla tú. _

_Espero que cambies pronto tus talismanes para que puedas regresar a casa. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a tu guardián, por cierto, ¿a él le gustan los duces? Desde que Evangeline viene a casa, Lior los ha consumido a granes cantidades, ella dice que a todo guardián le gustan los dulces, y tiene razón porque Airi es una máquina para comerlos._

_El cofre que te adjuntamos a la carta, contiene algunos talismanes de protección para que se los des a tus amigos. Madre dice que es peligroso que ellos permanezcan a tu lado sin protección alguna, ya que si eres atacado por algún espíritu maligno, ellos fácilmente podrían posesionarse de sus cuerpos. _

_También quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas la pulserita que hiciste para mí cuando cumplí cinco? Espero que sí, pensé en enviarte la original como muestra, pero lastimosamente ya no la tengo conmigo, la perdí en el lago. Lo que necesito es que hagas una para Eva y se la des como obsequio por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. La haría yo misma pero…, no puedo. Además, sé que ella la apreciará mucho más si tú se la das._

_Espero recibir pronto tu repuesta, hermanito._

_Con amor, Fanren._

_P.D: El sobre fue una pequeña broma de Eva. _

Syaoran terminó de leer la carta, y cerró los ojos. Muchas veces le resultaba difícil sonreírle a las personas, sin embargo en momentos como ese cuando estaba solo, resultaba casi imposible no sonreír.

―¡Vaya, la letra de tu novia es horrible! ―exclamó horrorizado Eriol, quien se encontraba de pie atrás de Syaoran.

Los ojos del ambarino se abrieron de golpe, y guardó con rapidez la carta. Hiraguizawa no podía llegar a la parte donde Fanren decía ser un fantasma. Syaoran se puso de pie con el cofre en manos y comenzó a caminar.

―No es mi novia, es una carta de mi hermana ―refunfuñó.

Eriol alzó una ceja, y se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza. ―Eso lo explica todo. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Syaoran volteó a verlo y esbozó una mueca maliciosa. ―Si me muestras tu postal, te lo diré.

Eriol hizo un mohín mientras rebuscaba la postal en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Se la extendió al castaño, y éste la tomó sin dudarlo.

_Eriol:_

_Los gastos de la colegiatura están cubiertos. Tus tarjetas de crédito están en regla, y deposité más dinero en tu cuenta bancaria si lo necesitas._

_Con cariño, Ayrton._

―¿Qué significa esta mierda? ―gruñó Syaoran arrojando la postal a la basura―. ¿A qué pendejo se le ocurre escribir sólo esto?

―A mi tío ―murmuró Eriol.

Syaoran bufó y salió de la sección de lectura a grandes zancadas. Detuvo su paso cuando se percató de que había perdido a Hiraguizawa en algún lado. Lanzando maldiciones regresó al lugar de los hechos para encontrarse con que Eriol seguía mirando el basurero donde él había arrojado la postal. Quizás para Hiraguizawa sí era una cosa importante, y él la había cagado arrojándola a la basura.

La expresión de Eriol, era similar a la que ponía su madre cuando estaba frente al altar de su padre. Aunque, Syaoran nunca supo descifrar a ciencia cierta el sentimiento que expresaba Ieran. Algunas veces, era de tristeza y otras de alivio. Lo que sí sabía, era que él se sentía más tranquilo sin su padre a los alrededores.

Su mirada marrón cayó sobre el cofre que sostenía, lo abrió y escogió uno de los tantos amuletos que contenía. Se acercó a Eriol y extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado.

La mirada azul índigo de Eriol se deslizó de la mano, al rostro de Syaoran.

―Es un talismán rúnico de protección ―explicó. Hiraguizawa lo miró con extrañeza, y Syaoran esbozó una mueca de fastidio―. Tú dijiste que creías en espíritus, ¿no? Entonces, acéptalo y no preguntes.

Syaoran abrió su puño y dejó caer el talismán en la mano de Eriol. Hiraguizawa sonrió, y el castaño entrecerró los ojos.

―Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te asesinaré ―amenazó apretando el nudo de la corbata de Eriol.

―No… No te preocupes, no diré nada.

*.*.*

Eriol despertó muy entusiasmado el domingo por la mañana. Había trazado los planes para ese día con antelación. Primero, realizaría una limpieza general en la habitación. Después, iría por un delicioso almuerzo a la cafetería Tsubasa, y por último, disfrutaría de la derrota del equipo de fútbol ante la preparatoria Ragnom Holle. Tenía todo preparado para ese evento, las golosinas que llevaría, su nueva cámara de video… ¡Un momento!

―La cámara de video ―susurró Eriol arrojándose al piso para buscarla debajo de la cama. No la encontró.

¿En su escritorio? Nada.

¿En su armario? Negativo.

¿En el baño? Obviamente, no.

¿En la cueva de Syaoran? Probablemente, pero buscar en ese lugar era peligroso.

Eriol respiró profundamente un par de veces, presionó el talismán que pendía de su cuello, y giró cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta. Al entrar, el mismo escalofrío que sentía algunas veces en su propia habitación o en el baño, lo invadió. La verdad, nunca le habían ocurrido ese tipo de cosas hasta que Syaoran llegó a vivir con él. Si bien creía en lo sobrenatural, jamás pensó experimentar ese tipo cosas en carne propia, por eso agradeció internamente el regalo de Syaoran. Él mismo estaba pensando en adquirir un poco de protección, y la única que podía asesorarlo al respecto era Sakura. Sin embargo, eso ya no sería necesario.

Asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza, y sus pupilas se dilataron a consecuencia de la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, decidió que era la hora de avanzar.

Kerberos advirtió la presencia de un extraño en la habitación, y se levantó se sus incomodos aposentos para inspeccionar. Su rostro adormilado se convirtió en una máscara maliciosa al descubrir que Hiraguizawa caminaba de puntitas por toda la habitación, y él tenía que cuidar las pertenecías de su amo, ¿verdad?

Eriol miraba de un lado a otro en busca de su cámara, hasta que se topó con la desagradable imagen de Syaoran durmiendo desnudo _de nuevo_.

_Le regalaré un par de pijamas para San Valentín_, pensó Eriol. Se arrodilló para busca el objeto debajo de la cama del ambarino, y sonrió al advertir el éxito de su misión. Metió la mano, y tanteó un poco en el piso hasta que consiguió agarrar el objeto. No obstante, cuando intentó tirar de él, alguien tiro del otro lado. Eriol asustado levantó la cabeza, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte cuando vio que Syaoran seguía tumbado en su cama profundamente dormido.

Tragó saliva lo más fuerte que pudo y se agachó de nuevo. Esta vez, levantó un poco el cobertor y echó un vistazo en la oscura hendidura. Nada. Exhaló más tranquilo, y reunió el valor para meter la mano. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que la cámara ya no estaba en ese lugar. Sintió un leve escalofrío a sus espaldas, y se enderezó lentamente.

―¿Buscabas esto? ―le preguntó un peluche volador probablemente amarillo de ojos diabólicamente rojos.

―Yo… Yo… No, sólo estaba… ―Eriol cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse afuera de la habitación.

Kerberos voló hasta la puerta y bloqueó la salida de Hiraguizawa. ―¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? A mí me gusta jugar contigo. No es la primera vez que nos vemos ―La voz chillona de la bestia guardiana resonó como un eco en la habitación.

―¡Syaoran! ―gritó Eriol― ¡Despierta, un monstruo! ¡Auxilio, ayúdame!

El castaño se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada al escuchar los alaridos de Hiraguizawa. Sin embargo, no consiguió ignorarlos. Los molestos sonidos provenían de su propia habitación. Se incorporó inmediatamente, y contempló con furia la escena de Hiraguizawa arrodillado frente a Kerberos clamando perdón.

―Mierda ―masculló acercándose al circo que había montado Kerberos.

El castaño le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a la bestia guardiana, y se acurrucó a un lado de Eriol.

―Pss… Hiraguizawa ―siseó. El oji-azul volteó a verlo, y Syaoran aprovechó la oportunidad. Chasqueó los dedos frente a él, y Eriol cayó sin conciencia al piso.

―Lo siento, yo sólo quería jugar un poco. No imaginé que fuera tan miedoso ―se excusó Kerberos encogiéndose de hombros.

―Eres un idiota, ¿qué pretendías? Es obvio que iba a asustarse. Es un humano y no está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones ―regañó Syaoran mientras arrastraba a Eriol fuera de su habitación porque no pensaba cargarlo como si fuese una princesita. Lo dejó tendido a un lado de su cama y luego, se dispuso a poner un poco de orden en su habitación.

―Kerberos.

―¿Si? ―contestó amablemente la bestia.

―Ve a ordenar la habitación de Hiraguizawa ―musitó con autoridad.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―protestó el peluche.

―Porque por tu culpa esta inconsciente.

La bestia dejó caer sus bracitos resignado y comenzó a volar fuera de la habitación. ―Está bien.

*.*.*

Uniforme, listo.

Pompones, listos.

Zapatillas, listas.

Peinado y maquillaje, perfectos.

La castaña dio un saltito de emoción frente al espejo, y preguntó—: ¿Cómo me veo?

Kaho colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

―Muy bonita ―respondió con una sonrisa. Había hecho un buen trabajo con el cabello de Sakura. Simplemente tuvo que recogerlo en un moño, y adornarlo con listones rojos, blancos y anaranjados.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, y se cubrió el rostro con los pompones.

―¿Tú crees que yo… pueda gustarle a un chico?

Mizuki abrazó a la chica por la espalda, y apoyó suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza castaña. ―Por supuesto, cariño. Dime, ¿de quién se trata? ―preguntó curiosa. Aunque, era lógica la respuesta.

Sakura descubrió sus ojos esmeraldas y miró con preocupación a Kaho a través del espejo.

―Li―susurró.

―No te preocupes ―suspiró Kaho―. No tengo nada en contra del joven Li. Aunque, no puede decirse lo mismo de tu padre y hermano.

―Lo esperaba de Touya, pero no de papá ―dijo decepcionada Sakura―. Además, sólo será durante algún tiempo.

Kaho frunció el ceño.

―¿Le has dicho al joven Li que estás enferma?

―No, no pienso decírselo. No quiero que Syaoran este conmigo por lastima ―argumentó descubriéndose el rostro por completo.

Kaho la giró con delicadeza para que quedaran frente a frente.

―Estoy segura que eso nunca sucederá. Pero si esa es tu decisión no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto ―decía besando la frente de la esmeralda.

―Gracias, Kaho. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ―cuestionó obsequiándole un abrazo a la bibliotecaria.

―Lo sé, mi niña. Lo sé.

*.*.*

―¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita al médico ―exclamó preocupado Hiraguizawa mientras salía del ascensor en compañía del ambarino.

―Sería conveniente ―mintió el castaño.

Al salir del edificio, Syaoran se sintió aturdido por las energías que pululaban en la atmósfera. Sin embargo, esas energías eran inconfundibles, sólo podían pertenecerles a…

―¡Syaoran! ―vociferó Evangeline corriendo para lanzarse encima del castaño.

―Eva, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ―preguntó Syaoran al momento que Evangeline aterrizó en sus brazos.

―Vine con el equipo ―explicó separándose del castaño―. Ellos te esperan en los vestidores.

―¿Qué dices?

Evangeline hizo un puchero y se dirigió a Hiraguizawa.

―¿No se lo has comentado?

Eriol parpadeó sorprendido. ¡Una chica linda le estaba dirigiendo la palabra!

―¿Comentarme qué? ―gruñó Syaoran recuperando la atención de la rubia.

―Nuestra preparatoria retó a un partido de fútbol a la tuya, bobo. Y tú vas a jugar de nuestro lado ―informó orgullosa.

―¡¿Qué? ―preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Evangeline colocó la cesta que cargaba en el piso. ―Lo que escuchaste, los muchachos llegaron a un acuerdo. Nosotros veníamos hasta la institución con la condición de que nuestro capitán jugara con nosotros.

―¡Genial! Estoy ansioso por ver la cara que pondrán Hideki y Kinomoto cuando pierdan ante ti, amigo ―expresó Eriol palmeando la espalda de Syaoran.

―¡Oh, eres amigo de Syao! ―chilló emocionada la rubia―. Evangeline Fa ―se presentó ofreciéndole una mano al compañero de Li.

―Un gusto. Eriol Hiraguizawa ―respondió seductoramente provocándole un sonrojo a la chica.

Syaoran vio como la gran cesta de picnic que cargaba Evangeline se movía, y se agachó para inspeccionarla.

―¡No! ―advirtió Evangeline. Demasiado tarde. Airi ya había saltado sobre Syaoran.

―Maldita gata ―gruñó Syaoran quitándosela de encima. Si Evangeline no hubiese estado presente le habría dado una buena golpiza.

―Creo que los animales advierten las intenciones de las personas. Eso significa que tú no tienes buenas intenciones con su dueña, Syaoran ―opinó Eriol.

La pareja de intermediarios se sonrojó, y Airi saltó a los brazos de su dueña.

―No digas estupideces, Hiraguizawa ―replicó el castaño.

―Bueno, vamos a la cancha de fútbol. Ya casi es hora ―indicó el compañero de Li.

Los jóvenes empezaron a caminar, y Evangeline clavó su mirada avellana sobre Syaoran. ―¿Dónde está tu guardián? ―susurró casi inaudiblemente.

―En mi habitación ―contestó el castaño.

―Dile que venga a la cancha, Syao. Traje algunos dulces para él.

―Está bien, pero tú te encargaras de enseñarle a convertirse en un gato normal ―condicionó el castaño.

Evangeline sonrió.

―No hay problema.

*.*.*

―Sakura… ―llamó Tomoyo observando las gradillas que eran ocupadas por los visitantes del colegio Ragnom Holle.

―¡Hoe! ―Sakura estaba abstraída en sus propios asuntos. ¡No veía a Syaoran por ningún lado!

―Esos chicos son… Bastante raros, ¿no crees?

La mirada esmeralda de Sakura recorrió el lugar.

―Tienes razón, guardan cierta similitud con…

―¡Con el gótico! Lo sabía, esto es horrible ―se quejó Tomoyo cubriéndose el rostro con los pompones. Nunca había visto tanta ropa negra junta. Definitivamente, todos ellos tenían mal gusto.

―¡Oh, mira Tomoyo, gatitos! ―gritó Sakura señalando a una chica rubia seguida de una pareja de gatos. Uno gris con franjas negras, y el otro color mostaza con las patitas y el pecho blanco.

La castaña no contuvo la emoción y corrió hacia la chica. Los gatos maullaron al advertir la presencia de Sakura, y Evangeline le sonrió amablemente a la chica.

―Hola ―saludó Sakura acurrucándose para admirar mejor a los felinos―, ¿son tuyos?

―Airi, si es mía ―respondió señalando a la gata gris―. Kerberos le pertenece a un amigo, seguramente lo conoces, acaba de ingresar a esta institución.

―Syaoran… ―murmuró Sakura intentando acariciar al animal. Kerberos la miró con desconfianza, y trató de arañar a la esmeralda. Sakura retiró inmediatamente la mano, y miró con tristeza a Evangeline―. Creo que no le caí muy bien.

―No es eso, lo que sucede es que es igual de arisco que su dueño ―indicó jaloneándole las orejas al gato. Airi se acercó a la esmeralda, y comenzó a arañar juguetonamente sus pompones.

Evangeline aprovechó la pequeña distracción, y sacó algunos dulces de su cesta.

―Toma, prueba con esto.

Sakura tomó los dulces que le ofrecía la rubia e intentó dárselos a Kerberos. El animal no resistió la tentación, y terminó comiendo de la mano de la castaña. Al final, tuvo que rebajarse y ronronear para que le diera un poco más. Sakura sonrió agradecida, y se puso de pie.

Evangeline la imitó y le tendió una mano.

―Evangeline Fa.

―Sakura Kinomoto ―se presentó la castaña.

Eriol y Syaoran llegaron justo al momento en que las jóvenes se estrecharon la mano.

―Huy, ya se te juntaron ―se mofó Eriol.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua, y apreció la belleza de ambas chicas. Evangeline, era alta y esbelta. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto a la vista de cualquiera. El vestido amarillo que llevaba se ondeaba grácilmente alrededor de sus piernas con el viento, y sus cabellos dorados resplandecían cegadoramente bajo el sol. Evangeline con su alegría y ternura, había iluminado muchas veces la oscura personalidad de Syaoran. En cambio, Sakura era más bajita, y su cuerpo más frágil y menudo. El uniforme de porrista le sentaba perfectamente. Su falda era blanca, y estaba decorada con franjas amarillas, rojas y anaranjadas en el dobladillo. Al igual que el cuello en "V" de su camiseta.

Syaoran comparó los sentimientos que ambas le producían, y descubrió que no eran iguales. El cariño que sentía por Evangeline, era más fraternal. Por otro lado, estaban los sentimientos desconocidos que tenía por Sakura. La atracción que sentía por ella. El deseo de protegerla y mantenerla siempre a su lado. ¡Maldición! Ahora se sentía mas confundido que nunca.

****continuará****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

(1): Deixus, significa "segunda oportunidad". Podría decirse que es como una regla de intercambio. El intermediario da su Deixus a cambio de lo que desee.

No daré muchos detalles al respecto porque aún no es tiempo.

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. sentimientos etéreos II

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 5:** Sentimientos etéreos II.

* * *

><p>Viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, Sakura no era el tipo de persona que él hubiese pensado que le gustaría. Un humano, nunca lograba atraer tan rápido la atención de un intermediario simplemente porque no poseían una luz o energía interna que los conectara entre sí. Aunque, con el tiempo podían convertirse en la perdición para los de su especie. Los intermediarios por lo general, tenían una actitud más fría y déspota. En cambio, los humanos eran más dulces y expresivos. En resumidas palabras, una encantadora trampa mortal.<p>

―Oh, mira que cosita tan linda ―exclamó Deker parándose a un lado de Syaoran.

―¿Quién? ¿Evangeline? ―preguntó Seth incluyéndose en la conversación.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula y esperó impaciente la respuesta de Deker.

―No, la otra ―contestó. Syaoran frunció el ceño―. Mírala es como…, un animalito indefenso.

―¿A quién le estas diciendo animal, bestia? ―gruñó Syaoran.

Deker rió nervioso.

―A la castañita. Creo que iré a presentarme ―avisó ajustándose la camiseta del equipo.

Eriol sonrió divertido al momento en que Syaoran se adelantó y agarró por la parte posterior de la camisa a Deker.

―Tú no vas a ningún lado.

―¿Por qué? Uno de mis besitos no le caería mal ―replicó el pelinegro tratando de soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

―No, en teoría te caería mal a ti. Nuestros cuerpos no son aptos para besar a esas criaturas ―recordó Seth.

―¿Ese tipo de criaturas? De qué hablas, todos aquí somos humanos ―declaró extrañado Eriol.

Seth le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Hiraguizawa y lo señaló como si fuese un pequeño insecto.

―¿Y tú quién eres?

―Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, compañero de Syaoran ―masculló.

―Hmm… ―contestó desinteresado Seth.

Eriol apretó los puños. No le simpatizaban en lo más mínimo los amigos de Li. Eran tan engreídos como lo era Syaoran en un principio.

Deker carraspeó después de la pequeña interrupción para que Syaoran recordara que debía liberarlo. Una furiosa mirada ambarina cayó sobre el chico al momento en que lo soltó.

―Ni se te ocurra acercártele, no te quiero respirando cerca de ella. Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla ―advirtió.

Seth alzó una ceja.

―Esto sí que es gracioso. Una niñita común y corriente logró corromper a nuestro Syaoran ―se burló.

―Sí, quién lo diría ―secundó Deker dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Syaoran―. Te guardaremos el secreto, no te preocupes. Sólo procura mantener intacta tu esencia, eso no puedes entregárselo a nadie.

Syaoran gruñó.

―Ella sólo es mi amiga.

―Sí, nosotros también tenemos amiguitas. Intermediarias, por supuesto ―reveló Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Intermediarios? ―preguntó Eriol con fastidio.

El grupo de amigos ignoró la pregunta del simple humano, y se retiraron a planear la estrategia para el partido. Eriol sintiéndose el tipo más desdichado del mundo, buscó consuelo con el par de "novias de Syaoran".

―¡Hola Eriol, ¿dónde está Syaoran? ―preguntó emocionada Sakura.

El peliazul hizo un mohín, y señaló el centro de la cancha. ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por él? ¿Todo el mundo tenía que girar en torno a Syaoran?

―¿Qué?... Pero, ¿qué hace ahí? ―balbuceó la castaña.

Evangeline sonrió.

―Syao es el capitán de nuestro equipo, y obviamente jugara de nuestro lado ―explicó la rubia.

Una parte del cerebro de Sakura hizo un "click", y se percató de un par de detalles que no había notado antes. Para comenzar, esa chica era hermosa, simpática, tenía en su poder al gato de Syaoran, lo había llamado "Syao", y lo miraba como si fuese un dios. Por otro lado, estaba Syaoran tan frio e indiferente como siempre en el centro de la cancha, pero las palabras que él había dicho hace unos días, golpearon el cerebro de Sakura: "Yo jamás podré pertenecerte". Ahora estaba más que claro el porqué de aquella situación: Evangeline y Syaoran, eran novios. Sakura vio todas sus esperanzas perdidas en ese momento, le sonrió tristemente a la joven rubia y regresó a su lado de la cancha.

Eriol notó la tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas de la castaña, y por unos momentos, pensó en ir tras de ella y explicarle la situación. Sin embargo, él tampoco tenía clara la relación entre Syaoran y su hermosa visitante.

―¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? ―le cuestionó Evangeline sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Eriol asintió, y juntos se acomodaron en el nivel inferior de las gradillas con la excusa de que en ese lugar tendrían un mejor panorama del juego. Eriol revisó la batería de su cámara, y a través del lente observó a una furiosa Daidoji, conversando con una desanimada Sakura.

―¿Cuál es tu relación con Syaoran? ―inquirió Eriol mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Evangeline rió y colocó las manos en sus rodillas.

―Amigos, somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

―Ah, yo creí… ―murmuró apenado Eriol. Por un momento creyó que el cabrón de Syaoran sólo estaba alimentando falsas esperanzas en la pobre Sakura.

―No, Syao no tiene novia, por si te lo preguntabas ―dijo Evangeline.

Eriol suspiró aliviado.

―Que bien. Aunque, es extraño ―opinó.

―¿En qué sentido?

―En todos los aspectos ―contestó Hiraguizawa―. No es nada amigable con las personas, es un milagro que articule más de cinco palabras seguidas, y no demuestra interés alguno en las mujeres, en pocas palabras, es antisocial.

―Syaoran no tuvo una infancia muy agradable, amigo ―refunfuñó Evangeline―. Siempre me ha molestado que las personas sólo vean su lado negativo. ¿Por qué no ven que detrás de esa mascara arrogante hay una persona tierna y sensible? Syaoran se comporta como el peor de los patanes ante todos porque fue educado para serlo. No obstante, el mal nacido que lo jodió toda la vida falló en su misión. Niega que Syaoran a pesar de comportarse de esa manera es una persona noble, y en cierto modo desinteresada. La poca confianza que te ha entregado, no se la da a cualquiera, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Eriol alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

―Tú estás enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Evangeline se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Eriol ladeó una sonrisa y analizó el argumento de la joven enamorada, quien tenía en un concepto demasiado elevado al ambarino, pero a la vez apegado a la realidad. Syaoran había demostrado su nobleza desde el primer día que llegó al instituto cuando compró todas las galletas de Sakura, y sometió al grupo de Shinji para que le pidieran perdón, eso sin contar la vez que la defendió de Hideki. Además, Evangeline tenía razón, él era el único con el que Syaoran sostenía conversaciones esporádicas, exceptuando las peleas verbales que mantenía a diario con Daidoji, y las frases cursis que se le salían para Sakura.

―Ves, no puedes negarlo ―afirmó orgullosa Evangeline.

―No, no puedo ―declaró Eriol mientras daba inicio el partido.

*.*.*

―¿Quién es esa oxigenada, Sakura? ―gruñó Tomoyo señalando disimuladamente a Evangeline.

―Evangeline Fa ―susurró la castaña.

Tomoyo hizo un puchero y sacudió sus pompones.

―Es una coqueta, tiene encantado al cuatro ojos. ¡Míralo! Está a punto babear por ella.

Sakura suspiró lanzando su bastón al aire.

―¿Y a ti qué? Eriol no te interesa en lo más mínimo.

Tomoyo levantó el brazo derecho para que las chicas cambiaran su posición. ―No, no me interesa, pero me molesta cuando se pone en plan de casanova. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no tiene oportunidad con nadie?

Sakura corrió a cambiar su bastón por los pompones, y tomó su posición a un lado de Tomoyo.

―Eriol es lindo, no me extrañaría que tuviese alguna admiradora secreta ―dijo la esmeralda con un toque de malicia en su voz.

―¡Ay, por favor! Hasta el gótico tiene más gracia que Hiraguizawa ―replicó la amatista.

La mirada de Sakura viajó de inmediato hacia Syaoran, quien tenía bajo su control el balón en ese momento. El uniforme negro del Ragnom Holle le daba un aire elegante, que contrastaba perfectamente con su talante arrogante y misterioso. Sakura no terminaba de comprender cómo alguien de la edad de Syaoran podía poseer unos músculos tan fluidos y moverse con una gracia casi inhumana. Aunque, todos los estudiantes del Ragnom Holle, parecían tener una anatomía similar a la del castaño. El único que conseguía asemejárseles, era Kyoji Hideki, quien se debatía el balón a todo momento con Li.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con un frenesí jamás vivido, cuando Syaoran se acercó a la portería del Fenix Scolarium. Todos los estudiantes esperaban expectantes el desenlace de la situación, y de un momento a otro en menos de un parpadear, Syaoran pateó con fuerza y tiró el balón.

―¡Gol! ¡Anotó, anotó! ―gritó Sakura arrojando sus pompones al aire mientras brincaba de emoción.

El grupo de porristas la fulminaron con la mirada, cosa que a Sakura poco le importó. Ella no veía dos colegios rivales enfrentándose en la cancha, ella veía a su amigo disfrutando de su victoria, y desde la distancia la compartía con él.

Touya no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones, el desgraciado de Li, y su grupito de intermediarios los estaban haciendo picadillo. Esos sujetos eran más rápidos y resistentes, ¡ninguno de ellos había derramado una gota de sudor! Y lo que más le enfurecía era que no sólo los superaban en el aspecto físico, sino que también en estrategia. Hideki corrió a un lado de Toya mientras regresaban a sus posiciones.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos sucio? ―propuso Kyoji.

Touya se apartó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente, y disminuyó la velocidad de su trote. ―Como quieras ―aceptó.

Hideki sonrió. ―Está bien, yo me encargaré de Li.

Touya asintió.

―Sí, yo me encargaré del otro sujeto ―indicó señalando a Deker.

Eriol y Evangeline se pusieron de pie para celebrar la anotación, y permanecieron en esa posición al notar los extraños movimientos de Kinomoto y Hideki.

Deker al encontrarse acorralado entre Kinomoto y otro niñato del mismo equipo, decidió pasarle el balón a Seth. El rubio interceptó la pelota, y consiguió avanzar una distancia prudencial hasta que se encontró siendo bloqueado por tres chicos del equipo contrario, estudió sus posibilidades y optó por cederle el balón a Syaoran. El castaño corrió para recibir la pelota al tiempo que media su velocidad con la de Hideki. El joven estudiante del Fenix Scolarium vio su oportunidad, y aprovechó el momento en que él y Syaoran interceptaron el balón para aplicar sus artimañas, logrando tirar a Syaoran, quien para su suerte sabía cómo proteger su cuerpo durante una caída.

―Eso es ilegal ―reclamó Evangeline.

Eriol asintió y frunció el ceño. Los chicos esperaban que el árbitro marcara la falta de Hideki, sin embargo aquello no sucedió.

―Oiga, ¿no va a marcar la falta? ―gritó Eriol.

El viejo árbitro se encogió de hombros, y contestó—: Yo, no vi nada.

―Hmp, corrupto ―murmuró Evangeline en medio de un puchero.

Eriol sonrió ante la euforia de la chica por el juego y, decidió tomar un acercamiento del rostro femenino. Cuando el lente de la cámara se encontró satisfecho, se desvió hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, donde se encontraba un apagado grupo de porristas, a excepción de Sakura por supuesto, quien ondeaba sus pompones en señal de protesta. Daidoji se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con su piel blanca reluciendo bajo el sol. El lente de la cámara captó el momento en que Tomoyo escupió la goma que mascaba, y articulaba una especie de maldición. Eriol salió de su ensoñación, y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cancha, donde Hideki yacía sobre el suelo con el rostro enterrado en la grama.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca socarrona mientras los miembros del equipo contrario auxiliaban al sujeto. Hideki se incorporó, y limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su mandíbula a consecuencia de la caída.

Li pasó a un lado del sujeto, y susurró—: Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo, imbécil.

Evangeline advirtió el momento en que el árbitro estaba por marcar la falta de Syaoran, y disimuladamente se desplazó a su lado. La chica tiró de la camisa del hombre para distraerlo, y aprovechó el momento para inmiscuirse en su mente.

―Usted no ha visto nada ―dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

―Yo no he visto nada ―repitió el árbitro. La rubia se sintió conforme, y liberó la mente del pobre individuo.

Durante el segundo tiempo, el partido amistoso se convirtió en una batalla campal. Ambos equipos parecían estar jugando un partido de fútbol americano. La cámara de Eriol se deleitó con la humillación del equipo del Fenix Scolarium, y se regocijó filmando el instante en que Syaoran anotó el gol que le dio la victoria al colegio Ragnom Holle.

Los estudiantes del colegio visitante bajaron las gradillas, y entraron en el campo para felicitar al equipo. Eriol negó con la cabeza al ver la frivolidad de todos esos sujetos, quienes simplemente ladearon una sonrisa, y chocaban sus palmas unos con otros. La única que realmente destilaba felicidad era Evangeline, ¡hasta los gatos se notaban más eufóricos! Ahora entendía por qué Syaoran tenía esa actitud.

Sakura se olvidó por completo del mundo, y sustituyó sus pompones por una toalla y una botella con agua.

Touya dejó de refunfuñar cuando divisó a su hermana atravesar el campo a toda velocidad. _"Definitivamente, no existe mejor hermana que aquella que te consuela en momentos difíciles"_ o eso pensaba Touya hasta que Sakura lo pasó de largo, y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del infeliz de Syaoran Li.

El ambarino recibió a Sakura con una expresión atónita en su rostro. La alzó levemente en el aire y se giró en dirección contraria para no verle la cara de fastidio al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto. Sakura sintió que sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente, y le obsequió una tenue sonrisa a su amigo mientras le ofrecía la toalla y la botella que había tomado para él.

Syaoran exhaló ante el gesto de la esmeralda y aceptó los artículos que ella sostenía. Miradas curiosas cayeron sobre los castaños, y ambos se sonrojaron. Syaoran creía que eran los efectos de la adrenalina o del ejercicio que acababa de realizar, se llevó una mano a la frente para ocultar el evidente color carmesí de su rostro, y bufó al percatarse de que ni siquiera había transpirado, a diferencia de Sakura, quien se encontraba envuelta por una fina capa de sudor.

Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la suave textura de la toalla deslizarse por su rostro, y Syaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para rozar con la yema de sus dedos la piel caliente y húmeda de la chica. Sakura cerró los ojos ante las sublimes caricias propinadas por el ambarino, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Syaoran se encontró a si mismo suspirando ante la impotencia que le producía observar aquellos labios rosados y entreabiertos, listos para ser disfrutados; sin embargo, no sería él quien tuviese ese gusto.

Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la profunda mirada ambarina de Syaoran. Tal conexión, produjo una amalgama de sentimientos en Sakura. La sensación que le producía perderse en los ojos marrones de Syaoran, solo era comparable a la que sentía muchas veces en sus pesadillas, en las que ella se arrojaba en un abismo oscuro y sin fondo. Syaoran era similar al abismo: oscuro y peligroso. Sin embargo, la seguridad que Syaoran exudaba le daba la certeza de que al final, ella caería en un lugar seguro. Los brazos de Syaoran representaban todo eso para Sakura, pero principalmente, seguridad y protección.

Sakura atrapó la mano de Syaoran y la retiró de su rostro. ―¿Por qué haces esto? ―preguntó.

―Porque eres mi amiga ―contestó Li.

Sakura soltó la mano de Syaoran, y bajó la mirada.

―Pero no deberías, tu novia está presente y podría molestarse.

―No tengo novia ―aseguró enojado Syaoran. A lo mejor el soplón de Hiraguizawa le había ido con el chisme.

―Pero, yo creí que… Evangeline era… Ella te llamó "Syao" y tiene a tu gato ―balbuceó con ojos cristalinos Sakura.

Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura? ¿Acaso le estaba montando una escenita de celos? ¡Dios querido! Era la primera vez que una chica lo celaba, y debía confesar que era una sensación agradable.

―Evangeline es una vieja amiga ―explicó el castaño.

―Hum… Eso significa que estamos en igualdad de condiciones ―murmuró Sakura en medio de un puchero. Bien, si era así, ella pelearía la custodia del gato. Kero le había parecido un animal encantador, y le serviría de compañía por las noches.

Syaoran posó una mano en la mejilla de Sakura, y la acarició con el pulgar.

―No, Sakura. Mis sentimientos por ti, son diferentes a los que tengo por Evangeline ―reconoció con pesar.

Sakura cubrió la mano de Syaoran con la suya.

―¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

―No lo sé ―respondió el castaño.

*.*.*

Evangeline observó con tristeza la escena bastante comprometedora entre los castaños. Syaoran no solía tratar con tanto cariño a las personas, y sobre todo a las mujeres, ni siquiera a ella que llevaba años siendo su amiga la había acariciado de esa manera.

―"_Evangeline"_ ―llamó Airi al percatarse de los taciturnos sentimientos de su dueña.

La rubia no contestó y se llevó una mano al pecho. La gata se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a los castaños, a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Li Syaoran, pero quiérase o no, él algún día se convertiría en el esposo de Evangeline y por ningún motivo permitiría que su dueña sufriera antes de tiempo. La guardiana se preparó para saltarle encima a Syaoran, sin embargo su acción fue impedida por la propia Evangeline.

―"_Déjalos, Airi. No tiene caso que los interrumpas, lo sentimientos de Syaoran no cambiarán por una insignificante mordida"._

―"_No planeaba morderlo, iba a desfigurarle el rostro con mis garras" _―replicó la guardiana.

―"_Pero no tiene caso, querida Airi"_ ―Evangeline le dio la espalda a la pareja, y empezó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento—. _"Creo que Syaoran ha encontrado a su kanae, por lo tanto nos conviene mantener una buena relación con ella"._

―"_¿Vas a permitir esa situación en tu matrimonio?" _―inquirió encolerizada la gata.

Evangeline soltó el asfixiante nudo de su garganta, y permitió que una lágrima escapara de sus bonitos ojos avellanas. ―"_Yo haría lo que sea por Syaoran, y si él la necesita a ella para ser feliz, yo la aceptaré con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado"._

―"_Eres una tonta"_ ―gruñó Airi—. "_Yo sería capaz de sabotear tu participación en el torneo con tal de no verte casada con ese idiota"._

Evangeline sonrió, extendiendo los brazos. La gata por acto reflejo saltó al regazo de su dueña. ―"_No serias capaz de hacerlo, pero gracias por quererme tanto_" ―ronroneó la chica frotando su mejilla con la de la gata.

―"_Si, mi ama. En mí siempre encontraras a una amiga"._

La distracción del momento, no le permitió a la chica percatarse de que se encontraba a punto de chocar contra la fuerte espalda de un joven estudiante del Fenix Scolarium. El chico advirtió el pequeño accidente, y se apresuró a sostener del brazo a la rubia para evitar que cayera al piso.

La mirada de Evangeline ascendió lentamente desde la mano hasta el rostro del sujeto, quien la observaba maliciosamente con sus oscuros ojos purpuras. La sensación que el contacto le trasmitió a la joven intermediaria fue completamente desagradable, ese chico no guardaba buenas intenciones en su corazón, y como en raras ocasiones sucedía, Evangeline sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Apretó a Airi contra su pecho, y la gata en un intento de proteger a su dueña de aquel ser maligno, arañó dos veces la mano del tipo.

Kyoji liberó a Evangeline de su agarre, y frunció el ceño.

―Esto no…

―¿Algún problema? ―preguntó Eriol plantándose firmemente entre Evangeline y Hideki.

Kyoji ladeó una sonrisa burlona.

―Ninguno, Hiraguizawa. Simplemente ayudé a esta niña y a su estúpida gata para que no cayeran al piso ―espetó.

Eriol tomó de la mano a Evangeline y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente con ella.

―Yo cuidaré de ella de aquí en adelante, despreocúpate ―rebatió Eriol.

Evangeline suspiró aliviada cuando perdieron de vista a ese chico, y presionó sutilmente la mano de Eriol. ―Gracias ―murmuró avergonzada. Era la primera vez que un chico la defendía.

―De… De nada ―tartamudeó Eriol. ¡Era la primera vez que caminaba de la mano con una chica!

―¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ―susurró Evangeline.

Eriol asintió nervioso.

―Dile a Syaoran que en este lugar hay presencias extrañas, y que los demonios Kurai solo pueden ser invocados por uno de nosotros ―Evangeline sonrió ante el rostro desencajado de Hiraguizawa.

―No entiendo ―reclamó Eriol.

―No es necesario que lo hagas, Syaoran lo entenderá ―aseveró Evangeline.

Eriol exhaló frustrado, ¿acaso todos los amigos de Syaoran venían de otro planeta? ¿Por qué ella se refería a sí misma como "uno de nosotros"? Maldición, ante sus ojos todos parecían humanos normales, aunque probablemente todos fuesen miembros de una secta oculta o algo por el estilo, ya que absolutamente todos vestían de negro, cargaban en su cuello una especie de emblema, y parecían tener una excelente condición física. Además de sus inusuales temas de conversación.

Evangeline frenó su marcha cuando estuvieron frente a los autobuses del Ragnom Holle, y soltó la mano de Eriol. ―Fue un gusto conocerte ―se despidió.

Eriol sintió el calor de su mano desvanecerse poco a poco, y una desconcertante sensación de vacío lo invadió. ―Espera, yo quisiera… Mantener algún contacto contigo.

Los ojos de Evangeline se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ―Err… Está bien ―farfulló metiendo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su vestido. Sacó un pequeño papel rosa, y se lo entregó al chico―. Ahí están mis datos… Ya sabes, teléfono, correo electrónico, y dirección, aunque dudo que puedas ir a visitarme ―explicó divertida.

Eriol admiró incrédulo el pedazo de papel, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Era la primera vez que conseguía el teléfono de una chica!

―Gracias, yo… Yo te escribiré.

Evangeline dejó escapar una risita, y se acercó a Eriol para despedirse de él con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

―Eso espero.

Eriol soltó una exclamación y se retiró del estacionamiento hasta que Evangeline desapareció en el autobús. Tenía que compartir su alegría con alguien, es más, celebraría su primer éxito en conquistas. Ya era hora de que alguien le hiciera un poco de caso, ¿cierto?

*.*.*

Syaoran arrojó su uniforme en el cesto de ropa sucia, el cual estaba a punto de reventar. Desde que llegó a ese maldito lugar, no recordaba haber pisado la lavandería. Suerte que había empacado la mayor parte de sus prendas. Quizás le ordenaría al grupo de tontos que lo perseguían en todo momento que hicieran esa pequeña tarea por él.

En vista de que era domingo por la noche y todos los chicos aburridos de su nuevo instituto regresaban temprano a sus habitaciones, él aprovecharía y se escaparía un par horas después de la cena. Se metió en la ducha sonriendo ante la diversión que se avecinaba. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía un poco con sus amigos, además ya extrañaba visitar diariamente el bar donde solían embriagarse. A Deker y Seth les encantaba ese lugar por el tipo de entretenimiento que ofrecían, pero Syaoran pensaba que era algo estúpido ver una a mujer desnudarse y bailar sin razón aparente. Así que, él solamente iba por la bebida.

El castaño salió del baño, y entró en su habitación, donde Kerberos dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. El intermediario gruñó al advertir que el guardián continuaba en su forma de gato, él odiaba el pelo de esos animales, siempre se pegaba en la ropa, y él probablemente fuese alérgico a los gatos, ya que comenzó a estornudar en repetidas ocasiones.

Se vistió con su típica indumentaria negra, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión, sustituyó su chaqueta negra por una gris. Salió de su habitación y no encontró a Hiraguizawa por ningún lado, se encogió de hombros, y se encaminó al ascensor.

Presionó el botón de aquel artefacto innumerables veces, hasta que el artilugio se dignó a abrir sus puertas. Al salir, se dirigió a la cafetería.

Frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a un árbol de cerezo, y desvió su camino al escuchar voces. Syaoran invocó su anillo y se apresuró a convertirlo en su vara shinseina. Una de las presencias le pertenecía a un humano, pero la otra definitivamente era un espíritu. Utilizó su hechizo "spoku" para no ser descubierto por el humano, y se acercó por la parte posterior del árbol.

Descubrió entonces, que la presencia humana le pertenecía a la dulce Sakura, quien conversaba tranquilamente con el espíritu de una mujer parecida a ella, de cabellos negros, y ojos esmeraldas. Ahora sabía porque Sakura se había ganado la reputación de loca, ella poseía habilidades extrasensoriales. Sin embargo, no poseía la visión. Sakura no podía ver a los espíritus, solamente los escuchaba.

Syaoran se paró atrás de Sakura, y miró inquisitivamente al espíritu de la mujer.

Sakura se percató de una tercera presencia, y su corazón latió con temor.

―Mamá… ―susurró.

―No te preocupes, mi pequeña. Él no te hará daño ―dijo Nadeshiko―. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de partir.

―Pero no puedes irte ―gritó Sakura cerrando sus puños. Le dio la espalda a Nadeshiko e intentó localizar a la tercera presencia―. No te la lleves, por favor ―sollozó―. No me la quites, te lo suplico.

Syaoran no se atrevió a articular palabra, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente Sakura le reconocería la voz. El intermediario miró a Nadeshiko, y la mujer entendió la mirada turbada del castaño.

―Sakura, soy yo la que quiere irse, cariño ―anunció con dulzura.

―¿Por qué? ―protestó la esmeralda en medio del llanto―. Creí que nos iríamos juntas, mamá. No quiero quedarme sola, tengo miedo de marcharme sola, espérame, por favor. ―suplicó arrodillándose sobre la grama―. Falta poco para que yo cumpla mi deseo.

Syaoran sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. ¿A qué rayos se refería Sakura? ¿Acaso ella…? No, eso no podía ser.

Nadeshiko se arrodilló frente a su hija e inútilmente intentó abrazarla. Cerró los ojos con impotencia, y simuló estar acariciando el rostro de su hija.

―No, mi pequeña. Falta mucho para que eso suceda, y no puedo esperar. Te prometo sin embargo que ese día no estarás sola, alguien estará contigo, él iluminará tu camino.

―Es que… Tengo miedo ―gimió Sakura—. Si no quieres esperarme, llévame contigo pero no me dejes. Ya no quiero padecer esa agonía, estoy dispuesta a intercambiar el tiempo que me queda con tal de no sufrir más ―sollozó.

Los ojos de Syaoran comenzaban a irritarse. No entendía por qué Sakura hablaba de esa manera, sin embargo él estaba en la obligación de ayudar al espíritu de esa mujer a abandonar este mundo. Pero antes, le obsequiaría al corazón de Sakura un poco de consuelo.

El castaño alzó el brazo con el que sostenía la vara shinseina, girándola tres veces en el aire, clavándola finalmente en la tierra. Nadeshiko le agradeció con una sonrisa al joven, y acogió a su pequeña en su regazo. Sakura se abrazó con fuerza de su madre, y lloró con insistencia en el cuello de la mujer. Ella nunca tuvo el placer de disfrutar del calor materno de Nadeshiko. Lo más parecido que Sakura conocía eran los brazos de Kaho, en los que ella se había criado. Kaho significaba eso para ella, una segunda madre, y al igual que a Nadeshiko, tampoco quería perderla, a ambas las amaba con todo su corazón.

Nadeshiko se puso de pie junto con Sakura, y besó por última vez la frente de hija―. Hasta siempre, mi cerezo ―se despidió la mujer. Syaoran comprendió la señal, y retiró su vara shinseina de la tierra.

―Hasta siempre, mami ―susurró Sakura.

Syaoran colocó un hechizo sobre Sakura para que esta se quedara dormida, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que el hechizo anterior la había debilitado un poco. Se adelantó rápidamente para atrapar el cuerpo de la castaña, y la depositó delicadamente sobre la grama.

―Gracias ―dijo Nadeshiko.

―No hay de qué ―contestó el castaño―. Por lo que entendí, tú eres su madre ―afirmó.

―Así es ―respondió el espíritu.

―Entonces, explícame por qué ella habla de esa manera, ¿a qué se refería cuando te pidió que esperaras por ella?

Nadeshiko sonrió con tristeza.

Ella es mi hija, joven Li. Y si ella no te lo ha dicho, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Syaoran suspiró exasperado, y convirtió la vara en una estrella de siete puntas.

―¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

―Cuando llegue el momento, así será ―confirmó―. Y prepárate, porque será muy pronto. Antes de lo que te imaginas. Cuídate mucho, joven Li, y si puedes cuida también de mi niña.

Syaoran asintió, y activó el portal para que Nadeshiko entrara. La estrella que Syaoran sostenía con ambas manos, despidió una cegadora luz blanca que envolvió al espíritu de la mujer, y por fin, después de dieciséis años, Nadeshiko logró abandonar este mundo.

Syaoran tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, y se vio en la necesidad de llevarla a su habitación. Pasó desapercibido en el dormitorio de las chicas gracias a su magia. Con dificultad encontró la habitación de Sakura, y la dejó descansar sobre su lecho. Se sentó a un lado de ella mientras limpiaba el rastro que las lágrimas habían marcado en su rostro, y caviló acerca de lo que pensaría Sakura si llegase a enterarse de que fue él quien le _arrebató _a su madre.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar, anunciando la llegada de Seth y Deker. Syaoran se inclinó sobre el rostro de Sakura, y por un momento se vio tentado a rozar sus labios con los de ella. El refrescante aliento de Sakura golpeaba su rostro en cada respiración, sin embargo, ya le había entregado suficiente de él esa noche, por lo que resolvió únicamente besarla en la mejilla.

*.*.*

Eriol entró a su habitación casi flotando en una nube, pese a los desplantes de los amigos de Syaoran, el día había sido espectacular. Conoció a una chica preciosa, disfrutó de la derrota del equipo de fútbol de su colegio, y acaba de atiborrarse una hamburguesa gigante. No podía pedir más.

Encendió el ordenador, y conectó su cámara de video. Era un buen momento para editar la película y cargarla a la página oficial del Fenix Scolarium. Pensó en el fantástico encabezado que adornaría el video, y se sentó frente a la computadora. Notó entonces, que la memoria contenía una grabación previa a ese día, pero él no recordaba haber grabado algo con anterioridad, a no ser que el abusivo de Syaoran la utilizara para sus fines malévolos.

Decidió revisar el video, y casi se cae de espaldas a los pocos minutos de su reproducción.

―¡El demonio! ―vociferó saltando de su silla. Su mirada viajó de inmediato a la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, y comenzó a encomendarse a todos los dioses que conocía. ¡Él compartía habitación con el mismísimo satán! Y al parecer en el video, Syaoran se estaba enfrentando contra otro demonio más horrible que él.

Hiraguizawa tragó pesado, y abrió de una patada la puerta de la pieza de Syaoran. Ese sujeto le debía muchas explicaciones, sin embargo, él no estaba para dárselas.

****Continuará****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso con esta parte, pero he estado muy ocupada con asuntos de la facultad, atravesando los exámenes parciales, para los cuales tenía que estudiar demasiado, por lo que opté por alejarme un tiempo de los fics. Espero que comprendan la situación.

También quiero agradecerles por los comentarios que me dejan, es de mucha utilidad saber su opinión respecto al curso de la historia. El próximo capítulo, lo publicaré el viernes de la próxima semana para compensar el retraso. Muchas gracias.

**Próximo capitulo:** ¡No son celos!


	6. ¡No son celos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 6: **¡No son celos!

* * *

><p>Syaoran entró en su habitación aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana. Demonios, ahora sí se le había pasado la mano con la bebida, y los idiotas de Seth y Deker lo abandonaron en la barra del bar, ¡esos imbéciles! Jamás volvería a salir con ellos.<p>

Arrastró los pies hasta la cama, y se dejó caer en ella. Se saltaría las clases de la mañana, no tenía ganas de escuchar las clases absurdas de sus maestros, ni las conversaciones irreverentes de sus compañeros.

Hundió el rostro en su almohada tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cerró el puño y descargó su rabia con el colchón. No era fácil aceptar sus sentimientos por Sakura, ¿Por qué tuvo que poner sus ojos en ella? No le gustaba la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo por ella. Él siempre fue rudo e indiferente con los demás, poco le importaba que los matones como Shinji abusaran de pequeñas criaturas como Sakura. Pero ella hizo la diferencia, ahora él se había convertido en el defensor y amigo de los pobres diablos como Hiraguizawa, y en amigo o lo que fuera de Sakura porque Syaoran estaba convencido de que eran cualquier cosa menos amigos.

Gimió y saltó de su cama cuando sintió un gélido líquido recorrer su cabellera.

―¿Qué te sucede, imbécil? ―gritó Syaoran acercándose peligrosamente a Eriol.

Hiraguizawa no se inmutó, y le arrojó un par de fotografías al castaño. Syaoran las observó, reconociéndolas al instante. Se masajeó las sienes, y suspiró.

―Está bien, te diré la verdad porque ya me cansé de borrarte la memoria cada vez que algo sucede ―gruñó dándole la espalda a un indignado Hiraguizawa.

―¿Borrarme la memoria? ―preguntó confundido.

Syaoran se quitó las botas, y se sentó en la cama.

―Sí, es fácil. ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Eriol exhaló, y se dejó caer al piso.

―Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo ―acusó―. Por tu maldita culpa me da miedo estar solo por las noches ―confesó abrazándose a sí mismo―. Desde que llegaste cosas extrañas suceden, las cosas desaparecen o se mueven de su lugar, siento escalofríos cada vez que entro en la habitación, ¡y hasta en el baño! Lo más extraño de todo, es que por alguna razón mis dulces siempre desaparecen.

Syaoran dejó escapar una risita divertido, todavía estaba un poco ebrio.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

―¿Entonces, quien? ―vociferó exasperado Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran se recostó sobre la cama, y alzó una mano sosteniendo un objeto invisible a los ojos de Eriol.

―Aquí está el culpable.

―¿Estás borracho? ―indagó preocupado el compañero de Li.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca socarrona mientras jugaba con la colita de su guardián. ―Quizás.

Eriol soltó una exclamación y se acercó cuidadosamente al ambarino. ―Sí, lo estás ―comprobó al percatarse del inconfundible olor a alcohol.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua.

―No me jodas, ¿no me digas que tú nunca lo has hecho?

Eriol desvió la mirada, y apoyó los brazos en la cama. ―No ―susurró.

Syaoran dejó caer a Kerberos sobre su abdomen, y tanteó en la cama hasta dar con la cabeza de Hiraguizawa. ―La próxima vez, te llevaré conmigo ―le consoló.

―¿E-estás diciendo que pudiste salir de este lugar? ―tartamudeó.

―¿Dónde creías que pase la noche?

―No sé, creí que habías llegado después de las diez porque… Yo me quedé dormido.

Syaoran rodó los ojos.

―No, idiota. Acabo de llegar.

―Pero… ¿Cómo? ―balbuceó Eriol.

―Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas ―gruñó Syaoran pasándose una mano por el cabello―. ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad, sí o no?

―Sí ―contestó vacilante Eriol.

―Bien, soy un intermediario…

―¿Es alguna clase de demonio? No había escuchado sobre ello ―interrumpió Hiraguizawa acomodándose en el piso.

―No, somos todo lo contrario. Nosotros somos luz ―explicó el castaño girándose para mirar de frente a Hiraguizawa―. En pocas palabras, poseemos magia espiritual. Somos los encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre éste, y el otro mundo.

Eriol asintió.

―¿Y cómo explica eso el hecho de que tengas alas?

―Es por nuestra magia ―respondió el castaño mostrando su emblema, invocó su anillo, y se lo entregó a Eriol―. Son los instrumentos que todo intermediario debe poseer, el anillo potaru funciona como un portal de espíritus, y también es nuestra arma más poderosa. El emblema, funciona como una fuente de energía auxiliar ―explicó admirando su emblema vacío.

Eriol colocó el anillo sobre la cama, y miró a Syaoran con una expresión atónita.

―Continúo sin comprender.

Syaoran exhaló.

―Nosotros nos encargamos de transportar a los espíritus a la dimensión a la que pertenecen.

―¿Te refieres a los fantasmas? ―cuestionó el peliazul.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

―Ustedes los humanos confunden el término "espíritu". Los espíritus no son solo almas en pena, ello incluye ángeles y demonios también.

―Ah, quiere decir que eres un exorcista ―dedujo animado Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran se dio un manotazo en la frente.

―No, bueno, podemos realizar un exorcismo sólo si es necesario. Recuerda que no todos los espíritus son malignos, hay algunos que se entregan por voluntad propia, otros que ni siquiera saben que han muerto o no se resignan a estarlo, y los que tienen asuntos pendientes. Por otro lado, están aquellos que les gusta gastar bromas, y los que definitivamente son malignos.

―Oh… ―exclamó Eriol.

―¿Lo comprendes ahora? Nuestra misión es deshacernos de todos ellos, ayudarles a encontrar su camino ―dijo aparentando amabilidad.

―¿Y qué ganan ustedes por todo eso? ―interrogó Hiraguizawa rascándose la cabeza.

―Experiencia, es un requisito para participar en el torneo de los intermediarios. El ganador, se queda con el título de líder de nuestra hermandad. Prácticamente, nosotros estamos en este mundo para servir ―murmuró.

―Entonces, no ganas nada ―reflexionó Eriol.

―Te equivocas, ganas la satisfacción de ayudar a los demás, pero también obtienes una vida miserable ―declaró con notable tristeza en su mirada―. Nosotros no somos libres de escoger a nuestra pareja, la hermandad nos asigna a una mujer que se nivele con nuestras habilidades, con la excusa de que así habrá una mejor descendencia.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza en busca de una explicación.

―Ellos te imponen a tu pareja, tienes suerte si en alguna etapa de tu vida llegas a conocer el amor con esa mujer. Las relaciones entre nosotros no funcionan igual. Ustedes buscan a su pareja basándose en su apariencia física o en su defecto, en sus cualidades, y toda esa mierda romántica. En cambio nosotros, nos atraemos por la fuerza y calidad de nuestras energías ―informó el castaño cambiando de posición para admirar el techo de su habitación.

―¿Quieres decir que solo puedes casarte con otra intermediaria?

Syaoran se cruzó de brazos, y asintió.

―¿Y qué sucedería si te enamoras de una humana? ―preguntó recordando a Sakura.

Syaoran cerró los ojos, y sonrió con amargura.

―Puedo tenerla, pero antes tengo que casarme con la mujer que me asigne la hermandad.

―¿Eso significa que tendrás dos mujeres a la vez? ―vociferó indignado Eriol―. ¿Y por qué rayos tienes que casarte primero con una intermediaria?

―Las relaciones sexuales, tampoco funcionan de la misma forma en nosotros ―explicó avergonzado Syaoran―. La primera vez que nosotros nos entregamos a alguien, le entregamos una parte de nuestra esencia, y eso te une para siempre a una persona. La parte que ella te entrega, siempre estará contigo, de ahí puede que nazca el amor entre la pareja, sin embargo eso casi nunca sucede.

―Por eso buscan a otra que sí puedan amar ―analizó molesto Eriol.

―Las mujeres humanas nos resultan atractivas por el hecho de que pueden darnos la dulzura y el cariño que la esposa no te da. La mayoría de intermediarias son frías y arrogantes, aunque hay excepciones como es el caso de Evangeline ―informó divertido el castaño ante el rostro desencajado de su compañero.

―Lo que tratas de decirme es que la mujer humana se convierte en su concubina ―gruñó Eriol.

―Nosotros preferimos llamarlas Kanae, es un término más amable ―consintió Syaoran―. Pero yo pienso que si realmente amas a esa mujer, no la condenarás a ese tipo de vida.

―Concuerdo contigo ―secundó Eriol―. ¿A qué mujer le gustaría compartir a su esposo con otra?

―No es tanto eso ―suspiró el castaño―. Lo que sucede es que nuestra Kanae, no puede darnos hijos por el hecho de que los humanos no poseen una luz que alimente al producto durante el embarazo, generalmente esos embarazos terminan en tragedia, la mujer muere porque el producto consume todas sus energías, y el producto termina muriendo porque las energías de la madre no son suficientes.

Eriol esbozó una mueca de preocupación.

―¿Siempre termina de esa manera?

―Algunas mujeres sobreviven hasta el término de su embarazo, sin embargo, ellas deciden que es mejor salvar la vida de su bebé. Al final, su sacrificio resulta en vano porque las criaturas no sobreviven mucho tiempo, nacen débiles y enfermas. Ellas no pueden producir su propia energía ―explicó Syaoran―. Es por esa razón que tampoco podemos besar humanos, al momento del contacto, absorben energía de nuestro cuerpo, son como sanguijuelas ―murmuró.

―¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es eso de que si besas a un humano drena tu energía? Entonces… ¿Cómo…?

―La hermandad les coloca un sello a las mujeres para evitar esa situación ―contestó el castaño.

Eriol no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar por la desdicha de Syaoran. Pero, aquello había sido demasiada información para él, ¡Syaoran era virgen! Y él que pensaba que el tipo se había acostado con cientos de chicas. Además, Syaoran se definió a sí mismo como "luz", pero a Eriol le parecía todo lo contrario. Hizo sus estúpidas cavilaciones a un lado, y dirigió su mirada al reloj.

―¡Las diez de la mañana! ―chilló poniéndose de pie―. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

―¡Ah, ya qué! Podemos incorporarnos después del almuerzo ―sugirió tranquilamente Syaoran. Agarró de la cola a Kerberos, y lo agitó en el aire―. Oye, bestia guardiana. ¡Despierta!

Eriol comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, le compraría un café bien cargado a Syaoran.

―¡Espera, Hiraguizawa! No te vayas, tienes que conocer a Kerberos ―gritó Syaoran.

Sí, definitivamente Syaoran continuaba ebrio, el pobre estaba alucinando.

―¡¿Por qué me despiertas? ―se quejó una voz aguda.

Eriol miró hacia atrás inmediatamente, pero no había nadie.

―Hiraguizawa quiere conocerte ―indicó Syaoran con un gesto burlón.

La bestia guardiana mordió al castaño, liberándose de su agarre.

―¿De verdad puedo jugar con él? ―preguntó maliciosamente Kero.

Syaoran asintió.

La bestia se trasladó hasta donde se encontraba un desconcertado Eriol, y se mostró ante él. Los ojos azules de Hiraguizawa se abrieron desmesuradamente.

―¿Este peluche es tu guardián?

Kero hizo un mohín. ―Estoy en esta forma por culpa de ese holgazán ―replicó señalando a su dueño.

―Entiendo, quiere decir que en realidad eres un peluche más grande ―adivinó Eriol.

Kero gruñó y golpeó en la cabeza a Hiraguizawa.

―No, idiota. Mi forma original es fantástica, sé que morirás de la impresión en cuanto la veas. Por el momento, sólo puedo transformarme en la réplica casi perfecta de Syaoran, y adoptar la forma de cualquier animal que vea ―recalcó molesto el guardián.

―Tu carácter es bastante similar al de Syaoran ―opinó Eriol.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―rebatió Kero agitando sus alitas.

Eriol sonrió y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Syaoran lo detuvo.

―Hiraguizawa, lo que acabo de confiarte no puedes repetírselo a nadie ―advirtió el castaño sentándose sobre la cama.

―¿Qué sucedería si lo hago? ―retó Eriol.

Syaoran sonrió.

―Te mueres, carbrón ―amenazó chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha.

Eriol dejó caer su mandíbula al piso. ¡A Syaoran le salía fuego de la mano! Quizás todo había sido una vil mentira y en realidad su compañero provenía del inframundo. Syaoran apagó el fuego, y meneó los dedos en señal de despedida. Hiraguizawa no diría nada, de eso estaba seguro.

*.*.*

Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos del Fenix Scolarium junto a Shinji y su grupo de tontos, deteniéndose frente al tablero de información, donde Eriol estaba colocando una serie de volantes.

Hiraguizawa volteó y le sonrió sinceramente al castaño. Syaoran rodó los ojos, desde que le había revelado sus secretos a Eriol, éste no dejaba de comportarse de esa manera tan extraña. Además, su bestia guardiana y Eriol, congeniaron muy bien, ya que pasaban las noches conversando, atiborrándose de dulces, y discutiendo acerca de la cultura de los intermediarios. Syaoran en parte agradecía esa situación, él omitió muchos detalles acerca de ellos en la conversación que tuvo con Eriol, era mejor así. Él no quería revelar los detalles de su pasado.

Las Heart Jewelry, a excepción de Rika, quien continuaba sin disculparse con Sakura, atravesaban el pasillo en ese momento. Tomoyo se detuvo al percatarse de que el aviso se refería a su grupo de clase, específicamente al grupo que se encontraba bajo la tutela del gótico.

―¿Para qué es esa reunión? ―refunfuñó. Tenía cita con el manicurista a esa hora.

―Asiste, y lo sabrás ―contestó escuetamente Syaoran.

Sakura le sonrió ligeramente al castaño, y se acercó a él. ―Syaoran, estaba pensando que… Después de la reunión podríamos hacer la tarea juntos ―propuso tímidamente.

Syaoran colocó su mano en la cabeza de Sakura. ―Está bien.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín, y tiró del brazo a su prima. ―Nos veremos en la biblioteca ―indicó incluyéndose en los planes, por nada del mundo permitiría que su inocente prima estuviese a solas con ese salvaje.

Las Heart Jewelry, les dirigieron una última mirada al grupo de chicos, y se retiraron a la cafetería.

Eriol suspiró. ―¿Puedo hacer la tarea con ustedes? ―preguntó distraídamente, era una oportunidad para estar cerca de Daidoji.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

―Yo no hago tarea, lo sabes. Así que, te llevaré para que le ayudes a Sakura en lo que necesite.

Eriol asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, era un precio razonable.

―Señor, ¿podemos retirarnos a la cafetería? ―cuestionó dudoso Shinji.

―El aula donde se llevará cabo la reunión, ya está lista ―agregó orgulloso Tao.

―Está bien, vamos ―aceptó Li.

*.*.*

Tomoyo tenía una sola palabra para definir la reunión: patética. El pobre tonto de Hiraguizawa se encontraba al frente con un tablón de actividades, y nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía. El idiota de Shinji, estaba flirteando con Naoko, y Yamazaki con Chiharu. Rika, se encontraba desolada en una esquina, y Sakura admiraba embelesada al inepto de Li.

Syaoran se levantó de su silla, y le arrebató el tablón de actividades a Eriol.

―¿Podrían callarse un maldito segundo? ―gritó colérico―. A todos ustedes les conviene escuchar las indicaciones de este pobre infeliz, si no quieren morir de inanición en el bosque ―vociferó señalando a Eriol.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, ajustándose. Al parecer, Syaoran no podía hacer una buena acción sin arruinarla, estaba de acuerdo con que impusiera un orden en el grupo, pero no tenía que denigrarlo de esa manera frente a todos.

―Ustedes, grupo de locas ―dijo señalando despectivamente a las Heart Jewelry―. Diseñarán la camiseta de nuestro equipo. No quiero que incluyan mierdas como corazoncitos y florecitas en el diseño, apéguense a la realidad del proyecto.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sakura la detuvo. Syaoran se veía realmente furioso.

―La mafia organizada, se encargará de hacer la lista de víveres ―ordenó refiriéndose al grupo de Yamazaki―. Realizarán el presupuesto, y se lo entregaran a Hiraguizawa ―Yamazaki asintió con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, para ellos fue un cumplido ese sobrenombre.

―Shinji, tu grupo se encargará de verificar todos los suplementos ―Los chicos asintieron, y Syaoran arrojó el tablón de actividades―. En la próxima reunión, expondremos el presupuesto, y fijaremos la cantidad que cada uno deberá cancelar. El dinero se lo entregarán a Hiraguizawa. Después organizaremos los grupos que estarán encargados de la despensa, y cocina. Ahora, fuera de mi vista ―resopló exasperado.

Todos los chicos a excepción de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, abandonaron el aula mientras murmuraban entre sí.

Syaoran se desajustó la corbata, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

―Sakura, discúlpame por incluirte en el grupo de locas.

Sakura rió.

―Creo que sí lo estamos, un poco.

―No lo estamos ―musitó Daidoji, tomó la mano de su prima y comenzó a salir del aula―. Los esperamos en la biblioteca.

Eriol recogió su carpeta, emprendiendo su camino. Syaoran le siguió el paso con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue sin remedio! Él nunca se disculpaba después de ofender a una persona. Seguramente si su padre continuase con vida, ya le habría dado una buena paliza por imbécil. Suspiró mientras subía los escalones de la biblioteca, y agradeció a los dioses porque eso afortunadamente no sucedería.

Entró en el edificio, localizando con la mirada a las chicas, y a Hiraguizawa, quien ordenaba sus lápices y calculadora sobre la mesa. Syaoran se sentó frente a Sakura, y ésta le sonrió como si él fuese la criatura más tierna del mundo. Él era todo lo contrario, desvió la mirada, y gruñó recostándose sobre la mesa.

Daidoji carraspeó, y sacó una página de su carpeta.

―Sugiero que dividamos la tarea. Sakura y yo somos buenas en Historia, Hiraguizawa puede ayudar con la de Química, y el gótico con Matemáticas.

―A mí me parece una idea excelente ―concordó Eriol.

―Yo también estoy de acuerdo ―contestó aliviada Sakura. Así no tendría que lidiar con los problemas de matemática frente a Syaoran.

Syaoran gruñó y sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo. ―De acuerdo.

Los chicos iniciaron sus tareas mientras que Syaoran garabateaba una serie de líneas sin sentido sobre una página. No había tomado apuntes de la tarea, y no se rebajaría a pedir los apuntes de alguien más.

Eriol arrugó un pedazo de papel y se lo arrojó al castaño. Syaoran alzó una ceja e inspeccionó su contenido.

_Matemáticas II, tomo 5. Ejercicio 16. Ve a pedírselo a la bibliotecaria._

Syaoran se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió al mostrador. Una mujer pelirroja le sonrió, y se quitó gafas.

―¿Si? ―preguntó cortésmente.

Syaoran le extendió el papel que le dio Hiraguizawa, y Kaho se marchó en busca del libro.

Minutos después, regresó con el libro en manos, y lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras lo registraba. Syaoran tamborileaba los dedos sobre su brazo, y Kaho no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada, haciendo una mueca al apreciar las Jikaidos en las manos del ambarino, aunque, era de esperarse en el hijo de Hien Li.

―Aquí esta ―avisó Mizuki.

Syaoran tomó el libro, y cruzó su mirada con la de la mujer.

―¿Podrías decirle a Sakura que su padre quiere hablar con ella esta noche? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Claro ―afirmó Li.

La atención de Syaoran cayó de inmediato sobre Sakura, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa. Aparentemente, Sakura se encontraba discutiendo su tarea con Daidoji, pero algo no estaba bien en ella.

―Sakura, ¿te sientes mal? ―inquirió el castaño al percatarse de la palidez en el rostro de la chica.

Sakura sonrió y negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Tomoyo estudió con detenimiento el rostro de su prima, y colocó una mano en su frente. No tenía temperatura, pero estaba transpirando.

―No mientas, en este lugar hay aire acondicionado y tú estás empapada ―replicó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie―. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

―No, por favor… ―pidió Sakura.

Syaoran bufó y la obligó a ponerse de pie. ―No te comportes como una niña berrinchuda, Daidoji tiene razón, vamos a la enfermería.

Sakura se soltó del agarre del castaño. ―¡No quiero ir, y mucho menos contigo! ―objetó con los ojos cristalinos. ―No quiero ir a ese lugar… ―declaró rompiendo en llanto.

Syaoran retrocedió un par de pasos. Sakura nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Eriol se acercó a Syaoran y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Daidoji, llévatela de aquí. Es mejor que se retire a descansar a su habitación ―recomendó―. Yo te llamaré más tarde para entregar lo que resta de la tarea.

Tomoyo asintió, y abrazó a Sakura, que se retiró del lugar sin despedirse de Syaoran como siempre solía hacerlo. Syaoran se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolió recibir semejante trato de parte de Sakura. Ella que no se cansaba de sonreírle le había gritado, rechazando con desprecio el contacto que sostenían.

Eriol palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

―No te preocupes, seguramente está en sus días.

*.*.*

Ieran Li entró en el salón de Rakib, donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones organizadas por los miembros del círculo de la hermandad. Ocupó su lugar correspondiente, y esperó a que se incorporaran los demás miembros. El padre de Evangeline la saludó con una pequeña reverencia, acomodándose junto a ella.

―¿No sé por qué te llamaron? ―preguntó curioso Sheng Fa―. Esta reunión es para la iniciación de los chicos, y por lo que sé, el tuyo ya se inició.

―Pues sí, yo tampoco entiendo por qué me llamaron. Syaoran tiene todas las Jikaidos reglamentarias ―comentó Ieran.

―Quizás tenga que ver con su desempeño en las últimas semanas ―opinó Sheng hundiéndose en su silla.

Ieran exhaló, y fulminó con la mirada al padre de Evangeline.

―Syaoran es… Un poco lento, pero ten por seguro que ganará ese maldito torneo.

Sheng sonrió y su mirada avellana se deslizó por el rostro enojado de Ieran.

―No he dicho lo contrario, mujer. Sé que Hien le dio una buena crianza a tu hijo, y será un buen líder para nosotros.

―Ah, sí. Lo crió muy bien ―masculló Ieran.

―Evangeline te ha visitado mucho ultimadamente. Eso es extraño, ya que Syaoran no se encuentra en ese lugar ―comentó maliciosamente el intermediario.

Ieran frunció el ceño.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones acerca de la ubicación de Syaoran ―replicó.

―No tienes que hacerlo, todos sabemos que lo mandaste al Fenix Scolarium.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó alarmada Ieran.

―Lo que sucede es que no sabes hacer bien las cosas ―se burló Sheng―. No le dijiste a tu hijo que no podía revelar su ubicación, y sus amiguitos junto con Evangeline se encargaron de ventilar ese secreto. No entiendo cómo fue que terminaste casada con Hien, tú nunca estuviste a su nivel ―agregó con desdén.

Ieran apretó los puños.

―Me casé con ese mal nacido porque me obligaron a hacerlo ―espetó.

―Deberías respetar la memoria de tu marido ―recomendó el rubio limpiándose las uñas.

Ieran alzó el rostro, y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. No tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo con el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo.

La reunión dio inicio. Se discutieron los requisitos que los jóvenes debían reunir para participar en el torneo, incluyendo el tema de las Jikaidos. Se acordó que el último día de ese mes, se marcaría a cada uno de los muchachos, a excepción de Syaoran Li, quien tenía Jikaidos de sobra.

Tal y como lo vaticinó Sheng Fa, Ieran fue convocada a la reunión para hablar sobre las conductas de Syaoran. Los padres de Seth, y Deker, tampoco se salvaron de la reprimenda. Al final, una furiosa Ieran Li, salió de aquel salón. Quizás consideraría la idea de hacerle una visita a su hijo en aquel internado.

*.*.*

Syaoran apagó su reloj despertador. Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado domingo libre. Suspiró y salió de la cama. Se enteró por Daidoji que el día del incidente en la biblioteca, la situación de Sakura se agravó por la noche, y tuvieron que trasladarla al hospital. Por lo que tenía días sin ver a la castaña. Li salió de su habitación e hizo una mueca al percibir el aroma de la loción de Eriol.

―¡Syaoran! Qué bueno que ya despertaste ―saludó Hiraguizawa dándose los últimos retoques en el espejo. Syaoran bufó y se masajeó las sienes, el perfume de Eriol era demasiado fuerte para su gusto―. Yamazaki me avisó que Sakura regresó del hospital ayer por la noche.

El espíritu de Syaoran revivió en ese momento.

―¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

Eriol sonrió.

―Los chicos dicen que tenía un buen aspecto. ―respondió vacilante.

Syaoran se apoyó en la puerta del baño. ―¿Y tú sabes por qué se la llevaron?

―Las Heart Jewelry, comentan que sufrió una intoxicación alimentaria o eso fue lo que les dijo el padre de Sakura. ―contestó limpiando sus gafas con un pañuelo.

Syaoran se enderezó y abrió la puerta del baño. Él no se comería ese cuento, Sakura y su familia ocultaban algo más, de eso estaba seguro.

Eriol esperó a que el castaño terminara de arreglarse para marcharse juntos al centro comercial. En los últimos días, se le había notado bastante decaído, y más gruñón de lo normal. Por lo que Eriol resolvió llamar a Evangeline, y citarla en el mismo lugar que ellos visitarían.

Eriol tomó las llaves de su auto, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Syaoran le siguió el paso sin dirigirle la palabra, y ambos subieron al ascensor. El peliazul dejó escapar una risita divertido al observar la vestimenta de Syaoran, que en esa ocasión portaba un conjunto de vaqueros azul marino, una camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

―¡Estas utilizando más colores de lo usual! ―se mofó Eriol.

―Por lo menos no me veo igual de pendejo que tú. ―rebatió Syaoran.

Eriol frunció el entrecejo, y analizó su propia vestimenta. Lucía un conjunto de pantalones casuales color gris, una camisa blanca del mismo diseño, y un jersey negro con estampado de rombos blancos y rojos, la combinación perfecta, a su criterio.

Los amigos salieron del edificio y emprendieron su camino al estacionamiento. Al llegar, unos alaridos guturales captaron su atención, y buscaron el origen de semejante sonido.

Daidoji golpeaba enérgicamente con su zapato una de las llantas de su automóvil. Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien se encontraba recostada en la puerta del carro. Syaoran metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se acercó a ella.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás? ―saludó tímidamente.

Sakura se enderezó y apretó su pequeño bolso entre sus manos.

―Bien, gracias. ―susurró.

La mirada de Syaoran se deslizó por el menudo cuerpo de la esmeralda. Vestía un pequeño vestido rojo strapless que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, y un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla.

―Te ves muy bien. ―opinó Li.

Sakura se sonrojó.

―Gracias, tú también. ―farfulló avergonzada.

Syaoran le sonrió ligeramente, y se atrevió a retirar la boina negra que ocultaba los bonitos rizos de Sakura. La castaña se acomodó el cabello, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Syaoran.

―Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera.

Syaoran sin dudarlo terminó con la distancia entre ellos, y la abrazó mientras le depositaba un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

―Lo que sucede es que te extrañe mucho, mi princesa ―le susurró al oído.

Sakura se esforzó para no llorar, de lo contrario arruinaría su maquillaje y Syaoran se daría cuenta de su mal aspecto.

―Yo también te extrañé. No me atreví a llamarte porque…, pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por la manera en que te traté ―murmuró aferrándose desesperadamente a la cintura de Syaoran.

Syaoran guardó silencio. Las primeras horas, había estado colérico por culpa de la esmeralda, pero con el pasar de los días, eso se convirtió en preocupación. Al parecer, necesitaba más que energía para sobrevivir en el mundo, ahora necesitaba las sonrisas de su pequeña Sakura.

Sakura levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Syaoran.

―¿Podrías llevarnos al centro comercial? Al auto de Tomoyo se le pinchó una llanta. ―explicó.

Hasta ese momento, Syaoran volvió a ser consciente de los estrepitosos alaridos de la amatista.

―No te preocupes, Daidoji llegará con Hiraguizawa.

Sakura se paró de puntitas, y le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Li.

―Veo que no has cambiado. Creí que en mi ausencia te acercarías más a Tomoyo ―reclamó en medio de un puchero.

Syaoran rompió el abrazo, y tomó de la mano a Sakura.

―Lo intentamos, pero no funcionó ―confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

*.*.*

―¡No puede ser! ―gritaba Tomoyo golpeando su automóvil―. ¡Ahora no podré salir de este lugar!

Eriol carraspeó.

―Yo podría llevarte ―ofreció.

―¿Quién se atrevió a dañar a mi zafiro? ―interrogó refiriéndose a su carro.

―Creo que fue un accidente. ―contestó Eriol.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol con ojos cristalinos.

―Seguramente fueron ustedes. ―acusó.

―¡¿Nosotros? ―vociferó ofendido Eriol.

Daidoji recorrió el estacionamiento con la mirada, y se percató de la ausencia de Sakura.

―¡Lo ves! La estrategia era distraerme para secuestrar a mi prima. ―chilló desesperada.

―Daidoji, sabes que Syaoran sería incapaz de dañar a Sakura. ―respondió Eriol.

―Eso lo veremos, ¿dónde está tu auto? ―preguntó.

Eriol señaló a su izquierda. Tomoyo ocupó el asiento trasero porque por ningún motivo pensaba sentarse junto a Hiraguizawa, era mejor que pensaran que él era su chofer.

*.*.*

―¡¿Adónde vas? ―cuestionó Kaho bloqueando la entrada del ascensor.

Fujitaka intentó hacer a un lado a la mujer.

―Voy a acompañar a los muchachos al centro comercial. ―refunfuñó.

Kaho rió.

―No, más bien vas a vigilar a Sakura.

El director frunció el ceño.

―Y si fuese así, ¿qué?

Kaho colocó sus manos en los hombros de Kinomoto.

―Déjala, Fujitaka. Sakura no ha tenido una buena semana, es justo que se divierta un poco.

―Puede divertirse conmigo. ―replicó Fujitaka.

Mizuki suspiró.

―Cuándo vas a entender que nos conviene que Li se enamore de ella.

―Nunca. No permitiré que Li la tome como su Kanae ―vociferó.

Kaho retiró sus manos.

―Él no haría eso ―susurró―. Él no es como tú.

Fujitaka resopló y acunó el rostro de Kaho entre sus manos.

―Kaho…

La mujer lo miró con reproche, y apartó el rostro.

―No, Fujitaka. Ya estoy cansada de esta situación, tú nunca me escuchas, nunca me das mi lugar. ―sollozó.

―Kaho, mi intención jamás ha sido lastimarte.

―¡Pero lo estás haciendo! ―gritó la mujer―. Sakura lo es todo para mí, ella es la hija que tú nunca quisiste darme.

Fujitaka tragó pesado y abrazó a Mizuki.

―Hemos hablado muchas veces de ese tema, Kaho. Yo te di tu libertad, pero no quisiste irte.

La mujer ocultó su rostro en el cuello masculino.

―No lo hice porque te amaba… Sabes que aún te amo ―confesó entre sollozos.

Kinomoto cerró los ojos, y apretó contra sí a su verdadera esposa.

―Gracias por tu fidelidad, querida. ―murmuró.

*.*.*

―¡Sakura, Sakura! ―gritaba Daidoji corriendo para abrazar a su prima.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y salió al encuentro de la amatista.

―Estoy bien, Tomoyo ―informó al notar la mirada cristalina de la chica.

―Creí que el gótico te había secuestrado ―excusó.

Sakura rió, y Syaoran fulminó con la mirada a Daidoji.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? ―gruñó.

Tomoyo se separó de Sakura. ―Cualquiera lo pensaría. ¡Mira la pinta de matón que tienes! ―exclamó.

―Pues, a mí me parece que se ve muy bien. ―opinó una tercera voz femenina.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín, y se volteó para enfrentar a la autora de semejante aberración. Sus palabras se suspendieron en el aire cuando se percató de que Evangeline y ella estaban utilizando el mismo vestido.

―Esto no puede ser. ―jadeó indignada.

Evangeline hizo un puchero.

―Cierto, este vestido lo diseñé yo misma. ―indicó.

―¡Yo también! ―exclamó Tomoyo acariciando su precioso vestido azul.

Sakura se preocupó y comenzó a buscar una diferencia entre los diseños, sin embargo no encontró ninguna.

―A mí me parece que ambas se ven muy bien. ―habló Eriol.

―¡Tu cállate, cuatro ojos! ―espetó Tomoyo―. No tienes derecho a opinar.

Evangeline entrecerró los ojos, y tomó la mano del peliazul.

―Gracias por el cumplido, Eriol. No le prestes atención a esa neurótica.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de aplaudirle a Evangeline, ni siquiera él era capaz de enfurecer a Daidoji de esa manera.

―Hmp… Vámonos, Sakura. ―musitó la amatista dándole la espalda al grupo de chicos.

―T-Tomoyo, yo me quedaré con ellos. ―balbuceó tomando de la mano a Syaoran.

El castaño sonrió con arrogancia, y esperó con expectación la reacción de Daidoji.

―¿Qué dijiste? No creerás que me quedaré sola todo el día. ―reclamó.

Evangeline sonrió, y se colgó del brazo de Eriol.

―Puedes quedarte con nosotros. ―invitó.

―¡No!

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, a excepción de Sakura, a quien sí le preocupaba la situación.

―Entonces, vámonos ―ordenó el ambarino.

Tomoyo apretó los puños. Nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla de esa manera. Además, esa rubia falsa le estaba robando a su mayor admirador. No le tenía ningún aprecio al cuatro ojos, pero… ¡No podía perder a uno de sus fans! ¡No, eso nunca!

A grandes zancadas alcanzó a los muchachos, y apartó a Evangeline de Hiraguizawa. Evangeline empujó a Tomoyo, y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Eriol.

―¿Está es la chica que te gusta? ―preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol esbozó una mueca, y asintió.

La rubia sonrió maquiavélicamente.

―Entonces, le daremos una lección. ―planeó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Tomoyo chilló al observar la escena, y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Evangeline, cuando Sakura capturó su mano.

―¿Tomoyo, qué haces? ―inquirió.

―Defendiendo mi territorio. ―gruñó.

Syaoran ahogó una carcajada.

―¿Tu territorio, Daidoji? No sabía que Hiraguizawa era de tu propiedad. ―se mofó.

Tomoyo se sonrojó violentamente, y desvió la mirada.

―Es mi admirador número uno. Una diva como yo, no puede darse el lujo de perder admiradores. ―justificó con un hilo de voz.

―¿No será que estas celosa, Tomoyo? ―preguntó divertida Sakura.

La amatista soltó una exclamación.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo jamás pondría mis ojos en un tipejo como ese. Mira las fachas que trae encima. ―gritó.

Los castaños alzaron las cejas incrédulos, y optaron por ignorar a Tomoyo.

Daidoji continuó refunfuñando algunas horas, mientras que Evangeline y Eriol conversaban amenamente sobre trivialidades. A diferencia de los castaños, que no habían abierto la boca en todo el día, y se limitaban a comunicarse por medio de contactos afectuosos y miraditas extrañas a los ojos de Tomoyo.

Sakura y Evangeline arrastraron a los muchachos al cine, discutieron un par de minutos, y seleccionaron una película romántica. Syaoran rodó los ojos, y compró los boletos para la función.

―¿Desean algo de la dulcería? ―masculló el castaño.

―Sí, yo quiero unas palomitas de caramelo, y un té de limón. ―pidió emocionada Sakura.

―Las mías que sean de mantequilla. ―ordenó Evangeline.

―¿Y tú, Daidoji? ―preguntó cortésmente Eriol.

―Yo no quiero nada, las golosinas engordan. ―espetó dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona a Evangeline.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua, y se llevó consigo a Hiraguizawa para que las chicas discutieran en paz.

Evangeline posó una mano en su cintura. ―¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos. ―La duda sólo denota inseguridad.

Sakura miraba de un lado a otro conforme avanzaba el intercambio de palabras.

―Me tienes envidia porque soy rubia natural. ―se burló Evangeline acariciando su cabello.

―Por lo menos no tengo la cabeza hueca. ―rebatió la amatista.

―¡No soy ninguna tonta!

―No, lo que eres es una ofrecida. Claro, como el gótico no te presta atención, decidiste enredarte con Hiraguizawa.

Evangeline permaneció en silencio, y Tomoyo se declaró ganadora. Para Evangeline no habían pasado por alto las atenciones que Syaoran tenía con Sakura, pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Reconocía que muy dentro de su corazón, deseaba estar en el lugar de la castaña, sin embargo eso no era posible. Ella se conformaba con saber que Syaoran por primera vez en su vida, era feliz.

―Ya podemos entrar. ―avisó Eriol cargando con todas las golosinas.

Sakura arrastro a Tomoyo, y le concedió a Evangeline unos momentos a solas con el ambarino.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―preguntó Syaoran al notar el cambio de humor en su amiga.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, y sonrió sutilmente. ―Nada.

Syaoran sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera elaborada con cordones morados, adornada con diferentes dijes en forma de corazón, y se la entregó a la chica.

Evangeline la tomó y la acunó entre sus manos.

―¿La hiciste para mí? ―gimió con pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos avellanas.

―Sí, yo… Pensaba dártela el día del partido, pero tú te fuiste sin despedirte, y luego recordé que este día es nuestro aniversario.

Evangeline apartó una lágrima de su mejilla. ―No creí que lo recordaras, siempre pensé que para ti era una fecha estúpida y sin sentido, por eso no hice nada para ti este año. ―susurró.

Syaoran colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. ―Ya has hecho suficientes cosas por mí. ―excuso regalándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Evangeline sollozó, y apretó la pulsera contra su pecho. ―Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos.

―Los mejores. ―prometió Syaoran, y el corazón de Evangeline se sintió satisfecho.

*.*.*

Evangeline llegó de la escuela y arrojó su bolso a un lado de su cama. Cambió su horripilante uniforme negro por una camiseta blanca, y unos shorts rosados. Amarró su cabello en una coleta, y se sentó frente al ordenador.

Sonrió al percatarse de que Eriol tenía iniciada su sesión, y decidió entrar en la sala de chat.

"_Hola, guapo_", bromeó. En las últimas semanas, ellos habían forjado una preciosa amistad. Evangeline se sentía dichosa porque ambos congeniaban perfectamente, lástima que Eriol sólo fuese un simple humano, de lo contrario, sería un buen prospecto para olvidar a Syaoran.

"_Mi bella dama, ¿cómo estás?",_ respondió Hiraguzawa.

Evangeline suspiró.

"_Sufriendo por mal de amores, ya sabes"._

"_Lamento mucho tu situación, Evangeline"._

"_Sí, lo sé. Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Daidoji"._

"Muy mal", contestó rápidamente Hiraguizawa.

Evangeline hizo una mueca.

"_Perdóname. Yo sólo intentaba ayudar, pero al parecer empeoré las cosas"._

"_Por supuesto que no. Tomoyo solo se molestó porque estabas utilizando uno de sus diseños"._

Evangeline rió.

"_Sí que la hicimos rabiar, ¿no? Lo mejor de todo es que se tragó todo el cuento"._

Eriol agregó un emoticón de una carita feliz.

"_Así es, pero me siento mal por ella"._

"_¿Por qué? Ya era tiempo que te desquitaras por todas sus humillaciones"._

"_Sí, pero desde ese día ni siquiera me dirige la palaba. ¡Hasta cambio de asiento con el gánster de la clase para no verme la cara en todo el día!"_

"_Compréndela, la pobre está celosa"_, dedujo la rubia.

"_No son celos, Evangeline. Lo que sucede es que no soporta que alguien tenga más atención que ella"._

"_A mí me lo parecieron_. _Sin embargo, fue un día agradable. Hay que repetirlo"._

"_Concuerdo contigo. Dentro de dos semanas podremos salir de nuevo"._

"_Lo siento, no podré acompañarlos. Ese día me colocaran las Jikaidos para el torneo"._

"_¿Y qué sucede con eso?"_

"_Es como hacerte un tatuaje solo que más doloroso, si le preguntas a Syaoran él te responderá que duelen como el infierno"._

"_Vaya, si él lo dice debe ser cierto"._

Una doncella tocó la puerta de la habitación, y le avisó a Evangeline que la cena estaba lista.

"_Tengo que irme, hablaremos otro día", _se despidió.

"_De acuerdo, adiós"._

****continuará****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Vaya, logre colocar el capítulo un día antes, jaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ven, el nombre del capítulo no iba dirigido a los SS como algunos pensaron, xD. Sin más que agregar, me despido. Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

**Próximo capítulo:** The Dark Knights (Los caballeros oscuros).


	7. The Dark Knights

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp. La historia sí me pertenece._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 7:** The Dark Knights.

* * *

><p>—Esto está horrible —espetó Syaoran alzando la camiseta de su equipo. ¿Cómo rayos se les ocurrió estamparle un tierno mapache guiñándoles un ojo e indicando la señal de victoria con su mano?<p>

—Err…

—Ejem… Señor —carraspeó Shinji señalando a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Qué quieres?

Syaoran escuchó un débil sollozo y volteó.

—Yo lo diseñé —murmuró la esmeralda arrugando el dobladillo de su falda—. Pensé que no importaría mucho el diseño si las camisas eran de color verde… ya que, es tu color favorito.

Syaoran se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. —No, yo… estaba hablando de la organización del grupo —mintió.

Sakura lo miró con ilusión. —Entonces, ¿sí te gusta?

—Me encanta —respondió procurando ocultar su sarcasmo.

Daidoji se les acercó muy sonriente con una libreta de apuntes en la mano. —Revisé el presupuesto y todo está bien. Ya les notifiqué a los muchachos el incremento en la cuota por el día extra —informó celebrando su victoria interna. Sabía que el castaño odiaría el diseño de la camiseta pero no protestaría si utilizaban el diseño propuesto por Sakura.

—Está bien —contestó retirándose del salón. Iría a desquitar su rabia con el primer bobo que se le cruzara en el camino.

*.*.*

Syaoran recorría las calles de la ciudad con la mirada fija en el asfalto. No había sido su mejor día, sin embargo no podía perderse de tan preciado evento. Posiblemente se encontraría con su madre. No obstante, Ieran no le reprendería en esa ocasión porque era un deber sagrado reunirse las noches de luna llena. Frenó su andar al percatarse de que había llegado a las puertas de la empresa Freez, lugar dedicado a la elaboración de alimentos congelados. Empujó las puertas de cristal, y entró.

Como de costumbre, sólo encontró al guardia de seguridad en la recepción. Realizó un leve gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, y se dirigió al último ascensor de la derecha. Rebuscó entre sus ropas una pequeña llave, y la introdujo en la cerradura que reemplazaba el botón de aquel artilugio. Tamborileó los dedos sobre su brazo mientras esperaba ser transportado al vigésimo piso. En realidad, el gigantesco edificio fungía con un doble propósito: servir como una fuente de ingresos para todos los de su especie, y como una excelente fachada para ocultar el concilio de la hermandad. Salió del ascensor y alzó un poco la vista para apreciar el tejado de cristal del salón, iluminado por el resplandor de la luna y algunas velas.

La mayoría de intermediarios se ya se encontraban reunidos. Localizó entre la multitud a Deker y Evangeline, quienes parecían disfrutar de una amena conversación. Dio un par de pasos, y casi de inmediato fue abordado por Seth.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le indicó el rubio.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

Seth se aclaró la garganta, y recargó su peso en la pierna izquierda. —Es sobre aquella niña.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó molesto Syaoran.

—Sí, ella —respondió, incómodo por lo tensa que se puso la situación—. Es extraña.

—Explícate.

—Bueno, el día del partido, no sólo a Deker le pareció atractiva, ¿sabes? —confesó retrocediendo un par de pasos. Syaoran se veía furioso—. A mí, también me gustó. Y eso es lo extraño, un humano nunca llama nuestra atención tan rápido. Para gustar de ellos, hay que convivir, conocerles, es imposible que la tal Sakura haya causado tal efecto en nosotros.

—Pero, ella es humana —afirmó Syaoran.

—Se nota. Nosotros somos como luciérnagas, brillamos para atraer a nuestras parejas. Sin embargo, ella está más apagada de lo normal y aun así, resulta atractiva.

Syaoran analizó la situación unos momentos. Seth tenía razón, pero probablemente se debía a la inocencia y dulzura que expelía la chica. Eso era lo que más les encantaba a ellos en una mujer, y si Sakura poseía todas esas cualidades, obviamente les resultaría atractiva.

—Por cierto —agregó el rubio—. Si piensas tenerla como tu Kanae, debes informarlo a la secretaría. Los preparativos del torneo ya se están llevando acabo, y eso incluye los contratos matrimoniales.

—No quiero tener a nadie de esa forma —replicó apretando los puños.

Seth, se encogió de hombros. —Yo aún no encuentro a la candidata pero, si estipularé en el contrato que en un futuro la tendré.

Syaoran gruñó. ¿Por qué sus amigos no podían ser más consientes? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta del sufrimiento de las pobres mujeres?

Los murmullos acallaron cuando el actual líder de la hermandad se paró en el centro del salón. Todos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones. Syaoran buscó su lugar junto a los demás chicos de su edad, observando a los niños de diez años en adelante posicionarse frente a ellos. La razón por la que los infantes lideraban la formación, era porque a la diosa Tsuki le agradaban sus almas puras.

Los intermediarios formaron un espiral alrededor de una pequeña poza de agua, en la cual se reflejaba claramente la hermosa luna llena. Invocaron sus anillos y los convirtieron en su respectiva vara. Su líder giraba sobre su cabeza las cadenas seigi, un ritual que llevaban a cabo para alejar a los malos espíritus. Los miembros de la hermandad extendieron su vara a la altura de su pecho en posición horizontal.

—"_Sea uno, el poder de todos" _—pronunciaron al unísono.

Los pequeños que por primera vez presenciaban el ritual, cerraron sus ojos ante la cegadora luz que expelieron sus varas al unirse hasta construir un reluciente anillo plateado en forma de espiral. El agua de la poza se tornó de color celeste, y se elevó formando un gigantesco torbellino. Los brazos de los niños temblaron por la expectación, mientras que los mayores curvaban una sonrisa. La turbación del agua fue aminorando para formar una pacífica columna, en cuya superficie levitaba su querida diosa Tsuki. La abastecedora de sus poderes. Ella sostenía entre sus manos un cofrecito elaborado con los más finos cristales, sus cabellos platinados, y su etéreo vestido blanco, se ondeaban grácilmente con el frío viento que acompañaba su aura. La diosa les sonrió cortésmente, y ellos inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Una segunda columna de agua se elevó llevando consigo al patriarca de la hermandad. El hombre se arrodilló ante su diosa, y le ofrendó un cofre similar al que ella sostenía. La diosa Tsuki asintió e hizo descender la columna que sostenía al intermediario.

Syaoran suspiró. Algún día estaría en ambos lugares, un día seria el líder de la hermandad; y al otro, cuando su patética vida terminara, sería ofrendado en ese cofre como el resto de sus similares.

La lluvia de centellas comenzó al momento en que la diosa abrió su cofre para empaparlos con su gracia. Cuando Eriol le preguntó sobre la recompensa que obtenían por ayudar a los espíritus, él olvidó mencionar que la verdadera satisfacción la encontraban esa noche, mientras sus cuerpos se revitalizaban y el tiempo se detenía. En el espectáculo de luces proporcionado por sus mismos antepasados. Una ceremonia de la que él seria participe un día no como espectador ni como receptor de energía, sino como hacedor de la misma. Cuando eso sucediera, él seria libre para formar parte de la eternidad. Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría reencarnar como un humano normal y encontrarse de nuevo con aquella niña que le estaba robando el corazón.

El ritual culminó refilando sus emblemas. Syaoran alzó el rostro para apreciar la retirada de la hermosa mujer de ojos azules, quien se envolvió en un remolino de agua, y desapareció llevándose consigo la nueva ofrenda. La unión de las varas se rompió, y el tiempo para ellos transcurrió de nuevo.

—Vaya, veo que te has esforzado mucho —espetaron a sus espaldas, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Hola, madre —Syaoran saludó curvando una sonrisa—. La situación es crítica, ya no hay tantos espíritus por ahí como en los tiempos de guerra.

—Hmm, entonces explícame eso —señaló las varas de Seth y Deker, que se encontraban a su lado.

Syaoran los fulminó con la mirada y los chicos se encogieron de hombros. ¡A los mal nacidos sólo les faltaban dos talismanes para completar la vara!

—Dame tiempo, ¿no? He tenido que acostumbrarme al ritmo de la escuelita a la que me enviaste.

Ieran suspiró. —No me sirvió de nada enviarte a ese lugar. Si quieres, puedo trasladarte de nuevo al Ragnom Holle.

—No —negó de inmediato.

Sus amigos rieron y Ieran alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué?

—Porque —Syaoran buscó en el cielo una respuesta—, estoy…

—Conquistando a una chica —susurró Deker.

—Enamorado —murmuró Seth.

Syaoran se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Una Kanae? —dedujo Ieran.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —alegaron sus amigos.

Ieran exhaló y se masajeó las sienes. —Pensé que tú no eras de esos, Syaoran. Sin embargo, me equivoqué. Dime el nombre de la chica para incluir su nombre en tu contrato matrimonial.

—No, madre. Usted no está equivocada, no soy de esos.

—Bueno, si te decides por alguien dímelo para inscribirla antes que inicie el torneo.

—Ieran, ¿nos concedes unos momentos? —preguntaron un par de hombres a sus espaldas.

Ieran Li asintió. Se acercó a su hijo para darle un ligero abrazo y susurró—: Se fuerte, Syaoran. Aun te falta la última prueba.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se retiró de su madre. —¿Qué?

—Ieran —llamó uno de los intermediarios con tono autoritario.

—Estás advertido —miró a los tres chicos frente a ella, y se marchó con el par de hombres.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó desconcertado Deker.

Syaoran se giró hacia ellos, y cerró las manos alrededor de sus cuellos. —Ustedes par de cabrones, dijeron que guardarían el secreto. ¿Por qué mierda hicieron eso?

—Tranquilízate, amigo —jadeó Seth intentado liberarse.

—Sí, Syaoran. Nosotros sólo…, velamos por tus intereses —gimió Deker—. Alguien más podría inscribirla para que sea su Kanae, y…

—¿Alguien más? —masculló Syaoran apretando su agarre.

—No nosotros, pero podría haber alguien más, ¿no? —aclaró el rubio.

Syaoran decidió soltarlos y se ajustó la chaqueta. —Lo dudo pero, si llegase a suceder mataré a ese imbécil. Sakura no merece esa vida, y no la tendrá.

*.*.*

—No cabe duda que ser la sobrina del director tiene sus beneficios —decía Tomoyo sentándose en el piso alfombrado de su habitación con un bol de pop corn entre las manos.

—Ser las amigas de la hija y sobrina del director, también tiene sus beneficios —opinó Naoko repartiendo las bebidas.

—Lo mejor, es que ahora estamos juntas de nuevo —comentó Rika abrazando a la esmeralda.

Sakura sonrió en asentimiento, y apoyó la espalda en la cama de Tomoyo. Era viernes por la noche y las Heart Jewelry celebraban su pijamada mensual, donde discutían acerca de las últimas novedades, rumores de pasillo, y por supuesto, sobre los chicos más apuestos del curso. A sabiendas de eso, Rika decidió pedirle disculpas a Sakura, quien sin refutar aceptó sinceramente.

—¿Qué tema discutiremos primero? —preguntó Chiharu tomado algunas palomitas del bol.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos por los chicos? —sugirió Naoko sentándose al lado de Sakura—. Creo que todas tenemos un pretendiente este año.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos. —Si te refieres a la escoria del colegio, tienes razón. Todas tenemos uno.

—No seas tan dura con ellos, Tomoyo —replicó Chiharu—. Desde que Yamazaki se interesó en mí, nos vende los productos casi al costo.

—Sí, Shinji también es lindo —suspiró Yanagisawa.

—Pero ninguna de nosotras tiene novio —decía Rika moviendo circularmente su vaso—. Propongo que ese sea el reto de este mes.

—¡No! —negó rotundamente Daidoji—. Yo no tengo ningún pretendiente que esté a mi nivel, y no pienso rebajarme para ser novia de cualquier tipejo.

Rika sonrió con malicia. —Yo tampoco tengo pretendiente, modifiquemos un poco la situación. Aprovechando que los de tercer año no asistirán al campamento seremos libres de hacer lo que se nos venga en gana. Entonces, sugiero que cada una durante la primera noche, deje su marca en el cuello del chico que le gusta.

—¡Hoe! —exclamó sonrojada Sakura—. ¿Cómo haremos eso? El lápiz labial se borrará por la noche y nadie sabrá a quien besamos.

Las chicas explotaron en una sonora carcajada. —Alguien debe explicarle la técnica a Sakurita.

—Jugaré con ustedes, pero mi marca quedará en el cuello de cualquiera. No hay nadie especial en este momento para mí —aseguró la amatista cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué sucederá con la que pierda? —preguntó Mihara recostándose sobre el piso.

Naoko tomó un puñado de palomitas. —He escuchado que en el bosque hay un manantial.

—Perfecto. La que pierda tendrá que correr desnuda desde la cabaña hasta el manantial, darse un chapuzón rápido y volver a la cabaña —propuso sonriente Rika.

—Ah, pero hacer más divertido el asunto —agregó Tomoyo—. También será perdedora la que se deje marcar por el chico —Definitivamente ella no perdería. Su plan estaba trazado y, este incluía al bobalicón de Hiraguizawa.

Sakura agarró el bol y lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras se llenaba la boca de palomitas. Ella no quería perder ese ridículo reto. ¿Qué tal si alguien la veía corriendo por ahí? ¿Qué tal si ese alguien fuese Syaoran? ¿Se decepcionaría de ella? ¿Dejaría de hablarle? Y lo peor, ¿cómo rayos haría para marcar el cuello de alguien? Necesitaba ayuda, preguntarle a su hermano era una buena opción, ¿no?

Naoko posó una mano en el hombro de la esmeralda. —No te preocupes —susurró—, yo te ayudare. Ninguna de las dos perderá este reto.

Sakura sonrió en agradecimiento y una nueva pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿A quién marcaria?

*.*.*

Syaoran se encontraba en una de las butacas de la cafetería Tsubasa con su típico semblante aburrido, acompañado de un ansioso, y tímido Eriol. Syaoran se recostó sobre la mesa, utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Se aclaró la voz, y dijo—: Y bien, Hiraguizawa. ¿Qué rayos querías hablar conmigo?

Eriol bebió un sorbo de su tercera malteada de fresa, y sacó un papel de su chaqueta. Lo desdobló, y se lo entregó a Syaoran.

El castaño se irguió, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Eriol miró a Kerberos, quien también estaba siendo participe de la reunión. La bestia guardiana lo ignoró por completo y continuó devorando su porción de pastel.

—Tú sabes —murmuró Eriol.

—No, no sé —gruñó Syaoran arrojando el papel sobre la mesa.

Eriol aplanó el papel arrugado con sus manos.

—Kerberos, Evangeline, y yo, hemos trazado un plan para ayudarte con el asunto de los talismanes —explicó temeroso.

—¿Y? —Syaoran hizo ademán para incitarlo a continuar.

—Concluimos que lo mejor sería que empezaras por lo básico. El primer paso será visitar cementerios. Hay una gran cantidad de almas en pena, y no representan el mayor desafió para ti. Luego, visitaremos hospitales, Evangeline dice que esos espíritus son un poco molestos pero no peligrosos. Y, si en un dado caso no llegas a completar los talismanes de esa manera, saldremos a buscar verdaderos peligros —argumentó el oji-azul.

Syaoran se inclinó sobre la mesa, y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Saldremos?

—Bueno, en vista de que prácticamente soy el autor intelectual de dicho plan, tengo derecho a documentar cada uno de tus avances —justificó nervioso.

—Hmm.

—No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él —intervino Kerberos.

Syaoran se comió la cereza que coronaba el pastel de su guardián.

—Está bien.

Kerberos le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero se guardó su comentario.

Eriol carraspeó.

—Debemos empezar lo antes posible. Acordamos que lo mejor será no salir entre semana, por lo que sólo trabajaremos los fines de semana.

Syaoran rió.

—¿Y cómo harás para salir de este lugar, Hiraguizawa?

—De la misma forma que tú —respondió vacilante Eriol.

Syaoran pensó que sería una situación divertida.

—Andando —indicó poniéndose de pie.

Eriol miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Pero aún es mediodía —replicó.

—Mucho mejor para ti, estaremos de regreso antes que el sol se oculte.

Eriol se levantó de la mesa, y Kerberos voló hasta su hombro. Syaoran los esperaba afuera de la cafetería mientras observaba de lejos el dormitorio de las chicas.

Eriol se paró a su lado, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no ibas a almorzar con Sakura?

—Sí, pero me canceló —emprendió su andar e ignoró las preguntas de su compañero.

—Eso explica su malhumor —susurró Kerberos.

Eriol decidió desviar el tema, y sonrió.

—¿De verdad cuidaras de mí?

—Por supuesto, sólo tendrás que pagarme con algunos dulces —contestó con astucia.

Eriol hizo un mohín.

—Eres un usurero.

La bestia se encogió de hombros.

—He aprendido muy bien de mi amo.

En medio de ese pequeño debate, llegaron a su respectiva habitación. Syaoran les autorizó para que entraran en sus aposentos y lo observaron mientras rebuscaba sus instrumentos en el baúl. Eriol deslizó su mirada por los pantalones de cuero de Syaoran y se preguntaba por qué su compañero se veía tan bien en todo tipo de ropa.

—Hiraguizawa —llamó el ambarino ajustando un par de cadenas a su cintura.

—¿Qué? —respondió vacilante.

—Deja de verme el trasero.

Eriol se sonrojó y Syaoran ladeó una sonrisa.

—Si no estuvieses enamorado de Daidoji, pensaría que la persona que te gusta soy yo.

—P-pero, yo… Daidoji —balbuceó negando con la mano.

Kerberos rió entre dientes y adoptó la forma de su dueño.

Syaoran caminó alrededor de Eriol analizando cada uno de sus perfiles. —Dime Hiraguizawa, ¿por qué quieres acompañarme en las misiones?

Eriol apartó el sudor de su frente. No le gustaba la forma en que Syaoran lo rodeaba, parecía que el sujeto en cualquier momento blandiría su espada y lo apuñalaría. —Err… para producir videos. Siempre he sido fanático de lo paranormal.

—Aja… Eso significa que harás equipo con nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, pero —Syaoran se paró frente a él—, tendremos que hacerte un par de cambios.

Kerberos estalló en una carcajada y le dio un empujón a Hiraguizawa. —Vaya, el mocoso se pone muy estricto en cuanto a "look" se refiere.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada fulmínate a su guardián. —Ya que lo mencionas, empezaré contigo. Estás engordando.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez fue el turno del oji-azul para reír.

—Hiraguizawa, estas más delgado que mi meñique —espetó alzando la mano para que Eriol mirase sus dedos—. Entrenarán juntos a partir de la próxima semana.

—Oye… —comenzó a replicar Eriol.

—Cállate, Hiraguizawa —advirtió Li—. Así como yo he aceptado tu ridículo plan, tú tendrás que acatar mis órdenes. Los fines de semana trabajaremos en las misiones, y durante la semana entrenaremos nuestro físico, y tu masculinidad, por supuesto. Eres muy marica, por eso Daidoji no se atreve a decirte lo que realmente siente.

Eriol se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. —Tú también insistes con eso. Tomoyo no siente nada por mí.

Syaoran palmeó su espalda y casi logra sacarle un pulmón. —Lo hará —declaró divertido—. Ya lo verás. Cuando dejes de vestirte como mi difunto abuelo, ella caerá o dejo de llamarme Li Syaoran.

—Podrías cambiártelo a Xiao Lang. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve por tu cámara, en un minuto nos largamos.

Kerberos frunció el ceño. —¿Qué mosca te picó? Te estás pasando de buena gente con el sujeto —comentó mirándolo acusadoramente.

Syaoran sonrió con malicia. —No me gusta deberle favores a nadie. Él me ayudará con los talismanes y yo con Daidoji. Así, estaremos a mano.

Eriol regresó con su cámara de video. —Oigan, estaba pensando que nuestro equipo debería tener un nombre. ¿Qué les parece _"The Dark Knights"_?

Syaoran le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. —Perfecto, pero creo que más que un equipo seremos una sociedad secreta, y para eso tenemos que realizar la iniciación de los miembros.

Eriol asentía a cada palabra de Syaoran hasta que se encontraron frente a la ventana. —Bien, esta será nuestra iniciación —indicó con seriedad el ambarino.

Hiraguizawa sacó la cabeza por la ventana. —No entiendo, ¿qué se supone que haremos?

Syaoran esbozó una mueca socarrona a sus espaldas. —Esto —respondió dándole un empujón.

—¡AH, SYAORAN! —gritó Hiraguizawa cayendo desde el quinto piso.

Kerberos se acercó horrorizado a la escena del crimen mientras adquiría su forma de muñeco. —Serás imbécil —musitó lanzándose al rescate de Hiraguizawa.

Una sonrisa tenue apareció en el rostro del castaño. Hiraguizawa no era tan aburrido después de todo.

*.*.*

Eriol se colocó una bandita en la frente, y trataba de enderezar un poco sus gafas, cuando escuchó el aullido de un lobo. Un suceso extraño porque, ¡era de día! Su piel se erizó. Syaoran lo dejó abandonado en medio del cementerio mientras iba en busca de algún fantasma y el peluche mentiroso que iba a protegerlo, al llegar al cementerio se convirtió en mariposa y se largó.

Eriol pensaba que Kerberos había mejorado bastante en sus transformaciones, y sentía orgullo porque él contribuyó prestándole un libro de biología. Ahora Kero podía adquirir la forma de la mayoría de animales existentes. Suspiró y se sentó sobre una lápida, el imbécil de Syaoran se las pagaría. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a empujarlo por la ventana? ¿Qué pretendía? Posiblemente el holgazán lo asesinaría y así completaría sus talismanes. Pero, también reconocía que no era tan malo después de todo. Le ayudaría en la conquista de Daidoji, ¿cierto? A él no le agradaba el ejercicio y le gustaba la forma en la que vestía, sin embargo por su propio beneficio aceptaría los consejos de moda de Syaoran.

Sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y arrojó el envoltorio sobre la lápida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Quizá alguien tomó como una falta de respeto el arrojar el envoltorio de esa manera. Rápidamente se agachó y al erguirse la sensación de terror aumentó.

—¿Kerberos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Una brisa gélida azotó su cuerpo. Pensó que entregar el chocolate como ofrenda sería mejor que entregar su vida. Así que, colocó el chocolate frente a la lápida y se marchó corriendo al otro extremo del cementerio.

—¡Syaoran! —vociferó al divisar a su castaño amigo hablando solo, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza. Kerberos continuaba en forma de mariposa sobre su hombro.

—Sí, es por allá. Si cruzas a la derecha en el primer semáforo llegaras más rápido —indicó seriamente alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

Eriol se coloró por la furia y se atrevió a golpear la cabeza del castaño. —¿Qué rayos fue eso? Con razón sólo tienes un talismán completo. Se supone que los trasladaras al otro mundo, no a otra parte de la ciudad.

Syaoran se masajeó la nuca. Hiraguizawa no era tan debilucho como aparentaba. —¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo llevármelos si tienen asuntos pendientes y no pienso ser yo el que los resuelva.

Kerberos volvió a su forma de peluche. —¿Por qué gritabas tanto? —cuestionó la bestia rodeando al chico de gafas.

—Ah, es que… creo que un fantasma me persigue —susurró.

Syaoran ladeó una sonrisa, ¿tierna? Y alzó una ceja.

—No creas, te persigue —aseveró señalando a sus espaldas.

Eriol se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y se sintió desfallecer al momento en que atisbó la barra de chocolate flotando en su dirección.

—Muchas gracias, pero no puedo comerlo —le dijo una vocecilla.

Syaoran observó con diversión como el labio inferior de Hiraguizawa temblaba y sus ojos escocían, el sujeto estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. Aunque…

—¿La escuchaste? —le cuestionó incrédulo.

Eriol encendió su cámara y miró a través de ella. —Es… una niña —tartamudeó—. Y sí, la escuché.

Syaoran miró a Kerberos y este se colocó a un lado de Eriol. Muchas veces los espíritus eran engañosos y se presentaban en formas inofensivas para atacar cuando menos lo esperaban. Desenrolló las cadenas de su cintura girándolas un par de veces en el aire, dudó por unos segundos pero al final las azotó contra la figurita fantasmal. La niña dio un respingo asustada, no obstante las cadenas no la dañaron porque se detuvieron antes de tocarla.

—¿Q-que sucedió? —interrogó Hiraguizawa mirando a Syaoran. Las cadenas a simple vista eran normales, pero si las veía a través del lente, expelían un brillo celeste cuando Syaoran las tocaba.

—Efectivamente es el espíritu de una niña —confirmó Syaoran acurrucándose frente a ella—. Las cadenas de seigi solo atan a los espíritus malignos. Dime nena, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Huh, es que yo me perdí —respondió ojos cristalinos.

—Sabes que no puedo llevarte a casa, ¿verdad?

Ella dejó caer la barra de chocolate.

—Sí, pero es mi mami quien me preocupa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. —¿La has visitado?

Ella asintió. —Mami está esperando otro bebé, pero no es feliz porque papi la culpa de mi muerte —sollozó—. Ella no tiene la culpa, yo la desobedecí y por eso…

Eriol observó con asombro como la mano de Syaoran se tornó traslucida y acarició la mejilla de la niña. —¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

—Quiero despedirme de ellos —murmuró entrecortadamente.

—¿Hace cuánto sucedió esto? —preguntó Hiraguizawa iniciando oficialmente su documental.

Ella levantó el rostro. —No soy muy buena en números. Supongo no ha pasado mucho tiempo, fallecí el día que mami se enteró que me daría un hermanito y ahora ella tiene su estómago así —indicó trazando una curva sobre su abdomen—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardan en nacer los bebés?

—Nueve meses —contestó el oji-azul—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tami.

—¿Edad?

La niña arrugó los labios y se miró las manos. —Creo que así —respondió mostrando seis deditos.

Syaoran ladeó una sonrisa. Tami era un año menor que Fanren. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, utilizó la técnica con la madre de Sakura aquella vez, pero el cuerpo de Nadeshiko era más grande y por eso requería más energía. En cambio, Tami era casi de la estatura de Fanren, sin embargo no era una técnica segura porque la inventó él mismo pensando en su hermana.

—¿Quieres abrazar a tu mami de nuevo, nena? —preguntó Syaoran enderezándose.

Los ojos cafés de Tami se abrieron desmesuradamente. —P-pero yo, no puedo hacerlo. Ellos ni siquiera me escuchan.

Eriol miró a Syaoran en busca de una explicación. ¿Por qué él si escuchaba a la niña?

—Todos nacen con la habilidad de escuchar y hablar con espíritus. Sin embargo, la incredulidad y el escepticismo hacen que el don desaparezca cuando crecen. Tú a pesar de ello, continúas creyendo que son reales, que existen y cohabitan con nosotros, por eso la escuchas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó impresionado Hiraguizawa. Syaoran era un tipo muy inteligente. Lástima que eso solo confirmó su teoría.

Syaoran invocó su anillo. Sería el mismo procedimiento que utilizó con Nadeshiko. —¿Entonces? —interrogó dirigiéndose a Tami.

La niña inclinó el rostro en aceptación. Syaoran le inspiraba confianza, era el único humano que la veía y le trató con mucho cariño. Así que, ¿por qué no?

—Si en algún momento llegas a sentir dolor, no dudes en decirlo —ordenó alzando su vara.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza. Era extraño ver a Syaoran utilizar su magia para convertir ese pequeño anillo en semejante instrumento. Una brisa cálida los envolvió al momento en que Syaoran clavó su vara en el césped. Eriol sostenía su cámara firmemente. A simple vista, Syaoran solo permanecía ahí, parado en medio de la nada con los ojos cerrados, pero al observar la escena a través del lente, podía apreciar la energía que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo, y como ésta envolvía en una esfera a la figurita translucida. Escuchó a Kerberos refunfuñar por la acciones del ambarino, y eso le hizo preguntarse las consecuencias de esa ceremonia. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que le devolviese su cuerpo a los espíritus, a menos que se tratase de una posesión pero no era el caso. Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la energía que rodeaba a la niña se explayó más allá de su perímetro, él mismo se vio envuelto en la onda de luz y retrocedió unos pasos por la vertiginosa sensación que aquello le produjo.

Syaoran retiró su vara de la tierra y ésta se desvaneció en su mano. Eriol abrió los ojos y tragó en seco. Podía ver a Tami, ya no era la figura difusa y blanquecina que le mostraba la cámara, era una preciosa niña pelinegra de ojos cafés. Ella miró con emoción sus manos. Palpó su carita y su abdomen con alegría, su cuerpo era cálido de nuevo. Corrió y saltó efusivamente a los brazos del castaño. Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía, el experimento había funcionado. Fanren podría tener un cuerpo normal por un par de horas, una vida normal por un par de horas. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella, después de todo, el único culpable de su muerte fue él mismo. Colocó a la niña sobre sus hombros y emprendieron su camino.

Eriol corrió para alcanzarlos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó con una expresión atónita en su pálido rostro.

Syaoran suspiró.

—Basándome en la teoría de que nuestros cuerpos realmente no existen.

Eriol alzó las cejas y pinchó la mejilla derecha de Syaoran con un dedo. —Yo te siento bastante real.

—Soy real, imbécil —replicó el castaño ignorando los tirones de cabello que le propinaba Tami.

Kero miraba con reproche a la niña. No era justo que ella ocupase su lugar en los hombros de su dueño. Los guardianes de los intermediarios eran celosos por naturaleza, por eso Sakura no terminaba de caerle bien, ella ocupaba mucho los pensamientos de Syaoran. Pese a su mala relación, Kerberos amaba a su dueño y no dudaría ni un segundo en dar la vida por él.

—No entiendo, habla claro —decía con frustración Hiraguizawa.

Kero aterrizó en su hombro. —Repíteme el concepto de un intermediario —le ordenó.

Eriol se llevó una mano a la barbilla, era difícil memorizar aquella definición. —E un ser que puede o no tener un cuerpo físico, es una puerta entre dos mundos, aquel cuyo único deber es servir a la hermandad aún después de la muerte… Ahora estoy más confundido.

—Podría decirse que nosotros nos convertimos en verdaderos intermediarios a los diez años, cuando asistimos por primera vez a la ceremonia de luna llena —explicó Syaoran llegando a la salida del cementerio—. La energía que utilizamos no es gratis. Desde el momento en que nosotros recibimos la energía de nuestra diosa, nuestros cuerpos le pertenecen porque se convierten en energía. Por eso nuestra sangre no es roja como la suya. Si bien un poco de la magia que utilizamos la heredamos de nuestros antepasados, la mayoría proviene de esto —señaló su emblema—. Eso explica el hecho de tener un cuerpo o no. Yo podría pasarme la vida con la apariencia de un simple espíritu aunque no esté muerto, ¿entiendes? Es mi esencia o mi alma lo que importa. El cuerpo físico se convierte en pequeñas partículas de luz que se mezclan con el ambiente mientras no lo utilizo porque eso es lo que es, luz. Luego, sólo necesitas un poco de concentración y magia para integrarlo.

Eriol asintió torpemente.

—¿Entonces a qué se refiere con eso de "aún después de la muerte"?

Syaoran sonrió.

—¿Ves la energía circulante en nuestro emblema?

Eriol miró el líquido brillante y azulado que ondeaba en el tubo que sostenía el dragón sobre el pecho de Syaoran.

—Sí.

—Debe ser el cuerpo de uno de mis antepasados.

Eriol se tropezó con una piedra y Syaoran frenó su andar para que Tami se riera del pobre sujeto.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó con la cara enterrada en el asfalto.

—Al morir nuestros cuerpos se desintegran en luz porque son reclamados por el cofre de la vida y la muerte. Los días de luna llena, nosotros tenemos la obligación de regresarle a la diosa Tsuki lo que en vida nos ha prestado. Ella toma como una ofrenda nuestros cuerpos y almas que se encuentran en el cofre. Tu alma se libera el día que ella decide convertirte de nuevo en energía. Por eso se dice que sirves aún después de muerto, porque nuestros cuerpos le servirán como fuente vital a otro intermediario.

—¿Eso significa que no hay fantasmas intermediarios?

—Por supuesto que hay. Al momento en que resolvemos el asunto que dejamos pendiente, el cofre automáticamente reclama nuestras almas. Después de terminar todo ese ciclo, podemos descansar en paz.

—"_Que vida más horrible"_ —pensó Eriol. Pobres tipos, ni después de muertos descansaban.

—Oye… —llamó Tami interrumpiendo su dialogo.

—Hmm —respondió el ambarino.

—¿Puedo tener un helado antes de llegar a casa?

Eriol sonrió.

—Sí, comamos un helado.

—Yo también quiero —secundó Kerberos.

—Todos tomaremos uno a excepción de ti, peluche. Estás gordo —se mofó el castaño.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó la bestia guardiana agitando su puño en el aire.

—Creo que deberías adquirir la forma de un cerdo o una vaca. Un hipopótamo sería lo mejor pero no podemos mantenerte en el agua así que, me conformare con eso.

—¡Te mataré, mocoso! —vociferó el peluche arremetiendo contra su dueño.

*.*.*

Sakura salió de la enfermería con un mohín surcando su rostro. Kaho la abrazó con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Todo esto es por tu bien, Sakura. No te enojes —suplicó Mizuki.

—Pero no entiendo porque tuvieron que transfundirme sangre, me siento bien —alegó recordando su buena salud durante la semana.

—Tienes anemia, cariño —justificó la pelirroja abriendo la puerta que conectaba al pasillo.

Sakura bufó. —Sabes, no creo que una simple anemia sea lo que me está matando. ¿Cuándo piensan decirme la verdad? Cuando ya esté a un pie de la tumba —espetó soltándose del agarre de la bibliotecaria.

—Sakura, esta no es la forma de comportarte. Tú nunca has sido una niña caprichosa —regañó la mujer.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y la enfrentó con la mirada.

—No es capricho exigir la verdad sobre mi estado. ¡No sé qué es lo que tengo, Kaho! ¿Qué le diré a mis amigos, y a mi prima el día que caiga desfallecida en medio del aula? ¿Qué sólo tengo anemia?

Kaho suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ni los médicos saben lo que padeces, Sakura. ¿Cómo quieres que yo te lo diga? —mintió.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

—La verdad, quisiera saber si existe alguna posibilidad de salvarme, ¿entiendes? —susurró con notable tristeza en su voz—. Antes, yo… estaba resignada a morir pero las cosas han cambiado. Quiero crecer, amar, casarme y tener hijos. Deseo a una persona en especial, entregarme a él, pertenecerle, y sobre todo luchar para que él sea mío.

Kaho sintió como sus ojos escocían. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que escucharía a su niña hablar con tanta profundidad. Lastimosamente, ella no podía darle esa oportunidad. Se acercó a la ventana y apreció el mini-zoológico que se exhibía en el núcleo. Sakura se paró a su lado y Kaho la tomó de la mano.

—Díselo, Sakura —aconsejó—. Dile a esa persona a la que tanto deseas lo que acabas de decirme. Dile que tú eres similar a él, pero por defecto y decreto no son iguales. Con esas palabras, comprenderá. Te lo aseguro.

Sakura sonrió. No le servía de nada revelarle su deplorable estado a Syaoran, lo único que obtendría sería lastima de su parte. Lo mejor, era disfrutar a su lado los meses que le restaban.

—Vamos a ver a los animales —sugirió la esmeralda.

—Sabía que te morías por hacerlo —rió Kaho siendo arrastrada al ascensor.

—Es mi recompensa. Me obligaste a cancelar mi cita con Syaoran —soltó con vehemencia.

—Una cita, ¿eh? —preguntó con malicia la pelirroja.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Dime, ¿ya se besaron? —interrogó divertida.

Sakura quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, sin embargo prefirió conservarla en sus pensamientos.

*.*.*

Syaoran y compañía llegaron a las puertas del departamento de Tami. Colocó a la niña en el piso y todos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó el oji-azul—. Sus padres no pueden verla así, creerán que de verdad está viva.

—Una modificación, sólo tengo que reducir la cantidad de energía que Tami está absorbiendo. Observa —indicó plegando las manos sobre su pecho. Concentración era lo único que necesitaba, visualizar el flujo de energía que lo conectaba al cuerpo de la niña y regularlo como quien regula la corriente de agua que sale del grifo con una llave.

Eriol admiró como el cuerpo de Tami se volvió translucido, pero aun podía verla sin necesidad de usar la cámara.

—Tócala —retó el ambarino con una mano en la frente. Se sentía un poco mareado.

Eriol alzó una mano temblorosa y la posó en la cabeza de la niña. —Maravilloso.

—Eres todo un genio, mocoso. No obstante, hay un pequeño defecto en esta treta —opinó la bestia recuperando la atención de Syaoran—. Los fantasmas no tocan la puerta.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. —Eso se arregla —aseguró rebuscando un gancho en su chaqueta. Se acercó a la cerradura y en menos de un parpadear la puerta se abrió. —¡_voilá!_

—Oh, mi Dios —exclamó Eriol—. Tienes que enseñarme todo lo que sabes, ¡eres mi ídolo!

Syaoran esbozó una mueca despreocupada. —Practicaremos en el edificio de las chicas, en la puerta de Daidoji, si quieres —ofreció divertido.

Eriol se rascó la cabeza con timidez, y se preguntó a qué se debía el buen humor de su amigo. Sakura, no era la respuesta en esa ocasión. ¿Entonces, quién?

Ambos chicos se ocultaron tras la pared cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes del interior del apartamento. Tami los miró con preocupación. —Es papi gritándole a mami, de nuevo —sollozó.

Syaoran suspiró. —Anda, nena. Se fuerte —animó empujándola delicadamente al interior.

Eriol se adelantó un par de pasos y se agachó junto a la puerta entreabierta. Syaoran se posicionó detrás de Hiraguizawa y miró a través de la cámara.

—¿Por qué no entraste con ella? —inquirió Eriol.

Syaoran apoyó su peso en la espalda de Eriol colocando sus manos en los débiles hombros del aludido. No se sentía muy bien, crear un cuerpo para Tami resultaba fatigante y no quería utilizar la energía de su emblema, ya que la reservaba para una ocasión especial.

—Son sus asuntos, no los míos —acotó.

Fijó su vista en la cámara. La mamá de Tami debía tener aproximadamente siete meses de embarazo. Syaoran esbozó una mueca al verla llorando tendida sobre la alfombra. Una mujer en ese estado no tendría que sufrir de esa manera. El padre de Tami permanecía de pie frente a ella, con los ojos rojos y los puños cerrados. El temblor en su mandíbula indicaba la ira y el sufrimiento del hombre.

Lentamente se movió y se acurrucó a su lado. —No llores, Kurumi. Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo es —intervino Tami—. Ella no tiene la culpa, papi.

La pareja volteó a su izquierda y abrieron la boca impresionados. Kurumi gateó hasta los pies de su hija alzando una mano temerosa. La niña se acercó para que su madre acariciara su mejilla y una lágrima cayó sobre la alfombra. —Tami —sollozó la mujer pelinegra.

—No puede ser —jadeó el hombre. Esa no podía ser su hija, ella estaba muerta. No podía ser posible que estuviese frente a ellos en ese momento.

—Es ella, Kei —murmuró Kurumi abrazando a la niña—. Es ella.

Tami besó la frente de su madre y se separó de ella. —Mami no tiene la culpa papi —repitió avanzando con pasos firmes—. Yo la desobedecí. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió ese día, tenía miedo porque no sabía cómo volver a casa. Luego, olvidé cómo cruzar las calles y por eso morí —explicó con simpleza—. Ahora he memorizado el camino a casa, y sé que las calles deben cruzarse cuando el semáforo esta en verde para los peatones. Un amigo me lo dijo. Entiende que nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió, papi. No puedo irme si tú no permites que me vaya.

Kei se arrodilló en el suelo, desesperado. Él no creía en fantasmas, lo que veía y escuchaba no podía ser real. Tami estaba muerta, pero esa niña se parecía tanto a ella. Sus grandes ojos cafés lo miraban con la misma dulzura que su Tami. Su voz infantil y cantarina era igual a la de ella. Su carita de inocencia y su expresión de decepción, eran las mismas que tenía Tami cuando él llegaba tarde del trabajo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación y miró a su esposa derramando incontables lágrimas observándolo con expectación. Se dio cuenta entonces, que lo único que había hecho desde que Tami murió, era ultrajarla. No recordaba haberle consolado en ningún momento. El día que le comunicó su embarazo, ni siquiera sonrió. No fue un mal padre, pero estaba siendo el peor de los esposos. Solo le preocupó su dolor, nunca pensó en la magnitud del sufrimiento de su esposa, en su salud, ni en la de su hijo.

—Perdóname —suplicó rompiendo en llanto—. Perdóname, Kurumi.

La mujer se lanzó con suavidad a su regazo. —Te perdono porque lo haz comprendido.

Tami sonrió y se unió al abrazo de sus padres. —Gracias, los quiero mucho —declaró disfrutando por última vez el calor de su familia. El cuerpo que Syaoran había creado para ella se desvaneció y sus padres resintieron su abandono. Tami los observó consolarse mientras salía del departamento y sonrió para la cámara de un sollozante Eriol.

Syaoran invocó su anillo y abrió el portal. —Adiós, muñeca —se despidió.

Una cegadora luz blanca rodeó a la niña. —Adiós, Syaoran. Nunca olvidaré lo dulce que fuiste conmigo y espero que tu guardián no continúe subiendo de peso —La cámara captó el momento en que Tami agitó su mano en el aire en señal de despedida. Se fundió con la luz que irradiaba el anillo del castaño y se desvaneció.

Eriol apartó una lágrima fugitiva de su mejilla. —Eso fue… ¿Syaoran? —inquirió.

Syaoran yacía sobre el piso del corredor desfallecido. Kerberos adoptó la forma de su dueño, y lo cargó sobre sus hombros.

—Vámonos —ordenó.

—Pero, Syaoran… —replicó preocupado el oji-azul.

—Sólo está dormido.

Eriol suspiró aliviado.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, por un helado te contesto lo que quieras.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, ese animal era un abusivo.

—¿Por qué Syaoran se comportó tan… extraño el día de hoy?

—Syaoran tiene una hermana, pero la niña está muerta —relató con una mirada vacilante.

—O sea que ella es…

—Un espíritu —completó.

*.*.*

Syaoran se masajeó la nuca, le dolía la cabeza y estaba malhumorado. Esas sensaciones incrementaron al llegar al núcleo, donde había una exhibición de animales silvestres, específicamente los rescatados del bosque Tomuyaki. No le molestaban los animales, no. Él adoraba a toda la fauna, al que odiaba era al sujeto que intentaba flirtear con Sakura apoyándose de un pobre conejito blanco.

Syaoran apretó con furia a su guardián, quien descansaba sobre su hombro y lo sacudió en el aire. —Despierta bestia inútil.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Conviértete en algo adorable.

—¿Adorable? —se cuestionó a sí mismo.

—Algo que le guste a una chica —especificó el castaño.

Kerberos frunció el ceño recordando el libro de biología de Eriol.

—¿Qué te parece esto?

—Eres… una rata —se quejó el ambarino.

—"_Soy un hámster, imbécil"_ —rebatió el guardián.

—A la mierda, te ves adorable —reconoció dando grandes zancadas en dirección de la esmeralda.

—Eres muy lindo —comentaba Sakura acariciando al conejo que Daisuke Maeno sostenía.

—¿Quién, yo o el conejo? —bromeó Daisuke.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y alzó la mirada para estudiar al chico de cabellos cenizos y ojos celestes. Su mirada era como el agua cristalina, bonita. No podía negarlo.

—Obviamente se refiere al conejo —Syaoran respondió entre dientes.

—Ah, hola —saludó amigablemente Daisuke.

—Adiós —masculló envolviendo la cintura de Sakura con su brazo.

Sakura gimió sorprendida y sus mejillas se confundían con las nubes rubescentes de la tarde. No encontró más remedio que sucumbir ante el posesivo agarre del castaño. Caminaron hasta la cafetería Tsubasa y se acomodaron en la última butaca de la derecha.

—¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto? —cuestionó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada. —N-nada, yo solo estaba acariciando al conejito.

—Hmm. ¿Y por qué estabas sonrojada?

La castaña jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos. No podía decirle que los ojos de Daisuke eran bonitos, probablemente se enojaría y dejaría de hablarle. —Por la colita del conejo —mintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. Sakura le estaba mintiendo. La situación era inconcebible, él trabajando arduamente toda la tarde para completar sus talismanes, y su _querida amiga_ coqueteando con un desconocido.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y capturó una de las manos de la esmeralda. En esa ocasión, el barniz de sus uñas era de color durazno y estaban decoradas con una pequeña flor rosada. —Bonitas —opinó entrelazando sus dedos.

Sakura pensaba que su corazón en cualquier momento colapsaría. Syaoran la miraba como si fuese una inofensiva presa fácil de devorar, sin embargo no le tenía miedo.

—Ya que te gustan los animales, tengo un regalo para ti —dijo colocando a Kerberos sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Es hermoso! —chilló tomando al hámster blanco con manchas cafés entre sus manos—. Pero está un poco pasado de peso.

—"_Ay, esta mocosa" _—gruñó Kerberos con intenciones de morder el pulgar de la castaña.

—"_Ni se te ocurra_" —advirtió Li—. "_Tú le rasguñas un centímetro de piel y serás animal muerto. Lo juro."_

—Gracias, Syaoran —dijo Sakura frotando a Kerberos contra su mejilla—. Yo pensaba pedirte prestado a tu gato por un tiempo, pero creo que esto es mejor. Le compraré una jaula y una rueda para que haga un poco de ejercicio.

Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior. Sakura no paraba de hablar del sobrepeso de Kerberos, a ese paso su bestia guardiana odiaría a Sakura por el resto de su vida.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

—Huh… Kero —respondió dudoso.

—Es muy lindo. Lo cuidaré mucho, lo prometo.

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con ilusión. Por esa sonrisa, sacrificaría lo que fuera y eso incluía a su guardián.

****Continuará****

* * *

><p>Agradezco sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Sé que en este no hubieron muchos momentos SxS, pero el próximo lo tendrá. Lo prometo, (xD). Me gustaría mucho que me dejasen saber su opinión sobre esta parte de la historia. Ya era tiempo de ver a Syaoran trabajar, ¿no creen? También ha cambiado su actitud respecto a Eriol. ¿Y qué será de Kero en manos de Sakura?<p>

_Para Vhjj:_ Hola. No, no lo es. Conozco la saga que dices, y pues su temática gira en torno a que Jace, quien es un cazador de sombras porque tiene sangre de ángel, ayuda a Clary para que ella logre despertar a su madre que se auto-hechizó, en el proceso descubren que ella también es una nefilim, pero da la casualidad que Valentine (malvado padre de Clary), les dice que son hermanos y por eso no pueden amarse, y al final resulta que no lo son. Bueno, no veo eso en mi fic por ningún lado. Lo único que veo en común son las marcas en la piel. Las runas en la saga de cazadores tienen sus formas definidas, se ponen en la piel, en el piso o donde sea con una estela, dan habilidades, son curativas, para ellas no hay nada imposible. A diferencia de las Jikaido en este fic, que solo se usan en la piel y más que nada sirven como protecciones. En ningún momento las he mencionado como runas. Además, las runas como tales existen, no son absolutamente invención de Clare. Y, tampoco veo a los cuchillos serafín, la copa mortal, ni nada por el estilo. Los cazadores de sombras tienen la habilidad de ver a las hadas, vampiros, licántropos, y otras criaturas que tampoco veo por aquí. Como lo expliqué en el fic, los intermediarios son más seres espirituales que otra cosa, de ahí que pelean o ayudan a los espíritus, con el objetivo de reunir experiencia para participar en el torneo, cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la saga, ya que las habilidades de mis personajes se basan más bien en los poderes que se supone que poseen los médium, y los hechiceros, por supuesto. En fin, no es una adaptación, la historia es de mi autoría. Gracias.

**Próximo capitulo:** _**Bajo las mismas condiciones, se mi novia.**_


	8. Bajo las mismas condiciones, se mi novia

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp. La historia si me pertenece._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 8:** _Bajo las mismas condiciones, se mi novia._

* * *

><p>Eriol se incorporó después de ajustar la correa de sus zapatos, quejándose por la actividad que estaba a punto de realizar. Cualquiera que lo mirase en semejante situación a esas horas de la noche, mínimo pensarían que estaba loco. Alzó la vista para observar los enormes reflectores que iluminaban la cancha, la única ventaja de hacer ejercicio a esas horas, era que ninguno de sus compañeros lo vería hacer el ridículo.<p>

Syaoran amarró una cuerda alrededor de la cintura de Hiraguizawa, y el otro extremo a la suya, de esa forma se aseguraría de que el holgazán de su compañero realizara el tiempo de ejercicio estipulado.

—Si te detienes un par de segundos, ten por seguro que te arrastraré por todo el campo —advirtió el ambarino comenzando a trotar.

Eriol resopló guardando sus gafas en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—¿Dónde está Kerberos? —protestó desperdiciando el poco oxigeno que contenían sus pulmones—. Se supone que él tiene que bajar esa barriga de pelota de beisbol que ha desarrollado, pero al paso que va, terminará convirtiéndose en una de fútbol.

Syaoran sonrió marcando el tiempo de la primera vuelta en su cronómetro.

—Sakura —murmuró—, al principio se quejaba del sobrepeso de Kerberos. Luego se desvió de su plan de una dieta balanceada, y el plan fracaso por completo cuando el animal fingió lastimarse una pata debido al ejercicio con su rueda.

—Ah, entiendo —jadeó Eriol contando la segunda vuelta—. Ella se sintió culpable y lo compensó con comida.

—Así es —repuso Syaoran—. Pero su inasistencia al entrenamiento no es lo que me preocupa. A la hora de la cena, se comunicó conmigo para informar que Sakura se encontraba indispuesta, dice que sólo refiló su depósito de comida y se tumbó a quejarse sobre la cama.

—No te preocupes —Eriol se adelantó para trotar a su lado, sonriendo cálidamente—. Deben ser problemas menstruales.

—Para ti, todo el tiempo son problemas menstruales. Sakura no es la histeria de Daidoji, quien sí saca a relucir sus cambios hormonales —Eriol frunció el ceño y Syaoran se encogió de hombros—. Es la verdad, además Sakura ha perdido peso en estas semanas, se queda dormida en clases o durante el almuerzo, y ayer casi se desmaya en clase de gimnasia.

—Sueño, mareos, desmayos… —susurró Eriol con la mirada fija en sus tenis blancos—. Oye, Syaoran. ¿No habrás metido la pata con Sakurita, verdad?

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua marcando su quinta vuelta.

—No seas imbécil. Sabes que no puedo tocarla, por más que quiera.

Inconscientemente, aumentó la velocidad de su trote. Su vida era similar a la actividad que realizaba, por más que corriera, por más que se esforzara, siempre llegaría al mismo punto, siempre estaría encerrado en el mismo espacio habiendo tantos caminos por recorrer.

Él nunca había renegado de su existencia hasta el día en que conoció a Sakura. Encontrarla fue una bendición para una parte de su corazón, mientras que para la otra fue una desgracia completa. Estar con ella, era como vivir y morir al mismo tiempo. Vivía con sus sonrisas, con sus abrazos y con los pocos besos inocentes que habían intercambiado; moría cada vez que se separaba de ella, por las noches cuando ansiaba tanto saltar de su ventana e irse a meter en la cama de ella, pero el golpe más duro era verla o imaginarla en brazos de otro…

—Ya —gimoteó Hiraguizawa apartando el sudor de su frente—, hemos dado las diez vueltas.

—Dos más —agregó Syaoran un poco abstraído.

Eriol se sentía desfallecer a la doceava vuelta, en cuanto Syaoran frenó su trote, cayó derrotado sobre la grama. Una risita delicada, pero burlona le incitó levantar la vista. Tragó en seco al borde de una posible hemorragia nasal.

Syaoran alzó las cejas, mirando con recelo a la intrusa.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Daidoji? —preguntó desatando la cuerda de su cintura.

Tomoyo le devolvió una mirada socarrona, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, simplemente es divertido ver como paseas a tu mascota —respondió refiriéndose a Eriol, quien seguía atado a la cuerda.

Syaoran pensó en algunas frases hirientes para la estúpida que había ofendido a su compañero, sin embargo no tuvo la necesidad de utilizarlas, ya que Eriol se giró rápidamente quedando de espaldas sobre la grama.

—¿Sabes, Daidoji? —musitó acomodándose las gafas—. Es divertido verte las bragas.

Tomoyo soltó una maldición apretando las rodillas y cubriéndose con la escasa tela de su minifalda.

Syaoran rió, tendiéndole una mano a Eriol para que se levantara del piso.

—Eres un idiota —gritó avergonzada la amatista.

—Gracias —respondió con cortesía Hiraguizawa—. Me da gusto que ambos disfrutáramos del espectáculo de esta noche —acercándose a ella, le susurró al oído—: aunque creo que el amarillo no es tu color.

Tomoyo apretó los puños, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Por el momento, dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban, ya vería el idiota ese durante el campamento. Les dio la espalda a los jóvenes, y como digna líder de las Heart Jewelry, se marchó con la frente en alto.

Syaoran rodeó los hombros de Eriol con el brazo y lo condujo hasta su habitación. Atónito por su minuto de valentía, el oji-azul se dejó arrastrar por su compañero. Ni en sus sueños más sucios había imaginado las bragas de Tomoyo, ahora no podía cerrar los ojos sin evitar rememorar esa imagen.

*.*.*

Sakura tanteó sobre su mesita de noche dejando caer su frasco de medicinas. Incorporándose con dificultad, gimió al notar que el frasco estaba vacío. Se encogió sobre la cama, esbozando una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor metálico de su boca. Aquella no había sido una buena semana, las pastillas ya no tenían ningún efecto sobre sus síntomas, que al parecer estaban regresando con más fuerza que antes.

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y el sudor que corría por su frente, miró la puerta con la esperanza de que Kaho se apresurara con su nuevo tratamiento. Hace unos minutos creyó que moriría en el baño, durante su último atracón. Ahora tendría que decirle a Kaho, que comenzaba a vomitar sangre, de nuevo. Apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, asustada. Seguramente esto último, le garantizaría un pase de lujo al hospital, quizás debería escribir una carta de despedida para sus amigos y marcharse a morir de una vez por todas lejos de ellos.

Había sido tan estúpida cuando le comentó a Kaho que quería luchar por su vida porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dejar de sufrir, y si morir era la solución lo aceptaría resignada.

—De todos modos, siempre he sido una cobarde —se lamentó entre sollozos.

Kero la observaba desde la jaula con una semilla de girasol entre sus manos. No entendía por qué nadie auxiliaba a la pequeña Sakura cuando era tan evidente su sufrimiento. Pensó en comunicarse con Syaoran para informarle la gravedad del asunto, pero su amo no sería de utilidad en esa situación porque no podía realizar hechizos curativos, no le quedaba más opción que esperar a que Sakura se quedara dormida o en última instancia, a que se desmayara del dolor para ayudarla.

Dejó caer la semilla que sostenía y abrió la puerta de su jaula, adoptando su forma de muñeco. Como solía decir Syaoran: _"a la mierda"_, no soportaría un minuto más escuchándola llorar y quejarse de esa manera.

—Otra vez —gimió la esmeralda—, otra vez haz regresado a ayudarme.

Kero frunció ceño, rodeando la desmejorada figura de la castaña. ¿Otra vez? Pero si era la primera vez que él se presentaba de esa forma ante ella. Además, era imposible que ella pudiese verlo a menos que él así lo deseara, y ese definitivamente no era el caso. Levitó frente a su rostro, moviendo los brazos y haciendo algunas muecas con la cara, sin embargo los ojos de Sakura continuaban fijos en la puerta.

Entonces ella no podía verlo, sólo reconoció su presencia.

—Kira —murmuró extendiendo sus brazos—, por favor.

El guardián de Syaoran reposó con desconfianza sobre su pecho, después de ayudarle tendría que presentarse ante ella, y exigirle una explicación. Rodeó con su aura el cuerpo de la castaña, soltando una exclamación sorprendido. El cuerpo de Sakura no se repondría con un hechizo básico de curación, ella requería energía pura.

Asustado por la cantidad de energía que absorbería de su cuerpo, intentó retirarse pero una segunda capa de energía se lo impidió. No podía escapar del regazo de castaña, el color de su aura era azul, y a juzgar por el violáceo velo que envolvía el cuerpo de ambos, dedujo que la segunda aura era de color rojo. Chilló encima del empapado camisón de Sakura, al momento en que la energía comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, luchó para incorporase un poco y admirar el flujo de energía que lo unía al cuerpo de la esmeralda.

—Sakura —advirtió preocupado Kerberos—. Es suficiente —Ella ya no estaba drenando su energía, sino la de Syaoran.

—"_Si continuamos de esta forma, esta mocosa nos matará"_ —pensó Kero—. "_Y si Syaoran no se hubiese colocado la Jikaido de conexión, ya habría terminado conmigo"._

El guardián cerró los ojos, lamentándose porque para romper la cápsula de energía en la que se encontraba atrapado, tendría que sobrecargarla hasta hacerla explotar, y todo eso repercutiría en el cuerpo de su dueño.

Con esfuerzos, logró dividir el flujo de energía, una parte continuaba nutriendo el cuerpo de Sakura; la otra, se estaba dispersando en la atmósfera. Kero se recostó de nuevo sobre el pecho de la castaña, al borde del llanto. Su pequeño cuerpo no era apto para canalizar esa cantidad de energía. Las entradas y salidas de luz, eran similares al penetrar de mil agujas en su espalda, por idiota había comprometido la estabilidad propia y la de su dueño. Casi pierde el sentido cuando dejó de recibir energía de Syaoran; sin embargo, no podía dejar su estrategia a medias.

—Siento habernos metido en este problema, amo —murmuró expandiendo al máximo las ultimas reservas de energía que le quedaban. Las partículas de luz chocaban violentamente contra el aura violácea que los cubría. El guardián cerró los ojos rogando para que aquello fuese suficiente. De lo contrario, tendría que sacrificar su cuerpo para liberarlos, y lo haría con tal que Syaoran estuviese bien.

Sakura abrió los ojos a consecuencia de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, cubriéndoselos rápidamente con un brazo por el cegador caleidoscopio de colores que la rodeaba. Gimió arqueando su espalda e instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos, al escuchar el estruendoso e hiriente sonido del cristal al romperse. Se sentó jadeando sobre la cama, la piel de su cuerpo ardía como los mil infiernos. Se sorprendió al ponerse de pie, ya que sus piernas la sostenían con una firmeza increíble.

Bajó el rostro y se cubrió la boca con una mano, el piso de su habitación se había convertido en una nube violácea. ¿Estaría muerta? Porque ni el más loco de sus sueños se hubo sentido tan revitalizada. Caminó con tiento a través de la extraña neblina morada y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar a Kaho en el umbral de su recamara.

—¿Lo ves, Kaho? —preguntó examinando los rincones—. ¿Sientes esa calidez en el ambiente?

La mujer se acercó a Sakura, colocando una mano en su frente.

—Yo no veo nada, querida —mintió—. Posiblemente sean alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre.

—P-pero, yo lo veo —insistió Sakura señalando el piso—. Míralo, es como una nube morada decorada con diamantina.

Kaho encaminó a Sakura a la puerta del baño.

—No hay nada ahí, Sakura —repitió—. Comienza a llenar la bañera con agua fría, estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Mizuki empujó a la chica adentro del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Regresó al lugar de los hechos y sonriendo levantó a Kerberos, quien yacía desfallecido al lado del armario.

—Lo siento —susurró acariciando con un dedo la cabeza del guardián—, pero si tengo que elegir entre ella y ustedes dos, me quedo con ella —decía declarándose culpable del delito—. Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta que ella se vuelva inmune a su energía.

Movió su mano en el aire, y con los residuos de energía sobrantes de la explosión, formó un denso remolino que expulsó por la ventana. Ahora no quedaba evidencia alguna de lo que hizo.

Depositó al guardián de Li en su respectiva jaula y salió de la habitación. Sólo le restaba suplicar a los cielos para que Fujitaka no se enterara de lo ocurrido esa noche.

*.*.*

Syaoran trabajaba en las clases de autoestima que le impartía al oji-azul frente al espejo, mientras Eriol pinchaba con un dedo sus pectorales. El primer paso según Syaoran, era aceptarse a sí mismo. Bueno, él se aceptaba pero no le gustaba estar encerrado en el baño con Syaoran desnudo a su lado.

Hiraguizawa miró su cuerpo flacucho y suspiró.

—Oye, ¿crees que algún día tendré unos músculos igual a los tuyos? —preguntó delineando con los dedos los bíceps del brazo derecho del castaño.

Syaoran apartó el brazo horrorizado, tampoco le gustaba estar encerrado en el baño con Hiraguizawa escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo. Eriol se cubrió sus partes nobles con las manos cuando sintió la mirada de Syaoran deslizarse por su desnuda anatomía.

—No, creo que no llegaras a tanto —dijo esbozando una mueca socarrona—. He entrenado casi desde que nací para obtener este cuerpo.

Eriol suspiró, buscando la mirada de Syaoran en el espejo.

—Parecemos un par de culeros —musitó—. No entiendo por qué hacemos esto, con o sin ropa me queda claro que tú tienes un físico espectacular.

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

—Creo que pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te está haciendo daño —se mofó cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla—. El señorito acaba de utilizar una palabra coloquial.

—Deja de burlarte —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. He tenido suficiente por esta noche.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, yo no soy tan sexy como Daidoji —sonrió por el violento sonrojo de su compañero—. La razón por la que hacemos esto, ni yo mismo la sé.

Eriol se golpeó la frente con la pared, quizás Syaoran simplemente quería verlo desnudo para intimidarlo o en el peor de los casos, seducirlo. Desconfiado corrió a ponerse sus pantalones, y regresó al baño.

—Cuando era niño —habló Syaoran recuperando su seriedad—, solía compararme todo el tiempo con papá.

—Querías parecerte a él —afirmó colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Syaoran resopló.

—En realidad lo hacía porque buscaba una diferencia entre nosotros, en el físico, en el carácter, en lo que fuera; sin embargo —susurró acariciando su reflejo—, no veo ninguna. Todo lo que soy, todo lo ves y conoces, no es Syaoran; Syaoran Li, para mí sólo es un nombre, sólo es el modelo que tiene que dar la cara como primogénito de la familia Li, el que es idéntico a su padre. Detrás de él estoy yo, un joven asustadizo y ridículo que sueña con ser normal porque conoció a una niña a la que adora con toda su alma. El yo que sueña, el yo que ama, el yo llora, se esconde en la sombra de este extraño —confesó cerrando su mano en el espejo.

Eriol se paró atrás de él, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Aún no es tarde para empezar a conocerte, amigo —alentó sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Kerberos ya le había mencionado la muerte del padre de Syaoran, pero debido a su reciente declaración, comprendía que a Syaoran no le dolía la muerte de ese sujeto sino que sentía un profundo rencor por el hombre—. No es tarde para que realices tus sueños, y aunque tú no quieras reconocerlo, ya amas a alguien. Sé que en algún rincón de tu corazón tienes albergado un noble sentimiento para Sakura, para tu familia, incluso para mí, hay algo en esa piedra carmesí.

Syaoran bajó el rostro presionando con todas sus fuerzas el lavabo, odiaba tanto sus momentos de debilidad, y las palabras del idiota de Eriol eran tan alentadoras que le provocaron un desgarrador nudo en la garganta.

—Tampoco es tarde para llorar —agregó Eriol dulcificando su expresión, ante los inaudibles sollozos del castaño—. Cuando murió tu hermana, ¿no lloraste?

—No —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Hazlo, Syaoran. Permite que el verdadero Syaoran Li, comience a vivir de verdad.

—Con un demonio, cállate —ordenó rompiendo en llanto el castaño—. Hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme escondido tras que el cabrón que era hace algunas semanas. ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que hay personas que realmente me aprecian? ¿Crees que es fácil amar a alguien hasta con la última célula de tu cuerpo y saber que nunca será tuya, que ni siquiera puedes tocarla? ¡Duele, idiota! Duele mucho… —gimió apartando unas lágrimas de su rostro.

Eriol soltó una risita.

—Eso es vivir, Syaoran.

—Te odio, maldito imbécil —repetía sin dejar de llorar—. Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorando, juro que te mato.

Eriol rodó los ojos, ¿ese era el Syaoran sensible? —"_Vaya sujeto_" —pensó divertido.

Syaoran empezó a sentir cierto malestar y se preguntó si se debía a su terapia del llanto con Hiraguizawa. Se apoyó en el lavabo descartando esa posibilidad, el ardor palpitante en sus venas le indicó que se debía a una fuga masiva de energía.

Eriol se apresuró a sostener a Syaoran para que no cayera de golpe al piso, estaba a punto de reprenderlo por jugar de esa manera con sus nervios, no obstante sus acciones se redirigieron a auxiliarlo al notar la palidez de su rostro y la sudoración fría que envolvía su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó espantado Eriol. Syaoran prácticamente se convulsionaba en sus brazos.

El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Kerberos —jadeó aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su compañero—, algo le sucede a él.

Eriol incapaz de decir palabra, observaba como Syaoran derramaba lágrimas silenciosas con cada segundo que transcurría. El castaño gruñó ahogando un grito de dolor, se sentía morir junto con las células de su cuerpo que se estaban destruyendo debido a la perdida de energía.

Eriol recostó a Syaoran en piso, cuando sus temblores aminoraron. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado. Detestaba sentirse impotente en las situaciones sobrenaturales como esa. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su amigo y lo sacudió sutilmente para saber si continuaba con vida.

Syaoran entreabrió los ojos.

—Pínchame el dedo —pidió en un susurro.

Eriol sin pensarlo buscó un alfiler o un instrumento similar en el cajón del baño. Suspiró victorioso al encontrar un ganchito de ropa. Con temor, pinchó el pulgar del ambarino.

—Tu sangre es roja.

Syaoran se arrodilló apoyándose en el lavabo, respirando con dificultad. Tenía verificar el estado de su guardián, Kerberos no sería capaz de drenar completamente su energía por más glotón que fuese.

—¿Qué rayos tiene en la espalda? —gritó Eriol con el rostro desencajado.

Syaoran exhaló sorprendido.

—Son mis Jikaidos… ¿Puedes verlas?

—Si —contestó ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

—Entonces, estoy más grave de lo que pensaba —indicó antes de desvanecerse.

Eriol cayó al suelo junto con Syaoran, el tipo pesaba demasiado como para cargarlo hasta su habitación, no le quedó otra opción más que arrastrarlo fuera del baño.

Dio algunas vueltas en la recamara, a lo mejor sería conveniente salir a buscar a Kerberos por su cuenta, pero si el guardián se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su dueño no sería de mucha utilidad. Una iluminación divina le hizo recordar a Evangeline, corrió por su teléfono móvil e impaciente esperó su respuesta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Evangeline se sostenía con manos y rodillas en el piso. Ladeó el rostro, limpiando con su hombro el hilo de sangre que corría por su mandíbula.

—Lo has hecho muy bien el día de hoy —reconoció su padre arrojando su espada a los pies de Airi, quien se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de su dueña desde la esquina del gimnasio—. Aunque todo sería mejor si hubieses nacido hombre.

Evangeline apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio inferir para no soltar un sollozo.

—Lo mínimo que puedes hacer —continuó Sheng—, es ganar el torneo y honrar el nombre de la familia Fa, convirtiéndote en la esposa de nuestro nuevo líder.

—Lo haré —masculló Evangeline con sus ojos clavados en el suelo—. _"Y si es con Syaoran, mucho mejor"._

Su padre se agachó frente a ella y la obligó a levantar el rostro, apretándole con fuerza la mandíbula.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hables de esa manera?

Evangeline tragó saliva.

—Siempre me lo has dicho —respondió con la voz temblorosa—. Ningún miembro de nuestra familia debe bajar la mirada ante nadie.

Sheng sonrió, besando la frente de su hija.

—Esa es mi pequeña, ahora ponte de pie —ordenó incorporándose.

Evangeline se encontró incapaz de mover un solo músculo, su padre no la dejaba pasar un solo día sin entrenar y se cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

—No puedo —susurró recargando la cabeza en sus manos. Siguió con la mirada los pasos de su padre, y se dejó caer de lado cuando el hombre la remató con una violenta patada en el abdomen.

—Descansa entonces —indicó con desdén, encaminándose a la salida del gimnasio—. Espero que puedas ponerte de pie para mañana, mi Eva.

Airi dio un respingo por el portazo que anunció la desaparición del verdugo de su querida dueña. Recogió su espada del piso y corrió al lado de Evangeline.

—No me toques —espetó la rubia evitando que Airi la levantara del piso.

La guardiana adoptó la forma de su dueña.

—Pero amita, ni siquiera puedes moverte —insistió acariciando su mejilla.

—¡He dicho que no me toques! —gritó sollozante. Llegaría por si sola a su habitación así tuviera que arrastrase por toda la casa para lograrlo.

Miró las pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre el piso y comenzó a contarlas una por una. Era lo que solía hacer desde que tenía memoria, sonrió al percatarse de que con el pasar de los años, estas disminuían en cantidad y en diámetro. Pese a que perdió el encuentro con su padre, sabía que le había hecho daño, y esa era la mayor de sus satisfacciones.

Cerró los ojos deseando que la fecha del torneo se aproximara, si bien no viviría un cuento de hadas al lado de un hombre que no la amaba, viviría más tranquila con el poco cariño y respeto que su esposo quisiera darle.

Airi aprovechó la pérdida de conciencia de la chica para trasladarla a su habitación, lamentándose por el deplorable estado de su dueña.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —musitó Evangeline.

—No tengo porque obedecer tus caprichos.

La rubia sonrió con pesadez.

—El brazo izquierdo de papá estaba sangrando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Eva. Conseguiste lastimarlo en serio. Lo que significa que tu madre te reñirá.

Evangeline chasqueó la lengua.

—Me vale lo que tenga que decirme, se supone que ella es la que debería prepararme para el torneo. No sería más flexible que papá, pero sus golpes dolerían menos.

Ambas guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Evangeline descansó la cabeza en el pecho de su guardiana hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Airi la colocó sobre la cama, y Evangeline como toda chica testaruda se puso de pie con dificultad para cambiarse de ropa.

La guardia inclinó la cabeza extrañada.

—Alguien te está llamando —avisó señalando el objeto brillante sobre la cómoda.

—No contestes —resopló exasperada la chica.

—Dice… Eriol —leyó con dificultad.

—Eriol —Evangeline frunció el ceño, arrojando su ropa contra la pared, ¿por qué el idiota de Syaoran escogía los peores días para meterse en problemas? —Responde y pregúntale lo que necesita.

La guardiana asintió.

—Aquí, Airi.

Evangeline suspiró sentándose en la cama. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de disminuir la dolorosa opresión que la embargaba. Por ningún motivo permitiría que Syaoran la viese convertida en una piltrafa humana, su rostro estaba casi irreconocible a consecuencia de los arduos entrenamientos de esas semanas, ni siquiera había asistido al colegio por ese motivo. Además, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, su energía habitualmente atractiva estaba disminuida, era casi imperceptible. Y Evangeline sabía que lo único que le atraía a Syaoran de ella, era la fuerza de su energía, por lo que no accedería a verlo esta vez.

—¡Que su sangre es roja y puedes ver sus Jikaidos! —vociferó Airi—. ¿Pero que fue…? ¡No lo sabes! —La guardiana comenzó a caminar histérica por toda la habitación—. Evangeline tiene sus problemas en este momento, amigo. ¡Me importa un rábano que Li se esté muriendo!

—¡Airi! —reprendió Evangeline fulminándola con la mirada—. Dile a Eriol que estarás ahí en unos minutos.

—P-pero…

—Obedece.

Airi gruñó, cortando la llamada. Se acercó a la cama y posó una mano en la cabeza de Evangeline.

—No quiero dejarte sola —replicó después de un minuto de silencio.

Evangeline la miró con sus ojos avellanas inundados de lágrimas.

—Yo lo quiero, Airi. Sabes lo importante que es Syaoran para mí, y por eso… Él no puede verme en estas condiciones. Ayúdalo tú, ¿sí?

Airi la obligó a recostarse y la cubrió con sus sabanas de seda blanca.

—Está bien, te mantendré informada.

Evangeline acomodó la cabeza en su almohada y abrazó el peluche que Syaoran le regaló en su cumpleaños número trece.

—Cuídalo mucho y no regreses hasta que él esté bien.

*.*.*

Eriol suspiró recostándose en la mesa del laboratorio de química.

—¿Qué me ves? —espetó curiosa Airi apagando el mechero bunsen.

—Nada, es solo que es raro verte y saber que no eres Evangeline.

Airi gruñó trasladando el contenido del beaker que sostenía a un par de termos.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, ¿acaso Kerberos no se convierte con frecuencia en su dueño?

—No, la verdad prefiere convertirse en cualquier animal que no sea Syaoran.

Airi sonrió entregándole uno de los termos al oji-azul.

—Encárgate de que Syaoran beba esta infusión, tenemos que estabilizarlo a él primero para que Kerberos se reponga —indicó dirigiéndose a la salida del laboratorio—. No lo dejes salir de su habitación hasta que se reponga un poco, he colocado unos sellos de protección para que los espíritus no lo molesten. Además, me urge que Kerberos despierte.

Eriol bajó del banco en el que se encontraba sentado y corrió para darle alcance a la guardiana. Asomaron la cabeza por el oscuro pasillo del colegio y continuaron con paso seguro al no advertir ninguna presencia.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó Hiraguizawa.

—A Syaoran le faltan Jikaidos protección, me extraña que su padre no se las haya colocado en su niñez.

Eriol levantó cejas trotando escaleras abajo.

—Quizás lo hizo con algún propósito —opinó vacilante.

—Lo importante es que sin ellas está expuesto al dominio de espíritus malignos, no podrían controlar su cuerpo porque esas Jikaidos sí las tiene, pero podrían jugar con su mente al punto de enloquecerlo.

Eriol empujó la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que Airi saliera primero, ambos se miraron a los ojos a través de la penumbra e intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo me encargaré de Kerberos, no te preocupes —se despidió Airi adoptando su falsa identidad.

Hiraguizawa asintió ampliando su sonrisa. Airi era un muñeco más estilizado que Kerberos, con orejas puntiagudas y hermosas alas de libélula. La guardiana estiró su cuerpo perezosa, entrecerrando sus felinos ojos violetas.

—Yo cuidaré de Syaoran —anunció Eriol apretujando el termo contra su pecho—. Tú también debes descansar un poco, y recuerda que ante Sakura serás su segunda mascota.

El rostro de Airi se desencajó.

—Oh, me olvidé de esa mocosa —agitó sus alas dándose golpecitos en la frente con su termo—. Puede estar herida, ¡hay que ayudarla! —chilló elevándose por los aires en dirección al dormitorio femenino.

—¡Recuerda mantenerme informado!

*.*.*

Sakura se acercó dando saltitos de alegría a la jaula de sus hámster, al despertar se llevó la tremenda sorpresa de que Kaho ya le había conseguido la hembra que encargó para Kero. Seguramente la mujer regresó a la recamara cuando ella estaba dormida, después se daría una vuelta por la biblioteca para agradecerle.

La compañera de Kerberos era blanca con un par de parches grises en la espalda. Hizo un puchero al notar que el holgazán de Kero continuaba dormido, mientras su pequeña novia corría en la rueda como si intentara llamar su atención.

Sakura juntó sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiró soñadoramente.

—Ahora a esperar que se reproduzcan —exclamó con inocencia—. Le regalaré un bebé a cada una de mis amigas, y cuando yo no pueda cuidar más de ustedes, pasarán a manos de Syaoran.

Tomó su carpeta y al no encontrar a Tomoyo en su recamara, decidió ir directo al salón de clases. Durante su recorrido disfrutó de los aromas circulantes en el aire, de la suave brisa que revolvía sus cabellos y ondeaba la falda de su uniforme, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tan bien, que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era vivir sin ingerir medicamentos o soportando dolorosas inyecciones.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y fue de las primeras en entrar al aula de clases, estaba ansiosa por contarle a Syaoran de la novia de Kero. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron, sus compañeros se acomodaron cada uno en su mesa y Syaoran no llegaba.

Eriol entró al salón con cara de pocos amigos, evidentemente trasnochado, por lo que resolvió no preguntarle nada. Se alisó la falda del uniforme, acomodó su cabello, y se miró furtivamente en el espejo verificando su maquillaje, todo estaba perfecto a excepción de la ausencia del ambarino.

Giró el rostro al escuchar los débiles ronquidos Eriol, quizás los chicos se habían desvelado conversando o jugando videojuegos. Exhaló decepcionada y abrió su carpeta, dándole los últimos retoques a su tarea de física.

Su corazón se aceleró al percibir una presencia masculina junto a ella y su sonrisa desapareció convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado para el intruso.

Kyoji le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la sostuvo sutilmente de la mandíbula.

—Hoy te ves radiante, Sakura —comentó con sinceridad Hideki—. ¿A quién le debemos el gusto de devolverte tu energía?

Sakura frunció el ceño marcando distancia entre ellos con sus brazos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Kyoji rió entre dientes.

—No importa, eres demasiado estúpida para comprenderlo pero —espetó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—, me alegra que estés tan linda y recuperada, así podré disfrutarte más.

Sakura apartó el rostro, limpiándose la oreja con asco.

—Vete —musitó—, no te quiero cerca de mí.

—No eres nadie para darme ordenes, Kinomoto —ironizó liberándola de su agarre—. Y por lo que se ve, Li no vendrá, así que me quedaré para hacerte compañía.

Sakura rodó los ojos en un acto de rebeldía, afiló la punta de su lápiz y se encargó de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de ese idiota durante las clases. De cualquier modo, si intentaba propasarse con ella metiéndole la mano debajo de la falta como acostumbraba hacer, le clavaria su lápiz en la ingle por abusivo. Ese día se sentía osada, así que nadie podría contra ella.

*.*.*

Syaoran escupió la asquerosa infusión de flores de Ruby Moon que Eriol le dejó sobre la mesa, prefería morir antes que beberse esa cosa. Miró su emblema vacío mientras se abotonaba la camisa del uniforme, tenía que salir a comprobar él mismo el estado de su guardián y el de Sakura. En esos momentos no era de mucha utilidad, pero no era ningún estúpido para esperar a que las repuestas llegaran del cielo. Se echó la chaqueta sobre el hombro y salió del edificio.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, debían ser las once de la mañana. El camino estaba completamente desolado, ni un alma se paseaba por los alrededores, aunque eso no podía asegurarlo. La mayoría de sus sentidos se encontraban desactivados por la escases de energía en su cuerpo, prácticamente solo era un humano común y corriente. Debía reconocer que se sentía indefenso y malditamente cansado, su malhumor rebasó los límites existentes al irrumpir en el salón de clases.

El cabrón de Hideki estaba picando la mejilla de Sakura con un lápiz y la castaña parecía esforzarse por ignorarlo. Avanzó hasta el pupitre que compartía con Sakura y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Syaoran —murmuró Sakura abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Desocupa mi lugar en este mismo instante —musitó el castaño tronando los dedos.

Kyoji esbozó una mueca socarrona.

—La mesa no te pertenece, idiota.

Syaoran empujó la mesa de una patada, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que esperaban la llegada del profesor Terada.

—Entonces quédate con la mesa —gruñó tirando del brazo a Sakura.

Eriol se restregó los ojos adormilados y limpió los rastros de saliva de boca. ¡Había dormido toda la mañana!

—Comenzaba a creer que habías muerto —se burló Tomoyo admirando la escenita que estaba montando el gótico—. Mira, tu amigo tan salvaje como siempre.

—Syaoran —jadeó Eriol, ese idiota nunca aprendería a obedecer sus recomendaciones.

Hideki chasqueó la lengua.

—No me digas, ¿y tú te quedarás con Sakura? ¡Que romántico! —dijo restándole importancia al asunto—. Anda, te la prestaré unos meses para que juegues con ella, al fin y al cabo, no eres nadie en su vida.

Syaoran apretó a Sakura contra su cuerpo.

—No seré nadie, pero le doy el trato que se merece. En cambio tú, sólo la vez como un pedazo de carne con el que quiere joder.

Le dio la espalda, llevándose consigo a la castaña. Sakura escuchó refunfuñar a Tomoyo, pero hizo caso omiso de ella. Lo único que importaba en ese momento, era que su precioso príncipe la había rescatado del horrible dragón.

Acompañados del habitual silencio entre ellos, se escabulleron hasta la terraza. Syaoran se recostó en las sombras estrechando a Sakura en su regazo. La castaña se sonrojó por la electrizante cercanía de sus cuerpos, aunque Syaoran se notaba un poco extraño esa mañana.

—¿Syaoran qué…?

—Cuida de mí, princesa —interrumpió dejándose vencer por el sueño—. Cuida de mi así como yo cuido de ti mientras estoy despierto —murmuró sonriendo—. No, miento… también te resguardo en mis sueños.

Sakura apartó algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Syaoran sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenías para devolverle el beso, que prolongaría hasta quedarse dormido. Con los ojos cerrados acarició sus labios con el pulgar, y de no ser por su delicada situación, la habría besado de verdad. Aunque quizás la muerte no sabría tan amarga en sus labios…

*.*.*

El jueves por la mañana los alumnos de preparatoria del Fenix Scolarium, murmuraban histéricos afuera de los autobuses de la institución. Syaoran luchaba por ordenar a su patético grupo de clases, acababan de llegar al bosque Tomuyaki y esos infelices ya estaban protestando.

Exasperado se pasó una mano por el cabello, tomando un sorbo de la infusión que Airi le preparó más temprano. Jodido día el que había escogido Kerberos para meterse en problemas, el animal continuaba inconsciente y tuvo que soportar los llantos de Sakura la tarde anterior porque pensó que Kero había muerto. Graciosamente, la castaña mantenía la ilusión de que Airi estuviese preñada. A Syaoran se le erizó la piel, esos animales habrían sido horribles. Además, no sabía si los guardianes podían reproducirse entre ellos.

—Tal vez —murmuró, ya que Kerberos y todos los guardianes nacían de huevos.

Eriol le dio un codazo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Carraspeó un poco, sosteniendo el listado de distribución de las cabañas. Deslizó su mirada desde el grupo de las Heart Jewelry, quienes parecían estar en una excursión a la playa, con equipaje para un mes completo y no para tres días, hasta el grupo de Shinji y los mafiosos de Yamazaki.

Sakura le sonrió de lejos, agitando una mano en el aire para saludarlo. Lamentablemente, viajaron en autobuses separados. Un ligero rubor "consecuencia de la debilidad" cubrió su rostro. Todo el grupo de las Heart Jewelry, llevaban las camisetas amarradas hasta el ombligo y unos malditos shorts que apenas cubrían sus nalgas. No podría trabajar tranquilo a sabiendas de que Sakura deambulaba por ahí mostrando sus atributos.

—Syaoran —llamó Eriol—, el grupo de Hideki ya se nos adelantó, apresúrate con eso.

—Ah, sí —farfulló parpadeando—. No se hable más, la distribución de las cabañas ya está establecida y no pueden realizarse cambios. Queda claro que los hombres trabajaremos en la siembra de árboles mientras la mitad de las chicas se turnaran para ayudar en el refugio y preparar los tiempos de comida —anunció.

El grupo recogió sus mochilas e hicieron fila para que Eriol les entregara las llaves de su respectiva cabaña. Tomoyo y las demás Heart Jewelry, tomaron prestadas un par de carretas para trasladar su equipaje y utilizaron sus encantos con los chicos para que las ayudasen.

Syaoran tiró del brazo a Sakura, separándola del grupo. Ella sonrió mostrándole la nueva jaula de dos pisos de sus mascotas, alegando que siendo la hija del director gozaba de algunos privilegios.

Él rebuscó en su bolsillo una cadena plateada decorada únicamente con un cuarzo rosa en forma de corazón. Atónita, Sakura permitió que Syaoran se la colocara alrededor del cuello.

—Gracias, es muy bonita —dijo reconociendo la textura de la piedra con sus dedos.

Syaoran alzó una mano para mostrarle una pulsera similar a su collar, con la diferencia de que su piedra era un ónix verde oscuro con algunas líneas blanquecinas.

—Mi piedra es conocida como el guardián de la luz, y la tuya como la piedra del amor —sonrió ante el sonrojo de ella—. Pero no es eso lo que quería decirte, ¿ves las líneas blancas en mi piedra? —Sakura asintió—. Cambiaran de color respecto a tus emociones.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apretando la piedra que descansaba en su pecho.

—¿Y yo… También podre saber lo que tú estas sintiendo? —tartamudeó bajando la mirada.

—No —Syaoran sonrió con malicia, gracias a los cielos las piedras mostraban únicamente los sentimientos de ella—. Pero no pienses que te la estoy dando para controlarte ni nada por el estilo —Aunque sí había algo de eso—. Te la doy porque así sabré cuando estés en problemas, cuando tengas temor de algo o de alguien, quiero que tengas la seguridad de que yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

Sakura colocó la jaula en el piso y enternecida abrazó al castaño. Él era tan dulce con ella, y cada palabra que le dirigía era el mayor de los privilegios que alguna vez le fue concedido. Sabía que era egoísta porque disfrutaba demasiado siendo la única chica cercana a Syaoran, pero mientras tuviese vida, rogaría para que eso no cambiara.

Airi rasguñó las paredes acrílicas de su jaula, los objetos que Syaoran compartía con Sakura, únicamente se le entregaban a una esposa, y el idiota de Li, acababa de otorgárselos a un simple niña que a lo mucho aspiraba a ser su Kanae. Evangeline se pondría muy triste tan pronto le platicara lo sucedido.

—¡Sakura! —gritó desesperada Tomoyo apareciendo entre los matorrales.

Syaoran gruñó en protesta cuando Sakura se sobresaltó y se separó de él.

—¡Aquí! —respondió la castaña recogiendo la jaula. Le sonrió por última vez a Syaoran, y se marchó con su prima.

*.*.*

—¡Iugh! —exclamó Tomoyo abriendo de una patada la puerta de su cabaña—. Todo esto es asqueroso.

Sakura colocó su jaula en la única cómoda de la habitación y abrió las ventanas.

—A mí me parece muy bonita.

—Claro, ella se conforma con nada —susurró Rika a Chiharu—. No me extrañaré si termina casada con un muerto de hambre solo porque el idiota le dirigió una mirada.

Chiharu se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y Naoko negó con la cabeza, escogiendo la litera de la derecha.

—Sólo hay dos literas —murmuró Sasaki—. Y nosotras somos cinco.

—No hay problema —repuso Tomoyo—. Yo puedo dormir con Sakura, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí —Sakura respondió subiendo las escaleras de la litera que compartirían con Naoko. Puso su maleta sobre la cama, y extrajo un frasquito color ámbar de su bolsillo. Se dirigió a la jaula de sus hámster, y sacó Kero para administrarle su medicina.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Naoko.

—No lo sé —contestó avergonzada—. Syaoran dice que suele sucederle, por eso tengo que darle esto —explicó administrándole unas gotas de infusión en la boca.

Kero despertó sintiendo un amargo sabor en su lengua, la primera reacción que tuvo fue morder a la esmeralda. Sakura se quejó y se apresuró a devolverlo a su jaula.

—¡Te ha mordido! —chilló espantada Tomoyo—. Nada que venga de las manos del gótico es bueno. Ahora tendrán que ponerte vacunas antirrábicas por culpa de esa rata.

—Tranquilízate, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sakura tiene razón —intervino Naoko, sosteniendo la mano herida de la castaña. Tomoyo era una exagerada, apenas le había sacado sangre—. Vamos al refugio para lavarte, quizá ahí puedan orientarnos mejor.

Las chicas salieron despavoridas de la cabaña en busca de ayuda. Airi aprovechó para volver a su forma de peluche y sacó a Kerberos de la jaula, obligándolo a beberse toda la infusión.

—Por el momento tendrás que mantenerte con esto —indicó rodeándolo—. Syaoran no anda muy bien que digamos, así que no puedes alimentarte de él.

Kero abandonó su forma de hámster y se echó derrotado sobre la mesa.

—Quiero regresar con Syaoran —dijo en suspiro lastimero—. Esa niña no es normal, es mala.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? —interrogó Airi—. Anoche estuviste a punto de morir, tuve que convidarte mi energía para que no murieras y a Syaoran le faltó poco para desaparecer.

—¿Qué tan mal está?

—¡Mal, Kerberos! Sus Jikaidos son visibles, Hiraguizawa y todo el mundo puede verlas en este momento. Utilizamos un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las de sus manos, pero no sirvió de mucho. Además, hay que colocarle las protecciones especiales, no puedo que creer que hayan sido tan ineptos como para no darse cuenta de que no las tiene completas. Aunque reconozco que su padre fue astuto, lo sobrecargó con otras Jikaidos para que no se notara la ausencia de las cruces y nudos esenciales.

—Tengo que hablar con él —musitó entrecerrando los ojos adormilados—. Sakura lo está engañando, ella no lo quiere a él, lo que realmente quiere es su Deixus.

—¿Entonces ella sabe de nosotros? —vociferó la guardiana.

—Tenemos que investigarla, Airi. Si ella fuese lo que pienso que es, no estaría viva a estas alturas.

Airi tragó en seco.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es u-un híbrido?

—Un monstruo mentiroso, eso es lo que es —aseguró la bestia guardiana desmayándose de nuevo.

*.*.*

—¿Ya no duele? —preguntó Daisuke colocando una bandita en el dedo de la castaña.

—N-no —respondió nerviosa, la mirada de ese chico era hipnotizante.

El resto de las Heart Jewelry, suspiraban en una esquina mientras Tomoyo aún no dejaba de sollozar.

Daisuke se incorporó y le tendió una mano a Sakura para salir de la sala de curaciones. El joven era el encargado principal del refugio de animales, estudiante de veterinaria, y voluntario en sus tiempos libres.

—Me informaron que un grupo estaría bajo mi cargo esta mañana, ¿son ustedes? —cuestionó esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Las chicas casi se derriten por el gesto.

—Así es —aseveró Tomoyo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Daisuke le ofreció un pañuelo sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

—Ya no llore, señorita. Sakura sobrevivirá.

Tomoyo se sonrojó, utilizando el pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

Sakura reprimió un gemido cuando Daisuke comenzó a dibujar círculos en la palma de su mano con el pulgar. Reconocía que las manos de Daisuke eran más suaves que las de Syaoran, y eso era extraño ya que Syaoran era unos cinco años menor que él. Aunque si analizaba mejor la cosas, ella no conocía en lo absoluto al castaño, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Quizás Syaoran tuvo una infancia difícil o realizaba algún tipo de trabajo durante las vacaciones para tener esas manos tan ásperas.

—Es hora de darles de comer a los animales —anunció el chico señalando los costales de comida—. Les mostraré como se hace y luego regresaremos a atender a los heridos.

—Está bien —asintieron las Heart Jewelry.

Cada una cargó un costal a excepción de Sakura, que por estar lesionada recibió ayuda de Daisuke. A él le gustaban las jóvenes tímidas y Sakura era la timidez e inocencia personificada, además, le gustaban los animales y ese era otro punto a su favor.

—Oye, Sakura. ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó curioso sirviendo la comida de los conejos.

Sakura presionó el dije sobre su pecho.

—No —susurró con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Daisuke se paró atrás de ella, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura para cerrar la jaula de los conejos. Sakura dio un respingo por la cercanía del sujeto, girando el rostro de un lado a otro en busca de Tomoyo, pero su prima estaba distraída luchando con las ardillas.

—Sabes, dentro de poco se inaugurará la reserva oficialmente, me gustaría mucho invitarte.

El cálido aliento de Daisuke chocó con su nuca y ella se hizo a un lado intentando escabullirse.

—Lo siento, no me dejan salir del colegio.

Daisuke sonrió pisándole los talones, capturando su mano de nuevo.

—Eso puede arreglarse, siempre y cuando tú quieras venir.

Sakura exhaló. La mirada de Daisuke, el tono de su voz, la forma en la tocaba, todo eso era demasiado para ella. Tenía que huir de inmediato, ella no sería una víctima de los seductores de los que tanto hablaban sus amigas.

*.*.*

Los varones que se encontraban bajo el cargo de Syaoran, no se cansaban de lanzarle ovaciones a su líder. ¡Prácticamente había terminado el trabajo él solo! Los chicos simplemente le miraban cavar hoyos en la tierra como si fuese un poseso.

El grupo de Hideki, por otro lado, apenas había comenzado sus labores.

Eriol distribuyó a los chicos en dos subgrupos: los que plantaban los árboles, y los encargados de acarrear el agua desde el manantial.

Syaoran enterró su pala en la tierra lanzando un gruñido de frustración. ¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que decidió regalarle aquella piedra a Sakura! Las franjas blancas de su ónix no dejaban de tornarse de color rosa, lo que significaba que ella estaba agradablemente nerviosa por algo o _por alguien_.

—¡Y no es por mí! —gritó arrojando su pala.

Eriol le facilitó una toallita facial y en lugar de agua le obligó a beber de nuevo la asquerosa infusión. En condiciones normales, él no estaría sudando ni jadeando por el cansancio, simplemente estaría celoso hasta la médula, pero al parecer los males se le habían juntado. Se sentó sobre un enorme tronco y se sorprendió al admirar el número de hoyos que cavó en tres horas.

—Estoy jodido —suspiró revolviéndose el cabello.

—Se nota —ironizó Hiraguizawa recostándose en el tronco—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta ahora?

—¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo? —cuestionó jugando con su ónix, que ahora era de color amarillo, lo que significaba que ella estaba feliz. ¿Feliz? No, estaba regalándole _sus_ sonrisas a otro cabrón.

—Oh, ya es hora. Puedes adelantarte si quieres, yo me encargaré de los chicos.

Syaoran no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió el tortuoso camino a los comedores. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para comportarse de una manera tan infantil, el problema era que no podía contenerse. Al lado de Sakura conoció nuevas facetas de sí mismo, ahora sabía que era alguien sensible, cariñoso y excesivamente celoso.

Divisó la cabaña en la que se reunirían, los maestros encargados de cada grupo ya se encontraban adentro. Su mirada se deslizó por toda la salita de estar en busca de la castaña, Rika y Chiharu estaban cuchicheando en un sofá cerca de la chimenea. Tomoyo se encontraba detrás de la mesa de servicio, posiblemente ayudaría a repartir los almuerzos junto con Naoko. Caminó escudriñando con sus ojos ambarinos a los ocupantes de cada mesa, sin embargo no había rastro de Sakura.

Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar su voz cantarina a sus espaldas, ella iba tomada de la mano del mismo sujeto con el que la sorprendió flirteando en el colegio. Apretó los puños sintiéndose el hombre más imbécil sobre la tierra, justamente esa mañana le dijo mil cursilerías, otorgándole una de las alhajas que los novios intercambiaban durante la boda y ella le valió un comino todo eso. Sólo necesitó un par de horas para conseguirse otro imbécil del cual burlarse.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y Sakura la desvió al instante, apenada. Syaoran tomó ese gesto como una muestra fehaciente de su traición, por lo menos sentía culpabilidad por engañarlo. Daisuke le sonrió amistosamente y Syaoran lo ignoró, golpeándolo con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado.

Huyó de la cabaña con pasos ligeros, deseando perderse en el denso bosque, quizás sería mejor volver a casa, no pensaba sufrir su primera decepción amorosa ante los ojos de nadie. Deker y Seth no le preguntarían nada, en cambio Hiraguizawa lo interrogaría hasta hacerlo llorar de nuevo. Él no necesitaba de nadie para reponerse, con el tiempo olvidaría a Sakura, de todos modos, ¿quién era él para reclamarle algo? Nadie, tal y como le dijo el idiota de Hideki, él no era nadie en la vida de Sakura y tampoco ella podía ser alguien en la suya.

Alzó la vista ante el viento frío que lo impactó de repente, las hojas húmedas bajo sus pies ya no crujían marcando su paso, había llegado al famoso manantial del bosque. Recogió una enorme roca del suelo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas liberando un grito de cólera. Si tan solo fuese un chico normal, completamente humano, iría corriendo a golpear al niño bonito que le había arrebatado la atención de la castaña. Pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía negarle la oportunidad de buscar la felicidad en una persona que si se entregaría completamente a ella.

Recogió un puñado de piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas una tras otra, hasta que la onda expansiva de la anterior se desvanecía. El sonido del agua deslizándose a través de las rocas lo relajó un poco. Con una sonrisa pensó que quizás sería mejor lanzarse él mismo al agua y morirse allí mismo porque no sabía nadar. Aunque no quería deambular por el mundo como un espíritu buscando resolver desesperadamente sus asuntos para ser reclamado por el absurdo cofre de la vida y la muerte, y esperar años, tal vez siglos para ser liberado. No, mejor se quedaba algunos años más fastidiando a los vivos.

—Syaoran —le habló Sakura.

El castaño se sorprendió al saberla en ese lugar, sin embargo no se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Si lo hacía, definitivamente flaquearía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con una extraña voz áspera e hiriente, mirando fijamente el transcurso de una hojita que flotaba en el agua.

—Yo… solo quería explicarte lo de Daisuke —tartamudeó jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Daisuke —repitió Syaoran—. Que linda, ya lo llamas por su nombre.

—N-no es lo que piensas

—¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Entonces, qué es? —gritó desistiendo para acercarse a ella.

Sakura retrocedió hasta topar con el tronco de un frondoso árbol, levantó la vista con el objetivo de admirar su copa, midiendo sus probabilidades de subir y escapar de su acechor. Syaoran se comportaba como un sigiloso felino a punto de clavarle sus desgarradores colmillos a un pequeño ciervo.

—Nada —farfulló apoyando su espalda en el árbol, gimiendo porque Syaoran ya se encontraba a milímetros de ella.

—Si no es nada, ¿por qué permitiste que te tocara? ¿Te gusta? —gruñó sujetándola de las muñecas, colocándole los brazos arriba de la cabeza.

—No —sollozó. Syaoran estaba realmente enojado, ya lo había visto de esa manera pero nunca con ella.

—¿Y yo? ¿Yo te gusto?

Sakura movió las manos intentado liberarse, pero Syaoran la aprisionó contra el árbol y su cuerpo, que era tan duro como el troco. No lo quedaba más que confesar la verdad.

—No, no me gustas —Syaoran sintió su corazón destrozarse en mil pedazos hasta que ella agregó—: Te quiero. Eso es más que gustar, para mí no existe nadie más allá de ti, eres el único con el que deseo estar. Lo que tú provocas en mí con tan solo mirarme, no puedo describirlo con palabras —Ella dejó escapar una lagrima y continuó—. Sólo sé que ansío estar a tu lado, que me beses… hasta que me toques —confesó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Syaoran colocó una mano atrás de su cabeza, acariciando su larga cabellera castaña, eso era más de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó al percibir el ligero temblor del cuerpo femenino contra el suyo.

Sakura no respondió y Syaoran ladeó una sonrisa.

—Es bueno que me lo tengas, aunque la advertencia no va para ti sino para aquellos cabrones que se te quieran acercar de ahora en adelante —terminó con la distancia entre ellos para rozar sus labios.

Un ronco gruñido se escapó de su garganta, posando una mano entre sus labios estableciendo una barrera protectora. Le ardió como los infiernos ese simple contacto, no sabía si era por la pérdida de energía o porque los labios de Sakura eran realmente calientes. Podía sentir la deliciosa humedad de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Liberó los brazos de Sakura y sus manos inquietas se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta los glúteos casi desnudos de ella.

Sakura le había expresado sus sentimientos que eran similares a los que él tenía por ella, sin embargo no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

—Me gustas —declaró mirándola directamente—. Pero sólo eso, cuando nos conocimos te dejé claro cuál sería la relación entre nosotros. Si vas a estar conmigo, tendrás que aceptar lo que yo te ofrezco, Sakura. Te ofrezco sólo el día a día, no un mañana ni una eternidad, no te ofrezco sentimientos pero sí caricias y protección. Y que te quede claro, durante el tiempo que estemos juntos serás únicamente mía porque no soy ningún tonto con el que se pueda jugar. Si aceptas esas condiciones, podemos pasar al siguiente plano.

Syaoran leyó la duda en los bonitos ojos verdes de la castaña, pero si no hablaba de esa manera, ella podría confundir su relación.

—Acepto —dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ella tampoco podía ofrecerle la eternidad a él, con la pequeña diferencia de que ella sí ofrecía su corazón, es más, ya le pertenecía desde hace tiempo.

Syaoran sonrió acariciándole las caderas.

—Entonces se puede decir que… somos novios.

Cerró los ojos tomando valor para besarla como ella se merecía. Besarla a partir de ese día se convertiría en la más exquisita de las torturas. Sabía que sus besos eran torpes y rudos, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Comprobó entonces que el amor de verdad, dolía en toda la extensión de la palabra, terminaría tumbado en el piso después de eso, ya vería que excusa le inventaba a Sakura para que se quedara a dormir con él.

Sakura acarició la mejilla de Syaoran al percibir un ligero temblor provenir de sus labios, él era tan inexperto como ella en esos asuntos, no importaba, juntos aprenderían. Le besó con ternura por última vez y retiró sus labios.

—Solo por hoy, Syaoran —susurró acariciándole el rostro sin abrir los ojos—. Miénteme, y dime que me quieres.

Syaoran la abrazó, llevándosela consigo mientras se arrodillaba.

—Te quiero, hime.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias! Les aprecio mucho en verdad. Les suplico que si no entendieron algo de este me lo hagan saber, yo leo cada uno de sus comentarios, lo único es que ando bastante corta de tiempo para responderles a cada uno, pero a más de alguno le respondí una pregunta (xD).

U_**stedes **__**pueden buscarme en Facebook como: **__Sari Natsuki._


	9. La apuesta

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia sí me pertenece._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 9:** La apuesta.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo arrugó la nariz, ordenando los postres para la cena en una bandeja. Era la única de las Heart Jewelry encargada de la cocina, las demás chicas se paseaban por ahí, vigilando a su posible victima para esa noche. Suspiró, acomodándose la redecilla en su cabeza. No sabía cómo marcar el cuello de Eriol sin tocarlo. Ella no quería tocarlo, mucho menos besarlo, eso rompería la fina capa de cristal que protegía su corazón, aunque por culpa de Li Syaoran, ya se encontraba resquebrajada.<p>

Deslizó su mirada hasta los sillones de la salita de estar, donde Sakura reposaba con Syaoran en silencio, tomados de la mano. Los rumores de su noviazgo corrieron a una velocidad increíble, como el fuego abrazador que consume instantáneamente un trozo de papel.

Tragó en seco, preocupada por su futuro. No sabía qué explicación le daría a su tío cuando regresaran al colegio. El momento de hacer una elección había llegado, y presionando la manga pastelera contra su pecho, escogió el amor incondicional que sentía por su prima.

Salió de la cocina, deshaciéndose de su delantal celeste con un gatito blanco bordado en el pecho, uno de los tantos obsequios de Sakura. Caminó apretando los puños, tragándose su orgullo y toda la desconfianza que sentía por Li.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Syaoran mirándola con recelo, abrazando por instinto a la castaña.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, dulcificando su expresión para dirigirse a Sakura.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó en forma de petición.

Sakura miró con preocupación a Syaoran, quien se limitó a darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Vete —indicó liberándola de su agarre.

Sakura se puso de pie, observando sus alrededores en busca de compañía. Sonrió al ser convocada a la mesa de Shinji. El pelirrojo señaló un par de pudines que había robado de la cocina, por lo que Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, dirigiéndose a deleitar su postre.

Tomoyo se acomodó frente al castaño, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ignorándose para admirar el atardecer a través de las ventanas. Syaoran espió de soslayo a su novia, que comía encantada el pudin que Shiji le proporcionó. Se movió incómodo en el sofá, analizando las razones del porqué Sakura le parecía más atractiva en esos días.

—Ahora es tuya esa responsabilidad —dijo Tomoyo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Syaoran sabía que ella se refería a Sakura, y cruzándose de brazos, decidió prestarle la debida atención a la chica.

—A Sakura le gustan mucho los dulces, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta —Una sutil sonrisa cruzó el rostro de ambos—, y aun no consigo que desarrolle el hábito de comer vegetales.

Syaoran parpadeó ante la expresión maternal en el rostro de la amatista.

—A los diez años de edad, ingresé por primera vez al internado. Mi relación con ella era buena, pero no tan estrecha como ahora porque solo nos veíamos en vacaciones, cuando ella regresaba a casa, si es que volvía —Tomoyo bajó la mirada, jugueteando nerviosa con el dobladillo de su falda—. Sakura era una niña frágil, demasiado inocente, incapaz de desconfiar de las personas; fueron nuestros mismos compañeros los que le enseñaron a desconfiar, burlándose de ella, encerrándola en los baños o en las bodegas cuando los maestros no estaban para cuidarla.

Tomoyo suspiró, haciendo una pausa mientras Syaoran se mantenía expectante a sus palabras.

—Es por eso que a ella no le gusta estar sola, y continúa temiéndole a la oscuridad. ¿Sabías qué duerme con una luz de noche a consecuencia de eso?

Syaoran alzó una ceja, negando con la cabeza.

—Sakura era el blanco de todos los matones del colegio hasta que yo llegué. El grupo de locas como tú nos llamas, no lo fundé para modelar por los pasillos, lo hice por ella, para darle la popularidad que se merece. No soy la típica niña rica y mimada que todos creen, me disfrazo de eso, igual que tú, igual que todos —musitó alzando los brazos para que Syaoran reparara en cada uno de los presentes—. Pero no vine a confesarte mis secretos, vine a exigir que cumplas con la misión que me arrebataste de las manos convirtiéndola en tu novia. Te advierto que ni su padre ni nadie de la familia te quiere cerca de ella, pero sé… —susurró conteniendo un par de lágrimas—, que sabrás comprenderla. Ella es especial, no soy tonta, ella es como tú.

Syaoran se incorporó al mismo tiempo que la chica, reteniéndola por la muñeca.

—¿A qué te refieres con que ella es como yo?

Tomoyo tiró de su brazo, recuperando la muñeca que Syaoran le sostenía.

—Ya te he dicho demasiado. Mi única intención es que comprendas que de ahora en adelante tienes que cuidar de ella, no espero que me comprendas a mí, ni el porqué de mis actitudes, simplemente compréndela ella —Tomoyo lo miró por encima del hombro antes de retirarse—. No me agradas y sé que el sentimiento es reciproco, pero ahora tenemos algo en común.

Tomoyo salió de los comedores dando tremendas zancadas, procurando esconder el temblor de sus piernas. Rodeó el establecimiento con la intención de reflexionar un rato, pronto se arrepintió de su decisión, al encontrar a Eriol descansando en el lugar en el que ella pretendía sentarse.

Los chicos habían juntado algunos troncos, y dejaron preparada una pequeña fogata para la noche. Yamazaki les prometió un poco de diversión a cambio de que ellos amueblaran el sitio de reunión. Eriol tenía la cabeza entre sus rodillas, exhausto por cargar los gigantescos troncos en su espalda. Syaoran se desapareció después del almuerzo y el grupo de Shinji era patético, ¡esos chicos eran más debiluchos que él! Aunque obtuvo buenas recompensas, ya que algunas chicas de primer año elogiaron sus pequeños músculos.

Eriol sonrió ajustándose las gafas, subió la manga de su camisa e intentó formar el músculo de su brazo derecho. Tomoyo se dejó caer a su lado, riendo divertida.

—No sueñes, Hiraguizawa —se mofó apoyando el rostro entre sus manos.

Eriol dio un respingo, sonrojándose por ser descubierto en una situación tan incómoda.

—La que soñará con tocarlos dentro de poco serás tú —masculló cubriéndose el brazo, adoptando la misma posición de Tomoyo.

La amatista rió entre dientes, aliviando la tensión que le produjo su conversación con Li. Ni siquiera podía recrear esa imagen en su cabeza.

Eriol recogió una ramita para dibujar garabatos en la tierra.

—He notado que solo te ríes cuando estás conmigo —murmuró estudiando la marcha de una hormiga que ascendía por la rama.

Tomoyo volteó a verlo haciendo un mohín.

—Me río de ti, no contigo —espetó clavando su mirada en el dulce rostro masculino.

—¿Y a mí qué? Lo importante es que sonríes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, revelando el rubor en sus mejillas—. Me consuela saber que soy el causante de todas ellas, y el que solo lo hagas en mi presencia, me convierte en el dueño de cada una.

Tomoyo soltó una exclamación, indignada.

—¿Estas flirteando conmigo? —vociferó alarmada.

La rama que Hiraguizawa sostenía se rompió a la mitad, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

Tomoyo se puso de pie, evidentemente molesta.

—Ya veo —masculló dándole la espalda.

Eriol admiró el rebote de su largo cabello negro al andar. Entonces, una pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿Por qué no le dijo que sí? Quizás esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Ah, idiota —gimió golpeándose la frente con la rama, su oportunidad se había esfumado.

*.*.*

Sakura miró con preocupación a Kerberos, diluyendo unas gotas de su medicina en el bebedero del segundo piso. El animal seguía tendido en una esquina, desfallecido sin energía alguna. La novia de Kero se alimentaba en esos momentos, y Sakura se encontraba sumergida en una difícil encrucijada. No sabía que nombre ponerle a su segunda mascota, Syaoran le había sugerido nombrarla Airi, pero a ella le gustaba más el nombre de Kitty.

—Hum… Creo que ese nombre le quedaría mejor a un gato —murmuró la castaña, enderezándose—. Entonces, te llamaras Airi.

Chiharu y Rika entraron apuradas a la cabaña, llamando la atención de las demás presentes. Chiharu tomó una respiración profunda, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Los chicos están bebiendo detrás de los comedores —farfulló con una sonrisa.

Rika le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, el cual señalaba las nueve de la noche.

—Dentro de un par de horas estarán ebrios, así será más fácil abordarlos.

Naoko se recostó en su cama, relajándose. La verdad le hubiese dado demasiada vergüenza dejarle un chupetón en el cuello a Shinji en estado consciente, quizás por la mañana el chico ni siquiera recordaría que fue ella quien le dejó esa marca y todo seguiría igual entre ellos.

Tomoyo continuó cepillándose el cabello frente al pequeño tocador, aparentemente desinteresada.

—¿Syaoran estaba con ellos? —preguntó con temor la esmeralda.

Rika asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no estaba tomando, más bien estaba emborrachando a Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo celebró en sus adentros, agradeciendo al gótico por su mala influencia sobre el oji-azul. Si dejaban pasar un par de horas, tal vez corría con la suerte de encontrar inconsciente a Eriol.

—Vamos a dormir un rato, luego iremos sobre ellos —indicó arrastrando a Sakura a su litera.

—De acuerdo —repuso Mihara, estirándose perezosamente. Ellas no estaban acostumbradas a realizar ningún tipo de trabajo durante el día, por lo que se encontraban exhaustas.

Rika apagó las luces de la cabaña y se metió debajo de sus sabanas. Naoko les dio la espalda, colocándose los auriculares de su reproductor de música, y Chiharu programó la alarma de su móvil a las cero horas en punto.

Tomoyo se acostó de frente a Sakura, buscando la mirada de su prima en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estuviste durante la cena? —susurró Sakura.

Tomoyo suspiró, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No tenía hambre —respondió con la esperanza de desviar el tema de conversación.

—¿Estuviste con Eriol? Porque Syaoran tampoco lo encontró por ningún lado.

—Lo vi, sí. Pero no estaba con él, Hiraguizawa no es una compañía agradable.

Sakura arrugó en entrecejo, disconforme con esa respuesta.

—Ambas sabemos que Eriol no te cae mal, Tomoyo.

Daidoji levantó la cabeza, verificando que ninguna de las chicas estuviese escuchando su conversación.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Somos diferentes…

—Syaoran y yo somos diferentes —interrumpió Sakura, manteniendo una expresión de serenidad—, y aun así, estamos juntos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por el tono de voz tan seguro de la castaña, normalmente ella tartamudeaba hasta cuando le preguntaban el menú de la cena, pero cuando se refería a Syaoran, lo hacía con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—¿Qué te impide reconocer tus sentimientos por él?

La amatista se envolvió en su frazada, dándose tiempo de pensar un argumento coherente.

—No lo has comprendido, ¿verdad? —susurró acariciando la mejilla de su prima—. Dime quienes somos.

—Son Tomoyo y Eriol —contestó la esmeralda con un infantil puchero en el rostro, casi imperceptible para Tomoyo a través de la oscuridad.

—Por eso, dime quienes son ellos —resopló ante el silencio vacilante de su prima—. Tomoyo, es la princesa del Fenix Scolarium y Eriol, es el sapo verde del cuento al que nadie desea besar.

—Eso es una tontería —replicó Sakura.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso no es todo de ellos, puede que Eriol sea un perdedor en el colegio, sin embargo afuera es el millonario príncipe azul con el que toda mujer sueña; Tomoyo, se convierte en la sucia cenicienta en la que ningún hombre de alta sociedad pondría sus ojos. ¿Qué crees que pensaría de mí al descubrir que soy una mentirosa? No puedo arriesgarme a tener una relación con él ni ahora ni nunca. En el colegio estaríamos bien, pero qué sucederá cuando lleguen las vacaciones, cuando él me pida conocer a mis padres. ¿Dónde crees que lo llevaría? ¿Al pequeño departamento dónde vivimos o tal vez al supermercado donde mamá trabaja? No espera, quizás papá guste recibirlo en el taxi que conduce mientras le da un tour por la ciudad.

—No creo que a Eriol le importe eso, Tomoyo —opinó Sakura—. Solo habla con él, dile la verdad.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura, conteniendo las lágrimas que no derramaría por su ridícula situación.

—Ayúdame, Sakura. Compréndeme —suplicó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella—. Yo te creí cuando me confesaste que podías hablar con tía Nadeshiko, creo en todas esas personas que dices escuchar. Entonces, apóyame en esto. No es fácil para mí mantener esta farsa, invierto más tiempo del que todo el mundo piensa estudiando, aprendiendo el comportamiento y los modales que toda chica de sociedad debe poseer. Durante las vacaciones me la paso estudiando lugares, su cultura e idioma para no quedarme callada cuando todos relatan lo maravillosas que fueron sus vacaciones y como castigo por fingir lo que no soy, me he ganado el desprecio de muchos, pero también, la admiración de varios.

—Pero no tienes a tu lado a la persona que quieres.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, Sakura era la única persona a la que jamás le mentía, sin embargo en ese momento decidió hacer una excepción.

—No, no lo quiero —repitió con insistencia, ya no para Sakura sino para ella misma.

*.*.*

Syaoran sonrió abriendo su sexta botella de cerveza, burlándose de sus patéticos compañeros.

—Son unos bebés —musitó apreciando las vivas llamas de la fogata.

Le arrojó una piedrita en el pecho a Hiraguizawa, beber a solas estaba tornándose aburrido y Eriol era muy estúpido en estado de ebriedad, aunque solo necesitó cuatro botellas para emborracharlo.

—No creo que tenga tan poco aguante —murmuró poniéndose de pie para recoger a Eriol del piso.

Lo sacudió violentamente por los hombros, y al no percibir reacción alguna, lo dejó caer de nuevo. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con Yamazaki, los mafiosos y Shinji, pero ninguno de ellos dio señal de vida. Se encogió de hombros, mirando las diez botellas que esperaban por una boca sedienta.

—Ni modo —dijo sentándose en un tronco—, tendré que sacrificarme por ustedes.

Entrecerró los ojos, atisbando con cautela los arbustos a su espalda. Creyó escuchar el ruido de un animal, pero luego bajó la guardia al descubrir que solo era Yamazaki roncando. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, rememorando su día. La mirada, el olor, y la textura de los labios de Sakura lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus sentimientos por ella continuaban siendo los mismos, lo que cambió fue la forma en que lo atraía. La atracción por ella era casi desgarradora, tenía la necesidad de sentirla cerca, de estar con ella.

Exhaló, atribuyendo esas emociones a su debilidad, ya que ahora se sentía como un simple insecto desesperado por encontrar una fuente de luz o calor, y maldijo porque nuevamente sus pensamientos volvieron a la castaña, a la cual podía comparar con la más perfecta de las luciérnagas, que brillaba en la oscuridad, atrayéndolo para electrizarlo con su luz cuando estuvieran en contacto.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de reprender sus candentes pensamientos, de lo contrario, no llegaría virgen al matrimonio. Eso le provocó una ligera risita, porque no podía imaginarse una escena de esa índole con su Sakura, pese a que ya tenía una vaga imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en su cabeza. El short y la camiseta de esa mañana le habían revelado pequeños detalles de ella, como el gracioso lunar junto a su ombligo y la estreches de su cintura. Tenía un trasero bonito y redondo, aunque sus muslos eran muy delgados. Syaoran se encogió de hombros, aquello se solucionaba con alimentarla un poco más.

—Sakura… —suspiró alborotándose el cabello.

—¿Qué? —le respondió la castaña con un hilo de voz, ella planeaba darle una sorpresa y se decepcionó al saberse descubierta.

Syaoran se sonrojó, arrojando la botella vacía que sostenía lejos de la vista de la castaña. Palpó todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando los caramelos de menta que Eriol le obsequió esa mañana. Al encontrarlos, masticó la mitad de ellos, irguiéndose para recibir a su novia.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura jugando con los botones de su suéter de lana.

—Nada, sólo estaba… Comiendo —farfulló ofreciéndole un caramelo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, señalando a los sujetos ebrios y a las botellas en el piso.

—Me alegra que no hayas caído en lo mismo que ellos.

Syaoran se masajeó el cuello, avergonzado y un tanto divertido por la inocencia de su novia.

Sakura sonrió, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Hueles raro —comentó, intentado separarse de él.

Syaoran pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—A mí me encanta tu olor —susurró, ocultando el origen de su extraño aroma. Si Sakura continuaba con el tema, le diría que Eriol le derramó su bebida hace un par de horas. De todos modos, Hiraguizawa no podía desmentirlo.

Sakura se preocupaba por sus propios problemas, las chicas la enviaron a ella primero, al percatarse de que Syaoran era el único que seguía en pie, y con él allí no podrían llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes. Por lo tanto, su misión era alejar al castaño de la zona y no perder la apuesta.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al momento en que Syaoran la levantó del piso, no quedándole más remedio que abrazarlo fuertemente con sus manos y piernas.

—No deberías estar afuera, te llevaré a tu dormitorio —Syaoran justificó así su pequeña travesura, la verdad es que sólo necesitaba sentirla cerca y esa era una buena forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de tocarla y espantarla.

Sakura agitó su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de sus amigas que estaban escondidas entre los arbustos. Se acomodó en los brazos del castaño y cerró los ojos.

—Syaoran, háblame de ti —balbuceó besando con suavidad su cuello, preparando la delicada piel que dentro de poco mordería. Se moría de la pena, pero sería peor correr desnuda por todo el campamento y según le instruyó Naoko, tenía que morder, chupar o algo así.

Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo un jadeo, cuidándose de no tropezar en el camino. Eso era mucho mejor que un ardiente y doloroso beso en los labios. Abrió la boca, pero Sakura no le permitía coordinar ideas. Nunca pensó que ella fuese tan atrevida o quizás el olor a alcohol que expelía su cuerpo la estaba mareando. Sí, eso debía ser.

—M-me gustas, es lo único que tienes que saber —tartamudeó con su voz rasposa y profunda.

Continúo caminando, impacientándose por el silencio y la ausencia de los labios de la castaña. El viento gélido y cruel estaba borrando el rastro húmedo que sus amables labios habían dejado en su cuello.

—Si te hablo de mi familia, ¿me besarás de nuevo? —le cuestionó con timidez, desviando su mirada al cielo.

Sakura se separó de él, y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas rojas resplandecían compitiendo con el brillo de las estrellas, como si estuviesen tratando de averiguar quién se encendía más.

—No tienes que hacerlo, si te da pena —Syaoran repuso después de un minuto.

Sakura lo besó con ternura en los labios, arrancándole un gruñido quejumbroso.

—Puedo perderla, contigo —admitió apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Syaoran divisó las primeras cabañas a lo lejos, disminuyendo el ritmo de su marcha para no separarse tan pronto de ella.

—Mi padre murió, pero no lo lamentes porque yo tampoco lo hago. Vivo con mi madre y, mi hermana pequeña, se llama Fanren —relató con una ligera sonrisa—. Tengo la módica cantidad de dos amigos, Seth y Deker, son par de idiotas, así que no vale la pena mencionar más de ellos. Evangeline, es mi mejor amiga y ahora que lo pienso, eso hace la cantidad de cuatro amigos, incluyendo a Hiraguizawa.

Sakura deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros de Syaoran, emocionada por la poca información que él estaba compartiendo.

—Estoy en el internado como una medida de prevención, soy bastante travieso —explicó por la cara de desconcierto de Sakura—. Y si todo resulta según mis planes, no estudiaré aquí el próximo semestre.

—¿Te irás, pero qué sucederá con nosotros?

Syaoran le besó la punta de la nariz, frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

—No pienses en eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos, ahora —Era preferible esa frase a tener que confesarle que no volverían a verse.

Syaoran subió los escalones de la cabaña de Sakura y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta. Su noche romántica había terminado.

Sakura tragó en seco, nerviosa. Si no actuaba de inmediato, perdería la apuesta. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros y a la cintura del castaño al momento en que intentó depositarla en el piso. Syaoran la sostuvo de nuevo, apretando sus muslos con las manos.

—Las chicas no están adentro —murmuró la esmeralda.

Syaoran movió la cabeza para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Efectivamente, la habitación se encontraba vacía y oscura. Todos los miedos de Sakura reunidos en un solo sitio.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo dormir contigo.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, evidenciando el terror que le produjo su propuesta.

Mierda, sabía que ella no aceptaría, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de sugerirlo.

—Es broma —musitó frustrado.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Lo sabía —mintió sonrojada.

Syaoran se giró apoyando su espalda en la puerta, tenía los brazos entumecidos. Sakura miró su reflejo en los ojos marrones de Syaoran, y sonrió al notar que ella se veía bonita bajo la luz de la luna en ese par de orbes ambarinos.

Syaoran se relajó al sentir los labios de Sakura deslizarse por su cuello, suspirando cada vez que sus dientes raspaban su piel con suavidad. Torció la boca en una mueca de disconformidad, no era justo que solo ella trabajara por su relación esa noche.

Maldijo al momento en que Sakura le clavó sus dientes en el cuello, succionando con fuerza la zona lastimada, pero dos podían jugar a lo mismo. Además, si le ponía su marca, el idiota de ojitos celestes sabría que ella tenía dueño, un novio fuerte y malvado que no se tentaría el corazón para darle un buen puñetazo si intentaba coquetear con ella.

—No —exclamó Sakura, cerrando los ojos no por el dolor de la mordida, sino porque había perdido la apuesta.

*.*.*

Las chicas salieron de los arbustos, visualizando cada una a su víctima. Chiharu siendo la más fuerte de las cuatro, se llevó cargando sobre sus hombros a Yamazaki, sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas.

Rika se lanzó encima del más guapo de los mafiosos, ya que ella no tenía un chico especial, y Naoko se acercó con timidez a Shinji, arrodillándose a su lado.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos, buscando discretamente a Eriol. Lo localizó atrás de un tronco, donde Syaoran lo dejó tirado a merced de un salvaje hormiguero. La pelinegra esperó a que sus amigas realizaran su trabajo, enviándolas de vuelta a su dormitorio, asegurándoles que ella estaría bien.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros. Voluntariamente acataron la orden de su líder, alegando estar muriendo de sueño.

Tomoyo se aseguró de que sus subordinadas se retiraran, apretando una mano contra su pecho en un intento de tranquilizar su corazón. Respiró profundo, acurrucándose al lado de Eriol. Dormido no era tan feo, bueno, lo reconocía, Eriol no era feo. Mientras preparaban la cena, escuchó la conversación de las mocosas de primer año, ovacionándolo por su fuerza y belleza, como si cargar un pequeño tronco fuese una gran proeza.

Le quitó las gafas y le revolvió un poco el cabello. Un cambio en su estilo no le caería mal, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de fungir como su asesora personal; sino para cumplir su absurda apuesta. Vaciló por un instante, pensando si sería mejor darle un chupetón al mafioso sobrante.

Eriol hizo diferentes muecas, quejándose por el malestar en su garganta. Abrió un ojo, y al notar su visión borrosa se frotó los ojos, sin embargo no veía casi nada. Se palpó el rostro, percatándose de que no llevaba puestas sus gafas. Intentó incorporarse, golpeando su cabeza contra otra en el proceso.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a la chica que se quejaba frente a él, llamándolo estúpido o imbécil, la verdad no entendía muy bien.

—Nadie —masculló la amatista. Agradeciendo a los cielos que Eriol tuviese problemas visuales.

—Nadie —repitió soltando una risita tonta—, te pareces a Tomoyo.

Daidoji chilló, sonrojándose ante el peligro de ser descubierta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó cubriéndose la boca con el pañuelo que le sacó a Eriol del bolsillo.

Eriol levantó una mano, peinando con los dedos un mechón de su cabello.

—Tu cabello es igual al de ella, aunque no puedo diferenciar bien tu rostro —indicó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No soy, no sueñes —espetó apartándole la mano.

Eriol rió, agarrándola por los hombros para atraerla hacia él, provocando que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibrio. Él giró sobre la tierra, quedando encima de ella.

Tomoyo gritó, dándole golpecitos en el pecho. Hiraguizawa estaba borracho en medio del bosque, donde nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio si él intentaba propasarse con ella.

—Te pareces —insistió—, con eso me conformo.

Tomoyo se disponía a gritar de nuevo, pero su alarido murió al momento en que Eriol posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahí estaba, su primer beso, con un príncipe disfrazado de sapo. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. De todos modos, Eriol no recordaría nada al día siguiente y ella no dejaría ninguna zapatilla de cristal para que la buscara entre todas las doncellas del colegio.

Nadie sabría la verdad sobre lo sucedido esa noche, salvo ella, quien trataría de olvidar ese hecho como fuese posible.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, dos primas lloraban abrazadas frente al espejo, siendo las únicas perdedoras de todo el grupo. Tomoyo gruñó, ahora odiaba más al idiota de Hiraguizawa, ¡le había marcado su precioso cuello! Lo odiaba, por su culpa tendría que correr por todo el bosque desnuda a media noche, arriesgándose a pescar una pulmonía.

—Ese gótico es un salvaje —masculló apreciando el moretón en el cuello de su querida prima.

—Él no tuvo la culpa —sollozó Sakura, escuchando las carcajadas de sus amigas.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Naoko, arrancándole una bufanda del cuello a Chiharu—. Ella también tiene uno.

Sakura y Tomoyo se desplazaron con rapidez al lado de Mihara, ofreciéndole su regazo para consolarse. La chica no lo pensó dos veces, y se echó a llorar.

—Por lo menos ya no estamos solas —repuso la esmeralda.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, arrepentida por dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos… Eriol Hiraguizawa, sería historia, muy pronto.

*.*.*

Las cinco víctimas de las Heart Jewelry, se reunieron formando un círculo, escudriñándose con la mirada.

—¡Oh, mierda! —vociferaron al unísono, señalándose entre ellos—. Era una trampa.

—Y caímos —agregó Shinji.

—Bueno, lo importante es que lo disfrutamos —repuso Yamazaki.

—No —murmuró Eriol, llevándose una mano al cuello—, yo ni siquiera sé quién me hizo esto.

Syaoran levantó las cejas.

—A mí me lo hizo Sakura —confesó ligeramente sonrojado.

—A mí Chiharu —indicó Yamazaki.

—Yo no sé —admitió Shinji—. Cuando desperté esta mañana, ya lo tenía.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció uno de los mafiosos de Yamazaki.

Syaoran se cruzó de brazos, rodeando al grupo de chicos.

—Tenemos sospechosas: Las Heart Jewelry.

—¡Hay que espiarlas! —sugirió Shinji ajustándose la chaqueta—. En estos momentos deben estar aseándose, yo voy primero.

Syaoran estiró el brazo, capturando al idiota pelirrojo.

—No seas imbécil, no permitiré que las espíes en los baños, Sakura debe estar con ellas.

Shinji tragó en seco, disimulando su miedo a recibir una paliza.

—L-lo siento, mi señor. Yo juro que no era mi intención espiar a la señorita Sakura —farfulló cubriéndose el rostro.

Syaoran lo arrojó dentro del grupo de nuevo, a él no le interesaba quién había marcado a los demás chicos, lo que quería era comprobar su teoría porque solo una de las Heart Jewelry se atrevería a dañar al inocente Eriol de esa manera: Tomoyo Daidoji. Estaba seguro, y lo comprobaría.


	10. El anillo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp. La historia sí me pertenece.

"**Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"**

**Capítulo 10:** El anillo I.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomoyo colocó sus artículos de baño encima de una pileta mientras le gritaba a viva voz a Chiharu para que se apresurara a desalojar la regadera. Bufó llevándose las manos a la cadera, si bien es cierto que ella era una persona de escasos recursos, su departamento tenía un baño decente; en cambio los del refugio estaban construidos con varas de bambú, y los treinta minutos que llevaba Chiharu adentro, le indicaban que la corriente de agua que salía por regadera era débil. Tardaría demasiado depilándose y corrigiendo sus imperfecciones higiénicas para exhibirse desnuda esa noche.

—Tomoyo —vociferó Sakura saliendo de una regadera—, puedes usar está.

La amatista curvó las cejas sorprendida, ¡su prima sólo había tardado diez minutos en asearse! Se acercó a ella observándola minuciosamente, sus piernas estaba perfectamente depiladas, le agarró la muñeca obligándola a levantar un brazo, verificando sus axilas, que también estaban depiladas a la perfección. Fue víctima de la envidia, ¡Sakura tenía piel bebé!

—Tomoyo —se quejó la esmeralda liberándose de su agarre.

Daidoji sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que seamos objetos de burlas está noche.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Sakura mientras abrazaba a su prima.

—No quiero hacerlo —gimoteó—. He pensado en desmayarme durante la cena, ¿tú que piensas?

Tomoyo dejó caer sus artículos de baño, y acarició con amabilidad la espalda de Sakura.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, el gótico armará tremendo escándalo cuando te vea tirada en el piso. Además, le informaran de inmediato a tu padre, y es posible que venga a recogerte está misma noche.

Sakura hizo un mohín apartándose de Tomoyo.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? No quiero que nadie me vea desnuda —chilló frotándose los brazos—. Me da miedo que Syaoran se nos atraviese en el camino…

Tomoyo le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—No llames a la mala suerte, Sakura —musitó—. Eriol es como la garrapata de Li, si él nos ve, Hiraguizawa también. ¿Quieres eso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —Tomoyo asintió recogiendo sus cosas—, no se diga más. Te veo en la cafetería dentro de una hora.

Tomoyo avanzó dando grades zancadas a la regadera y Sakura suspiró apuñando una mano en su pecho al quedarse sola. Había algo extraño en esa parte del bosque, miró a su alrededor y no vio más que árboles y hojas secas trazando el camino. Podía escuchar los nacimientos de agua fluyendo para desembocar en la laguna, el canto de los pájaros y el movimiento de las ramas cuando las ardillas pasaban de un árbol a otro.

Sus pies la condujeron al interior del bosque, los latidos de su corazón parecían acelerarse al ritmo de sus pasos, ella era capaz de identificar la presencia de un espíritu fuese bueno o malo, y generalmente le huía a las energías demasiado fuertes, sin embargo ésta era una mezcla de ambos casos. La sensación era similar a la que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Syaoran. Él era seguridad para ella, y peligro para los demás al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió apartando algunas ramas de su camino. Ultimadamente sus sentidos estaban más despiertos, ella no podía explicar cómo o por qué las personas tenían diferentes niveles de energías. Por ejemplo, sus amigas y todos sus compañeros de clases, poseían una presencia similar: débil, casi imperceptible; por otro lado, su familia, Kaho y Syaoran poseían presencias fuertes e imponentes con distintos grados de calidez. Y por último, debajo de todas las categorías se ubicaba ella, la estrella más apagada de ese universo.

Levantó los pies evadiendo varios obstáculos hasta que dio con un claro, la espesa neblina y el gélido frio de la mañana desaparecían en ese punto con los rayos del sol que penetraban sin ningún impedimento, haciendo brillar las hojas verdes y rojizas que descansaban sobre la tierra.

Justo en el centro del claro, tal y como lo sospechó, encontró a Syaoran. Estaba de espaldas a ella vestido con sus habituales ropas oscuras. No le extrañó que llevase puesta la larga gabardina que utilizaba el primer día que lo conoció con el frio que hacía en esa parte del bosque. Tenía los brazos extendidos, y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la ausencia de sus largos mechones chocolates cayendo en su frente. Enfocó mejor su vista y se dio cuenta que los pies de Syaoran se elevaban unos centímetros del suelo. Tragó en seco a consecuencia de los inaudibles murmullos que salían de sus labios, las hojas a su alrededor comenzaron a arremolinarse violentamente a su entorno, revelando un circulo dibujado en la tierra.

La paz de hacía unos segundos fue rota por las energías malignas que emergían del interior del bosque. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos al percatarse de que estaba parada dentro del círculo, con un taijitu gravado en el centro. El miedo creció en su interior, Syaoran no podía ser el causante de semejante invocación maligna. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…, ella podía ver a los espíritus con sus formas difusas o deformes apilándose frente a Syaoran para formar una sola figura, la de una niña.

Negó con la cabeza sosteniéndose el pecho. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir y escuchar a los espíritus, pero nunca había visto uno. Era imposible. Se cubrió los oídos, el viento, los árboles, cada roca y hasta la última hoja que ondeaba en el aire, murmuraban acerca de la mala acción del hombre, quien había despertado a los malos espíritus que el noble corazón del bosque resguardaba.

Una espada apareció en la mano derecha de Syaoran, la levantó con seguridad, su hoja transparentaba con la luz del sol golpeándola directamente, hasta que perdió su brillo enterrándola en la tierra. Los ojos cafés de la niña brillaron y con una sonrisa engañosa, desapareció de su vista.

Todo terminó en cuánto ella desapareció. La terrorífica brisa se detuvo provocando el descenso súbito de las hojas que se arremolinaban en el aire, así como los pies de Syaoran. Hasta entonces, Sakura fue capaz de romper en llanto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —reclamó alejándose de él.

La ira y la decepción, opacaron todos los sentimientos puros que sentía por él. Syaoran permaneció de espaldas a ella sin responder.

—Te pregunté, Syaoran —gritó Sakura procurando no ahogarse con su llanto—. Te pregunté quién eras, te pedí que me hablaras de ti, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El castaño retiró su espada de la tierra y el círculo fue cubierto nuevamente por las hojas. En su opinión, esa niña hacia tremendo escándalo por nada, cosas peores había hecho en el pasado. Bueno, la mayoría de las personas tildaban de maléficas sus acciones porque no conocían el verdadero propósito detrás de ellas.

El miedo en el corazón de Sakura disminuyó a medida que los segundos trascurrían. Cerró los ojos reprendiendo todos los sentimientos negativos que albergaba en ese instante, ella no podía odiar a Syaoran, no importaba si él era malo, podía ser un demonio y aun así, ella lo amaría porque ya había demostrado poseer una pizca de bondad protegiéndola, brindándole su amistad a Eriol y a otros chicos, sólo necesitaba ayuda para explotar ese sentimiento.

Se acercó a él, abrazándolo cautelosamente por la espalda, colocando una mano en dónde pensaba que se ubicaba su corazón. La bondad que en ella habitaba, alcanzaba para cubrirlos a ambos. Antes de ese suceso, sus deseos eran egoístas; a partir de ahora, se proponía eliminar toda esa oscuridad del alma de Syaoran hasta su último aliento de vida. Ella no moriría hasta verlo convertido en un hombre diferente, eso lo juraba.

—¿A quién quieres hacerle daño? —cuestionó hundiendo su rostro en la espalda masculina. Se aproximaba la parte difícil: persuadir a Syaoran para que regresara a aquel demonio a los infiernos o a cualquiera que fuese su lugar de procedencia.

—¿Daño? —respondió el hombre—. A nadie querida. Lo que acabas de ver sólo hará más fuerte a Syaoran.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe. Sintiendo el leve temblor que la risa producía en el pecho del castaño, retiró sus manos y se alejó presurosa de él.

—Ahora entiendo porqué lo distraes tanto.

Sakura cayó sentada al piso mirando el impresionante parecido de ese sujeto con Syaoran, no obstante había diferencias notables: su cabello era más corto, sus ojos ámbar no brillaban con gentileza, y la línea de su mandíbula estaba mejor desarrollada al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo. Fuera de eso, eran idénticos físicamente.

—Son muy bonitos —opinó acurrucándose a su lado. Sakura retrocedió impulsándose con los pies, provocándole una sonrisa divertida al castaño—. Tus ojos, son muy bonitos.

—¿Q-quién es usted? —tartamudeó ladeando el rostro, evitando que ese desconocido le pusiera una mano encima.

—Es obvio que Syaoran no te haya hablado de mí, es un mal agradecido, ¿sabes? Nunca valoró todo el tiempo que invertí en él —sonrió acercándose a la esmeralda—. Y ahora vienes tú a arruinar mi trabajo convirtiéndolo en todo aquello que nunca deseé que fuera.

—Syaoran es una buena persona.

—Mi hijo no necesita ser una buena persona —Sakura gimió cuando el difunto padre de Syaoran capturó su rostro presionándole firmemente la mandíbula—, él necesita ser una persona fuerte y desde que está contigo es todo lo contrario. Sólo lo estás utilizando, ¿verdad? Pequeña mentirosa.

Sakura se estremeció de puro pánico. Syaoran le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto, y los espíritus no podían tocar a nadie, no respiraban y su cuerpo no expelía calor. Reprimió los sollozos en su garganta y reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

—El que lo engaña es otro. Syaoran cree que usted está muerto…

—Lo estoy —confirmó Li—, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. En cambio tú me debes muchas, Kinomoto.

Sakura soltó un grito quejumbroso por la presión excesiva que la mano del tipo ejercía en su mandíbula.

—Eres muy bonita —insistió el castaño—, no es de admirarse que Syaoran este encantado contigo, pero la que obtiene más beneficios de esa relación eres tú. Los espíritus de muerte te persiguen, niña. Lo sabes, y por eso estas con Syaoran.

—No sé de qué me habla —musitó la esmeralda humedeciendo la mano del patriarca de los Li con sus lágrimas—. Yo quiero a Syaoran, por eso estoy con él.

—Una parte de él es lo que quieres —Hizo una pausa oportunista—, pero si de verdad lo quieres como dices, lo dejarás. No permitirás que él eche a perder su futuro por tu culpa. Ambos lo conocemos, cuando él te vea desfallecida en una cama sin poder hablar o moverte, cuando tus ojos ya no brillen para mostrarte su imagen, la excesiva bondad de su corazón despertará y te salvará sin importarle nada.

Sakura apuñó sus manos, estrujando las hojas secas sobre la tierra… Ese hombre sabia sobre su enfermedad, a eso se refería mencionando a los espíritus de muerte, ¿pero qué podría hacer Syaoran para salvarla?

—Puede hacerlo —respondió Hien Li—, a un precio muy alto, puede hacerlo. Si tú permites que lo haga morirá por tu culpa, ¿quieres eso?

Sakura dio un respingo asustada, ella no había preguntado nada en voz alta y pese a eso el padre de Syaoran fue capaz de responderle. Negó con la cabeza liberándose de la prisión a la que estaba sometida, trató de incorporarse astutamente pero el castaño la tiró al suelo de un empujón posicionándose encima de ella.

Sakura lloró con más fuerza, los ojos ámbares del hombre reflejaban un profundo rencor, como si amar y darle cariño a Syaoran fuese el más aberrante de los pecados.

—No lo dejaré —aseguró con una mirada retadora—. Yo amo a Syaoran, así será hasta el último día de mi vida. Él es la persona más importante para mí y jamás le pediría nada que pusiera en riesgo su integridad.

Hien gruñó presionándole sus débiles muñecas, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

—Mira estúpida, esto no es cuestión de amor se trata de la seguridad de mi hijo. Ni tú ni nadie sabe todo lo que he hecho por él y no permitiré que una mocosa moribunda arruine mi trabajo, si tú no quieres dejarlo, él sí te dejará cuando vea que has perdido la inocencia que te adorna.

Sakura se quejó gritando el nombre de Syaoran al momento en que Li se inclinó con intenciones de besarla. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza siendo la única medida que podía tomar para protegerse porque el hombre mantenía todos sus miembros inmovilizados.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syaoran salió de la cafetería en busca de Sakura, habían quedado de encontrarse en ese lugar para desayunar, sin embargo los minutos transcurrieron y ni ella ni su prima se hicieron presentes. Bajó los escalones del pórtico sintiendo la sueva brisa proveniente de las profundidades del bosque.

Sabía que no estaba muy seguro en ese lugar, los espíritus rondaban entre los árboles, pero por el momento ninguno de ellos le había molestado. La presencia de Airi lo tranquilizaba un poco aunque no se fiaba de esa gata holgazana que lo detestaba, haciendo mención de ella, tomó rumbo a la cabaña de Sakura esperando que estuviera deshabitada para hablar con Kerberos. Más tarde tendría oportunidad de reunirse con su novia, no podía olvidar sus responsabilidades por culpa de su pequeño idilio amoroso.

Recorrió el empedrado camino a los dormitorios acomodándose los guantes que optó por utilizar esa mañana para cubrir sus jikaidos. Suspiró ante la frustración de sentirse débil, de saber que su sangre continuaba siendo roja y que a consecuencia de eso, Kerberos no se estaba alimentando como debía. Tardarían más de una semana en restablecerse. Haciendo cuentas, faltaban dos semanas para la próxima luna llena, por lo que su madre no lo vería en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

También utilizaría el siguiente domingo libre para visitar a su hermana y a Evangeline, agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

—Me alegra que pienses en mí, hermano.

Syaoran sostuvo su respiración al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Permaneció de pie estático, sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento hasta que la aparición de Fanren frente a él le permitió soltar e inspirar aire nuevo.

La niña rió meciendo su cadera de izquierda a derecha, haciendo volar la falda translucida de su vestido blanco.

Syaoran gruñó sacudiendo su cabeza. La risa de su hermana resonaba como un doloroso eco en sus oídos, no podía ser ella. Fanren estaba en casa con su madre y Lior cuidándola.

El espíritu lo miró con sus ojos cafés muy abiertos y brillantes hacia él, tendiéndole una mano con inocencia.

—Vamos a jugar, hermanito.

Aquellas palabras, fueron las ultimas que ella le dijo antes de morir. Syaoran la miró con sus ojos ardiendo de tristeza, ese día se negó a jugar con Fanren porque estaba cansado después de su entrenamiento.

—Vamos, Syao —insistió la pequeña—. Quiero que me enseñes a lanzar piedritas en el lago.

Todo era igual, sus palabras, su sonrisa insistente y el vestido que Ieran le obsequió ese día. Con un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, aceptó la mano del pequeño espíritu utilizando la poca energía que poseía para realizar su hechizo _spoku_ sólo en esa parte de su cuerpo.

La risa de Fanren a medida que se sumergían en el bosque, le hizo olvidarse de todo. Volvían a ser únicamente ellos dos, escapándose de la mansión y de sus padres para arrojarle pan a los patos que nadaban en el lago. Su hermana siempre fue su escapatoria de la dura realidad que vivía a diario, le dolía tanto haberla perdido, era una tortura más que un alivio tenerla a su lado en esa forma.

—¿En qué piensas, hermano?

Syaoran dirigió su mirada perdida a Fanren.

—En nada.

La niña ladeó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sé lo que piensas y sí, Syaoran. Tú tuviste la culpa, no te costaba nada dedicarme unos minutos de tiempo, nada. En cambio a mí, me costó la vida.

Syaoran frenó su andar prestándole atención al argumento de su hermana.

—Perdóname —murmuró reconociendo su culpabilidad, él no podría haberlo dicho mejor, era culpable y lo sabía.

La risa fue sustituida por leves suspiros lastimeros que trastornaron aún más la mente de Syaoran.

—Me siento sola, hermano —sollozó Fanren desviando su mirada al camino que faltaba por recorrer—. Promete que de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo.

—Lo prometo —Syaoran susurró encantado por el brillo marrón de aquellos ojos.

Fanren volvió a sonreír tirando de su mano, obligándolo a seguir con su marcha. Syaoran en su interior era consciente de que Fanren lo conducía a la laguna del bosque, pero su mente estaba adormecida y falta de voluntad para negarse a caminar, su cuerpo acataba automáticamente las ordenes de ella cuando le decía que tuviera cuidado con una roca o una raíz en el piso.

Su visión se nubló al llegar a la orilla de la laguna, el olor de la humedad invadió sus fosas nasales y la voz de Fanren retumbaba más fuerte en sus oídos, diciéndole que cumpliera con su promesa.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de poner un pie adentro de la laguna cuando un gritó rompió todo el encanto que Fanren ejercía sobre él.

—¡Syaoran! —Era la voz de Sakura.

El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire como si este le hubiese faltado desde que salió de las cabañas, su visión nítida regresó, desapareciendo la turbación de sus pensamientos.

—¡Syaoran! —repitió desesperada Sakura. El castaño levantó su brazo, el ónix que llevaba en la muñeca era de color negro, el color del miedo. Sakura estaba pidiendo auxilio.

Rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones y dio el primer paso adelante.

—Syaoran —llamó Fanren.

El ambarino la miró por encima de su hombro, ella continuaba parada junto a la laguna con la decepción marcada en su carita.

—Regresaré Fanren —farfulló llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento de aminorar su angustia—, te lo prometo.

—¡No puedes irte! —gritó la niña apretando sus puños—. No puedes ponerla a ella por encima de mí. Yo soy tu familia, me debes esto, Syaoran. Me lo debes.

Syaoran vaciló por unos instantes.

—Te amo, pero también la amo ella.

—¡Mentiroso! La quieres más que a mí, por eso te vas.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Syaoran comenzando a correr de nuevo al interior del bosque—, no la perderé como te perdí a ti.

—¡Syaoran, regresa!

—¡Syaoran!

Li también gritó desesperado, las voces de Fanren y Sakura clamando su nombre rompían el silencio sepulcral del bosque para llenar sus sentidos de preocupación y desesperanza. Era de día y aun así, podía escuchar otras voces susurrando el preludio de una desgracia.

Corría rasguñándose con algunas ramas, dejándose guiar solamente por su instinto y por la que él creía que era la voz de Sakura. Su corazón bombeaba con frenesí cada vez que llegaba a un lugar erróneo, dándose cuenta que el espíritu del bosque estaba jugando con él imitando la voz de su amada.

Tropezando con una raíz cayó al piso, quedándose acurrucado de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, nunca en su vida había estado tan desesperado, todo su entrenamiento, su fuerza y orgullo no servían de nada en esa situación.

—Déjame en paz, por favor —suplicó llorando como el día en que lo hizo en el hombro de Eriol—. Por favor.

No podía más, ya no lo soportaba. Recurrió entonces a suplicarle piedad a los cielos, su madre le había enseñado a orar cuando era un niño pero él rara vez lo hacía, creyéndose autosuficiente. Tal vez así el espíritu del bosque se apiadaba de él, mostrándole la verdadera ubicación de Sakura, y así fue.

Las voces en su cabeza desaparecieron llevándose su dolor. Lentamente se incorporó, caminando vacilante entre los árboles. Ahora lo preocupante era que ya no escuchaba la dulce voz de Sakura llamándolo o quizás nunca fue ella la que suplicaba por él.

Miró su ónix, que continuaba siendo de color negro y frunció el ceño aligerando su paso. Se aproximó a un claro escuchando débiles gemidos de angustia. En el centro, justo dónde el sol quemaba las hojas con su calor, estaba Sakura tendida sobre la tierra llorando sin consuelo.

Syaoran inspeccionó los alrededores con cautela, no había nada en esa zona del bosque. Posiblemente algo la había asustado en el camino y corrió agotándose hasta encontrar un lugar seguro. Avanzó sin perderla de vista un solo instante, no se movía, simplemente se limitaba a llorar.

—Sakura —habló arrodillándose frente a ella, colocando una mano en su mejilla.

Sakura sintió la liberación de sus miembros y apretando los ojos con fuerza, golpeó con puño cerrado a su agresor.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —advirtió retirándose del hombre.

Syaoran soltó un gruñido por el puñetazo que Sakura le propinó en la nariz.

—Sakura soy yo, Syaoran.

La esmeralda abrió los ojos y sollozó negando con la cabeza.

—No, no eres él. Tú no eres mi Syaoran —retrocedió impulsándose con los pies, preparándose para la huida cuando Syaoran se le acercó—. Vete, no me molestes más. Syaoran vendrá a salvarme, él es bueno. Lo es.

Syaoran se retiró las manos de la nariz y abrazó a Sakura, quien forcejeaba contra él rasguñándolo y golpeándolo con las pocas fuerzas que poseía.

—Tranquila, mi princesa —murmuró Li besando la frente de Sakura—. Todo está bien, ya estoy contigo, a mi lado nadie te hará daño.

Sakura dejó de luchar escuchando esa promesa. Esa era la voz de su Syaoran, había llegado a rescatarla de nuevo. Abrió los ojos reconociendo su rostro, su cabello y su olor tan familiar invadió sus sentidos al momento en que se aferró a él.

Syaoran acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón. Era tan inútil que ni siquiera pudo defender a su novia cuando lo necesitó, juraba por su vida que aquel que se atrevió a dañarla pagaría muy caro, no importaba si era espíritu o humano, se pudriría en el infierno por haber hecho sufrir a su querida Sakura.

—Syaoran —gimió Sakura padeciendo un punzante dolor en su cabeza, temblando al percatarse de que el padre de Syaoran seguía de pie a espaldas de su hijo, mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona curvándose en sus labios.

Sakura quiso gritar para advertir a Syaoran pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, aumentando el dolor de su cabeza cada vez que lo intentaba.

—"_Ya deja de llorar por una broma"_ —se retorció de dolor en los brazos de Syaoran, esas palabras retumbaron solo en su mente—. "_No iba a hacerte nada, tengo esposa y quiérase o no, eres la noviecita de mi hijo"_ —El sujeto de encogió de hombros—. _"Te guardo un poco de respeto por eso, pero conozco a alguien que no lo hará. Así que si deseas mantener tu integridad, no le dirás nada de esto a mi hijo. Si tú me delatas, él sabrá tu secreto también"._

—"_Lo haré"_ —jadeó Sakura esforzándose por mantenerse consciente—, _"pero déjame tranquila"._

—"_Dile a Syaoran que quieres dejarlo"._

Sakura gritó adolorida cuando el mayor de los Li desapareció de su vista y esa orden rebotaba en su oídos produciéndole una insoportable agonía.

—Maldición, cariño —murmuró el castaño apretándola con insistencia a su cuerpo—. Deja de llorar, si no puedo consolarme a mí mismo, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga contigo?

—Quiero que terminemos —gimoteó Sakura—, ya no te quiero a mi lado.

Syaoran no dudo en abrazarla con brazos y piernas.

—No, Sakura. Tú no quieres dejarme, sólo estas asustada —su voz flaqueó pronunciando esas palabras.

—Tengo miedo…, tengo miedo de ti, no te conozco, no sé quién eres —Hizo una pausa obligándose a callar. Ella no quería separarse de Syaoran realmente, pero era eso o continuar sufriendo. Lloró profundamente porque era incapaz de soportar el dolor al que estaba siendo sometida, era demasiado cobarde para defenderse y proteger su frágil relación con Syaoran—. Además, tú no me amas…

Syaoran la empujó suavemente separándose de ella.

—¿Quieres conocerme? ¿De verdad quieres conocerme? —vociferó incorporándose sin retirarle la mirada—. Pues conóceme, Sakura.

Syaoran se quitó la camiseta y los guantes dándole la espalda. Una exclamación de asombro de escapó de los labios femeninos, la espalda de Syaoran estaba cubierta por diferentes tatuajes entre los que figuraban un par de alas cerca de sus omoplatos.

—"_Sigue siendo igual de imbécil_" —Sakura ignoró la voz del hombre poniéndose de pie con dificultad—. "_No te dejará, pero no por eso renunciaré a mis planes. Quedas advertida, niña. Lo que he hecho contigo el día de hoy, no será nada comparado al infierno que sufrirás si te interpones en mi camino"._

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies al ser liberada de su tormento y se aproximó a dibujar con sus dedos temblorosos las líneas tortuosas que adornaban los costados del castaño. Ella reconoció algunos nudos celtas modificados y el mismo circulo que estaba gravado en la tierra justo en la zona lumbar de su espalda.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó apoyándose sutilmente en él para mantenerse de pie.

—La maldita razón por la que no debo amarte. Yo no nací en este mundo para soñar con ser feliz igual que ustedes, yo nací para solucionar todo lo que ustedes ignoran. Como buen intermediario mi obligación es ayudar a las almas humanas que vagan por el mundo en busca del descanso eterno o bien trasladarlos a un sitio más agradable para que esperen su turno en la reencarnación, eso depende de lo que tú quieras creer.

—Entonces, no eres malo —Sakura murmuró convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo lo vivido fue una pesadilla—. Un ser que ayuda a los demás desinteresadamente no puede serlo.

—No sé si seré bueno o malo, no hago esto por mi gusto, Sakura. Si yo pudiese escoger mi destino, créeme que no sería este —alzó su mirada al cielo sintiendo sus lágrimas evaporarse con el viento—. Escogería una vida a tu lado, donde te amaría todas las noches tomándote como mi esposa para que me dieras hijos sanos y fuertes; no una donde sólo puedo tenerte como mi amante condenándote al sufrimiento y a un vientre vacío.

—No comprendo.

Syaoran suspiró exhausto. No tenía ánimos de explicar nada, sin embargo debido a su impulsiva estupidez y desesperación por no ser abandonado prematuramente por la única chica que había amado, abrió su bocota y ahora afrontaba las consecuencias.

—Yo me debato entre ser y no ser humano, poseo cualidades que tú no tienes, para mí las únicas reglas que valen son las del círculo de la hermandad, que es la sociedad secreta por la que nos regimos. Ellos son los que dicen que sólo puedo tomar una pareja que se iguale a mis habilidades, y para ello debemos pertenecer a la misma especie, por tu cuerpo no corre la energía que fluye por nuestras venas, por eso eres incapaz de darme hijos. No sé y no me importa si me has comprendido, no puedo decirte más.

Sakura suspiró resignada, asimilar que Syaoran decía no ser humano era difícil, pero lo experimentado con su padre ayudó a la situación. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Syaoran no era igual a él, que así como habían seres humanos malvados, también podían existir intermediarios malos, o eso pensaba.

—Yo también soy especial —dijo abrazándolo por la cintura—, puedo escuchar y hablar con espíritus, ¿eso no nos hace iguales?

Syaoran sonrió por el tono inocente de Sakura, la desconfianza y el temor habían abandonado su voz a pesar de que continuaba sollozando e hipando de vez en cuando, sentía su cálido aliento golpeándole los hombros y sus senos le rozaban la espalda al respirar, produciéndole cierto cosquilleo que viajaba directo a la piel de sus brazos para erizarla.

—No, tus habilidades tienen un límite. Eriol me dijo que crees en espíritus y es por eso que los escuchas, porque no dudas de su existencia; en cambio las mías ascienden a niveles inimaginables —se giró para mirarla y estrecharla debidamente a su cuerpo. Después de tanta angustia, era lo menos que merecía—. ¿Fue eso lo que te asustó? ¿Un espíritu?

Sakura inclinó el rostro evadiendo su mirada, no era capaz de mentir, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad.

—Dime la verdad, Sakura —exigió Syaoran sosteniéndole la barbilla con delicadeza—. He sido sincero contigo expresándote mis sentimientos y revelándote la verdad sobre mis orígenes. Reconozco que lo has asimilado muy bien, pero no has opinado nada al respecto y…

—Continuas siendo mi Syaoran —le interrumpió Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres terminar conmigo? Dijiste que no me conocías y que tenías miedo de mí, pero yo soy incapaz de dañarte porque te quiero.

Sakura se paró de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Dime si estar conmigo te da problemas o te causa algún daño —Había decidido sacrificase con tal de quedarse a su lado, no importaba todo el dolor al que el padre de Syaoran la sometiera, de igual forma eso era algo con lo que aprendió desde pequeña y valdría la pena disfrutar de su relación hasta el final—. Te amo, Syaoran, no sabes cuánto. Quiero quedarme a tu lado amándote y siendo tuya de la manera en que desees tomarme, pero si eso te lastima o pone en riesgo tu vida, dímelo y me apartaré de tu lado.

Syaoran la apretó más ocultando el rostro en la curva de su cuello, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser diferente a ella? Quizás las cosas serían más sencillas si hiciera todo a un lado, olvidándose de quién era en realidad y la tomara para largarse muy lejos donde nadie los molestara, pero no podía hacer eso como único descendiente de la familia Li.

—No, no tengo ningún problema estando a tu lado —mintió. No fue capaz de confesarle que hasta un simple beso de su parte lo lastimaba y hería profundamente.

—Entonces perdóname por ser tan débil —murmuró acariciándole la espalda—, prometo que te compensaré quedándome a tu lado sin exigirte nada —Ella se imponía ese castigo por su falta de honestidad con él.

—No puedo darte nada —respondió Syaoran—, así que estamos a mano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomoyo entró a la cafetería en busca de Sakura, ni siquiera había terminado con su escaneo general de la zona, cuando se detuvo en la mesa de la esquina junto al gran ventanal. Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, Eriol miraba su vaso de leche como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Sin pensarlo tanto, caminó en su dirección, era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Ajustó la bufanda en su cuello para ocultar el chupetón y tomó asiento sin permiso.

Al principio la desconcertó un poco la falta de reacción del oji-azul ante su presencia, y con el pasar de los minutos la situación le irritó. Carraspeó apartando el vaso de leche del medio para llamar su atención, pero Eriol no reaccionó hasta ella decidió bebérselo por completo.

—Era mi desayuno —gruñó por lo bajo Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

—Más bien parecías estar pensando en la vaca que la produjo.

Eriol suspiró llevándose una mano al cuello, ahí donde sabía que se encontraba la marca de su desgracia.

—Oye, sé que no somos amigos y que no te simpatizo, pero —titubeó sonrojándose por la escudriñadora mirada amatista sobre él—, ustedes hicieron una pequeña travesura ayer…, y yo quisiera saber q-quién de ustedes me besó.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada ocultando su propio sonrojo, si Eriol la descubría su reputación estaría arruinada por completo.

—¿Por qué supones que fue una de nosotras?

Eriol tragó pesado enderezándose en su asiento.

—Porque Syaoran fue besado por Sakura; Yamazaki por Chiharu y eso me lleva a suponer que también me besó una de ustedes.

Tomoyo se limpió la boca con una servilleta después de comerse la mini-salchicha que descansaba en el plato de Eriol.

—Escuché que estuviste bebiendo anoche —Eriol asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿reconoces que estabas ebrio?

—Sí —consintió avergonzado Hiraguizawa masajeándose el cuello.

Tomoyo se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro.

—Algunos chicos tienden a ponerse cariñosos entre ellos cuando están ebrios.

Eriol soltó una exclamación horrorizado. ¡Eso era imposible, él no recordaba nada de eso!

Tomoyo rió divertida por el rostro desencajado de su compañero. Le arrebató las gafas, colocándolas sobre la mesa.

—Piénsalo, tal vez tus ojitos te fallaron ayer y te confundiste —susurró con tono misterioso—. He visto que Shinji tiene uno igual —señaló al aludido en la mesa vecina.

—No puede ser —jadeó Eriol tratando de divisar el moretón en el cuello de su amigo—, no soy gay.

Tomoyo le acomodó las gafas en el rostro para ayudarle a asimilar la realidad.

—Pero no preocupes —decía guiñándole un ojo—, no diré nada.

Eriol sintió las lágrimas de horror y decepción acumularse en sus ojos, ¡Syaoran tenía la culpa de su desgracia! El muy maldito se había largado con su novia dejándolo a merced de esos depravados y él…, ¡él se había atrevido a besar a otro hombre! ¡No, no, no!

Tomoyo se levantó de la mesa satisfecha: su venganza había resultado a la perfección.

—¡Espera, Daidoji! —gritó Eriol apresurándose a seguirla.

Tomoyo se volteó para continuar torturándolo, pero de pronto se encontró siendo abrazada por el oji-azul.

—No quiero que los demás lo sepan, yo soy hombre te lo juro, llevó un tercio de mi vida enamorado de ti, ¡no soy gay! ¡No quiero serlo! Ayúdame.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué demonios las cosas con Eriol nunca resultaban según lo planeado?

—Y q-qué quieres que haga —tartamudeó empujándolo lejos de ella.

—Podemos decirles a todos que tú me lo hiciste —propuso Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

—Shh —Eriol siseó colocando dos dedos en sus labios—, si me haces el favor, costearé tu ropa, maquillaje, tratamientos de belleza, lo que quieras por un mes.

Tomoyo gimió por la excesiva cercanía de Hiraguizawa, si no se deshacía pronto de él, terminaría delatándose.

—Está bien, acepto —refunfuñó dándole golpecitos en el pecho—, pero retírate de inmediato.

Eriol saltó eufórico y en un arranque de excitación extrema, la besó en los labios.

Tomoyo escuchó las ovaciones de sus compañeros, diciendo que Eriol era el primer valiente que se atrevía a declarársele, y lo más increíble era que aparentemente fue aceptado. La amatista ahogó un grito de cólera en su garganta, ¡Eriol era un atrevido!

—Abusivo —musitó pateándole la pierna, arrancándole un grito de dolor al chico.

Ella salió de la cafetería con su rostro haciéndole competencia al rojo de las fresas silvestres que estaba sirviendo con el cereal, dejando a Eriol retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

Shinji y Yamazaki corrieron a auxiliar al pobre desgraciado que fue agredido por la líder de las Heart Jewelry, y lo levantaron sobre sus hombros chiflando y celebrando el beso que le había robado a la fierecilla Daidoji.

—Demonios amigo —exclamó Shinji—, después de esto tendrás tu propio club de fans.

Eriol no disfrutó de su victoria, ¡acababa de declarársele a Tomoyo! ¡No podía ser! Necesitaba el consejo de Syaoran de inmediato.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Ves Kerberos, te lo dije —masculló Airi sobrevolando el bosque convertida en águila, llevando en sus garras a Kerberos, quien conservaba su forma de hámster.

—Ah, ya no me regañes —se quejó Kero masajeándose la sien con su pata.

—¿Qué explicación le daré a Evangeline si algo le sucede a ese imbécil? Mira que irse de la mano con un demonio, ¡es un estúpido! Y tú un inútil regordete. Les advertí que Syaoran estaba propenso a caer en una de estas trampas porque no tiene las jikaidos especiales.

Kero frunció el ceño rascándose las orejas.

—Pero el espíritu del bosque estaba tranquilo ayer por la noche. Además, la persona que nos tendió la trampa debe conocer muy bien a Syaoran, sólo así ese demonio pudo adquirir la forma de su hermana. No me extraña que haya sido esa mocosa.

Airi descendió buscando una rama cercana, ninguno de los dos percibía la presencia de Syaoran porque estaba demasiado débil y las energías provenientes del bosque lo opacaban, confundiéndolos todavía más.

Colocó a Kerberos en un nido de pájaros y ella se detuvo a prestarles atención a los leves susurros que circulaban en el ambiente. Kero salió del nido acercándose a Airi, manteniendo la vista bajo sus patas.

—Es la voz de Syaoran —indicó.

Airi asintió con la cabeza, adquiriendo su forma de peluche.

—Es un imbécil —repuso trasladándose unas ramas abajo para admirar más de cerca el espectáculo.

Sakura y Syaoran se besaban y acariciaban cómo un par de amantes, la preocupación fue sustituida por la rabia cuando confirmó que esa era la verdadera Sakura y no el demonio que se lo había llevado. Sus sospechas sobre ella aumentaron dándose cuenta que Syaoran no llevaba ninguna prenda cubriéndole el torso, dejando al descubierto sus jikaidos, entonces Sakura ya sabía lo que Syaoran era en realidad.

Posiblemente fue ella quien invocó al demonio para después salvarlo y quedar como la heroína del cuento, pero Airi por ningún motivo lo dejaría perder su Deixus con alguien tan insignificante.

Voló presurosa hacia ellos al momento en que Syaoran deslizó sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Sakura, apretándola en un intento desesperado de fundirse con ella. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaron sus pequeñas orejas, y ella se las cubrió gruñendo cuando se recostaron en el piso.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —gritó la guardiana jaloneando el cabello de Li. La esencia de ese idiota le pertenecía a su dueña, no a la bruja mocosa que estaba debajo de él.

Syaoran gimió adolorido, estaba demasiado sensible por la pérdida de energía que sufría besando a Sakura, pero la bestia tenia razón. ¿Qué hacía?

Miró a Sakura debajo de él, con los ojos brillantes y labios hinchados, lista y dispuesta para entregarse a él. Sin embargo, no podía tomarla. Apoyó los brazos en la tierra, y recargó su frente en la de Sakura.

—Lo siento, princesa. No puedo llegar más lejos contigo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior reteniéndolo con sus brazos, evitando que se incorporara.

—¿Por qué? Soy tuya, Syaoran. No me importa lo que seas, yo sólo quiero ser tuya.

—Esto es ridículo —espetó Airi sentándose en la espalda de Syaoran.

Syaoran no respondió, quedándose abrazado de Sakura unos minutos más. Aunque la repuesta rondaba en su mente y palpitaba en la punta de su lengua: "_porque te quiero, no puedo hacerte esto atándote a mí por siempre"._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Touya salió de su habitación, recostándose en la pared mientras observaba dormir a Yukito. Una sonrisa divertida se curvó en su rostro. Todos en el internado lo tildaban de _raro_ por la forma en la que él trataba a su mejor amigo, y es que la energía que exudaba el cuerpo de Tsukishiro, le resultaba letalmente atractiva. El problema era que esa energía le pertenecía nada más, y nada menos que a la mujer de su padre, siendo Yukito el respectivo guardián de Mizuki.

Soltó una risita irónica, él no odiaba a Kaho por ser la verdadera esposa de su padre, no. Touya sabía que a pesar de todo, el verdadero amor de Fujitaka era Nadeshiko, su madre, dejando a Kaho como la mujer que recogía las sobras. El verdadero motivo de su desprecio hacia la bibliotecaria, era la atracción que sentía por ella.

Cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba, ella estaba metida en su sangre y en su carne, la necesidad de tenerla cerca dolía, ardía en su interior. Pero todos esos sentimientos eran prohibidos. Era aberrante pensar que estaba enamorado de la esposa de su padre, de la mujer que lo veía como un hijo. Sin embargo, su atracción por Kaho no era un simple capricho adolescente, él se sintió atraído por ella siendo apenas un niño, razón por la cuál no permitió que Mizuki lo criara.

Moría de celos cada vez que ella dormía con su padre, y odiaba a Fujitaka por utilizarla para descargar sus preocupaciones. Aún cuando Nadeshiko continuaba con vida, Fujitaka nunca dejó de acostarse con Kaho, y pese a eso lo comprendía. Ellos estaban unidos por sus esencias, era imposible una separación. Lo intentaron, sí. Pero fracasaron porque de una u otra manera, aunque sus corazones no lo desearan sus cuerpos necesitaban estar unidos.

Touya suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello. Debido a su amor por Kaho, entendía a la perfección la situación de Li y Sakura, pero por ningún motivo permitiría que su hermana tuviese el mismo destino que su madre siendo la Kanae de un intermediario. Claro, si sobrevivía a su defecto de nacimiento. Lástima que los híbridos no tenían derecho a un Deixus, de lo contrario, él se lo hubiese entregado hace muchos años a su hermana.

Cada noche, le rogaba a los cielos que en un acto de infinita misericordia sanaran a Sakura, no perdía nada intentándolo, quizás no perdería nada arrodillándose ante Li y suplicarle que por amistad, por amor o por lo que fuera, salvara a su hermanita sin reclamar nada a cambio. No obstante, el Deixus era uno de los privilegios más valiosos que poseían los intermediarios y si Li lo utilizaba con Sakura, automáticamente la chica formaría parte de sus pertenencias. Entonces sí, que Dios lo ayudara porque nadie podría hacer nada cuando la hermandad reclamara a Sakura para convertirla en la Kanae de Li.

Salió de su habitación sin reprender a Yukito por descuidarse y liberar su presencia mágica, al fin y al cabo, Li no se encontraba en la institución.

Caminó por los inhóspitos pasillos cavilando sobre sus planes a futuro. Necesitaba una mujer, definitivamente la necesitaba. Casi al instante, descartó a todas sus compañeras de clase, ninguna de ellas le atraía, los humanos no le resultaban interesantes.

Rodó los ojos exasperado, nunca saldría de esa maldita situación. Él no podía competir en el torneo, por lo tanto, ¡nunca tendría una esposa! Lo cual significaba que terminaría dolorosamente casado con una humana, sufriendo cada vez que la chica le exigiera un beso, condenado a no tener descendencia, y continuaría locamente enamorado de Kaho. Su suerte, era una mierda.

—¡Touya! —ronroneó Nakuru colgándose de su brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —gimió Kinomoto al borde del llanto por su maldito destino.

Nakuru hizo un puchero.

—Extraño a Sakurita.

—Yo también —consintió el moreno—, pero tú pudiste acompañarla.

—No, el guardián de Li fue con ella, me cae muy mal esa bola de pelos —confesó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Puedes creer que Kaho quería encerrarme en una jaula con ese animal de quinta?

Touya soltó una risita pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña.

—Celos de guardiana falsa, ¿eh?

—Yo soy la guardiana de Sakurita, cuidé de ella por mucho tiempo hasta que nuestra energía dejó de mantenerla —refutó Akizuki colocándose las manos en la cintura.

—Yo sé —murmuró Kinomoto—, y te lo agradezco mucho, Kira.

Nakuru sonrió ante la mención de su verdadero nombre, amaba a su amita Sakura, pero hubiese preferido mil veces ser la guardiana de Touya. Ella continuaba alimentándose de la energía de Fujitaka por las deficiencias en el sistema especial de Sakura, por lo que Touya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, en cambio al estúpido de Yukito, quien se alimentaba de Kaho, lo miraba como si fuese un dios.

—Oye, no te gustaría que yo fuese tu guardiana —propuso abrazándolo cautelosamente, con dobles intenciones, nadie dijo que un guardián no podía enamorarse de sus dueños, ¿o sí?

—No, en realidad no necesitamos ningún guardián —opinó Kinomoto—. Nosotros no tenemos derecho a participar en el torneo, evitamos a los espíritus problemáticos y pensándolo bien, tú y Yukito están fuera de forma, no son más que mascotas de compañía o amigos "normales".

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Nakuru.

—Es cierto, hace mucho que no nos asignan un misión, quizás deberíamos pedirle a nuestros verdaderos dueños que nos conviertan de nuevo en huevos —sollozó sintiéndose inútil.

—No quise decir eso —resopló Touya, posando una mano en la cabeza de la chica—. Lo que yo quiero es que vivas tu vida como Nakuru Akizuki, no como Kira la guardiana de la familia Kinomoto porque eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y cómo Nakuru Akizuki, tampoco me quieres? —insistió la joven castaña.

Touya observó de lejos a Kaho entrando en la biblioteca, soltando un suspiro de frustración negó con la cabeza. Ella había liberado su presencia mágica ese día.

—No, lo siento.

****Continuará****

**Notas de autora:**

Holis, no tengo mucho que agregar en esta parte, salvo mis infinitos agradecimientos por la espera que han tenido. Por segunda ocasión, me he visto en la necesidad de dividir un capitulo, así que el título de "el anillo" lo comprenderán en la próxima parte. No me detendré tampoco a dar detalles sobre el padre de Syaoran, salvo que todo lo que hace tiene un propósito, ¿bueno o malo? Más adelante lo sabrán. Ah, también sé que más de alguno se preguntará cómo demonios tiene un cuerpo si está muerto. (?) Bueno, tengo la respuesta pero no se las daré aun. (:P)

Gracias por el apoyo que me han expresado en sus comentarios, eso me ha impulsado a ser más organizada con mi tiempo y poder actualizar pronto. (Pronto para mí, porque pensé que actualizaría hasta junio, ustedes saben).

En fin, ¡gracias, mil gracias, a las chicas que siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios! También a los que no comentan pero agregan a sus alertas y favoritos. (:D)

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. El anillo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota importante:<strong> La primera vez que publiqué el capítulo anterior, no agregué la última parte que es de Touya, así que si leíste el capítulo sin esa escena, puedes regresar a leerla, ya que es de suma importancia para la comprensión de futuros capítulos. (En este no es relevante).

**(1): Ictarius**, conjunto de reglas por las que se rigen los intermediarios.

* * *

><p><strong> "Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 11: El anillo II.**

* * *

><p>En plena finalización de la semana escolar, Evangeline decidió volver a pisar los pasillos del Ragnom Holle, después de recuperarse un poco de las lesiones que sufrió durante su entrenamiento. Su falda negra plisada se movía grácilmente con cada paso, ocultando el temblor de sus piernas, desviando la atención de sus compañeros que miraban fijamente los moretones en su rostro, a la parte descubierta de sus muslos.<p>

Entró en el salón 2-A, notando la típica reunión matutina de los "_diablillos mentirosos_", nombre con el que ella solía denominar a los amigos de Syaoran. Se sentó en su pupitre junto a la ventana, admirando a Deker montado en una silla con su vara Shinseina en la mano, probablemente relatando sus aventuras de la noche anterior.

El encantador despliegue de energía en el salón, llamó la atención de Seth. Resultaba casi imposible ignorar la presencia de Evangeline. Se detuvo un momento antes de acercarse a ella, la falta de brillo en su mirada avellana, se compensaba con el ondeo de su melena rubia, alborotándose por viento que se filtraba por las ventanas. Para él, no había mejor chica que Eva. Ella encimaba los estándares que todo intermediario esperaba en una mujer.

Evangeline lo miró avanzar con gracia hacia ella, su andar siempre tan despreocupado, el bamboleo tan familiar de las cadenas que colgaban por sus caderas, todos sus movimientos, hasta el más ligero de sus pestañeos, le indicaban que Seth coqueteaba con el mundo demostrando cuán orgulloso estaba de su especie, de ser lo que era sin importar las desventajas y el sufrimiento que ello conllevaba. Arrastró una silla frente a su mesa, y se sentó tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Hey —saludó el chico.

—Hola —Evangeline respondió admirando el destello de sus cabellos y ojos dorados compitiendo con los rayos del sol. Hizo un puchero—, tu cabello se ve más saludable que el mío.

Seth sonrió por la comparación. Ambos eran rubios, pero el cabello de Evangeline se empeñaba por ser cenizo en las puntas.

—Te he dicho que no te bañes con frecuencia —bromeó—, el aceite natural es el mejor tratamiento para nosotros.

—Eres un asqueroso —protestó ella, recuperando sus manos—. Un mal ejemplo, mejor dicho.

Seth sufrió por la pérdida del contacto y gimió con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no puedes reírte conmigo? Todas lo hacen —frunció el ceño—. Syaoran no hace nada para que le sonrías, y sin embargo tú siempre lo haces —En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó retirarlo. Evangeline lo miraba con sus ojos avellanas cubiertos por una capa de cristalina humedad, _siempre lo mismo._ Para él sólo habían lágrimas de desconsuelo, mientras que para su entrañable amigo, habían sonrisas, abrazos, amor, todo lo que él quería de Evangeline, lo tenía Syaoran.

Evangeline ladeó el rostro en respuesta. Sí, era cierto. Ella daba todo y Syaoran nada. Su amor por él era casi inexplicable, como si ella hubiese nacido con ese amor ya cimentado en su corazón. Había buscado una explicación, vidas pasadas, destino, o simplemente estupidez. Sea lo que fuere, continuaría amándolo, disfrutando de los pequeños detalles que Syaoran accediera a darle.

—No lo he visto desde que lo dejamos tirado en un bar, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Zhōu, cambiando al tema favorito de Evangeline.

—En realidad, no lo sé —murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos, avergonzada—. Mírame, Seth. Sabes que mi energía no está en las mejores condiciones, alimentar a Airi me deja exhausta, y por lo tanto me es imposible comunicarme con ella.

Seth se enderezó en su silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres decir que has enviado a tu guardiana con él? ¿Por qué? —Era consciente de que Syaoran no era ningún debilucho, no aceptaba ni pedía ayuda de nadie, cosa que le conducía a pensar que el castaño atravesaba serios problemas.

—Tampoco lo sé con exactitud. Eriol llamó un día diciendo que algo o alguien drenó la energía completa de Syaoran y Kerberos —Seth gruñó por la mención de Eriol, no confiaba él. No le gustaba su cercanía para con Syaoran y mucho menos con Evangeline.

—La niña —Seth repitió para sí. El extraño suceso le hizo recordar a Sakura, él sospechaba que ella no era una simple humana, pero desistió de sus ideas cuando Syaoran afirmó lo contrario.

—¿Qué dices? —Evangeline preguntó, ondeando vagamente su mano para que el rubio prosiguiera con la explicación.

—La niña, Sakura. ¿Tú qué sabes de ella?

Evangeline hizo una mueca.

—Sólo que Syaoran parece estar enamorado de ella.

Seth chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya lo sé, pero además de eso —insistió sintiéndose mal por su amiga.

—Pues nada, he conversado con ella sin percibir nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… —susurró llevándose una mano a la barbilla—, los humanos no tienen luz, pero en Sakura es notoria la falta de ese elemento. Es como si ella estuviese vacía, como si estuviese…

—Muriendo —completó Seth, inclinándose abruptamente sobre el escritorio—. Eso es Eva, fue ella. Si el idiota de Syaoran le ha dicho quien es en realidad, ella…

—No, no lo creo —negó Evangeline—. Sakura no es mala, Seth. Los sentimientos que tiene por Syaoran son sinceros, aunque ella supiese la verdad, no sabría cómo manipularlo para obtener su Deixus. Tal vez inconscientemente cuando se besan, absorbe energía de Syaoran, no más.

—Los humanos son crueles, Eva. Lo sabes —masculló Seth—. Se aprovechan de nuestro amor por ellos, y cuando obtienen su salvación por medio de nosotros, nos abandonan a nuestra suerte.

Evangeline acogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Ella sabía que Seth tenía fuertes motivos para desconfiar de los humanos, y le temía a los castigos de la hermandad por relacionarse demasiado con ellos.

—Syaoran es un fiel defensor de nuestro Ictarius, puede ser rebelde, cabezotas o lo que quieras, pero jamás irrespetaría el Ictarius. (1)

—Por amor, Eva. No sabes lo que se es capaz de hacer por amor —replicó Seth, con sus ojos dorados centelleantes de furia.

—Claro que sé —murmuró acogiéndolo en un cálido abrazo—. Syaoran estará bien, no te preocupes.

Seth cerró los ojos pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Por eso él siempre consolaba a Evangeline, porque en el momento que más la necesitó, ella había estado ahí, dándole palabras de consuelo y prestándole su hombro para superar su perdida.

—Syaoran hace bien en no aceptar una Kanae a su lado —la besó en la frente—. Si yo te tuviese como esposa, tampoco querría una.

Evangeline se separó sintiéndose alagada y atemorizada por él. Muchas veces no le agradaba el profundo tono de voz que Seth utilizaba con ella, ni la perspicacia en su mirada. Le daban la falsa impresión de que él coqueteaba con ella, pero Seth era incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Crees qué Syaoran necesite de nuestra ayuda?

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, si de verdad quiere ser nuestro líder, debe aprender a salir de sus problemas solo —acomodó la silla en su lugar y le dio la espalda a la chica—. O en todo caso, debe aprender a pedir ayuda.

—Pero no estaría mal investigar por nuestro lado —sugirió Evangeline.

Seth la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Lo haremos, yo me encargo de la tal Sakura Kinomoto. Y tú, deja de pensar tanto en él y descansa, preciosa. Debes estar reluciente para el baile de cortejo.

Una chispa iluminó el rostro de Evangeline. _El baile de cortejo_, esa noche confirmaría cuán compatible era con Syaoran…

*.*.*

Tomoyo se ocultaba de sus compañeros atrás de la cafetería, reposando en los troncos donde anteriormente conversó con Eriol. Miró los restos de la fogata convertidos en cenizas, ella recordaba el último aliento de aquel fuego refulgente, que se extinguió con el amanecer. Fue el momento en que ella también se marchó del lado de Eriol, quien yacía dormido en una cama de tierra y hojas secas.

Mientras lo admiraba en contra de su voluntad, se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella no lo conocía. Saber que era hijo de una millonaria familia inglesa, que vivió gran parte de su infancia en Japón hasta que fue internado en el Fenix Scolarium, no era nada. Los Hiraguizawa eran muy reservados en lo que a su vida privada respectaba.

Tomoyo estaba segura de que nunca había visto una fotografía de los padres de Eriol, podía casi jurarlo. Revisaba con constancia las actualizaciones de las páginas sociales de periódicos, revistas, programas de televisión, pero ellos no aparecían en ninguna. Irónicamente, comenzaba a dudar de su existencia o en todo caso, que Eriol escondía algo. Sin embargo, no dudaba que fuesen buenas personas, Eriol no era un mal chico. Sí, era un tonto, imbécil, de fácil inducción a los vicios pero no era malo.

Eriol, a pesar del halo de soledad que le rodeaba antes de que Li llegase a conseguirle amigos, mantenía una sonrisa afable en su rostro, la delicadeza y los detalles de caballerosidad que sólo una madre podía inculcarle; la inteligencia, y un aire de nobleza que seguramente había heredado de su padre.

Sonrió sutilmente al imaginar la feliz infancia de su compañero, siendo rodeado de comodidades, juguetes a manos llenas, amor y calor de familia. Entonces, ¿por qué Eriol era tan distante y tan diferente a las demás personas? Si hubiese sido de otra manera, destilaría amargura por doquier igual que Li. Aunque Li, dentro de todo ese caparazón de tipo rudo y frío, era un inmaduro sentimental. Él creía que tenía una personalidad formada, pero en realidad, no era así.

A Li le hacía falta mucho camino por recorrer para encontrarse a sí mismo. Lo intuía por la forma en la que él flaqueaba cuando estaba junto a Sakura. Su prima era un elemento tanto positivo como negativo en la vida de Li. Ella le transmitía sus temores, su debilidad. Syaoran parecía poder enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, menos a la misma Sakura. La defendía de los peligros, sí, ¿pero podía él defenderse sus sentimientos por ella?

—¿En qué piensas, Daidoji?

Tomoyo miró a Hideki tomar asiento a su lado. En un principio, su objetivo era que Kyoji se convirtiera en el novio de Sakura. Erróneamente pensó que el nerviosismo de su prima ante él, se debía a una eminente atracción, pero con el tiempo descubrió que era miedo lo que ella sentía en realidad.

—El bosque está despierto —comentó Kyoji con una sonrisa—, y de mal humor.

Tomoyo torció la boca en un gesto de incomprensión. Además, lo despreciaba por haber interrumpido su momento de reflexión.

—Eres raro —dijo sorprendida de sus palabras, nunca le prestaba demasiada atención a los comentarios de Hideki, pero ahora parecían importarle los detalles de la conversación.

Hideki rió, mirándola con sus encantadores ojos violetas.

—Soy perceptivo, que es diferente —aclaró—. Soy parecido a ti si lo piensas. Algunos te tienen en concepto de porrista bruta y superficial, pero yo sé que en realidad eres bastante analítica y te importan mucho los sentimientos de los demás.

—Sé lo que las personas piensan de mí —musitó Tomoyo—, y también sé lo que piensan de ti. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres?

—He escuchado que Li y Sakura son novios —respondió con una evasiva—. A mí me gusta tu prima. Una vez Li me dijo que competiríamos por ella, y en estos momentos cree que ha ganado la batalla —sonrió poniéndose de pie—, pero en realidad, ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—Sakura no dejará a Li por ti.

—Tú sólo díselo, Daidoji. Dile que sólo espero el mejor momento para atacar por donde él menos lo imagina.

Tomoyo se revolvió el cabello, no entendía las palabras de ese sujeto. Odiaba cuando los chicos se ponían en planes misteriosos. Lo observó marcharse con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, con pasos seguros y sigilosos, tan firmes y parecidos a los de Li.

*.*.*

Syaoran se levantó de la tierra sacudiéndose los pantalones, ahora que su pequeño momento de excitación había pasado, le dolía la nariz. Sakura era una niña frágil pero fuerte, hasta a sus mejores oponentes les costaba asestarle un puñetazo, sin embargo ella lo hizo en menos de un minuto. La miró sacudirse la tierra de las rodillas y secarse los rastros de lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta.

Le dolía muy profundamente no haberle cumplido como hombre, ¿pero cómo podría él corromper a un espíritu tan puro ese? Era cierto que ella le pidió hacer el amor, le había dicho que era suya, pero en ninguna de esas palabras encontró malicia. Todavía recordaba el temblor de su cuerpecito abajo del suyo, sus límpidos ojos verdes mirándolo con un sentimiento que iba más allá del amor. Era como si Sakura hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo entregarse y ser amada por alguien. Esa mirada que ella le dio, era parecida a la de muchas almas humanas que luego de tantos años atrapadas en el mundo, se marchaban sin ninguna atadura.

Se agachó a recoger su camiseta y al enderezarse, se topó con las manos de Sakura acariciándole la espalda. Sus dedos viajaban al contorno de las líneas oscuras que conformaban sus Jikaidos, el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su caja torácica, se volvió casi insoportable cuando ella comenzó a deslizar sus labios alrededor de las líneas, tratando de borrar un dolor que ya no estaba. Si en un futuro le diesen la oportunidad de revivir algún momento de su vida, Syaoran no sabría cuál elegir, pero estaba seguro de que ahí estaría Sakura.

Dentro de todo eso, recordó también a Fanren. Ella lo estaba esperando.

—Sakura, debo irme. Alguien más espera por mí —susurró haciéndose a un lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sus labios besaron el aire. En el bosque no había nadie que esperara a Syaoran en realidad, era su deber advertirle sobre la identidad de aquella niña sin revelar demasiados detalles.

—¿Quién te espera? —preguntó cautelosa, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Mi hermana —respondió él, colocándose la camiseta—. Ella es un espíritu, está atrapada en este mundo por razones que desconozco.

—Ella no es tu hermana, Syaoran. Es más bien, un espíritu demoniaco.

Syaoran giró su cabeza para mirarla y Sakura deseó jamás haber pronunciado esas palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ella? —gruñó tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.

Sakura gimoteó no de dolor, sino de miedo. Los ojos marrones de Syaoran brillaban con un poco de rencor en ellos, algo en ese lugar anda mal y ella lo sabía. Quizás a Syaoran le afectaba más por ser especial, y por lo mismo tenía que armarse de valor para hablar.

—Eso fue lo que me asustó, ella no es tu hermana.

Syaoran aplicó más presión a su agarre. —No te creo.

—Es la verdad, yo la vi formarse, ella es mala —sollozó sosteniendo las muñecas del castaño.

Airi permanecía en silencio observando a la pareja. ¿Acaso la niña se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones? Claro, ella no esperaba que Syaoran fuera a ponerse en su contra, pero también al castaño parecían afectarle demasiado las vibras negativas del lugar. Se acercó a ellos, y golpeó con la cola el rostro de Syaoran.

—Ella tiene razón, la tipa no es tu hermana. Es un demonio, cabeza hueca.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y soltó a Sakura. Se sintió horrorizado al notar las marcas rojas de sus dedos en los frágiles brazos de su novia. Él no había querido hacerle daño.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró para Airi.

—Mírate como estás, esa cosa te ha lavado el cerebro. Cuando te fuiste con ella, ¿qué te pidió que hicieras?

Syaoran tragó pesado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Que me sumergiera en la laguna…

—Es poco profunda, pero tú que no sabes nadar te habrías ahogado, idiota —bufó la guardiana—. ¿Crees que tu verdadera hermana te pediría eso?

Syaoran se revolvió el cabello, se sentía confundido. Quería creerle a Sakura y a la detestable gata, pero..., Fanren, también le creía a ella.

—Iré a verificarlo yo mismo.

—¡No! —Sakura y Airi gritaron al unísono.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —preguntó a Airi debatiéndose entre las posibles mentiras.

—Sal de aquí. Vete y llévate a esta mocosa contigo, después hablaremos sobre ella —ordenó Airi.

Syaoran sin pensarlo y determinado a obedecer, cogió la mano de Sakura y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de las profundidades del bosque. La miró mientras caminaban, pensando en que estuvo a punto de convertirse en el tirano del que tanto quería defenderla. Ella no gritó ni le recriminó nada, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir más culpable.

—Sakura, perdóname —exclamó de pronto, pasando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros—. No me siento bien, no era mi intención lastimarte.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo —respondió la castaña besándole una mano. Ella misma sentía cosas extrañas en esa parte del bosque, y también quería disculpase por su falta de sinceridad, pero por su propia seguridad, no diría nada—. Es mejor que vayas a descansar, le diré a Eriol que se haga cargo de tus deberes.

Syaoran abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, quien marcaba el paso de su caminata. Él simplemente se limitaba a seguirla, se sentía como un pequeño niño que se aferra a las piernas de su madre cuando teme a lo desconocido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía, sin saber por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento de ese día. Se quitó su emblema del cuello y se lo colocó a Sakura, ella se detuvo a acariciar la gruesa cadena plata, y el pesado dragón que de ella pendía.

—Pero esto es tuyo, Syaoran —exclamó Kinomoto—. Nunca te lo quitas.

Syaoran la empujó suavemente para que continuara caminando y extendió el brazo, apartando una rama del camino.

—Hoy no es un buen día, Sakura. Si algo sucede, el emblema te protegerá.

Sakura frunció el ceño, devolviéndole el extraño amuleto. —Entonces tú lo necesitas más —replicó.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. —A mí no me sirve en estos momentos, está vacío. No hay energía en él —alargó una mano, y los ojos rojos del dragón se iluminaron con su contacto.

Sakura admiró con asombro el aura celeste que rodeaba la mano de Syaoran, y soltó la cadena cuando la superficie de ésta le quemó los dedos; el emblema permaneció levitando en el aire, y como si Syaoran le hubiese dado una orden, el dragón cambió paulatinamente su posición serpenteando a lo largo del tubo hasta que se desprendió de éste, formando un nudo con su cuerpo.

—Puedes tocarlo ahora —indicó Syaoran.

Sakura agarró el nuevo medallón de dragón y sonrió.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Es como un guardián en miniatura —explicó el castaño, acariciándole la mejilla—. En esta forma no sirve para reservar energía, pero te protegerá de toda clase de espíritus.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si me lo das, ¿quién cuidará de ti?

—Pues, yo tengo otro guardián. No es tan grande como el que te estoy dando, pero con su aspecto afelpado reprende malos espíritus.

Sakura juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y miró con tierna ilusión a Syaoran.

—Quiero conocerlo —suplicó.

Syaoran se masajeó el cuello avergonzado.

—Lo conoces, es Kerberos.

Sakura hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Kero no atemoriza a nadie, Syaoran! ¿Qué clase de protección es esa? No sabía que los demonios podían morir por exceso de ternura —le recriminó con los brazos en la cintura.

Syaoran se echó reír, levantándola por los aires, maravillándola con la suave risa que ni él mismo conocía. Sakura lo hacía feliz, sus gestos, sus palabras, su boca, todo en ella era adorable. No necesitaba desnudarla para gozar de ella.

Corrió hacia su cabaña con la chica refunfuñando sobre sus hombros, la secuestraría por un par de horas. Sus deberes, los maestros, y Daidoji —la neurótica que siempre pensaba mal de él—, podían irse a la mierda. Él disfrutaría del calor de su novia mientras dormía.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, cerrándola con seguro. Se dejó caer en la primera litera que se le atravesó, y aturdió con una lluvia de besos a Sakura; ella reía imaginando que su piel era el cielo infinito de noche y que los labios de Syaoran eran las estrellas fugaces que lo acariciaban a su paso.

Y así como el sol apaga la noche, el cansancio se llevó el ímpetu de Syaoran, quien se acomodó entre sábanas y almohadas con Sakura en brazos.

Sakura no quería cerrar sus ojos y dejar de admirar la pacifica expresión de Syaoran. Él era hermoso por donde le mirara, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos, su cabello tan sedoso, hasta las curvas que los músculos formaban en sus brazos era perfectas. ¿Y lo mejor? Era todo para ella. Syaoran la hacía sentirse bonita, importante, pero también débil a su lado. La protegía demasiado, y con mucha razón. Sakura comenzaba a pensar que su mejor arma eran las lágrimas, así tal vez los malos se compadecían de ella y la dejaban en paz.

Quería crecer, ser fuerte, una pareja digna para él, sin embargo eso era imposible. ¿Por qué estaba tan resignada a morir ahora que había encontrado el amor? Quizás porque todos sus objetivos llegaban hasta ahí. Nunca se detuvo a pensar lo que haría si no moría después de los veinte años, podría quedarse con Syaoran entonces. Sería su amante como él dijo, no tendría hijos, ni un anillo ni un papel que respaldara su unión, pero lo tendría a él, su amor y cariño durante algunas noches.

Se le erizó la piel, su problema se hacía presente de nuevo. ¡Era una conformista al extremo! ¿Cómo demonios soportaría el dolor de compartirlo con otra mujer? Ver a los hijos de Syaoran sería la muerte para ella. Sus padres nunca le perdonarían semejante falta, no volverían a acogerla en seno familiar si Syaoran llegase a abandonarla. No sabía qué era mejor, si vivir o no, un futuro.

—Syaoran, ¿qué sucede si mueres y no tienes ningún asunto pendiente? —preguntó acunando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

—El ángel de la muerte, Azrael, viene por ti entonces. Él te guía a la luz, o al abismo si has sido una persona malvada —respondió adormilado.

—¿E-el ángel de la muerte? —La espeluznante imagen del _Grim reaper_, embargó la mente de Sakura—. "_Él no, le supliqué a mamá que me esperara. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Me da miedo"._

Syaoran sonrió besándole la cabeza.

—No temas, cariño. Azrael no tiene la forma que imaginas, esa es una de sus cualidades. Si eres buena le verás como un hermoso ángel, de lo contrario, sí se parecerá a la imagen de tu mente —explicó para la fácil comprensión de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Las ventajas de ser novia de un intermediario…

—Oh, por cierto, Syaoran. Siento mucho lo de tu hermanita.

—Yo igual —musitó. La linda Sakura tenía que recordárselo. Intentó separarla de sí, pero ella se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros.

Pensándolo bien, le daba la razón a la gata. Fanren era una niña inocente, sin deseos egoístas. Su verdadera hermana no le hubiese pedido hacerse daño. En más, le repetía constantemente que fuese feliz y obediente con su madre. Sin embargo él, hacia todo lo contrario.

Sakura ancló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Syaoran, mordiéndose la lengua por su indiscreción. Había arruinado el momento, su mente viajó, buscando un tema de conversación que pudiese remediarlo, o simplemente podía salir huyendo de la cama para no enfrentar de nuevo la furia de Syaoran. En lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, donde las arañas ya habían establecido su hogar, desempolvó un antiguo cuento de cuna.

—Syaoran, ¿tú conoces la leyenda de Raiki? —torció la boca en una mueca de preocupación y quiso golpearse por estúpida—. _"Frunció más el ceño, ¿qué haré ahora?"_

—¿Quién te habló sobre él? —murmuró intrigado.

—N-no lo recuerdo —balbuceó con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, era la verdad.

—Raiki fue un intermediario, aquel ser que trajo muerte y destrucción a nuestra hermandad.

Sakura se sonrojó aflojando su agarre a las extremidades del castaño.

—No lo sabía, yo recuerdo esa leyenda como una trágica historia de amor.

Syaoran resopló acariciándole la espalda. Raiki, el pobre Raiki. Siempre pensó que el sujeto era un imbécil, pero ahora que conocía el amor de una mujer, ya no lo creía tanto.

—El único error de Raiki, fue amar a Hania, creer y aferrarse a ella.

—¿Puedes contarme tu versión? —preguntó Sakura.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, acomodándola en su regazo. La primera metida de pata de Raiki: no negarle nada a Hania.

—Raiki aún era joven cuando conoció a Hania. El antiguo consejo de la hermandad le encomendó investigarla, porque se decía que Hania era una bruja que invocaba demonios, y realizaba ritos satánicos para que las personas fuesen poseídas. La leyenda dice que Hania era una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes como el fuego que solía salir de sus manos, en cuánto Raiki la vio por primera vez, cayó rendido a sus encantos. Al principio sospechó que ella le había hechizado, pero con el tiempo su atracción por se convirtió en amor. Para él, Hania era un alma pura e inocente, no la bruja que el pueblo y la hermandad afirmaban. Raiki llegó a amarla tanto, que le entregó parte de su esencia…

—Entonces era una buena mujer —interrumpió Sakura—. Tú eres un intermediario también, y no eres una persona fácil de tratar, por lo tanto, Hania debió poseer buenas cualidades para enamorar a Raiki.

—Primero escucha la historia completa, después juzgarás —Sakura quien reposaba encima de Syaoran, se quejó con un leve gemido cuando éste le presionó la nariz.

—Raiki se negó a casarse con la mujer que la hermandad le asignó, quedándose al lado de Hania. Sin embargo la salud de ella desmejoró de un momento a otro, Raiki contrató desde médicos hasta hechiceros para que la trataran, pero ninguno de ellos le daba solución a su padecimiento. En su lecho de muerte, Hania le confesó que era víctima de una maldición de nacimiento, y que su destino era morir algún día. Pero él se reusaba a perderla y en contra de sus principios, la salvó entregándole su Deixus.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sakura le cuestionó apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

—El Deixus es un privilegio que se nos otorga al nacer, es un deseo o una segunda oportunidad para ti. Eso depende del uso que quieras darle. Cuando necesitamos utilizarlo, debemos ir al templo de la diosa Tsuki a expresarle nuestra petición, ella cumple tu exigencia a cambio de tu Deixus —respondió—; el Deixus es una joya luminosa que guardamos en nuestro interior, la cual se materializa al momento en que la necesitas. Después de tomarla y cumplir tu petición, la diosa Tsuki decora sus cofres de la vida y la muerte con esas gemas —Bonita forma de tratarlos.

La graciosa "O" que se formó en los labios de Sakura, hizo sonreír a Syaoran. Ella escuchaba como un hermoso cuento fantástico, los secretos de su especie. Él, después de diecisiete años de existencia, había roto una regla del Ictarius, revelándole su identidad a los humanos. Pero confiaba en que Eriol y Sakura, no comentarían nada al respecto.

—A Raiki se le vino el mundo encima cuando descubrió que Hania tenía otro amante, ella lo había utilizado sólo para liberarse de su maldición —Syaoran continuó relatando—. Las cosas empeoraron para él, cuando la hermandad se enteró de lo que había hecho. Es prohibido darle tu Deixus a un humano, y lo castigaron privándolo de todos los derechos a los que un intermediario goza. Entre sus delitos también figuraba haberse negado al matrimonio con una mujer de nuestra especie para irse con una humana. Pero la cólera de Raiki era que el amante de Hania era otro intermediario, que la tomó como su Kanae cuando estuvo sana.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, ella conocía una versión muy diferente de los sucesos.

—Los meses que permaneció en la cárcel, Raiki logró convencer a los demás prisioneros para que armaran una rebelión y se fueran en contra del consejo de la hermandad. Se dice que la noche del motín, Raiki robó los pergaminos sagrados del Ictarius del salón de Rakib, y los quemó en el templo de la diosa Tsuki. También la detestaba a ella por habernos creado, porque él pensaba que sólo éramos un conjunto de seres que vivían en la tierra para servir y sufrir; los ancianos estaban en contra de todos sus argumentos y mandaron a los más jóvenes a pelear por lo que ellos creían que era correcto, estábamos aquí para mantener el equilibrio del mundo espiritual, para ayudar a aquellas almas a las que nadie podía darles consuelo.

Syaoran tomó un respiro profundo haciendo memoria de sus clases de historia. Comenzaba a pensar, que él hubiese peleado del lado de Raiki, si Sakura fuese la recompensa. Negó con la cabeza, era un maldito egoísta.

—Los registros no relatan con exactitud lo que sucedió en los combates, pero se dice que Raiki lideró y sobrevivió a cada uno de ellos, hasta que se enfrentó con el amante de Hania. Su determinación se derrumbó cuando la vio en medio del campo de batalla suplicando por la vida de su amado. La parte de su esencia que tenía Hania, hicieron que la mujer también se confundiera, porque ella de alguna manera estaba atada a Raiki, lo pensaba todo el tiempo, pero realmente su corazón estaba con el otro. Al instante en que Raiki dudó y Hania gritó su nombre, el otro aprovechó para asesinarlo. ¡Fin de la historia!

Sakura estaba totalmente decepcionada por la versión de Syaoran. ¿Qué clase de historia les contaban a los niños intermediarios? Para ella Hania y Raiki eran una versión de Romeo y Julieta. No tenían un final feliz, pero Hania le fue fiel hasta el final a Raiki. Se apartó de Syaoran y se acomodó a su lado envolviéndose con una sábana.

—No me digas que destruí tu cuento —bromeó Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró echándole las piernas encima.

—Lo hiciste —confirmó con un triste tono de voz.

Syaoran le acarició las piernas por encima de la sábana, ninguno de ellos se había quitado los zapatos, y ahora que recordaba, esa era la cama de Eriol, el pobre dormiría en un cobertor embadurnado de lodo.

—Pero es la verdad, princesa. Realmente, se nos relata la historia de Raiki para que nosotros seamos conscientes de la maldad de las personas. Nosotros no somos fríos e indiferentes con los humanos porqué sí —suspiró mirando las columnas de la litera vecina, había hablado tanto esa mañana. Demasiado para su gusto, pero si quería una buena relación con Sakura, lo mejor era sincerarse—. La verdad es una forma de protegernos, nosotros nos criamos en un ambiente muy diferente al suyo, pensamos que algunos de ustedes son más radiantes que nosotros que estamos hechos de luz. Sucumbimos con facilidad a las muestras de cariño de las personas que creemos buenas, y si nosotros como idiotas, vamos y les revelamos nuestros secretos, ustedes pueden aprovecharse de ello. Ya no miran en nosotros a un amigo o un amor, sino a un geniecillo mágico que puede concederles un deseo. Una vez que les entregamos lo que buscan, nos hacen a un lado porque les somos inservibles, extraños, como un pañuelo sucio y desgastado que no vale la pena recoger.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, apartándose el flequillo de la frente.

—Syaoran, yo nunca te pediría nada que pudiese lastimarte. Es más, yo no quiero nada de ti salvo tu amor y compañía. Yo sé lo que es estar sola, ser rara e inservible para los demás. Soy consciente de que soy débil, llorona, y patética —sollozó frotándose los ojos, su labio inferior temblaba, más que una cualidad, la empatía por los sentimientos que Syaoran le transmitió con sus palabras, parecía un defecto—. Pero quiero cambiar, quiero aprender algo de ti. Ser fuerte y enfrentar el destino que me espera con valentía. Quiero decirte algo también, y que me hagas una promesa, pero me da miedo…

Syaoran la abrazó temiendo que fuese a pedirle algo que él no pudiese cumplir. —Habla.

—Quiero que el día en que yo muera, estés a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, que no me dejes sola hasta que tengas la seguridad de que estaré bien —su voz trémula fue acompañada por las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, hasta mojar la camiseta de Syaoran—. No falta mucho para que eso suceda.

Los brazos de Syaoran se deslizaron por su espalda hasta que cayeron flácidos a sus costados. Ladeó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Una broma, las palabras de Sakura tenían que ser una maldita broma.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —espetó.

—No, estoy enferma, Syaoran. Los médicos no saben lo que tengo y yo junto con mi familia he perdido las esperanzas —Syaoran se puso lentamente de pie sin dejar de mirarla—. Estoy cansada, harta de los hospitales, de las drogas, de las lágrimas, del dolor… Mi único deseo antes de morir era conocer el amor de alguien diferente a mi familia y amigos…

—¿Y yo? —le recriminó Syaoran—. ¿No pensaste en mi dolor, maldita egoísta? ¿Acaso no te parecí un tipo con demasiados problemas en su vida para que tú le sumaras uno más?

Sakura se arrodilló en la cama, apretujando una almohada contra su pecho.

—¡Tú también planeabas dejarme! —gritó ella—. ¿Crees qué tampoco me dolía escucharte decir que nunca serías mío, qué no podías pertenecerme?

Las lágrimas de cólera y tristeza humedecieron los irritados ojos de Syaoran.

—Pero yo te dejaría para que tuvieses una vida mejor al lado de otro hombre, para no arrástrate conmigo a la desdicha. ¿Notas la diferencia? Dime tú qué hiciste —Sakura continuaba ahogándose en su propio llanto, mientras que la ansiedad crecía en Syaoran—. ¡Dime lo que hiciste, maldita sea!

—Acabo de ser sincera contigo —farfulló con todo el dolor de su alma. Ella pensó que Syaoran reaccionaria diferente, no que la bombardearía con gritos y agresiones.

—No, tú sólo buscaste tu propia salvación —musitó levantándola de la cama—. Buen pendejo el que te conseguiste. ¿Por qué me lo dices en este momento, cuando ya sabes todo sobre mí? Con ese propósito mencionaste a Raiki, ¿cierto? Para saber lo que es el Deixus en realidad.

—No, te juro que no —susurró Sakura afirmando sus pies en el piso—. Tenía miedo de decírtelo, no quería que estuvieses conmigo por lastima. Ya te dije que no te pediría nada que pudiese lastimarte, y ahora te digo que prefiero morir antes de recibir tu Deixus. Eres injusto tratándome de esta manera cuando yo lo único que te he pedido, ha sido tu mano. Esperaba un poco de comprensión de tu parte también, porque eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. Yo entendí que eres diferente, ¿y te reclamé algo por habérmelo ocultado? No Syaoran, te apoyé. Yo como estúpida me puse a imaginar cuánto has sufrido, cuánto dolor te causaron esas marcas que llevas. Ahora dime, ¿tú qué acabas de hacer conmigo?

Syaoran cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. No quería mirar mal a Sakura, y mucho menos captar la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Esos ojitos que hasta el momento le apreciaban con ternura, lo observaban con infinito desprecio.

—Vete —le dijo quitándole las manos de encima—, no quiero verte más.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella. Ya no estaba feliz, su pequeño mundo se había destruido en instantes con unas cuantas palabras. Lo que él acababa de hacerle, le dolía más que cualquier abuso sufrido. El Syaoran que ella amaba, no era ese que dejó atrás, sino el que llevaría en sus recuerdos. Estaba decidida a abandonar el internado, no quería que nadie la viese sufrir, si tenía que morir sola lo haría, pero no volvería a llorar ante nadie.

Antes de bajar el primer escalón de la cabaña, se topó con Eriol, y automáticamente, sus manos apartaron las lágrimas de su rostro. Buscó sonreírle, pero algo en su interior le dictaba que Eriol escuchó la conversación. Sabía que ella moriría pronto, por eso la miraba con lastima. Ella no quería la lastima de nadie. Lo hizo a un lado, y continuó con su camino.

—Sakura —le llamó Eriol, extendiendo su mano.

—No —murmuró Sakura—. No necesito tu consuelo.

La chica se echó a correr y Eriol se giró a observar la puerta de su habitación. Él tampoco esperaba esa reacción de Syaoran. Se ajustó las gafas, y se atrevió a avanzar con seguridad al interior de la cabaña. Ahí encontró a su amigo de pie, en el centro del gran tapete que adornaba la habitación.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó Syaoran apuñando las manos.

Eriol sin inmutarse por su mortífera expresión, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y presionó más fuerte cuando Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

—Eres un estúpido —gruñó afianzando sus dedos en la prenda—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me miró Sakura allá afuera? Con odio, Syaoran. Yo no sabía que ella tuviese ese sentimiento, pero gracias a ti, lo tiene ahora.

—Ella me mintió —musitó el castaño, cuyas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin necesidad de parpadear—. Me engañó, hizo que me enamorara de ella para…

—Ella te ama, pedazo de imbécil, por eso te dijo la verdad. ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo por amor a ella?

—¡Eso es diferente! —replicó Syaoran—. Mi amor no la ha lastimado, en cambio el suyo, acaba de destruirme.

Eriol sonrió. —Tú también la has destruido, querido amigo. Un día la llamas princesa, y al otro maldita egoísta, ¿eso no duele? —lo liberó de su agarre con un gesto desdeñoso—. Si Sakura llegase a morir, ¿te gustaría que se marchara con el recuerdo de esas palabras? ¿Un te amo de tu parte, no habría sido mejor? ¿No sería un consuelo saber que ella te corresponde? —Más que un consejo, Eriol estaba depositando sus sentimientos y experiencias en Syaoran. Era un propósito de vida no permitir que los demás cometiesen sus errores. Aunque en el caso de Syaoran sólo habían amor y orgullo involucrados. A diferencia del suyo, donde habían celos y envidia, los sentimientos que a pesar de ser un niño, le consumieron por dentro.

—¡Largo, fuera de aquí! —vociferó Syaoran arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación—. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Eriol asió una mano en el marco de la puerta, rehusándose a abandonar el lugar.

—Porque lo sé te lo estoy diciendo —masculló mirando retadoramente a Syaoran—. Tú no eres el único que ha sufrido. El maldito egoísta aquí, eres tú. Sólo piensas en tu dolor, ¿y el de los demás, dónde queda? Estás enfrascado en lo mismo porque quieres, tienes una madre, tienes amigos, una novia dulce y bonita con la que podrías disfrutar una temporada. ¡Coño, hasta tienes un guardián! —Por sí solo, salió de la habitación—. ¿Y yo qué tengo? Dinero por montones y una vida que no me pertenece. Así que, anda. Ahora puedes mandar a la mierda a Eriol.

—¡Vete a la mierda, maldito cabrón! —Le estrelló la puerta en la cara. Él no necesitaba los consejos ni la compañía de nadie. Superaría todos sus problemas solo. Ganaría el torneo y se casaría con Evangeline, iba a ser feliz, muy feliz.

Miró un jarrón blanco encima del buró y lo quebró de un puñetazo. La sangre roja se deslizaba de sus nudillos a la mesa, tiñendo de carmesí los pedazos de cristal roto. Ese sonido, no fue el sonido de la arcilla rompiéndose, era de su corazón. Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, a quién engañaba, Dios querido. Necesitaba ayuda, no quería perder a nadie más. ¿Por qué todo lo que él amaba moría? Fanren, Sakura, incluso Hien. A ese bastardo lo detestaba más que a nadie por haber muerto.

Su padre murió sin que él pudiese demostrarle cuán fuerte era, que poseía todas las habilidades para ganar el torneo y convertirse en un líder digno como descendiente de la familia Li. Y lo que más dolía y pesaba en su interior, era que no pudo devolverle una de las tantas palizas que él le había dado. Tenía planeado hacerle sufrir toda la agonía de su infancia perdida, de cada una de las Jikaidos que llevaba en su piel. Le haría desear piedad, misericordia, y cuando estuviese ahí, derrotado y muriéndose en suelo como la basura que era, le enseñaría lo que se siente añorar una palabra de amor, una mano extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse…

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que él tenía todo eso. Sus amigos como lo dijo Eriol, eran esa mano. Las palabras de amor salían de la boca de su madre y la de Sakura. Por orgullo les rechazó, había echado todo a perder.

Se devanó en el piso, tirando de su cabello. Sakura, a su hermosa Sakura la había tratado como la peor de las escorias, cuando debió abrazarla, besarla, fundirla con él para que no sufriera; no estaba enojado con ella, sino consigo mismo. Él podía salvarla, darle su Deixus, huir y vivir feliz con ella. Pero si algo le enseñó Hien, fue a respetar el Ictarius por encima de todo. Prefería quemarse vivo en una hoguera antes de romper la regla que significaría su expulsión de la hermandad, y el término de su dinastía.

A Eriol, quien le hizo ver la realidad de su situación, le había dado una patada en el culo cuando le confesó su pasado. A él le intrigaban mucho los secretos de su amigo, debió aprovechar la oportunidad y sacarle la información completa. Suspiró. Todavía en sus pensamientos era egoísta. Eriol lo escuchaba, le prestaba su hombro para llorar como nena, ¿y él qué hacía a cambio? Nada.

Se hizo un ovillo en el piso. Primero se lamentaría lo suficiente y después, iría a pedirles perdón. Pese a que pensara lo contrario, continuaba siendo un niño berrinchudo y caprichoso. No el hombre que necesitaba ser.

—Comienzo a creer que tienes razón, Hien —murmuró.

*.*.*

Tomoyo zapateaba impaciente el piso de la cocina, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Ni Li ni Sakura habían dado señales de vida en toda la mañana, ¿acaso el gótico pensaba que su prima no tenía obligaciones? Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y gruñó al percatarse de que no había señal en ese lugar.

Escaneó a su equipo de cocina, ¡puras chicas ineptas de primer año! Ninguna de ellas sabía hornear un pastel. Bendita la hora —irónicamente—, en la que al profesor Terada se le ocurrió organizar una cena especial de despedida alrededor de la fogata. Ajustó la redecilla de su cabello y gimió angustiada. No podía con todo el trabajo sola.

—Pss, Daidoji. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

—¿Hiraguizawa, qué haces aquí? —siseó parándose de puntillas para mirar al chico—. Ve a jugar con la tierra. Vete, vete.

Eriol dio un salto y se colgó de la ventana. Tomoyo chilló por la repentina cercanía.

—He practicado todo el día haciendo pasteles de lodo —respondió orgulloso—. Creo que estoy listo para probar con harina.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Hiraguizawa tan payaso como de costumbre.

—No tengo tiempo para enseñarte —replicó con las manos en la cintura.

—Yo puedo, en serio —insistió—. Déjame intentarlo.

—Está bien —dijo entre dientes—, pero al primer error te largas.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que la cegó por completo. Parpadeó en un intento de reprender su azoramiento.

—Bueno, ayúdame a subir —pidió Eriol comenzando a sonrojarse por el esfuerzo.

—¿Estás loco? Ve a dar la vuelta y entra por la puerta —replicó Tomoyo empujándolo de la ventana.

Eriol se quejó, aseándose con fuerza del alfeizar. Tomoyo no arruinaría su sueño de entrar a la cocina por la ventana. Se impulsó con los pies de la pared, y movió su brazo contra las manos de Daidoji. Una vez sus dedos rozaron los azulejos del interior, tomó fuerzas y metió una de sus piernas. Tomoyo se vio obligada a retirarse y esperó a que Hiraguizawa embadurnara de lodo el fregadero.

—¡Hiraguizawa-san! ¡Eriol-kun!

La lluvia de gritos inundó los oídos de Tomoyo. Todas las niñas de primer año se amontonaron alrededor de Eriol, lanzándole ovaciones y manoseándolo por doquier. Una de las chicas —que posiblemente no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales—, tuvo la osadía de gritar que era guapo. Tomoyo se sonrojó, mirándolo bien…, ¡Eriol era guapísimo, con un demonio! Su altura era perfecta, sus hombros un poco anchos y su cintura estrecha. Deslizó su mirada más abajo, dándose cuenta de que Eriol llenaba muy bien los pantalones. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Bueno, su manera de vestir había cambiado un poco, él nunca se vería tan sexy como Li, pero tenía lo suyo. Su piel nívea evidenciaba claramente sus sonrojos, detalle que lo hacía ver lindo. Sonreía tímidamente, con esos labios suaves y rosáceos enmarcando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—T-tranquilas chicas —tartamudeó Eriol, retirando algunas manos de lugares prohibidos. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan popular entre las féminas?

Tomoyo suspiró. Tartamudeaba, no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera mejor que Eriol —a excepción de su prima, por supuesto—, sus palabras atropelladas eran hechizantes.

—Daidoji, ayúdame —suplicó Hiraguizawa, girándose con una chica prendida en su cuello.

Tomoyo lo miró. Sus ojos azules, tan cristalinos y profundos… Se sonrojó abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué rayos fue esa descripción de Hiraguizawa? Ella lo consideraba un patito feo realmente. Aunque esos animales se convertían en bellos cisnes. Tal vez Eriol estaba en su etapa de metamorfosis. Sí, eso debía ser. No era ella, su percepción de Hiraguizawa no había cambiado por un par de besos, un chupetón y una vehemente declaración de amor.

La amatista gruñó tirándole una oreja.

—Haz venido a ayudarme, no a flirtear con enanas —le espetó fulminando con la mirada a la chica que pendía de su cuello.

—Sí, _Tomoyito _—gimoteó el oji-azul sacudiéndose a la chica de encima.

—¡Miren, Daidoji-san está celosa!

—¿Y qué? —refunfuñó la amatista amenazándolas con una cuchara de madera—. El chico se declaró mío por la mañana, así que aléjense de él.

Las orejas de Eriol despidieron más vapor que el horno a su lado.

—Eso significa que me has aceptado —susurró ilusionado, abrazándola por la espalda.

—No, tonto —Tomoyo destruyó sus ilusiones, como quien pisotea un castillo de arena que se ha elaborado con mucho esfuerzo—. Es para que éstas mocosas no abusen de ti.

—Oh, bueno. Cocinemos entonces.

*.*.*

Tomoyo no podía creer la facilidad con la que Eriol preparó la mezcla de los pasteles. Según ella, tendría que enseñarle paso por paso, pero fue Eriol quien terminó enseñándole a preparar la crema pastelera.

—No sabía que cocinaras de verdad —susurró, rellenado de mezcla la manga pastelera.

—Me enseñó, Cristina, mi madre —aclaró él, rebanando algunas fresas—. ¿Y a ti?

Tomoyo arruinó la cubierta de merengue del pastel que decoraba. Ella aprendió a cocinar por necesidad, era prácticamente una sirvienta en su casa.

—Mi mamá también —respondió, ocultando el temblor de sus manos—. ¿Dónde están tus padres, por cierto? No hablas mucho de ellos —Lo miró de soslayo esperando una respuesta.

—Si vamos por partes, sus restos en el cementerio y sus almas, quién sabe —se encogió de hombros—. Murieron.

Tomoyo abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo era posible que Eriol mencionara con esa simpleza la muerte de sus padres?

—Lo siento —se atrevió a decir—, no lo sabía.

—Yo más —musitó, tensando su mandíbula.

Tomoyo tragó pesado al notar que Eriol rebanaba las fresas, salpicando pedacitos de la tabla de madera por la fuerza que ejercía con el cuchillo.

—Más que triste, pareces enojado.

—Lo estoy —respondió Eriol arrojando el cuchillo al fregadero—, porque no puedo competir contra algo que no existe.

—No te entiendo —gimió Tomoyo, no le gustaba esa mirada tan fría en el afable rostro de Eriol.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, y si no te molesta, preferiría no hablar más sobre ello —Si Tomoyo no lo sabía, mejor para él.

*.*.*

Las Heart Jewely se apilaron ansiosas en la puerta de su cabaña. Era la hora de la cena, por lo tanto todos sus compañeros estarían distraídos comiendo alrededor de la fogata, y no habría obstáculos en el camino para ejecutar su reto.

Rika sostenía la canasta donde las respectivas perdedoras estaban depositando su ropa. Tomoyo deslizó sus braguitas de seda por sus piernas, y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. A Sakura no le importó que las demás chicas se burlaran de su sujetador de algodón y sus bragas rosadas con estampado de corazones.

La inexpresión de sus facciones llamó la atención de Naoko, ella sabía que algo malo sucedió entre Sakura y Li esa mañana. Ella pasaba por los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando Sakura salió disparada de aquella cabaña convertida en un mar de lágrimas. Ni siquiera atendió el llamado de Eriol, y no era una costumbre de la esmeralda dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca.

—Sakura si no quieres hacer esto, yo puedo tomar tu lugar —ofreció Naoko, tomando una de sus manos.

Sakura le sonrió con esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes, Naoko. Estoy bien.

—Puedes tomar el mío —chilló Mihara cubriéndose los senos.

—No, nadie puede cambiar sus lugares —protestó Rika exigiendo la ropa interior de Sakura.

Sakura se despojó de sus prendas, y presionó con ambas manos el medallón que Syaoran le dio por la mañana. Sus ojos se irritaron y el dolor se acumuló de nuevo en su garganta. Recordar las palabras de Syaoran la lastimaba profundamente, sin embargo no lloraría más. Se fijó en el corazón de cuarzo, que también pendía de su pecho. Sus dos tesoros, los dos regresarían a las manos de su dueño original esa noche. Si no tenía el amor y la comprensión de Syaoran, no quería nada suyo.

—Sakura, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Tomoyo ocultándose atrás de su prima.

—No, todo está bien.

Rika abrió la puerta, y el gélido frío de la noche, les erizó la piel a las tres perdedoras. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, cuando el cabello de su flequillo se alborotó.

—No quiero hacerlo —gimoteó la amatista.

Sakura la tomó de la mano, y le sonrió sinceramente.

—Vamos, Tomoyo. Será una experiencia que siempre recordaras, y más porque es algo que haremos juntas.

Tomoyo se sintió aturdida por el pequeño discurso de Sakura. ¿Dónde estaba su valor? Se suponía que ella tenía que darle palabras de aliento a la pequeña castaña, pero la situación estaba ocurriendo a la inversa.

—Claro —amplió su sonrisa—, será una divertida historia para mis sobrinitos y una muy excitante para mi cuñado —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, riendo por el sonrojo de su prima.

Sakura le permitió soñar a Tomoyo. Ella no viviría tanto como para tener hijos, y nunca tendría un esposo porque ni siquiera tenía novio.

—Bueno, basta de palabrerías —refunfuñó Rika—. A la cuenta de tres, deben correr.

Las chicas se alinearon en los escalones tomándose de las manos.

—Nosotras correremos detrás de ustedes para verificar que cumplan con la apuesta —repuso Naoko cargando con tres toallas blancas, tampoco permitiría que las chicas se congelaran.

—Uno, dos…, ¡tres!

Las chicas emitieron un suspiro lastimero con el aviso de salida. Las tres corrían con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza, sintiendo la grama bajo sus pies. Estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo cuando chocaron con el rótulo de los dormitorios. Sus manos se soltaron y Tomoyo y Chiharu arrugaron la nariz, acariciándose el pecho por haberse golpeado contra los astillados troncos que sostenían el letrero.

Sakura volvió a tomar sus manos, corriendo con entusiasmo. La luz de la luna bañaba sus cuerpos desnudos, y las estrellas se alineaban para guiar su camino. Ella buscó su lugar en el cielo mientras corría riendo con sus amigas, quería ser un astro para estar siempre con ellas y mirar lo que era de sus vidas. Deseaba que ellas la recordaran no como la loca llorona que conocieron, sino como la chica intrépida que atravesó el bosque sin vergüenza.

Les deseaba vidas felices a cada una, especialmente a la encantadora Tomoyo que la cuidó cuando no pudo defenderse, incluso a la malvada Rika que no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de ella. A su hermano, que fuese feliz con Yukito. Sonrió. Era extraño pensar en ello, pero era la verdad. Ella les vio besarse una vez hace un par de años, ¿o quizás fue su retorcida imaginación? Lo dudaba, fuera lo que fuese, su alma partiría del mundo llevándose el cariño que recibió de ellos. En cuanto terminara el campamento, le pediría a Kaho que la sacara del internado, volvería a la mansión donde creció su madre. Vería los jardines y se mecería en los columpios hasta que pudiese. Tal vez, podría leer el diario de Nadeshiko del que nunca encontró la llave.

Rodó los ojos escuchando los comentarios de Rika acerca de su falta de curvas. Hizo una mueca, era cierto. Los senos de Tomoyo y Chiharu rebotaban al brincotear las raíces de los árboles, y los de ella apenas se movían. Su rostro se coloró, ¡a ella no le importaban esos detalles! Se miró una vez más haciendo un puchero, eran bonitos, firmes, pequeños, y adorables.

Frunció el ceño cuando el emblema de Syaoran comenzó a brillar con el mismo tono azul que salió de su mano. El cuerpo del dragón parecía remolinearse dentro del círculo que él había formado. El sonido de una explosión frente a ella le obligó a levantar su mirada. Sus compañeras gritaron estrellándose contra una pared invisible, mientras que ella permanecía de pie, cubierta por el resplandor que emitía el emblema. Su pulso galopaba acelerado, no veía nada, pero podía escuchar el repiqueteo de dos espadas enfrentándose.

—¡Tengo miedo! —gritó Chiharu levantándose de la tierra—. Vámonos, chicas. Hay que huir de aquí.

Tomoyo extendió su mano, sentándose sobre sus talones, y palpó el firme muro de cristal.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Es Sakura —le alertó Chiharu, mirando la luz que expelía el emblema de la castaña.

Tomoyo se incorporó de inmediato e intentó arrebatarle el medallón a su prima, que permanecía atónita frente al muro. Sin embargo el objeto le quemó la mano.

—Sakura, tenemos que salir de aquí —exclamó tomándola del brazo, dejando atrás el dolor de su pequeña lesión.

Al instante en que Tomoyo tocó a Sakura, la imagen luminosa de un dragón se levantó ante ella, arrojándola a muchos metros de distancia de la castaña. Tomoyo gimió cuando su espalda se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, la palma de su mano estaba completamente quemada ahí donde toco a Sakura; Chiharu corrió en su auxilió, gritando afligida. Ella también veía a la bestia que se movía alrededor de Sakura, formando un escudo de hojas y tierra. Dificultosamente lograban atisbar a Sakura dentro de ese remolino.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Tomoyo intentado ponerse de pie.

Chiharu le ayudó a incorporarse, mirando con preocupación a Rika y Naoko, quienes habían entrado en un estado catatónico.

—Es una bruja, esto es una trampa —balbuceó Sasaki—. ¡Vámonos, vámonos!

Tomoyo se soltó de agarre de Chiharu, y corrió hacia el remolino.

—¡Sakura! —repetía, pero ella no contestaba.

El resto de las Heart Jewelry se fueron sobre su líder, ella luchó por liberarse y ayudar a su prima, pero acabo por desmayarse con un golpe que le asestó Chiharu.

Sakura dentro de su escudo protector, continuaba escuchando guturales gruñidos y la voz de una chica. Dio un paso adelante sin chocar contra el muro, el dragón blanco levitaba al contorno de su cuerpo, no le temía. Syaoran pese a todo no le habría dado un objeto que pudiese dañarla.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? Vete, estúpida.

Sakura con sus muy abiertos, miraba incrédula la silueta de Evangeline frente a ella con una espada en la mano.

—Eva… —murmuró.

Evangeline tuvo la intención de acercarse a ella, pero cayó de bruces al piso como si alguien la hubiese empujado por detrás. La chica giró rauda sobre su espalda, y empujó con brazos y piernas a su enemigo invisible.

—Has venido —La voz de una dulce niña le dijo a Sakura.

La esmeralda retrocedió con la imagen de la niña haciéndose presente. El dragón que la rodeaba rugió expeliendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos ardían como la lava de los volcanes derritiendo todo a su paso.

—No puedo poseerte —dijo la pequeña con una expresión divertida en su rostro—, pero puedo adoptar tu figura.

—¡No! —gritó Evangeline convirtiendo su espada en una gruesa cadena metálica.

Antes de que las cadenas tocaran el cuerpo de la niña, ella desapareció y la rubia gritó de frustración tirando de sus cabellos.

—Lo arruinaste —exclamó la guardiana mirándola con rencor. Abandonó la forma de su dueña, convirtiéndose en una tigresa plateada de ojos violetas—. Llevo todo el día intentado cazarla.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sakura.

Airi rugió corriendo en dirección opuesta, ahí donde Tomoyo yacía desmayada en los brazos de las chicas. Las heart jewelry gritaron arrojándole piedras a la guardiana para protegerse, sin embargo, los ojos de Airi brillaron refulgentes, colocando un hechizo en sus mentes.

Sakura gimió con el emblema del dragón golpeándole el pecho. Todo lo que la rodeaba se desbordo con la desaparición de la bestia. Miró a sus amigas desvanecerse en un sueño profundo, y a la tigresa vertiendo una lágrima sobre la mano lastimada de Tomoyo, que al contacto con su piel, se transformó en una burbuja tan verde como sus ojos. Las heridas de su prima fueron sanadas, y con ello llegó el alivio.

—¡Syaoran! —Un grito desde el interior del bosque las alertó. Aquella voz cargada de desesperación, le pertenecía a Eriol.

Sakura sin impórtale su desnudez, comenzó a correr en dirección a la laguna. Mientras que la tigresa desplegó sus alas blancas y voló por los aires.

*.*.*

Minutos antes, Syaoran salía de su cabaña con las manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales de su chaqueta café de cuero, sus pantalones azules apretados y sus botas negras lustrosas, complementaban su indumentaria. Su rostro, era mierda. Tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados, su nariz competía con el rojo de las manzanas y si hablaba en esos momentos, le saldría la voz chillona.

Eriol estaba apoyado en el pasamano de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Syaoran avanzó lentamente hacia él, sin atreverse a mirarlo. La vergüenza por sus acciones de esa mañana, inundaba su ser. Él no agachaba la cabeza ante nadie, pero esta vez lo haría.

—Perdón —pidió con su horrible y trémula voz.

—Te perdono —Eriol sonrió colocando una mano en su hombro—, pero debes compensarme después. Me debes un ramo de flores para mi madre.

—Yo, siento haberte recordado eso también —suspiró pateando un piedrita—. Puedo escuchar tu historia si lo deseas.

—Accidente automovilístico —resumió Eriol—, ellos murieron así.

—¿Y por qué te sientes mal? Además de haberlos perdido —repuso.

—Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para decírtelo —respondió Eriol observando sus alrededores—. Las paredes tienen oídos.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, curvando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Viste a Sakura?

—No, ella no quiso hablar conmigo. Sólo me pidió que ayudara a Tomoyo en la cocina.

—Temo que ella no me perdone —decía Syaoran apreciando los vendajes de su mano—. La lastimé demasiado, no supe protegerla de mí.

Eriol suspiró, notando el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles. El bosque era muy lúgubre de noche.

—Lo dudo, Sakura es buena. Lo hará.

—Pero, no me siento capaz de cumplirle una promesa. No quiero verla morir, Eriol.

—Es el camino que todos llevamos, Syaoran —le consoló—, sólo que a algunos les llega antes. Mira el lado amable de la situación, la conociste, compartiste buenos momentos que un futuro serán hermosos recuerdos. Procura que Sakurita se lleve uno bueno de ti, ella es muy especial, sus sonrisas siempre te hacen sonreír. Sabe ser graciosa también, sus gestos infantiles te provocan tanta ternura que sólo quieres abrazarla, y cuando sus manitas te tocan…

—Suenas como si estuvieses enamorado de ella —musitó Syaoran. ¿Por qué él que sí la amaba no podía expresarse así de Sakura?

—No te equivoques. Antes de que tú llegaras, éramos muy cercanos. La veo como una hermana —Eriol se sonrojó—. Y-yo amo a Tomoyo, lo sabes.

—¿Entonces qué rayos le ves a Daidoji?

—A Tomoyo… —bufó pasándose las manos por el cabello—, realmente no lo sé. ¿Su físico? No, no es eso. Tomoyo es un ser misterioso, incomprensible para mí. Creo que es una obsesión descubrir lo que ella esconde. Desde que estoy en el internado, no ha tenido novio. Es popular, bonita, pero no es feliz.

Syaoran escuchaba atentamente a Eriol hasta que una extraña sensación proveniente del bosque rompió su concentración. Eriol frunció el ceño mirando el desigual movimiento de los arbustos lejanos, el apresurado crujir de las ramas, provocó que Syaoran adoptara una posición de alerta cubriendo a Eriol con sus espaldas.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos ajustándose las gafas, esperaba ver a un jabalí o a un oso salir de los matorrales, pero nunca esperó ver a Sakura sin ropa, aparecer por ahí.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —gruñó Syaoran quitándose la chaqueta. Se sintió mal por disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo de su novia. Su larga melena castaña, cubría parte de sus senos haciendo juego con los risos de su entrepierna. ¡Oh, mierda! Algo se movió dentro de sus pantalones.

—Syaoran esto no puede ser real —jadeó Eriol.

—Cállate, y cierra los ojos —ordenó el ambarino, corriendo hacia Sakura.

La chica río guiñándole coquetamente un ojo, y se dio a la fuga.

—¡Sakura, ven aquí! —gritaba Syaoran persiguiéndola al interior del bosque con los brazos extendidos, listos para cubrirla con la chaqueta.

Eriol se debatía entre perseguir a Syaoran y Sakura o irse a beber una cerveza bien fría con los mafiosos y Yamazaki. No, ahí estaría Shinji y no quería verlo. Sacudió la cabeza, echándose a correr detrás de sus amigos. Sí, era una situación de pareja pero algo en Sakura no andaba bien, ella por ningún motivo correría por el bosque a merced de cualquier depravado. Escuchaba y se dejaba guiar por sus voces, la risa de Sakura era extrañamente encantadora, mientras que la voz irritada de Syaoran ascendía niveles dolorosos para sus oídos.

Los movimientos de las ramas oscuras agitando sus hojas con el fuerte viento, y el ruido de las aves nocturnas escondidas entre los árboles lo asustaron. Corrió más rápido, su corazón agitado sin razón aparente. El miedo comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos. Dio un fuerte respingo al sentir una respiración en su nuca y un ligero peso sobre su hombro derecho. Intentó reprender con oraciones al ser que lo atormentaba porque no cargaba el amuleto que Syaoran le obsequió. Se sacudió el hombro y sus piernas reaccionaron al peligro, auxiliándolo con velocidad para la huida.

—¡Oye, mocoso! —Aquella voz chillona, Eriol la conocía perfectamente.

—¿Kerberos? —preguntó retrocediendo.

La bestia guardiana apareció frente a él en su forma de peluche, posándose sobre su hombro.

—Transpórtame, ¿quieres? No tengo las energías suficientes para volar —Eriol asintió con la cabeza, retomando su camino.

—¿Y dónde se supone que debo llevarte?

—Con Syaoran, esa chica no es Sakura.

Eriol no pidió más explicaciones, le creía a la bestia guardiana. Chasqueó la lengua porque no llevó consigo su cámara de video, se perdería de la acción esa vez. Rebuscó en sus ropas su teléfono móvil, y pensó que tal vez la cámara del artilugio le ayudaría un poco con la visión.

Eriol y Kerberos cayeron al piso, estrellándose abruptamente contra una barrera invisible.

—Otra vez, no —se quejó Kerberos, golpeando con sus manitas el muro traslúcido.

Eriol creía que estaba ahí, porque cada toque de Kerberos a la barrera, iba acompañado de una onda expansiva de luz. Él mismo experimento el fenómeno al tocarla. Más allá de sus fronteras, estaba la laguna con Sakura levitando en el centro de ésta, como si el agua fuera un territorio firme para sus pies.

Syaoran parecía estar en una especie de trance, ya no gritaba ni sostenía la chaqueta, su cuerpo casi flácido y sin voluntad, introduciéndose a las profundidades del agua. Sakura mantenía sus brazos extendidos hacia él, susurrando su nombre y palabras de amor para atraerlo.

Eriol notó a pesar de lo preocupante y hermoso del panorama, que los ojos de Sakura eran de un abrazador color rubí. Su cabello se ondeaba con el fuerte viento que turbaba la superficie del agua, él mismo se sintió encantado por esa cosa que había adoptado la forma de Sakura. Syaoran se hundió repentinamente en el agua, y ella sonrió, desapareciendo a su vista.

—Esto, ¡maldita sea! —gritó Kerberos, golpeando la barrera con insistencia.

Eriol rebuscó su móvil entre la tierra, para ver a través de la cámara lo que sucedía en realidad. Su preocupación aumentó, al darse cuenta que Syaoran no salía a la superficie.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Kerberos, activando la cámara del aparato.

—Syaoran no sabe nadar —gimió la bestia.

Eriol mismo sintió la necesidad de destruir la barrera con sus manos para corren en su auxilio.

Lo vieron ascender dificultosamente a la superficie tomando bocanadas de aire, moviendo sus brazos torpemente.

El espíritu que había copiado la forma de Sakura, se presentó en su forma original como una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, piel blanca, sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su desnudez. Alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, consiguiendo que el viento se arremolinara a su alrededor. El desigual oleaje de las aguas, provocó que Syaoran se hundiera de nuevo. Y Eriol lanzó una exclamación al momento en que las aguas se congelaron.

—¡Syaoran! —Eriol gritó desesperado, no había forma de que su amigo escapara de esa situación.

La mujer reía admirando su obra de arte. Syaoran parecía un insecto atrapado en el centro de una gelatina. Había cumplido su misión.

Para sorpresa de todos, un resplandor ascendió desde las profundidades, rompiendo la gruesa capa de hielo de la superficie. Eriol no necesitó de la cámara para notar que era el anillo de Syaoran. El pequeño aro brillaba como el fuego más refulgente, levitando hacia ellos con la rapidez de un meteorito que está dispuesto a impactarse contra un planeta con el propósito de destruirlo.

—Mis queridos dioses —exclamó Kerberos cuando el anillo traspasó la barrera sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Kerberos! —vociferó Airi apareciendo por los aires. La guardiana también advirtió la presencia del anillo. Todas sus sospechas iban dirigidas a que el instrumento buscaba un cuerpo que poseer, sus ojos cayeron sobre Eriol cuando éste lo rodeó. Sin embargo, nunca imaginaron que saldría disparado en dirección a Sakura que corría despavorida a la laguna.

Ella gritó al verse rodeada de una cegadora luz blanca, su mente se adormecía y su cuerpo perdía voluntad.

—"_La energía de mi amo"_ —Sakura escuchó diferentes voces en su cabeza susurrando esa frase una y otra vez. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al perder completamente la conciencia, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

Todos admiraron el cuerpo de Sakura desfallecerse y flotar con sutileza. La explosión repentina de luz, obligó a los guardianes a cubrirse los ojos y a Eriol caer sentado en el piso.

El halo de luz, tomó la forma de un capullo envolviendo completamente el cuerpo de Sakura, fundiéndose con ella. Dándole vestiduras y un precioso báculo que la chica sostenía con su mano izquierda. Los presentes la vieron despedirse de su envoltura, con chispas relucientes adornando su largo vestido blanco, su cabello castaño se ondeaba con la brisa gentil que acompañaba su aura, sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados, permitiéndoles admirar el límpido color verde que se preservaba.

El báculo cuyos atrayentes eran una luna menguante y una estrella de siete picos entrelazadas, se convirtió en una espada de filo traslúcido. El primer paso de Sakura, vino acompañado de un violento torbellino, las hojas que se atrevían a rozarla, se pulverizaban sin duda alguna. Eriol se apartó de su camino para no sufrir el mismo destino y vio con impresión la destrucción de la barrera con el roce de la espada.

Kerberos tuvo la intención de volar hacia la laguna, pero fue azotado sin piedad por un látigo de fuego que apareció en la mano de Sakura.

—No te atrevas a acercarte, bestia inútil —murmuró Sakura con un tono de voz tan mordaz, que Eriol ni en la peor de sus pesadillas deseaba escuchar—. Haz fallado en tu misión de proteger al amo.

Ella continuó avanzando desvaneciendo el látigo y la espada de sus manos. El espíritu demoniaco, también hizo su intento de acercarse, pero Sakura la apartó expeliendo una pequeña orbe de energía de su mano, arrancándole un alarido desgarrador.

Llegó a la orilla de la laguna, envolviéndose en una burbuja cristalina cuando sus pies tocaron el agua. Los bloques de hielo se derritieron anunciando el fulgor de su presencia. El viento y el oleaje producidos por el demonio cesaron, para regresar a tranquilidad que les caracterizaba.

Eriol dio un paso adelante con la intención de ayudar a cargar a Syaoran, pero Airi se interpuso en su camino.

—Más te vale no cruzarte con ella —advirtió señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo desfallecido de Kerberos—. Eres un humano, y por lo tanto una amenaza para su amo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Eriol, reconociendo que jamás había presenciado algo similar.

—El anillo ha recurrido a su fuente más cercana de energía —la tigresa le lanzó una mirada al demonio que todavía yacía quejándose adolorido por el golpe—, pero su deber de protección, se ha vuelto excesivo por los sentimientos de Sakura. El anillo destruirá a todo aquel que intente acercarse a su amo.

Eriol tragó pesado, con el emerger de Sakura con Syaoran en brazos. Ella lo miraba con amor y ternura, mientras que a los demás, deseaba pulverizarlos. La esfera que los envolvía, desapareció cuando llegaron a la orilla, donde Sakura postró con delicadeza el cuerpo de Syaoran y se giró para enfrentar a su contrincante.

Eriol temió que los súper poderes de Sakura no fuesen suficientes para derrotar a esa mujer malvada que para variar se veía más grande y fuerte que la esmeralda. Alas negras brotaron de la espalda del espíritu y ascendió a los cielos mirando retadoramente a Sakura.

Eriol estuvo al borde del desmayo cuando Sakura aceptó el reto desplegando hermosas alas blancas de sus omoplatos.

—No puede ser —jadeó Airi—. Ella no es humana —Sus sospechas se confirmaron, Sakura era un híbrido.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Mi Dios! Por fin he terminado el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero con todo el estrés que me he cargado estas semanas, mi úlcera gástrica no me ha tratado muy bien. Yo espero que el capítulo les haya gustado o que por lo menos, no se hayan aburrido leyendo. Creo que merezco una opinión de su parte, les pido que no se olviden de comentar.<p>

Y les agradezco a todos aquellos que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Tenía planeado que el capítulo siguiente se titulara: "_amor de familia_", el capítulo especialmente centrado en Eriol, pero no estoy muy segura si los sucesos se darán como lo esperaba. Lo más posible es que no, porque incluso aquí omití un par de escenas que son importantes, entonces las pondré en el siguiente. Ok.

P.D: espero que el capítulo no tenga tantos errores, porque no me ha quedado mucho tiempo de corregirlo.

P.D 2: Yo sé que en el capítulo anterior Touya mencionaba que si Li le daba su Deixus a Sakura se convertiría en su Kanae, y Syaoran dice en este que es prohibido dárselo a un humano y que significaría su expulsión de la hermandad. ¿Explicaciones? A su debido tiempo. xD


	12. Dos amores

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oscuras tentaciones, Divinas relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 12: **_Dos amores._

* * *

><p>Seth se enjuagó el sudor con la manga de su camiseta, dejando una carreta cargada con equipo de jardinería en el garaje de su casa. Si su padre no rondase por los alrededores, sacaría una cerveza bien fría del frigorífico y se echaría en la grama cercenada del jardín a observar los cambios de la luna. Se limitó sin embargo a apoyarse en la pared del exterior para admirar las estrellas.<p>

Sakura Kinomoto le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza en las últimas horas, demasiados misterios envolvían a esa familia. Para que Sakura fuese especial y continuase con vida, tenía que ser estrictamente hija de una intermediaria con un humano, si el caso fuese el contrario, ella habría muerto siendo un bebé. Lo malo es que Seth investigó esa tarde que Nadeshiko Amamiya, madre de la susodicha, era humana. Dejando como único y rotundo sospechoso a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Seth estaba convencido de que con esa información estaba partiendo de cero. Kinomoto no era el apellido real de esa familia, no existían registros de ese apellido por ningún lado. Con el nombre Fujitaka, se llevó puros disgustos en la gran biblioteca de la hermandad porque era un nombre bastante común, no encontrando absolutamente nada. Pero si Sakura Kinomoto era verdaderamente un híbrido con un padre intermediario, ¿por qué estaba muriendo? El tal Fujitaka tuvo que haberle dado su Deixus antes de nacer para que ella estuviese sana, a menos que ya no lo tuviese consigo.

Trató de hacer memoria del día que visitó el internado, se fijó en Sakura, en lo bonito de sus rasgos y en la inocencia de su aura, no había nadie más con una presencia similar en ese lugar. Tal vez tuviese un hermano mayor, eso explicaría la falta de Deixus de su padre, entonces, ¿cómo demonios Sakura había sobrevivido tanto tiempo? Lo más normal era que su madre hubiese muerto con ella aún en el vientre o que Sakura hubiese nacido muerta. En el caso de que hubiese ocurrido un milagro, la bebé habría vivido un par de semanas, no más.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello todavía húmedo por los trabajos que acababa de realizar. Si había algo que lo fastidiara más que entrenar, era mantener íntegros los jardines del templo de la diosa Tsuki. El trabajo no le correspondía a su familia, su padre era hasta hace siete años el secretario general del círculo de la hermandad, pero cuando el anciano Shisaki Miura murió sin dejar descendencia que le sustituyera, Hien Li, antiguo líder de la hermandad, decretó que la familia Zhōu debía hacerse cargo del trabajo.

A Seth no le importó mudarse a la nada en aquel entonces, de todos modos, los cambios que sobrevinieron en la organización después de la muerte de Hien Li, les habrían afectado de alguna manera. Muchas veces Seth se preguntaba, por qué Syaoran odiaba tanto a su padre, porque según los recuerdos que él tenía de su antiguo líder, Hien no era tan malo.

Syaoran era un amargadito cuando lo conoció a los nueve años, pero después de la muerte de Hien, y sobre todo de Faren, se volvió todavía más detestable. Syaoran no hablaba mucho de nada ni de nadie, las únicas que conseguían sacarle algunas palabras eran su hermana y la dulce Evangeline.

Seth aún recordaba el primer día que Syaoran se presentó en los salones del Ragnom Holle, para ellos era un misterio dónde había estudiado el castaño los años anteriores, lo importante era que la atención de todos sus compañeros había estado sobre él, por ser el hijo primogénito de su líder en aquel entonces. Más que simpatía, a ellos les había unido la rebeldía. El mismo año que Syaoran perdió a dos miembros de su familia, Seth había perdido a su madre, Yukari; Deker sólo era un idiota que se les había unido porque le gustaba joder a su padre haciéndolo enojar.

Realmente ellos no eran tan malos como sus similares pensaban, pero los tres habían jurado nunca revelar el verdadero motivo por el que comenzaron a involucrarse en trabajos sucios. Seth se sentía culpable por encima de todo cada vez que se metían problemas con la policía o cuando sus padres eran reprendidos por sus acciones en las reuniones de la hermandad, todo había comenzado por su causa. El único error de Syaoran y Deker era ser solidarios, aunque a los malditos también les gustaba el dinero.

—¡Papá dice que la cena está lista! —Seth miró a su hermano, Zasharick, de ocho años sacudirle la pierna para que le prestase atención.

—Sí, Zash —murmuró revolviéndole el cabello al pequeño que había heredado los grandes ojos azules de su madre—. Dile que enseguida voy.

Zash le miró con reproche, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso me dijiste la última vez que arrancaste tu motocicleta y te largaste.

Seth resopló cerrando la puerta del garaje.

—Era domingo, tenía cosas que hacer.

—Siempre tienes cosas que hacer y me dejas aquí con papá —se pegó a la pierna de Seth y susurró—: sabes que no me gusta. Papá me odia.

—¿Y por qué no te pones las gafas te compré? Él no te odia cuando ocultas esos faroles azules que tienes por ojos.

—Soy popular en la escuela por ellos, no voy a esconderlos —replicó Zash, sacándose del bolsillo las grandes gafas oscuras que Seth le había obsequiado la semana pasada.

—Entonces jódete, enano —musitó abriendo la puerta de la cocina, empujó a su hermano frente a él y le dio una nalgada—. Ve a lavarte las manos.

—Ya me las lavé —dijo Zash mostrándole unas manos blancas y relucientes.

—No me importa, hazlo de nuevo —ordenó deshaciendo el mohín de su hermano con un golpecito en la nariz—. Necesito estar a solas con el viejo.

Zasharick salió de la cocina expresando su descontento con leves murmullos que no recitaban nada positivo a favor de Seth. El rubio sonrió en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros, no discutiría con su padre enfrente del mocoso.

—No vamos a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo —advirtió Koichi colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo quieres que no empiece con lo mismo cuando tú insistes en desplazar a Zash de esa manera? —apoyó las manos en el respaldo de una silla—. Zasharick es tu hijo, papá, no del cabrón con el que se largó mamá.

—Es más hijo de ella que mío —protestó Koichi sentándose al frente de la mesa.

Seth también se dejó caer en su silla.

—No me vengas con esas ridiculeces, Zash no tiene la culpa de parecerse a ella.

Koichi clavó su tenedor en un trozo de carne, estrellándolo en su plato.

—Deja de mencionarla, ¿quieres? Su recuerdo me lastima.

—A todos nos lastima su recuerdo —aseguró Seth, evocando a su mente la imagen de su madre moviéndose como libélula desenfrenada por la casa, el olor de su comida en la cocina, de las risas que se escuchaban por los pasillos cuando Yukari jugueteaba con ellos antes de dormir.

Koichi visualizó la añoranza en los ojos dorados de su hijo. La personalidad seria y decidida de Seth era parecida a la suya, en cambio Zasharick era casi idéntico a Yukari en todos los aspectos, la forma en que sonreía, el brillo alegre y mohíno de sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello castaño ligeramente rizado… Suspiró, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Yukari no era feliz a su lado. Koichi no sabía en qué se había equivocado, incluso desistió de la idea de tomar una Kanae por amor a ella.

—Yo sé que Zasharick no tiene la culpa, pero me la recuerda demasiado —inclinó la cabeza, fijando la vista en su plato—. Tú la has visto, ¿cómo está?

—Bien —se limitó a responder Seth, Zasharick ya se acercaba a la mesa.

—Debe ser esta casa la que da mala suerte —comentó con sorna Koichi, observando a su hijo menor sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Seth, sirviéndose una doble porción de asado.

—Porque al pobre Shisaki también lo dejó su mujer —sonrió—, y eso no es todo, su único hijo se enamoró tanto de su Kanae que cambió su Deixus para darle un hijo.

—Que idiota —opinó Seth sirviéndole guisantes a su hermano. Zash le puso mala cara, pero no protestó porque Seth le lanzó una mirada peor—. Lo expulsaron, me imagino.

—El clan Miura es uno de los cinco clanes especiales por ser los guardianes directos del templo de la diosa Tsuki, ellos no necesitan asistir a las ceremonias de luna llena para reabastecerse, ellos son congraciados todo el tiempo con energía.

—Vaya, es una lástima que el clan se extinguiera con la muerte de Shisaki.

Koichi asintió.

—Creo que el hijo de Shisaki se llamaba Fujitaka, al principio no fue castigado porque Hien Li tenía un interés especial en el clan Miura, su expulsión fue después de que su Kanae quedara en cinta por segunda vez; Hien no dudó en expulsarlo en cuanto se enteró de que sería una niña la que nacería —detuvo su relato para frenar la guerra de guisantes que protagonizaban sus hijos—. Los ancianos del círculo quisieron destituir a Hien de su cargo por ocultar durante tanto tiempo la falta del hijo de Shisaki. Al final, fueron Fujitaka y su esposa los que pagaron como debía ser, a ambos los expulsaron.

Seth arqueó sus cejas bebiendo un sorbo de limonada, podría ser que ese fuese el Fujitaka que buscaba.

—¿Y tú recuerdas el nombre de su Kanae, la viste alguna vez?

—Hum… La verdad, no. Sólo recuerdo que era una mujer muy hermosa y con mucho dinero.

Seth gruñó, esas descripciones no le servían.

—Necesito detalles, viejo. Haz memoria.

Koichi frunció el entrecejo, pero prefería hablar de las vidas ajenas que de la suya propia.

—Nadeshiko, la mujer se llamaba Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Seth sonrió, había dado en el clavo. Todo el tiempo tuvo la información en la punta de la nariz, de haberlo sabido se hubiese ahorrado una tarde desagradable en la biblioteca de la hermandad, seduciendo viejitas para que le proporcionaran información. Sacudió su cuerpo en la silla, el recuerdo le daba escalofríos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el interés de Hien Li en el clan Miura?

—No sé —Koichi se encogió de hombros cortando un trozo de carne—, pero la noticia de que el nuevo hijo de Fujitaka sería niña, pareció horrorizarlo, se encargó de desaparecerlos del mapa de inmediato. Hien siempre fue un tipo bastante extraño, incluso el día que nació Syaoran no se lo permitió ver a nadie, ni a la propia Ieran. Absolutamente todos conocimos a Syaoran hasta que cumplió nueve años.

A Seth se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, creí que lo sabías.

—No, Syaoran nunca mencionó nada —jadeó, perplejo.

*.*.*

Los diminutos destellos que adornaron el brote de sus alas, le acompañaron en su ascenso formando una estela luminosa a su paso, ni siquiera los grandes astros en el cielo podían competir en ese momento con el resplandor expelido por el cuerpo de Sakura. Pequeñas orbes de luz titilaban alrededor de su aura, ondeándose con la suave brisa que cubría su entorno.

El demonio fue el primero en expandir su aura maligna, que se dirigió de inmediato a opacar los destellos que envolvían el entorno de Sakura. La esmeralda impertérrita observaba a su aura luminosa ser carcomida por los halos de oscuridad que le acechaban.

Abajo, en las orillas del lago, los espectadores admiraban decepcionados como Sakura se dejaba derrotar sin haber dado una pelea digna. Airi sintió sus patas elevarse de la tierra, su instinto de guardiana le decía que debía intervenir en la pelea; en contraparte con su sentido común, que indicaba que no debía moverse de ese lugar.

Eriol a través de su cámara, vio la conversión de los halos oscuros en cadenas que se enrollaron ágilmente en el cuerpo de Sakura, sus alas perdían movilidad como su respiración se volvía más acelerada. Pronto su flujo de oxigeno se encontró bloqueado por las cadenas oscuras que se escurrieron hasta su cuello, estrujándolo en una dolorosa agonía.

El demonio se acercó a la indefensa niña que le había golpeado con una fuerza abrumadora hacía unos minutos, esbozando una mueca socarrona. Desplegó toda su sensualidad maligna, asestándole una cachetada juguetona que dejó un rasguño en la mejilla de Sakura. Los ojos rubíes de la mujer, centellearon con el emerger de la sangre pura de la niña haciéndose presente a consecuencia de la excitante violencia del golpe.

A Sakura nunca el dolor le había parecido tan agradable, gracioso hasta cierto punto. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron para observar la expresión atónita que su risa le produjo al demonio. Las cadenas negras que la rodeaban, se transformaron en una serpiente de fuego verde que se deslizó de su cuerpo, lanzándose en contra del ser que les había creado originalmente.

El demonio se apartó de inmediato de Sakura, evadiendo aquel fuego divino que la pulverizaría si tocaba su cuerpo. Convirtió su propio brazo en una espada y cortó la cabeza de la serpiente. El inesperado ataque de la niña le sorprendió, sobre todo porque no imaginaba que ella poseyera esos poderes.

—Eres un ser bastante estúpido —Sakura sonrió limpiando con su mano el hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla—. Te permití jugar conmigo y poco aprovechaste la oportunidad —dirigió la mirada al cuerpo de Syaoran en la arena. Cuando lo sacó del agua, notó la deficiencia de energía en su sistema, necesitaba restablecerlo de inmediato, no tenía más tiempo para jugar.

En su mano, apareció un arco tan luminoso como la flecha que se preparaba para lanzar. El proyectil incandescente surcó los cielos rompiendo las barreras de la velocidad. El alarido lamentablemente desgarrador del demonio, llegó momentos antes de la explosión de su cuerpo, a consecuencia de los rayos lumínicos que emitió la flecha.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, descendiendo al admirar los restos demoniacos calcinarse en el aire. Las aguas que sus pies tocaban, se retiraban a su paso, construyendo un estrecho camino a las orillas de la laguna.

El cabello de Sakura se ondeaba rozándose con las suaves plumas de sus alas blancas. Sus brazos se extendieron liberando una armoniosa aurora de energía dirigida a envolver el cuerpo de Syaoran. El calor emitido por el remolino de vitalidad, provocó que las aguas superficiales se evaporaran produciendo una etérea neblina a la que Syaoran abrió sus ojos.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron como un nítido flash back a su mente. Él había corrido detrás de Sakura hasta llegar nuevamente a la laguna, ella lo encantó con su dulce voz consiguiendo que él cayera al agua. La angustia asfixiante le hizo reaccionar en ese momento, aquella no fue su Sakura sino el demonio del cual le había advertido Airi. Rememoró haber emergido con dificultad, sin embargo la fuerte turbulencia del agua le obligó a hundirse de nuevo.

Lo que ocurrió debajo del agua, ya no lo recordaba con mucha claridad. Le pareció ver a un hermoso ángel tendiéndole la mano, pero antes de establecer contacto con ella, se desmayó y ahora, cada poro de su cuerpo ardía recibiendo lo que reconoció como su energía. Gimió, sintiendo la luz calentar sus venas, revitalizando su ser. El alivio que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, lo embargó por completo.

La espesa neblina difuminaba una silueta femenina acercándose a él. Syaoran no sintió la necesidad de incorporarse y prepararse para una batalla porque reconocía esa débil presencia mezclada con la suya. Parpadeó, reparando en las frondosas alas de la chica, en el flujo de energía que expelía su figura y entonces lo supo.

—Sakura —murmuró, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

Ella llegó a sus pies, y con una sonrisa, se desplomó en su regazo.

Syaoran la acogió, abrazándola fuertemente, mirando como sus alas desaparecían dejando una sola pluma en evidencia de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí. El etéreo vestido blanco de Sakura comenzó a teñirse de carmesí, mientras Syaoran se reusaba a afrontar la realidad de los acontecimientos, la verdad atrás de Sakura Kinomoto.

El anillo plateado de los Li, se materializó en su dedo, confirmando así el hecho de que el instrumento había poseído a Sakura. Sin embargo, por más fuerte que fuese el espíritu guardián que ahí residía, por tanta abundancia de energía que haya tenido el cuerpo de Sakura, jamás, nunca el anillo habría podido darle alas.

Con las manos embadurnadas de sangre, acunó el rostro de Sakura, apartándole algunos mechones de cabello de la frente. No quería lastimarla más desconfiando de ella, haciéndole una pregunta innecesaria porque él ya sabía la respuesta. Todo el dolor que Sakura estaba padeciendo en ese momento, era su culpa. Si él no hubiese caído en la trampa, si hubiese sacado a relucir su férrea determinación con un corazón de hierro, Sakura no habría tenido que padecer el dolor del primer brote de sus alas.

—Sakura, dime quién eres en realidad, cariño.

La voz trémula de Syaoran, alentó la conciencia de Sakura. Intentó moverse, abrir los ojos, pero aquel viejo dolor que solía calarle hasta la médula, se había apoderado de ella, adicionándole la agonía de una piel desgarrada en su espalda.

Sollozó.

No sabía qué había sucedido con exactitud, sólo recordaba unas voces susurrando en sus oídos. Algo en su interior dictándole que todavía faltaba decir unas palabras para que Syaoran estuviese bien.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa —respondió, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer, era gritar por el dolor tan vivo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se retorció en el regazo de Syaoran, apoyando inútilmente sus manos en la tierra, la fuerza de sus brazos flaqueó porque sus piernas no reaccionaron como debía ser. No podía moverlas.

Syaoran la sostuvo contra su pecho, cuidando de no complicar las heridas en su espalda.

—Respóndeme, Sakura, necesito saber…

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió a tu hermana —sus labios trepidaban tanto como sus manos, y aún así, consiguió posarlas en las mejillas de Syaoran—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Déjala ir.

Syaoran lo comprendió entonces. Él, su culpabilidad mal fundamentada, mantenía atada a este mundo a Fanren, por eso no se iba, él no la dejaba ir. Pero también, entendió el trasfondo de todo lo que había sucedido: _La última lección._

—¡Airi! —gritó Syaoran, incorporándose con Sakura en brazos.

La guardiana apareció entre la neblina adoptando la forma de Evangeline, Eriol venia atrás ella.

—¿Ya te has dado cuenta? —inquirió, apartando la melena rubia de sus hombros—. Kerberos y yo lo sospechábamos, y si tu energía te ha sido devuelta, significa que ella la tomó aquella noche.

Syaoran reconoció la esencia pura del dolor en las lágrimas de Sakura, él que lo había sentido tantas veces, no deseaba que su querida Sakura siendo tan frágil y pequeña lo padeciera.

—Ayúdala —le exigió a Airi.

—No —La guardiana examinó con sus fríos ojos avellanas el grave estado de Sakura—, es prohibido ayudar a esas criaturas.

Syaoran plantó con firmeza sus pies en la arena.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces —musitó, preocupado por los suaves sollozos de la castaña—. Ella está así por mí, si no me hubiese ayudado estaría muerto. Por favor, haz algo.

Airi cerró los ojos, gruñendo. Sabía que si Evangeline estuviese en ese lugar, accedería sin remilgar a las peticiones de Li, por lo tanto, ella debía hacer lo mismo. Envolvió su mano en una esfera verde, indicándole a Li que dejase al descubierto las heridas de la esmeralda, antes de establecer contacto con la piel de Sakura y completar el hechizo, la energía le rebotó. Reacia a ceder tan fácil, cambió de técnica. Una serie de burbujas amarillas salieron disparadas de su mano, sin embargo, todas explotaban a centímetros de rozarse con las heridas.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No —susurró Syaoran buscando los labios de Sakura. La energía que normalmente ella debería absorber por el contacto, también le rebotó quemándole los labios. Gimió repitiendo su intento desesperado por aliviarla con su energía, consiguiendo sólo otra quemadura.

—Debe ser por los cambios bruscos de energía que experimentó su cuerpo, afectaron más su ya deteriorado sistema especial —dedujo Airi—. No aceptará energía de nadie.

Eriol se sentía impotente admirando el respirar quejumbroso de Sakura, la expresión contrariada de Airi, y la contrita de Syaoran.

—Eriol, ve por Daidoji —ordenó Syaoran—. Tenemos que llamar a la familia de Sakura, ellos deben conocer algún método para restablecerla, por algo ha conseguido llegar a esta edad.

—Pero tardarán mucho en venir, Syaoran, estamos en medio de la nada —protestó Hiraguizawa, con la intención de sugerir que era mejor avisarle a los maestros.

Syaoran pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Si ellos de verdad son intermediarios, vendrán en seguida.

Arir se apresuró a trotar a su lado.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—A mi dormitorio —respondió Syaoran, aligerando sus pasos.

Airi lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

—No es necesario esperar, yo puedo llevarte.

Syaoran se volteó a mirar los familiares ojos avellanas de su amiga en Airi, su sola imagen era un gran apoyo.

—Está bien, vamos —No sabía qué explicaciones le daría a la familia Kinomoto por presentarse con Sakura en ese estado, y lo peor, no tenía idea de lo que les depararía el destino a ellos como pareja.

En ese momento, sólo en ese momento, sintiendo el vértigo que la transportación le producía a su cuerpo, pensó que lo mejor habría sido no conocer a Sakura. Así, su próxima muerte, no le habría afectado en lo más mínimo.

Pero ahora, abriendo los ojos en los oscuros pasillos del Fenix Scolarium, depositando un beso en la sudorosa frente de Sakura, rememoró lo que se sentía crecer sin un sentimiento de amor cultivándose en su corazón. Sin la esperanza de saber, que alguien ahí afuera, le amaba también, y escuchando el estrépito de sus pasos en la noche se juró que ni la muerte terminaría con ese sentimiento.

*.*.*

Su proceder hasta el momento, no había sido el más correcto. Desde que se convirtió en la esposa de Fujitaka dejó de pensar con claridad, dejó de pensar en ella en pocas palabras. Se resignó cuando Fujitaka le informó que tomaría una Kanae, bajó la cabeza sin replicar el día que Fujitaka cambió su Deixus para darle un hijo a Nadeshiko, sacrificó el suyo para que Sakura pudiese nacer, ¿y ella, qué recibió a cambio? Sabía que Sakura la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Sakura era lo único que la mantenía al lado de un marido que sólo la utilizaba cuando le apetecía.

Dio vueltas en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana, mirando con cierto recelo al hombre que yacía a su lado. Tal vez, era el momento de abandonarlo todo para vivir su vida como lo merecía, ahora que podía hacerlo. Se llevó una mano al vientre que por tantos años estuvo vacío, sin ninguna esperanza de ser habitado.

Estaba embarazada.

El médico se lo confirmó esa mañana. Meditó esa tarde sobre comentárselo a Fujitaka, pero él le había dejado claro que no quería tener hijos con ella. Aquella imposición, le rompió el corazón en su tiempo. Ella fue la esposa sumisa, valorada por cualquier intermediario que se respetara, pero para su mala suerte, le tocó un esposo que tiró su vida al abismo por una mujer. En cierto modo, Kaho lo comprendía.

Ella también echó su vida por la borda por amor a su esposo. Crió con amor y buenos ejemplos a sus hijos, a pesar de ser consiente del odio de Toya por ella.

Recogió sus ropas arrugadas del piso y sacó la pequeña maleta que había escondido debajo de la cama. Se iría. Dejaría a Yukito con Toya, de cualquier forma, Toya podía tomarlo como su guardián poniéndole una marca de conexión para que Yuki se alimentara de él.

A la única que no se fiaba en dejar sola, era a Sakura. Se preguntaba si Li la amaba lo suficiente para salvarla y asumir las consecuencias que eso conllevaría… El bebé que esperaba, jamás llenaría el vacío que Sakura dejaría en su corazón si moría. Pero si no se iba esa noche cuando ya todo estaba decidido, sabía que jamás lo haría. Nunca se liberaría de las ataduras de su estúpido amor. Lucharía contra la necesidad de tener cerca a Fujitaka como debió hacerlo muchos años atrás.

Ahora, tenía un motivo.

Salió de la habitación caminando de puntillas y sin zapatos. Suspiró cuando estuvo en la seguridad del elevador. Pasaría la noche en un hotel y después comenzaría a buscar un departamento. Contaba con los ahorros suficientes para vivir hasta que encontrara un trabajo, aunque quizá se tomaría unas vacaciones para disfrutar de su maternidad.

Observó por última vez la recepción del edificio que la acogió por más de quince años. Y le molestó saber que sobrevivió a expensas de la fortuna que Nadeshiko dejó para sus hijos y su amante.

—¿Kaho? —Toya venía entrando al edificio, apretando la chaqueta contra su cuerpo por el frío de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Se sorprendió al mirar a la mujer de su padre, escurriéndose sigilosamente casi a medianoche con una maleta en mano.

Ella lo ignoró como muchas veces él lo había hecho, continuando con su camino.

Toya la retuvo por el brazo.

—¿Qué haces? No es correcto que salgas a esta hora.

—Suéltame —exigió Kaho, forcejeando con él—. Me voy, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has deseado que haga?

La noticia desconcertó a Toya y más por las circunstancias en las que Kaho se iba.

—No puedes hacerlo —aseguró sin titubeos, aplicando una sutil presión en el brazo de la mujer—. Yo sé que estás esperando un hijo de él —prefirió pronunciar un simple pronombre que recalcar su verdadero parentesco con Fujitaka. Enterarse del embarazo de Kaho, fue el golpe más duro que había recibido en su vida, saber que la mujer que quería, que deseaba con tanta locura, iba a darle un hermano, no fue fácil de asimilar.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, dejando caer las llaves de su auto al piso.

—Te vi salir de la clínica esta mañana —suspiró Toya—, pensé que era por algún asunto relacionado con mi hermana, pero me equivoqué. Felicidades. Sé que siempre quisiste un hijo y me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, ahora suéltame.

Toya tiró de su brazo, apretándola a su pecho por la cintura.

—Yo amo a mi padre —susurró arrastrando la voz, encantándola con una indolente mirada a su rostro—, pero si él te ha rechazado, dímelo. Yo veré por ti y por tu hijo.

Los ojos de Kaho se abrieron como platos.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Tú me odias —espetó, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Yo no te odio —confesó Toya, sintiendo la tensión acumularse en sus hombros—. Yo…, te amo. No igual que una madre porque jamás has sido eso para mí, sino como mujer.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo anunciando la copiosa tormenta que bañaba las paredes externas del edificio, en cuyo interior, Toya pegaba sus labios a los de Kaho Mizuki, esposa de su padre y futura madre de su medio hermano. La sensación de pasión arrebatadora que tantas veces imaginó, no se comparaba con la excitación que sentía tocando por fin el cuerpo de la mujer de sus fantasías, acariciando con la lengua la dulzura de sus labios. No percibió sin embargo la satisfacción de la gloria. Kaho estaba llorando.

En contra de su voluntad la liberó, lamiéndose los labios para conservar su delicioso sabor prohibido en su boca. Lo que Toya vio después del beso, perduraría en sus pesadillas durante las próximas semanas. No fueron las lágrimas de Kaho las que encogieron su corazón, ni la hinchazón de sus labios lo que le desconcertó, sino Syaoran Li cargando a su hermana empapada de sudor y sangre, con su cabello castaño cayendo por sus brazos como una fluida cascada.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana, maldito infeliz? —Toya se lanzó de inmediato a sacudir por los hombros a Li, lo habría golpeado hasta matarlo si no estuviese cargando a Sakura.

Syaoran necesitaba explicaciones, pero se abstuvo de pedirlas porque sí era culpable de lo que le sucedía a Sakura. Toya se la arrebató empujándolo con los codos, y él se quedó con los brazos tendidos en el aire. Su oportunidad de ayudarla, de defenderla, había pasado. Falló quizá, en la lección más importante de su vida.

—¡Contesta, idiota! —gritó Toya entre sollozos, acariciando el rostro de su hermana que luchaba por mantenerse despierta—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—T-tuvimos un problema en el campamento y lo siento… —la voz se le quebró—. Las cosas salieron mal… Mi anillo reconoció la energía en su cuerpo y la poseyó, le brotaron las alas —explicó, mirando las manchas rojas en su camiseta.

El tintineo del elevador interrumpió sus tartamudeos. El padre de Sakura hizo su aparición con el rostro adormilado y evidentemente confundido por la escena que apreciaba.

En Kaho repercutió demasiado la culpabilidad de sus acciones aquella noche. Ella le transfundió la energía de Li a su pequeña para aliviar sus dolores, sin pensar que jugaba con un alma de doble filo. Sabía que eso podía suceder, pero no fue una posibilidad que haya tenido en cuenta. Las piernas le flaquearon, las emociones eran demasiadas para ella. Su hijastro acababa de confesarle que la amaba y después aparece Li de la nada con una moribunda Sakura en brazos.

Fujitaka se apresuró a sostener a Kaho, reparando en la maleta que anteriormente ella sujetaba. Bajó a buscarla terminando de leer la carta que había dejado encima del buró, diciendo que se marchaba con un hijo suyo en el vientre porque nunca la reconoció como su legítima esposa, y que el niño que estaba por nacer sería sólo de ella, porque ella fue la única que lo deseó desde siempre.

Una confusión de sentimientos lo dominó. Creyó que sólo necesidad y agradecimiento le unían a ella, pero al enterarse de que iba a perderla, sintió la imperiosa urgencia de perseguirla. Erróneamente pensó que eso era lo peor que le había acontecido en años, pero al mirar a su hijo mayor cargando a su Sakura notablemente débil y herida, concluyó que como siempre, se había equivocado.

Syaoran apreció los trazos de algunas Jikaidos ocultarse bajo las mangas de la camiseta del director. ¿Cómo fue tan imbécil para no notarlo antes? Las flores de Ruby Moon en la tienda _Clow Mysteries_, eran la clave de todo.

—Toya, no puedo mover las piernas —gimoteó Sakura, anclando sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano—. Me duele.

Toya dirigió una fría mirada a Li, y con un gesto desdeñoso le dio la espalda.

— Espero que con esto comprendas, maldito bastardo, que lo único que hiciste fue quitarle tiempo de vida a mi hermana —sintió ganas de escupirle en la cara a Li—. Eres lo peor que le ha sucedido.

Syaoran se quedó sin palabras.

—Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital —dijo Fujitaka levantando a Kaho del piso—. En cuanto a usted, joven Li, es mejor que se retire, este asunto le concierne únicamente a mi familia. Ya bastantes problemas nos ha dado.

Sakura rompió en llanto, capturando la atención de los presentes.

—No quiero ir a un hospital… Ahí no —suplicó—. Llévame a casa.

—Sakura, Kaho no puede cuidar de ti en estos momentos, debemos llevarte.

—Es que…, me da miedo. Ahí hay muchas personas que me molestan —cerró su mano en el medallón de dragón que Syaoran le dio, y se lo quitó dejándolo caer al piso—. Llévame a casa. No quiero que nadie me moleste, si de verdad quieres ayudarme…, termina con mi vida. Ya no me dejes sufrir.

—Cariño —susurró Toya, juntando su frente con la de Sakura.

Syaoran agachó la cabeza mirando su medallón tirado en el piso, ¿eso significaba que Sakura continuaba enojada con él?

—Vamos a casa —aceptó Fujitaka.

Syaoran apretó los puños, era probable que esa fuese la última vez que viera a Sakura. Las cosas entre ellos no podían quedar mal. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Sakura, perdóname. Fui un estúpido por desconfiar de ti, no me importa lo que seas, pero —Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—, no puedo negarme a lo que soy. Tampoco me siento capaz de abandonar todo por lo que he luchado hasta el momento. Mi amor por ti, es grande, será eterno, pero también el amor por mis propósitos lo es.

La guardiana de la familia Kinomoto, atendió de inmediato al llamado de sus amos junto con Yukito. A Nakuru se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver el estado de su amita Sakura.

—¡Vámonos, papá! —gruñó Toya, volviéndose para mirar a Li—. Este idiota ya jodió a mi hermana y ahora le esta rompiendo el corazón diciendo que prefiere ser alguien importante en la asquerosa hermandad —notó el cruce de miradas entre Sakura y Syaoran—. Y para que te remuerda la conciencia, Sakura es la única inocente en todo este asunto. Ella no sabía nada acerca de los intermediarios, ni sobre nuestra verdadera identidad.

—Así como la hermandad nos repudió una vez, el clan Miura te repudia a ti, Syaoran Li, por haber dañado al miembro más querido de nuestra familia.

—Sakura —insistió Syaoran. Le importaban una mierda las palabras de Fujitaka, aunque gracias a eso conoció su verdadera identidad—. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta con mi petición, pero no puedes irte sin perdonarme, amor mío. Por favor.

Sakura separó sus labios, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Toya. Miró con sus ojos verdes cristalinos, la expresión afligida en el apuesto rostro de Syaoran. Sonrió con ternura, dejando escapar un gemido lastimero. No entendía muchas de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la escuela, sin embargo su corazón que ya había tomado lo que quería de Syaoran, consiguió orientarse.

—Te perdono —susurró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. La mano que sostenía el corazón de cuarzo en su pecho, también cayó con una lágrima que se dispersó en el frío piso de mármol. Su cuerpo, no le brindó la fuerza necesaria para decirle que también lo amaba.

Fujitaka vio a su hija desvanecerse y apresuró a sus guardianes para que los trasladaran a su destino.

—Realmente, no la amas. El amor en nuestro caso muchas veces significa sacrificio, y lo sabes —dijo, refiriéndose a su caso con Nadeshiko.

—Tenemos diferentes opiniones acerca del amor, director —Syaoran replicó con la frente en alto—. ¿Qué sacrificio más grande, que desear la felicidad ajena más que la propia? Lamentablemente, mi felicidad incluía a Sakura y con mucho dolor, renuncio a ella.

Nakuru le envió una mirada compasiva a Li. Su fidelidad hace mucho que no estaba con la familia Miura por completo, sino con Sakura y sus sentimientos. Los trasladó con ayuda de Yukito a la que una vez fue la mansión Amamiya. Tomó a Sakura de los brazos de Toya y se la llevó a la habitación de Nadeshiko para atenderla.

Toya observó a su padre dirigirse a su alcoba con Kaho en brazos, lamentándose por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos de ahora en adelante? ¿Y a su padre? Dios de los cielos.

Yukito posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, compasivamente.

—Lamento haberte dicho que la energía de mi dueña, había cambiado.

—Iba a darme cuenta, de todos modos —repuso Toya.

—Puedo aliviarte, si quieres —propuso, adquiriendo la forma de Mizuki. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, de todos modos.

Toya apreció su largo cabello rojizo brillar por la iluminación lunar filtrándose por la ventana. Acarició con el dorso de la mano, el rostro idéntico al de la mujer que amaba. Su energía era tan rica como la de Kaho, sin embargo en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no era ella. Aún así, siempre terminaba conformándose con algo parecido.

La besó, descargando en esos labios falsos toda la ferocidad y frustración que su pasión rezagada ofrecía. Se retiró casi de inmediato percatándose de que estaba ensuciando con sus acciones la esencia residual de la casa de su madre.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello enojado consigo mismo, corriendo a refugiarse con su hermana. En la habitación, Nakuru ya tenía preparado el equipo para estabilizar un poco la parte humana del cuerpo de Sakura. Toya se recostó en la puerta a observarla trabajar. La chica según sabia, atendió a su madre en el embarazo de Sakura, era toda una experta en la materia de cuidados especiales.

—Sal de aquí —ordenó Nakuru, a punto de retirarle las ropas a la castaña.

Toya asintió sin remilgar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó desde afuera.

—Muchas cosas —respondió Nakuru—. Agradecería infinitamente que reanimaran a Kaho de inmediato.

Toya se golpeó la frente contra la puerta. Lo que le faltaba, ver a su padre dándole mimos a Kaho, pero en ese momento, importaba más su hermana por encima de todo.

—Se sincera, Nakuru —susurró, antes de retirarse—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No morirá, todavía —respondió, sin vacilar. Necesitaba fuerza de voluntad para no quebrantarse y atender a su amita como se debía. Ella no moriría. No ese día.

*.*.*

Creyó prudente, inventarle una excusa a los maestros diciendo que Sakura se había torcido un tobillo y Syaoran cual arrebatado que era, se la llevó directo al hospital. Extrañamente, los maestros encargados se tragaron su pobre mentira tartamudeada. Conoció entonces, las ventajas de ser un tipo honesto o de parecerlo, por lo menos.

Estaba preocupado por todo lo ocurrido, entendió la ínfima parte de las explicaciones de Airi y ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, los maestros descubrirían muy pronto su mentira cuando llamaran al colegio notificando el estado de Sakura. Sería mejor escapar cuanto antes, ¿pero dónde rayos enterraría la cabeza? A su casa no regresaba ni de coña. Él estaba en el internado por gusto y decisión propia.

Metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, suspirando. En tan pocos días, le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Se enteró de la existencia de seres que ni en su gran imaginación pudiesen haber existido. Hizo amigos. Le declaró su amor a una chica e ilusoriamente, esperaba una respuesta. No es que su infancia haya sido aburrida tampoco, todavía recordaba a su nana Beth meciéndose en silla, debatiéndose entre morir o dormir.

Vaya sustos que se llevó con esa viejita, con cuatro años pensaba que su mundo acabaría si ella moría, y después aprendió lo que era ser amado, sin ser amado realmente. Sus padres amaron una imagen, no a él.

Escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas y alzó la vista. Tomoyo apareció desorientada entre los arbustos, vistiendo una vulgar blusa roja de encaje y gran escote, sin sujetador con una minifalda blanca que, si entrecerraba los ojos, le vería las bragas.

Se sonrojó.

Vivía rodeado de adolescentes pervertidos y manoseadores, pero nadie le orientó nunca, sobre cómo contener una _mini _erección en circunstancias inoportunas. Apretó las rodillas sentado en los escalones de su cabaña y ocultó con sus manos, lo que la oscuridad ya cubría.

—Hiraguizawa, ¿eres tú? —balbuceó confusa Tomoyo.

—A-ah, sí —gritó Eriol, arrinconándose en los escalones.

Tomoyo se acercó sintiendo las piernas como una gelatina, sentándose cuidadosamente al lado de Eriol.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró con voz enronquecida, manseándose la sien—. No encuentro a Sakura por ningún lado. La última vez que la vi, estábamos corriendo por el bosque y…, no recuerdo nada más. Desperté encima de las demás chicas pero Sakura no estaba —se abrazó a sí misma—. Estaba desnuda y me da miedo que le haya sucedido algo por culpa de nuestras estupideces. Dime por favor que esta con Li.

Eriol tragó saliva, mirando las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos amatistas.

—Daidoji —habló con cautela—, sé que eres una chica bastante inteligente y discreta. Conozco también el gran amor que tienes por Sakura y por eso confiaré en que no dirás nada de lo que voy a decirte.

La mano de Tomoyo tembló, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la frente.

—No me digas que… —se imaginó lo peor—. Yo tuve la culpa por desmayarme… Las dos estábamos ahí, desnudas. ¡¿Por qué a ella!

—No es lo que piensas —aclaró Eriol—. Desde que yo estoy en el internado, me he dado cuenta de la delicada salud de Sakura…

—Pero ella está bien —interrumpió Tomoyo, entrando en la histeria—. Los médicos dijeron que está bien.

Eriol cerró su mano en la rodilla de Tomoyo.

—Pero no es cierto. Está mañana le escuché decir que está enferma y que al parecer, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no le hubiese mentido a Syaoran y…, por lo que acaba de suceder, confirmé que es cierto.

Por la mente de Tomoyo vagó el recuerdo del frasco de vitaminas de Sakura, la vez que fue hospitalizada por una supuesta intoxicación alimentaria. Las lágrimas brotaron espontáneamente de sus ojos, atrapándola en un silencioso y profundo llanto.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Dónde está? —inquirió, sujetando los hombros de Eriol.

Eriol tuvo que hablarle con la verdad. Le contó acerca de los intermediarios, de sus normas, y de aquellos que ellos denominaban como híbridos. La parte de la pelea fue lo más duro de asimilar, aún para él que no terminaba de creérselo, llegando a la parte donde Syaoran partió con Airi y Sakura en brazos.

Tomoyo se metió los dedos en el pelo. Sabía que la familia de Sakura era especial, su madre se opuso justamente a la relación de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko por lo mismo, pero nunca imaginó que Sakura fuese a perder la vida por ser como era, especial. Eriol acababa de decirle que no había forma de salvar a Sakura, ni la ciencia, ni el dinero podían hacer nada por ella.

No lo creía, no quería creerlo. Hizo a un lado el orgullo, la altivez, y se echó a llorar en el hombro de Eriol.

Hiraguizawa le acarició la cabeza contagiándose de su tristeza, él también quería mucho a Sakura, y le dolía no tener palabras en ese momento para consolar a Tomoyo. Pasó el tiempo, aminorando la intensidad del llanto, no la del sufrimiento sin embargo.

Airi se apareció todavía en su forma de Evangeline, observando a los jóvenes abrazados en las escaleras. Se acercó con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, un poco avergonzada por interrumpir el momento.

Carraspeó.

—He regresado por ti —le dijo a Eriol.

Tomoyo se enjuagó las lágrimas con las manos, viendo con recelo a la chica rubia.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —preguntó con la nariz roja y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso no te incumbe —espetó Airi.

—¿Sucedió algo grave?

—¿Más? No creo —repuso la guardiana, cruzándose de brazos. Eriol notó la fatiga en su expresión—. Los Kinomoto resultaron ser intermediarios, son el clan Miura en realidad.

—¿Y Sakura? —Tomoyo bajó corriendo los escalones—. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Airi esbozó una mueca compasiva.

—Yo la vi muy mal, pero si su familia le proporciona los cuidados necesarios a su sistema humano, vivirá unas semanas más —miró a Eriol—. Se la llevaron, ya no están en el internado.

—Necesito verla —farfulló Tomoyo—. ¿A qué hospital…?

—Syaoran me dijo que Sakura pidió ir a su casa, y en parte comprendo a la chica. Los espíritus atormentan mucho a las personas como ella, más si no tiene ninguna protección a su alrededor —dejó caer los hombros, suspirando—. Quiero irme a mi casa, decide si vienes conmigo o no, Eriol.

Eriol asintió.

Tomoyo se apresuró a cogerlo de la mano.

—No creo regresar al internado —sollozó presionando la mano de Eriol—. G-gracias por todo, supongo —No sabía por qué se lo decía, simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Eriol sonrió, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Existen los teléfonos —bromeó, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa a la chica. Era de suponer que Tomoyo querría estar con Sakura.

—Te llamaré… Para informarte sobre el estado de Sakura —justificó con un apenado mohín surcando su rostro.

*.*.*

—Hasta que te dignas en aparecer —musitó en la oscuridad de su habitación Syaoran.

Kerberos agachó la cabeza meneando su cola. En el bosque se cruzó con Airi, ya estaba al tanto de todo.

—Vete —Syaoran dejó caer la toalla de su cintura, agarrando la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama—, espérame en el auto. Nos largamos de aquí.

Kerberos desapareció sin protestar de su vista. Syaoran se enfundó los pantalones sentándose al borde del colchón, apretujando la camiseta con sus manos. El sacrificio de Sakura no sería en vano, pronto, muy pronto estaría listo para dejar ir a su hermana. La última de sus pruebas fue superada gracias a ella. Sabía que era la última prueba porque examinó minuciosamente su corazón. Sin embargo, había ahí una nueva herida, un nuevo temor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Eriol, mirando un par de maletas en la entrada.

Syaoran ni se molestó en mirarlo, encontraba la patética alfombra más interesante en ese momento.

—¿Tú crees qué querer lo mejor para los tuyos es ser egoísta? —inquirió sonriendo con ironía.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Aún a costa de tu felicidad?

—Todavía menos.

—Mi padre fue una mierda conmigo —susurró absorto Syaoran—, pero me enseñó a respetar nuestras normas, prácticamente me obligó a amar a los míos con todos sus defectos juntos. Al principio deseaba convertirme en el líder de la hermandad para pisotear el orgullo de Hien Li que estuvo ahí una vez, yo sólo quería eso. Crecí odiando a mi padre porque no me permitía conocer a mi familia. No sabía si mi madre en verdad me quería o estaba de acuerdo con Hien para mantenerme alejado. Creía que nadie me quería, sólo tenía una pila de papeles a mi lado a las cuales amar. Crecí amando mis normas, a mi especie a pesar de no recibir amor de ellos, amo la esencia de lo que somos…

Se detuvo a mirarse los brazos desnudos, nunca entendió el origen de aquellas marcas de nacimiento que desaparecieron un día antes de cumplir los nueve años. Se miraba al espejo y se espantaba él mismo. Le daba la razón entonces a Hien de ocultarlo, parecía un monstruo. Pero después pensó que si de verdad lo amaban, su familia aceptaría presentarlo ante la hermandad con aquellas marcas. No lo hicieron.

—Ahora he conocido lo que es el amor, amar y ser amado. Quiero que mis hermanos lo conozcan también, que nuestra descendencia no crezca como lo hemos hecho nosotros. Pero si hago todo a un lado para buscar mi felicidad, ¿qué sucederá con ellos? Yo no quiero destruir mis normas, quiero buscar una reforma en ellas para que se nos permita ser libres de verdad.

—Entiendo —Y de verdad lo hacía. Eriol también buscó la aceptación de sus padres, con la pequeña diferencia de que quería sus corazones sólo para él.

—Hoy di verdaderamente el primer paso, renuncié a Sakura. Te juro que me duele en el alma saberla sufriendo y ni siquiera yo comprendo mis sentimientos en estos momentos. Quiero verla, estar con ella, cumplirle la promesa que me pidió… Pero te repito que no me atrevo a verla debilitarse y morir conmigo a su lado, teniendo en mí la salvación para ella. Por más vueltas que le dé al asunto llegó a la misma conclusión —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, que a pesar de todo, soy egoísta.

Se puso de pie, echándose la chaqueta al hombro.

—Ahora que he desbordado mi corazón contigo, puedo marcharme —suspiró, regalándole a Eriol una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

—Me voy contigo —aseguró Hiraguizawa sin titubeos—, pero tendrás que darme asilo un tiempo porque no pienso ir a mi casa.

Aquella sonrisa malévolamente rebelde, retornó a los labios del castaño.

—Ve a hacer tus maletas entonces —se arrepintió de inmediato—. Mejor no te lleves nada. Vámonos. De todos modos tu gusto por la moda jamás ha sido bueno.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—No pienso vestirme de cuero.

—Lamento decirte que en mi casa, nos vestimos así —mintió—, si te niegas, a la calle.

Eriol gruñó.

—Está bien, sólo me llevaré mi chuchería electrónica.

Syaoran arrastró sus maletas fuera de la habitación.

—Bien, luego te llevaré al bar que prometí. Necesito consuelo y sólo te abrazaré estando ebrio.

*.*.*

Eriol no se lo podía creer, Syaoran realmente se atrevió a llevarlo a un bar con desnudistas en vivo. En ese momento, apreciaban el espectáculo de una hermosa pelirroja deslizándose por el tubo con unos enormes zapatos de plataforma cubriéndole los pies, nada más.

Miró con preocupación la jarra de cerveza en la mano de Syaoran, era la cuarta en media hora. Eriol sentía su cabeza a reventar y apenas había bebido un sorbito. Miró su entrepierna que estaba peor que su cabeza y avergonzado se deslizó en la butaca. Le echó un ojo, sin querer a la bragueta de Syaoran y no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba totalmente muerto aun observando el mismo espectáculo que él.

Una mujer con bragas negras, y pechos exuberantes rebotándole al caminar, se sentó entre ellos.

—Hace mucho que no venias, cariño —ronroneó, deslizando una mano por el muslo de Syaoran—. Las chicas extrañaban tu presencia.

Syaoran rechazó con un manotazo la caricia de la mujer.

—No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima —advirtió, abandonando su cerveza en la mesa.

El gesto en lugar de molestarle, la divirtió. Su melena cobriza cayó sobre sus hombros cuando se inclinó, frotando sus senos en el brazo de Syaoran.

—Eres igual de hosco que tu padre —susurró, enredando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello castaño—. A él tampoco le gustaba jugar con nosotras.

Syaoran la miró con desdén.

—No me extraña.

—Sabes que en los privados ofrecemos una diversidad de jueguitos sexuales que no comprometen tu esencia, ven conmigo —imploró con una intoxicante voz empalagosa—. Muchas morimos por estar contigo.

—Yo te veo bastante viva. Además, me das asco. Ya te acostaste con medio mundo.

La mujer de uñas color carmín, insistió con su ofrecimiento.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo, tenemos a una nueva. Mira —señaló con la cabeza a una chica rubia cubriéndose tímidamente los senos con los brazos en la entrada de los privados. Tenía una silueta bonita y energía atractiva.

Syaoran la observó con interés.

—Tráela.

Eriol que había escuchado la conversación volteó a verlo horrorizado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —masculló, evitando que sus ojos se pagaran a las nalgas de la mujer que ya se marchaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Syaoran no abrió la boca para responder.

—Oye, tú —Un hombre con cuerpo de gorila se apareció frente a ellos, señalando acusadoramente a Eriol—. Te me colaste, eres humano.

Eriol tragó saliva reparando una vez más en la pinta de los hombres del lugar. Todos vestían de negro, y pese a que el lugar estaba oscuro, era evidente el tamaño de cada uno. Puro músculo. Syaoran y él, eran probablemente los más enclenques.

—Déjalo en paz, Kei —gruñó Syaoran, cruzándose de brazos—. Es mi Natsusei.

Kei se echó a reír, enfrentando con la mirada al ambarino.

—Es un humano.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo estoy entrenando para que lo sea.

—Eso ya no se usa —canturreó el gorila en tono de burla—. Lo único que estas afirmando con eso es que has violado una regla del Ictarius revelándole nuestra identidad.

Syaoran se puso de pie, agarrando por las solapas de la chaqueta a Kei; Eriol cerró los ojos, esperando a que Syaoran cayera inconsciente por un golpe del sujeto.

—Que ya no se use, no significa que los Natsusei estén prohibidos. Y si tú te vas de boca con los ancianos de la hermandad, nos iremos todos a la mierda por estar en este lugar. Incluido tu querido líder.

El actual líder de la hermandad, estaba sentado en la butaca de la izquierda con una mujer pelinegra casi montándoselo. Los tres vaticinaron que muy pronto entrarían en los privados.

Kei apartó de un empujón a Syaoran.

—Te la paso esta vez, pero a la próxima que lo traigas sin que lleve tu sello, lo echaré a patadas, te lo juro.

Syaoran se giró a sentarse en su butaca encontrándose con los ojos azules de la hermosa compañía que había solicitado.

—Y-yo, soy nueva en esto pero —tartamudeó la rubia sin despegarse los brazos de los senos—, puedo intentarlo. Lo que quieras.

—Yo te conozco —murmuró Syaoran, arrastrando su mirada por el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica. Un extraño vértigo lo azotó, de cerca su energía era el doble de arrebatadora—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Danna Higoshi, pero aquí para todos dicen que seré _Muniel_.

—¡Eres prima de Evangeline! —exclamó Syaoran chasqueando los dedos ante su descubrimiento—. Te conozco de la escuela, aunque eres un par de años mayor.

La chica olvidó su azoramiento, y abrazó al castaño rompiendo a llorar.

—Me expulsaron ayer, no tenía dónde ir —Syaoran tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero no quería poner sus manos en esa tentadora piel desnuda. Suficiente con la cercanía que ya tenían—. Mi prima intentó ayudarme con dinero pero mi tío la descubrió y ahora está castigada. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y terminé aceptando la propuesta de Yumi.

—No te preocupes —siseó Syaoran. Yumi siempre aprovechándose de las pobres chicas que habían sido utilizadas por un humano y avergonzadas frente al círculo de la hermandad por sus errores—. Yo te sacaré de aquí, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de quién recibiste ayuda.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —lo miró con sus acuosos ojos azules centellando por las luces de los reflectores.

Syaoran asintió.

—Prometo que te pagaré en cuánto pueda.

—Vamos a los privados —indicó Syaoran. No podía darle dinero enfrente de todos, se metería en problemas—. ¡Muévete, Hiraguizawa!

Eriol dio un respingo levantándose de su silla. Se apresuró a seguir a Syaoran hasta la barra, donde se encontraba Yumi, la mujer que se había acercado a acosarlo anteriormente.

—Pagaré un privado con ella —Informó Syaoran. Yumi amplió su sonrisa coqueta—. En cuanto lleguen Zhōu y Lán, hazlos pasar también.

—Vaya que eres atrevido para ser primerizo —opinó Yumi alzando una copa en su mano—, pero valdrá la pena. Ya lo verás.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación adecuada con una enorme cama en forma de corazón, y un techo de espejo. El cuarto era pequeño, alumbrado con velas y aromatizado con incienso. Syaoran arrugó la nariz, cada detalle le parecía más repugnante que el anterior.

Eriol con inocencia se sentó en un sofá tantra y se encogió lo más que pudo. A _Muniel_, se le había olvidado que vagaba por ahí sólo en bragas y tacones.

—Ve a ponerte algo de ropa —ordenó Syaoran, evidenciando su grave voz ronca—, después hablaremos.

Danna abrió una pequeña puerta camuflada con papel tapiz verde musgo con diseños de mariposas y rosas rojas, desapareciendo, gracias a los cielos.

Syaoran se sintió respirar después de años.

—O-oye, Syaoran. ¿Por qué con ella sí? —preguntó Eriol, refiriéndose al bulto en los pantalones de su amigo.

Syaoran se sonrojó cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, dejando lo evidente al descubierto.

—Es por las energías. La de Yumi es repugnante y aunque tenga un buen cuerpo, eso me impide… —omitió la palabra—. En cambio la de Danna es fuerte…, arrebatadora, por eso.

Danna regresó ataviada con unos vaqueros azules y un discreto jersey negro, cargando un pequeño bolso.

—Saldré por la puerta del callejón, si me quedo toda la noche me obligarán a trabajar de verdad.

—Claro —Syaoran apoyó las caderas en un gavetero pequeño. No quiso imaginar el contenido del mueble—, ¿conoces el edificio Ariagua, en la calle 16?

Danna negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Ahí preguntarás por Yukari Doguishi, vive en el departamento 16, ella te proporcionará lo que necesites hasta que puedas mantenerte sola. Por el dinero no te preocupes, yo y otros lo proporcionamos para su manutención.

Syaoran le dio dinero para el transporte, y Danna lo abrazó en agradecimiento.

—Yukari y otras chicas te ayudarán a superar tu mala experiencia, son un grupo agradable —comentó Syaoran—. Anda.

Ella le hizo un berrinchito por apresurarla y ahora Syaoran sabía por qué la recordaba. Danna era famosa por sus berrinchitos con los profesores.

—No entiendo esto —suspiró Eriol una vez Danna se hubo retirado.

—Todas las mujeres que trabajan aquí son intermediarias —explicó Syaoran, abriendo una revista. La arrojó fuera de su vista de inmediato—, expulsadas de la hermandad por haberle entregado su Deixus a un humano. La mayoría son abandonadas por el cabrón que les endulzó el oído luego de obtener lo que buscaban de ellas. El Deixus es un arma muy poderosa, puedes pedir lo que quieras, éxito, fortuna, salud, la diosa Tsuki no te niega nada por más retorcido que sea. Si pediste dinero, de la nada, ganas cualquier mierda de concurso, recibes una herencia, lo que sea, pero te vuelves millonario. Si le deseaste la muerte a alguien, en este mismo instante, se muere de un infarto por más saludable que este o se cruza la calle y lo atropella un camión, como sea, pero se muere hoy mismo. Cualquier desconocido lo ve como casualidad o destino, pero tú que pediste el deseo, sabes que no es así.

Eriol levantó las cejas.

—¿Pero qué hay de la familia? Recuerdo que la chica mencionó que Evangeline está castigada por tratar de ayudarla.

—Bueno, para todo clan que se respete, o sea, absolutamente todos —ironizó Syaoran—, es una vergüenza que un miembro directo de tu familia haga eso, si los ayudas o justificas te castigan a ti también y si eres bastante insistente en que sea perdonado, te expulsan con él. Pero créeme que a nadie le quedan ganas de defender a su familiar después de ser humillado públicamente ante el círculo de la hermandad.

—Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo —Eriol abrazó un cojín morado en forma de gatita—. Afuera mencionaste a los ancianos y ahora el círculo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—La hermandad en sí, está conformada por todos los intermediarios; el círculo de la hermandad, lo conforman los representantes de cada familia, generalmente los patriarcas; y los ancianos, pues son unas malditas momias inmortales. Ellos tienen la última palabra en todo, son los miembros más antiguos de cada familia. No hay ningún Li entre ellos, gracias a los cielos.

—Y por último, ¿qué es un Natsusei?

Syaoran rodó los ojos.

—Si continuas haciéndome preguntas, juro que te convierto en uno. Cierra la boca de una maldita vez.

Eriol obedeció.

—Aunque te diré una cosa —agregó Syaoran—, casos como el de Danna son los que quiero remediar como líder de la hermandad. Pienso que un error que no lo fue en su momento porque creías estar ayudando a la persona que amas, no debe pagarse de esta manera. El Deixus es un privilegio nuestro, si la diosa Tsuki no niega ningún deseo, no veo por qué la hermandad tenga que castigarte por el uso que le das, si ayudar con buenas intenciones es lo que quieres. Salvar una vida, por ejemplo.

*.*.*

Seth y Deker abrieron la puerta del privado, apiñándose en la entrada. Gran decepción se llevaron al encontrar a Syaoran conversando con el humanoide oji-azul.

Seth chasqueó la lengua entrando en la habitación.

—No esperaban encontrarme de verdad con una mujer, ¿o sí? —se mofó Syaoran esbozando una mueca socarrona.

—No tenía tantas ganas de verte desnudo, no te creas —rebatió el rubio.

—Sólo estábamos emocionados porque creímos que por fin te habías iniciado —dijo Deker arrojándose a la cama en forma de corazón. Se miró en el espejo—. En serio, Syaoran. Deberías probar las ricuras que hacen estas chicas.

—Paso —respondió Syaoran—. ¿Cuáles son los asuntos urgentes?

Seth escrutó con desconfianza a Eriol.

—No hablaré si él está presente.

Eriol torció la boca, poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntate —imperó Syaoran.

Seth se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú eliges —condicionó.

—Será mi Natsusei, no irá a ningún lado, puedes hablar —utilizó la misma excusa.

Seth miró a Syaoran como si fuese un estúpido. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Allá él y su lamentable elección para Natsusei.

—Tu dulce Sakurita, sospecho que es un híbrido.

—Lo es —confirmó Syaoran.

Seth abrió sus ojos dorados con asombro.

—El apellido real de su padre es Miura.

—También lo sé.

Demonios, Syaoran era un maldito sabelotodo.

—Entonces esta reunión es una mierda —se puso de pie—. Me largo para qué hablar si ya lo sabes todo.

Syaoran lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Si tú sabes su historia, me gustaría escucharla.

Bien, al fin diría algo interesante. Aunque la consideraba una historia bastante común, era la realidad que vivían muchos de sus semejantes a diario.

****Continuará****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Los híbridos que tienen por madre a una intermediaria, nacen sanos porque su madre sí puede alimentar sus necesidades de energía en el embarazo. Además que pueden desarrollar perfectamente su sistema especial, aunque los híbridos no poseen muchas de las habilidades de los intermediarios normales. Una breve explicación por lo si se lo preguntaban. Si el caso es el contrario, ya se explicó lo que sucedía en capítulos anteriores y por qué.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en serio y siento no tener el tiempo para responderlos, y hoy con esta nueva modalidad tan fea del FF —en mi opinión—, para comentar, no se olviden de firmar sus comentarios anónimos, para que no aparezcan sólo como "_Guest"._

**Próximo capítulo:** Amor de familia… Al fin!

Oh, y sobre los Natsusei, se los dejo de sorpresa. xD En el próximo lo sabrán. !Gracias por su lectura!


	13. Amor de familia, parte I

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría. **

**Capítulo 13.**

**Primera parte.**

* * *

><p>Eriol observaba el cielo sin estrellas a través de la ventana de una vieja escuela. No sabía si era el polvo con nefasto olor a abandono lo que hacía despreciable el denso ambiente, o si aquella sensación era producto de sus sentimientos.<p>

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se marcharon del Fenix Scolarium y todavía no tenía la certeza de ser aceptado completamente bajo el techo de Ieran Li. La mujer evidentemente lo detestaba por haber llevado ebrio a su hijo el primer día que puso un pie en la mansión. Pero él no había tenido la culpa. Prefirió dejarlo beber a verlo revolcarse con las prostitutas que acudieron prontas a ofrecerse en cuanto abandonaron el privado.

Seth y Deker se fueron casi pisándole los talones a Danna. La historia de la familia Miura fue tan escueta como su estancia en aquel lugar. A Eriol no le costó ningún trabajo comprender los resultados del triángulo amoroso que Fujitaka estableció en su vida. La peor parte desde su punto de vista, se la habían llevado las mujeres.

Aunque Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura le producía pena, la verdadera compasión la sentía por Kaho. La abnegada esposa que tuvo que soportar la legal infidelidad de su marido, y ser expulsada de la hermandad por darle su Deixus a una niña que ni siquiera era su hija. Seth concluyó de ese acontecimiento, que el día del alumbramiento, tanto Sakura como Nadeshiko estaban demasiado débiles para soportar a término el proceso de parto, ambas estaban muriendo, por lo que debían escoger a una.

El resultado de la elección, era conocida por todos.

Eriol pensó momentáneamente que Kaho había pedido el deseo equivocado con su Deixus, porque Sakura a pesar de todo, nació enferma. Pero Syaoran aclaró que pedir salud para la niña, era un deseo adicional que sólo podía cumplirse si se entregaba un segundo Deixus, ya que con el Deixus de Kaho, pidieron vida.

Syaoran agregó que cuando se encontrase nuevamente de cara con el director, le daría una paliza por imbécil. Si quería tener otro hijo con su Kanae, lo hubiese negociado con su esposa. La manera correcta de tener un hijo sano con una humana, era llevándola al templo de la diosa Tsuki cuando todavía no estuviese embarazada, e intercambiar el Deixus por un vientre privilegiado que proporcionara todos los nutrientes y energías necesarias al producto durante la gestación sin poner en peligro la vida de la madre.

Así había nacido Toya Kinomoto. Lo que significaba que Fujitaka no era ningún ignorante sino un pendejo caliente con errores de cálculo. O así lo había denominado Syaoran.

Eriol se movió cuidando de no desfigurar el círculo de sal que Syaoran juró que lo protegería, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Pese a que no detectaba ninguna actividad paranormal con su cámara, los rugidos escabrosos provenientes de sótano, le llenaban los oídos. En las últimas noches, Syaoran había trabajado como un obseso en sus misiones, completando así la mitad de sus talismanes.

La forma original de Kerberos, era bastante engreída, y ofensiva a la vista. Un león con armaduras plateadas revistiéndole el pecho y orejas con finos talismanes de poder tallados, no era nada espectacular con sobrepeso. Syaoran había perdido el interés en reñirlo por comer en exceso, centrando su atención en los entrenamientos de Eriol, quien gracias a ello, había ganado confianza más masa muscular. Tanto, que hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de invitar a Tomoyo a una cita. Desgraciadamente ésta le rechazó, pero no por eso perdía las esperanzas.

Eriol también notó que Syaoran, le había tomado apego al contacto físico, ya que siempre mantenía un brazo sobre sus hombros o tenía a Kerberos en sus manos en forma de hámster. Creyó que después de abandonar a Sakura, el ambarino perdería la sonrisa sincera que con tanto esfuerzo esbozaba. Sin embargo, se equivocó en eso, porque aunque el gesto era menos frecuente, relucía cada vez que jugaba con Fanren o conversaba con su madre. El paso de Sakura en la vida de Syaoran, había dejado huellas positivas.

Un estrépito en el pasillo, le alertó. Colocándose la cámara frente al rostro, echó un vistazo a través del lente. Syaoran era perseguido por una multitud de sombras que avanzaban rápidamente en su dirección.

—¡Corre! —gritó sonriendo el ambarino.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose estático e indefenso en su insignificante círculo de sal. Syaoran pasó a su lado, tirándolo del brazo. Obligándole a correr con la misma velocidad. Kerberos se encontraba al final del pasillo, instalando una serie de dispositivos en la pared. Le arrojó un mando a Syaoran y éste lo atrapó, lanzándoselo a Eriol.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —vociferó alterado. Syaoran debió exterminar a esos espíritus escandalosos en el sótano.

—Joder —Syaoran dio un traspié mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo—, actívalo cuando atravesemos la barrera.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, enfocando con la cámara los dispositivos que Kerberos había colocado. La titilante luz roja que emitían, formaba una malla translucida de apariencia inofensiva que refulgió cuando Syaoran convirtió su anillo en la vara Shinseina. Eriol temió calcinarse con la relumbrante barrera y Syaoran se sintió feliz por la adrenalina del momento.

—¡Ahora!

Eriol tomó una respiración profunda cuando los dispositivos se desprendieron de la pared, convirtiéndose en una red que atrapó en su interior al cúmulo de espíritus malignos. Syaoran derrapó en el suelo levantando una estela de polvo para evadirla, incorporándose con astucia.

Un pilar de agua se irguió frente a Hiraguizawa al tiempo que una llamarada de fuego azul proveniente de las varas que Syaoran giraba a sus costados, envolvía la electrizada red de espíritus. Eriol se cubrió el rostro con el brazo por la cegadora luz que irradió la explosión, sumiendo en un sepulcral silencio el edificio. Tosió por el vapor de agua mezclado con polvo y un olor pestilente que no supo descifrar, orando para que el desquiciado de Syaoran hubiese sobrevivido.

—El mocoso está cada día más loco —opinó Kerberos en su forma de peluche.

El abultado abdomen del muñeco, le bridó un atisbo de diversión a Eriol.

—Tienes razón —secundó, limpiando los lentes en su camisa—. ¿Te convertiste en una especie de monstruo marino para levantar esa columna de agua?

El muñeco negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eh! Deja de atribuirle mis méritos a la ballena —advirtió Syaoran, sacudiéndose el hollín de la chaqueta.

—¿Fuiste tú? —inquirió ilusionado. ¡Syaoran se tomó la molestia de protegerlo!

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo practico.

—Mentiroso —replicó Kero—. Lo que sucede es que te pusiste esas Jikaidos estando ebrio y no sabías si el diseño era correcto.

Syaoran soltó una risita culpable, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Eriol, que refunfuñó al acto.

—¿Y yo dónde estaba cuando sucedió eso? —protestó, deshaciéndose del cariñoso agarre de Li. Él se había trasladado a la habitación de Syaoran para evitar que éste se fugara con sus amigotes por las noches.

—En tu cama —respondió Syaoran saliendo del edificio.

—Dormido —agregó Kero, acomodándose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Syaoran, donde guardaba siempre un paquete de galletas. Mordió la primera y la escupió con asco. Sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate fueron sustituidas por dietéticas de avena.

Syaoran hizo una mueca socarrona, extrayendo de otro bolsillo las galletas de Kerberos. Agitó el paquete en el aire y lo arrojó a la basura. El guardián suspiró resignado. Por lo menos su amo estaba de ánimos de molestarlo. Era preferible eso a tener que verlo deprimido y casi sollozando en su cama.

Eriol se adelantó superando la dominación que sus apretados pantalones ejercían sobre sus caderas. Syaoran no mintió cuando le dijo que si quería un techo para refugiarse, tendría que vestirse de cuero. Se sonrojó. No negaba que al verse en el espejo su aspecto era diferente, agradable. Pero definitivamente, no era su estilo.

—También le puse seguro a la ventana, ¿cómo saliste?

Syaoran sonrió, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

—Querido Eriol —musitó, desactivando la alarma de su automóvil—, aún debes aprender demasiadas cosas sobre la vida.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la ventanilla.

Syaoran retrocedió, estirando su brazo en el respaldo de los asientos, más pendiente del ramo de flores que Kerberos examinaba convertido en abeja en el asiento trasero, que en la estrecha carretera que debían recorrer.

Eriol entornó los ojos en un gesto aburrido, sacando una botella con agua de su mochila. —¿Con quién debo asumir que saldrás está noche? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Si Syaoran hubiese sido chica, Eriol habría comparado la expresión que puso con la de una gatita traviesa. Pero siendo hombre, la interpretó como la de un cabrón esperando follar esa noche.

—Con una guapa, espero —respondió Li, encendiendo la radio.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, bufando por el espantoso gusto musical de su amigo.

—No me gusta tu actitud —murmuró, aplastando el ramo de flores con su mochila. Temió haber asesinado a Kerberos, pero el guardián asomó rápidamente la cabeza convertido en rata silvestre—. No me gustan tus amigos y tampoco que jueguen con cuanta chica se les cruce en el camino.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo entre dientes Syaoran.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde salen todas esas marcas de lápiz labial que llevas encima por las mañanas? ¿Y los dulces que le regalas a Kerberos?

—Eres peor que una novia celosa, ¿no te sientes ridículo haciendo ese tipo de reclamos?

Efectivamente, se sentía ridículo, pero no por eso iba a amilanarse.

—Bueno, es un acuerdo justo por ambas partes —acotó, sabía que lo que estaba por decir, le calaría en el orgullo a su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Eriol se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su mirada fija en el parabrisas.

—Sakura también ha conseguido compañía masculina.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Debes estar loco.

—Loca debe estar ella para permitir que Hideki la visite.

La mochila se deslizó del asiento trasero y Eriol se inclinó bruscamente hacia adelante cuando Syaoran pisó a fondo los frenos del auto. Las llantas rechinaron igual que los dientes de Syaoran al tiempo que tomaba a Eriol por el cuello.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó sombrío.

Eriol se sacudió de encima las manos del castaño.

—Por supuesto que no. Tomoyo no mentiría al respecto.

—Ese maldito cabrón —gruñó Syaoran, tocando el claxon de un puñetazo—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué?

—La casa de Sakura —le urgió Syaoran, poniendo el automóvil en marcha.

Eriol farfulló la dirección y Syaoran condujo poseído por los mil demonios. Media hora después, cansado y afligido por el exceso de velocidad, Eriol abrió la boca para preguntar cuándo llegarían, pero la cerró de inmediato, percatándose de que ya se encontraban dentro de la propiedad Amamiya.

Sakura le dijo una vez, que le gustaba la casa de su madre, porque parecía estar dentro de un bosque encantado y ahora, Eriol se daba cuenta que era cierto. Desde hacía diez minutos no veía un metro de tierra sin árboles y aunque no había ninguna farola iluminando el camino, la relativa tranquilidad que transmitía el lugar era inquebrantable.

Syaoran disminuyó la velocidad, exhalando con preocupación.

—El lugar está atestado de protecciones —explicó.

La familia de Sakura había adecuado la propiedad para que dos niños indefensos contra espíritus malignos, se criaran sin preocupaciones. Las protecciones eran tan especializadas, que ni siquiera le permitían el paso a una persona que albergara malas intenciones en su corazón contra algún miembro de la familia. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios había entrado Hideki, cuyo único objetivo era fastidiar a Sakura?

Apagó las luces de su auto, y se estacionó frente a un gran portón eléctrico adornado con unas horrorosas gárgolas góticas en la parte superior de las columnas de ladrillo, bloqueándole el paso a un automóvil azul que salía de la propiedad en ese momento. Ignoró el insistente sonido del claxon y bajó del coche seguido por Eriol.

El conductor histérico, era justo la persona que deseaba encontrar. Se asomó a la ventanilla, rompiendo el cristal de un puñetazo y extrayendo del asiento al irresponsable que pretendía conducir sin el cinturón de seguridad, contraminándolo contra el capó del auto.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Syaoran arrastró la pregunta, conteniendo el deseo de estrellar sus nudillos ensangrentados en el rostro de Hideki.

Kyoji tragó saliva recuperándose de la impresión e inconscientemente, sostuvo con sus manos las muñecas de Syaoran, aliviando un poco la tensión. Cerró los ojos, profundizando su respiración. Si Li no lo soltaba en los próximos segundos, comenzaría a sudar, y probablemente su mirada lo delataría. Se movió gimiendo, espantando imágenes indeseadas de su cabeza. Recordar que llevaba puesto el uniforme del internado, lo tranquilizó. Así Li no se daría cuenta de nada.

—Syaoran, déjalo en paz —exigió Eriol, posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Conocía muy bien a Kyoji y estaba seguro de que no había sido Syaoran el causante de su palidez. Probablemente el chico estaba enfermo, de lo contrario, estaría tirado en el piso moliéndose a golpes con Syaoran.

—Contesta —le urgió Syaoran, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre—. Si te has atrevido a molestarla…

—Si prestarle mi hombro para que llore por ti, es molestarla —masculló Kyoji, empujando a Syaoran—, entonces sí, la he jodido bastante.

—¡Mientes! Ella no confía en ti. —Eriol sostuvo por los brazos a Syaoran, evitando que volviese a abalanzarse contra Hideki. Syaoran luchó por liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Las palabras de Kyoji le debilitaron más que cualquier golpe—. Ella te teme, no podría confiar en ti.

Una sonrisa lenta se formó en la expresión de Hideki, recuperando el malicioso brillo magenta de sus ojos.

—Eso es pasado —susurró, pasándose el pulgar por la comisura de los labios—. No sabes lo íntimos que nos hemos vuelto en estos días. A pesar de estar enferma y casi inmóvil, su cuerpecito sigue siendo igual de sensible. Los pezones se le ponen tan duros como guijarros cada vez que la toco y nos besamos. ¿Tú la hiciste sentir de esa manera alguna vez? —sonrió—. Lo dudo.

—Ahora sí te la ganaste, imbécil.

Eriol sintió la necesidad de liberar al castaño, quien se apresuró a estampar su puño en el ojo de Hideki.

Kyoji se tambaleó sobre sus talones, llevándose una mano al rostro. Gruñó, dispuesto a demostrar sus capacidades. Estaba cansado de tener una lengua mordaz y parecer un debilucho ante Li. Lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta, asestándole una patada en el abdomen.

Syaoran gimió más impresionado que adolorido, golpeando con el codo la mandíbula de su contrincante. Kyoji retrocedió y Syaoran no perdió tiempo para tirarlo al suelo, propinándole múltiples golpes en el rostro.

Al ofrecer resistencia Kyoji, provocó que ambos se devanaran en la tierra peleando por una mejor posición. Syaoran vio cerca la victoria cuando consiguió sentarse a horcajadas sobre Hideki, que deslizó raudo una pierna entre sus muslos y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle.

Syaoran cayó al suelo con las manos apretándose la entrepierna. Era inmune a la mayoría de golpes menos a ese. Su gemido de dolor, se acompañó de un gruñido ahogado cuando Hideki lo remató con una patada al rostro al incorporarse. Y si Eriol no hubiese intervenido en la pelea colisionando a Kyoji contra la puerta del automóvil, le habría desfigurado el rostro.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Eriol, estrujándole los brazos a Kyoji sobre la espalda. ¡Vaya que los entrenamientos le estaban funcionando!

—Mierda —jadeó Syaoran, enterrando la cara en la tierra—. Mátalo, creo que me ha tirado un diente.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —gritó histérico Kyoji.

Eriol lo soltó levantando las manos e inmediatamente su ex-compañero se escurrió dentro de su auto. —No vuelvas a tocarme… Ni tú y mucho menos tu amigo —gimió casi palideciendo. Sacudió la cabeza apretando los ojos cerrados y tomando una respiración profunda, se retiró del lugar.

—Creo…, que estamos en problemas —opinó Eriol, mirando la única ventana en la mansión con la luz encendida.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó Syaoran poniéndose en pie—. Cállate. —Suficiente tenía con la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

—Bien merecido te lo tenías —intervino Kerberos—. No entiendo con qué cara le reclamas al nuevo novio de Sakura cuando tú no has hecho más que besuquearte con las prostitutas del bar.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su guardián, recostándose en el viejo tronco de un árbol. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su mandíbula y parpadeó cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. No conocía el número, así que ignoró la llamada.

—No me besuqueo con ninguna prostituta, me dan asco, te lo he dicho.

Eriol pateó una piedrecilla metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, contrariado.

—Entonces aquí no ha sucedido nada. Tú buscas consuelo, Sakura tiene consuelo y eso, los deja a mano. Larguémonos.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar mal de mí? —replicó Syaoran, arrancándole un respingo de sorpresa a los presentes—. No puedo decirles lo que hago por las noches. Le juré a mis amigos que no diría nada —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero les aseguro que no estoy engañando a Sakura… No es que tengamos una relación tampoco… Renuncié a ella, ¿recuerdan?

Eriol y Kerberos volvieron a verse, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué fue todo este espectáculo?

—El que ya no seamos novios, no significa que he dejado de amarla —se sentó sobre sus talones, frotándose el rostro con las manos—. Se lo dije… Le dije que no quería verla cerca de otro… No lo soporto.

*.*.*

Nakuru entró a la habitación de Sakura dando brincos de alegría. Había sido un buen día para su dueña. Y su última visita de la tarde acababa de marcharse.

—¿Kyoji se ha ido? —preguntó Sakura, admirando las figuras que proyectaba su lámpara de noche.

Nakuru danzó con su disfraz de hada, formando parte del fantástico ambiente que rodeaba a la castaña. Las paredes pintadas de blanco fueron decoradas con flores de papel que Sakura y ella habían recortado durante las tardes…, agradables. La longitud del soporte de sueros estaba cubierta por listones de colores y el biombo que seccionaba una parte de la habitación en el baño tenía pintado el dibujo de un coqueto dragón morado con pinta de bueno.

—Gracias a los cielos, sí —respondió la guardiana, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la cama de Sakura. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano de su dueña y cerró los ojos.

Sakura sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza con gentileza. Nakuru no se le despaga ningún minuto del día. Siempre le había caído bien la chica, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a establecer una relación tan estrecha. Ni siquiera con Tomoyo se sentía tan cómoda en esos días. Nakuru había soportado sus ataques de histeria y sus desplantes cada vez que el dolor la consumía.

Deseó morir enseguida cuando supo que no volvería a caminar y que poco a poco, perdería la funcionabilidad de sus sistemas. No quería ser una carga para su familia, pero Nakuru le hizo comprender que la verdadera carga para ellos, no era cuidarla y llevarla al aseo cada vez que tuviera que hacer sus necesidades. Ni bañarla, ni turnarse por las noches para monitorearla cuando su situación se agravaba, sino verla derrotada antes de tiempo.

Sakura comenzó a ocultar su tristeza entonces, más no la resignación que le tenía a la muerte transmitiéndosela a su familia. Había hablado despidiéndose de cada uno, porque con el pasar de las horas, los minutos, las fuerzas la abandonaban. A sus brazos ya les pesaba responderle y sus manos empezaban a perder la motricidad fina.

Suspiró entrecortadamente, ahogando un sollozo y una lágrima que rogaban por aflorar. Su padre era el único de la familia que no la visitaba con frecuencia, Kaho se notaba nerviosa y evasiva y Toya se encontraba más desolado que nunca. Se preguntaba si todos esos problemas se debían a su enfermedad o eran producto de la tensión que causó hablar sobre sus verdaderos orígenes.

Un atisbo de ilusión la invadió al enterarse que procedía de una familia de intermediarios. Quiso creer que nada además de su enfermedad la separaba de Syaoran, pero sus esperanzas se extinguieron a medida que Kaho le explicaba las diferencias entre los híbridos y los verdaderos intermediarios.

Ahora Sakura comprendía la atracción que sintió desde el primer momento por Syaoran. Él era todo fuerza y luz. Mientras que ella tuvo la desgracia de nacer defectuosa. No culpaba a nadie por su condición, pero hubiese deseado aspirar a ser una intermediaria normal para competir en el torneo y convertirse en la esposa de Syaoran.

Todavía el corazón se le llenaba de alegría cuando pensaba en él. Tampoco lo culpaba por abandonarla, él tenía un magnifico futuro por delante. Syaoran nació para ser grande e importante y lo sería. Ella no significaría ningún un obstáculo en sus propósitos. Aunque mataría por cerrar los ojos y respirar por última vez en sus brazos. No quería esperar a que sus deficiencias de energía continuaran desgastando su cuerpo dejándola ciega e inmóvil, rogando para que sus pulmones colapsaran un día o su corazón dejase de latir terminando con su infelicidad. Se había prometido que quería morir antes de eso y aquello llegaría pronto. Sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, que Syaoran regresaría a ella y en cuanto se despidiesen como era debido, se iría con toda tranquilidad.

Sus compañeros del colegio la visitaron esa tarde porque quería entregarles un recuerdo por haber compartido el mismo espacio con ella durante años. Tanto al grupo de las Heart Jewelry como a su familia, les obsequió una muñequita hecha a mano con rasgos similares a los suyos; tres de ellas, destinadas a sus seres más queridos eran especiales. Las trenzas castañas que coronaban sus cabezas, habían sido confeccionadas con su cabello. Nakuru estuvo renuente a cortárselo, obedeciendo sólo por mandato obligatorio.

La guardiana levantó la cabeza tan alerta como un conejo advirtiendo la invasión de su madriguera. Corrió a asomarse por la ventana y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura, encendiendo las luces de la habitación.

—Ah…, no es nada —balbuceó ondeando la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Sólo son un par de perros peleando territorio.

—¿Perros? No tenemos perros.

—Lobos… Salvajes —repuso Nakuru, esponjando un cojín del sofá.

—¿Sí? No he escuchado a ninguno en todo este tiempo.

Nakuru comenzó a pasearse nerviosa de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, quizá bajaron en busca de alimento. Kaho tiró un montón de carne descompuesta al contenedor hace un par de horas y debieron olfatearla… Además, ya es muy tarde. Es mejor que descanses.

Sakura infló sus mejillas entrecerrando los ojos. —No te creo. Alcánzame mi silla.

Nakuru se mordisqueó una uña negando con la cabeza. Sakura no debía ver al cabeza hueca de su ex-novio recibiendo una paliza. Se apresuró a llegar a los pies de su dueña cuando ésta rechazó la seguridad de sus sábanas e intentaba alcanzar la silla de ruedas por sí misma.

—¡Está bien! —chilló, reteniendo por los hombros a la castaña—. Esto… Li —susurró. Sakura asintió lentamente con la cabeza—, está afuera _conversando_ con Kyoji. Ya sabes como suelen ser de rudos los chicos al saludarse después de un tiempo. Se golpean y gritan por la emoción de verse.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y Nakuru palideció por el brillo en los ojos de su dueña.

—Ayúdame con esto —pidió, saliendo de la cama.

Nakuru la cargó y Sakura se agitó acomodándose rápidamente en la silla para llegar a la ventana. Permitió que Nakuru le ayudara empujándola hasta ahí, porque la energía producto de la excitación, se le agotó de inmediato.

Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana, reclinándose hacia adelante. Vio el auto de Kyoji saliendo de la propiedad y a Eriol de espaldas al portón, pero ninguna señal de Syaoran. Los ojos se le llenaron con lágrimas de ansiedad.

—Llévame con él —sollozó, cogiendo la última muñequita de la mesa—. Tengo que dársela.

A Nakuru se le partió el corazón, acurrucándose frente a Sakura.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, Sakurita. Pero no creo que él haya venido a verte.

—¿Por qué otra razón vendría? —replicó la castaña con sus ilusiones resquebrajadas.

Nakuru agachó la cabeza, acariciándole las rodillas a su dueña. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Para alimentar su ego, supongo. Sabe que no lo has olvidado y pretende espantar a la competencia con esa excusa.

—Pero a mí no me interesa nadie más. Ni siquiera me agrada la presencia de Kyoji.

—Li ignora ese detalle, Sakura. Simplemente se dejó llevar por un impulso, su estancia en este lugar no fue premeditada. No te engañes.

—Por eso —gimoteó Sakura, estrujando la muñequita en su pecho—, tengo que aclarárselo… Sólo quiero verlo un momento.

Nakuru se incorporó, sosteniendo una mano de la chica.

—Pues no lo harás con mi ayuda. Li debe hacer más por ti, no puedes ser tú quien busque de él toda la vida. Todos los que te amamos estamos contigo aunque nos lastimen las circunstancias, menos él. No es justo que tenga tu cariño a cambio de nada. En situaciones como estas, es cuando debes demostrar el amor que sientes por una persona con hechos, no con palabras.

—Tal vez Syaoran no sabe cómo hacerlo —excusó Sakura—. Ayúdame a enseñarle.

Nakuru quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared o en el mejor de los casos, saltar por la ventana.

—No te llevaré a verlo. No vas a recompensarlo por la estupidez que acaba de cometer. —Aunque estaba segura de que el ambarino ya había pagado sus errores con sangre, no permitiría que Sakura le lamiera las heridas.

Sakura lloró empezando a desesperarse. Syaoran iba irse sin su recuerdo. ¿Por qué su padre no le compró una maldita silla de ruedas eléctrica? ¿Y por qué rayos su habitación estaba en el segundo piso? Todo jugaba en su contra.

Nakuru se odiaría el resto de su vida por arrebatarle la muñeca a Sakura, ofreciéndose para entregarla. Y se quemaría en las llamas de su infierno personal, por prestarle su móvil a la castaña para que pudiese comunicarse con Li.

Sakura sonrió mirando a Nakuru atravesar el jardín en forma de gata y se dispuso a marcar el número de Syaoran antes de ser vencida por el cansancio.

*.*.*

Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor limpiándose con un pañuelo el labio que Hideki le había reventado. Por culpa de Eriol acababa de sufrir la peor humillación de su vida. Si el bocaza de su amigo no le hubiese comentado el tipo de visitas que recibía Sakura, en ese mismo instante estarían a la caza de una verdad que desde hace tiempo Syaoran quería desvelar.

Negó con la cabeza, reclinando la espalda en el auto. Cruzó los tobillos recordando su pelea con Hideki. El muy imbécil era más de lo que aparentaba. Lo había sospechado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la cafetería Tsubasa pero después de tantos altercados mutuos de los que siempre resultaba victorioso, lo degradó a un simple niño rico con cara bonita. Y continuaba teniéndolo en el mismo concepto, sólo que ahora le agregaría "puños de acero" a su descripción.

Se sentía enojado consigo. Había perdido ante un simple humano en menos de tres minutos. Arrojó el pañuelo al piso y lo pateó hasta quedar satisfecho. Sus amigos lo destrozarían en cuanto se enterasen de lo sucedido. Pero por ningún motivo permitiría que las cosas continuaran igual. Sakura le debía un millón de explicaciones y las quería todas, cantaditas esa misma noche.

Pensó unos minutos la mejor manera de entrar en la mansión sin ser descubierto. La tenía difícil. La familia completa e incluso los guardianes sentirían su presencia si utilizaba un hechizo para ocultarse. Golpeó el techo del auto con el puño, sobresaltando a Eriol y Kerberos que se reían adentro. Probablemente de él.

Gruñó exasperado por el insistente timbre de su móvil y se obligó a contestar de la manera más grosera que conocía. De todos modos, no le debía cordialidad a nadie y mucho menos a un desconocido que probablemente se había equivocado de número.

Se retiró el aparato de la oreja y lo miró con asombro. Lo último que le faltaba para terminar de joder su noche era un condenado bromista que se limitaba a jadear en la bocina.

—Diga —masculló, sacando a relucir sus agotadas reservas de paciencia.

—_¿S-Syaoran, por qué gritas? _

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor.

—¿Sakura? —se giró a mirar la única ventana de la mansión con la luz encendida. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Si se concentraba entornando los ojos, podía divisar la silueta de la chica.

—_¿Qué haces ahí afuera? _

Syaoran suspiró, relajando sus hombros. El simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Sakura lo tranquilizaba, pero no le hacía olvidar el motivo de su estancia en el lugar.

—¿Tú qué crees? —espetó, con más rudeza de la que hubiese deseado—. Dime cómo y con quién has estado todo este tiempo.

—_¿Y por qué mejor no me preguntas cómo estoy, Syaoran? No creo que te interese conocer mi itinerario de visitas cuando ni siquiera sabes cuántas horas al día puedo permanecer despierta o si estoy en condiciones de recibirlas. _—La voz se le quebró—. _Tampoco te has detenido a pensar si estoy o no enojada contigo por haberme abandonado en el momento en que más te necesito… Si no quieres verme morir como tú dices, nada te costaba llamarme por teléfono. Tomoyo habla con Eriol dos veces por semana, por qué no le pediste nunca que te comunicara conmigo para averiguar si todavía podía mover el brazo para tomar el teléfono y responderte… Pero espera, como nos estamos refiriendo a la tonta de Sakura, ella le habría pedido a alguien que le sostuviera el teléfono o activara el altavoz con tal de escucharte._

Syaoran se sintió tan culpable, que deseaba con toda su alma que una fuerza sobrenatural interrumpiera la llamada porque él no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Tocó la ventanilla gruñéndole a Eriol para abriera la guantera del auto y extrajera la reliquia que guardaba en ese lugar.

La preocupación se le deslizó de la cabeza a la espina dorsal. Se había quitado su ónix de la muñeca a los primeros días de su separación porque no soportó saber los bruscos cambios anímicos de la castaña. La mayoría de veces ella estaba triste o padeciendo una mescolanza de miedo y dolor, pero ahora, por el color gris de su ónix, sabía que estaba profundamente decepcionada.

—_¿O crees qué sólo tú tienes corazón? _—Los sollozos de Sakura inundaban los oídos de Syaoran y él, no sabía cómo detenerlos. Se asustó cuando ella se retiró de la ventana—. _Discúlpame… No quise sonar como la ex-novia histérica… Yo te perdoné, no te guardo rencor por haberme dejado, pero me duele que no quieras verme. Porque seamos sinceros, no viniste precisamente por mí. _

—Estaba celoso —murmuró Syaoran, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Cuando me enteré de tu relación con Hideki no estaba pensando con claridad, por eso decidí venir. Pero lo encontré saliendo de tu casa, regodeándose por su intimidad y no lo soporté. Nos fuimos a los golpes.

—_Kyoji siempre ha dicho puras tonterías, Syaoran_ —sollozó Sakura. Su voz se escuchaba distante, como si el teléfono poco a poco fuese deslizándose de su mano—. _No irás a creer que a estas alturas él podría fijarse en mí. Si nadie lo hizo antes, mucho menos ahora. Todos los que conozco me miran con lástima. Incluso Kyoji. _

—¿Y qué otra razón tendría ese idiota para visitarte si no es interés? Hideki no es un alma caritativa, Sakura, creí que lo sabías. Eres tonta por confiar en él estando en esas condiciones. Piénsalo, no puedes defenderte y él no va a tentarse el corazón para joderte.

Sakura suspiró entrecortadamente, ahogando su llanto.

—_Tú tampoco lo estás haciendo._

Syaoran se sintió miserable. Ella lo había buscado. Ella había tomado la iniciativa de restablecer comunicación y él, sólo tenía reclamos que darle. Lanzó un puñetazo al aire, cerrando los ojos.

—Perdón —preparó su mejor repertorio de disculpas—. Perdóname. Te quiero y no soporto saberte cerca de nadie. Me enferma pensar que algún bastardo pueda hacerte daño. Nosotros somos especiales, princesa. No podemos confiar en cualquiera. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—_Sí _—respondió ella. Kaho la había puesto al tanto del mundo de los intermediarios. Y entonces comprendió porqué Syaoran no quiso hacer el amor cuando se lo ofreció—, _pero el único bastardo que me está lastimando, eres tú. _

Syaoran notó cierto tono de burla en la última frase, pero sabía que aquello era verdad.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? Si lo haces, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Confiaré en ti, más no en tus visitas —agregó él.

—_Kyoji viene por Toya más que nada. Ha hablado conmigo un par de veces, pero siempre hay personas acompañándome. _

Syaoran sonrió para sus adentros. Sólo bastaba con intimidar un poquito a Sakura para que comenzara a revelar los secretos de su alma.

—Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

—_¿Para qué querrías el perdón de alguien que te es indiferente? No somos novios y mucho menos amigos…_

—Mi corazón te pertenece, eso nos hace más que novios, más que amigos —interrumpió Syaoran.

—_Entonces, si tú sabes lo que somos, dímelo. Porque todos mis seres queridos están conmigo de una u otra manera_. —Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Syaoran casi identificó el sonido de un kleenex rozándole su nariz enrojecida—. _Y tú, que dices ser más que todos ellos, ¿dónde estás?_

Y Syaoran se hundió completamente en su miseria.

—En el infierno de mis temores —susurró, sosteniéndose la frente con una mano—. Siempre esperando a que mi bello ángel me rescate y aún con las alas rotas, lo ha logrado.

Syaoran inspiró profundamente para evitar que el llanto acumulado en su pecho, saliera a fundirse con el de Sakura. Tiró de su cabello desesperado, no soportaba continuar hablando con ella desde la distancia. Quería traspasar los muros de esa casa y reunirse con su preciosa Sakura. Pero su familia lo echaría de ahí a patadas antes que llegase a verla y no quería más problemas. No esa noche.

—Ya deja de llorar —suplicó en un susurro lastimero.

—_Es que quiero que estés conmigo._

—Yo también quiero verte, abrazarte y besarte hasta que no puedas respirar. Ansío dormir a tu lado para asegurarme de que despiertes cada mañana. No quiero que me dejes con todo este amor que te tengo perdiéndose en el aire porque ya no estarás ahí para recibirlo. Me rehúso a pensar que tu aroma y el sabor de tus labios, será sustituido por el de otra con el pasar de los años. No deseo a mi lado a ninguna mujer que no seas tú.

Sakura rió entre llantos.

—_A mí me gustaría vivir contigo y darte bebés. _

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa tonta imaginando lo lindos que serían sus hijos con ella.

—Podemos hacerlo, estaremos juntos así tenga que pasar encima de quien sea. He sido un estúpido por desperdiciar tiempo tan valioso para nosotros. —No tendría que renunciar a nada si hacia las cosas bien. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que a Sakura le restaban pocas semanas de vida y a él, unas cuantas más para representar a su familia en el torneo—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo hasta el final, cariño?

—_No quiero dejar a mi familia y ser una carga para_ ti —replicó Sakura.

Lo primero era un gran problema, todo el clan Miura detestaba a Syaoran por lo ocurrido con el demonio.

—No lo serás, me gusta cuidar de ti. Y en cuanto a tu familia… Tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos con ellos, pero tú no te preocupes por nada. Sólo se paciente. En un par de días, estaré contigo.

—_¿Y qué hay de tus normas? Una relación entre nosotros es prohibida. No deseo por ningún motivo que te arriesgues por mí echando a perder tu futuro. Me basta con tenerte conmigo una vez más. Sólo una. _

Syaoran le sonrió con ternura a la ventana vacía.

—Hablas con el chico malo del instituto, cariño. Sumarle un oscuro antecedente a mí expediente, no me hará ningún daño. Si tú estás de acuerdo, lo nuestro será un secreto. No me avergüenza decir que te amo, pero por seguridad lo mantendremos así.

Sakura lo dudó un momento.

—_De acuerdo, te daré una segunda oportunidad. _

—Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte. En un par de días regresaré a _conversar_ con tu familia. Procura estar lo más guapa posible para que me des aliento —murmuró, recreando la espeluznante escena de él contra dos guardianes y dos tipos que lo detestaban. Quizá moriría en el intento pero la intención era lo que realmente contaba.

—_Está bien, intentaré ablandar el terreno. _

Syaoran miró a una inusual gata rosada llegar a sus pies con una muñequita en el hocico. La dejó en el piso, lo miró con odio y se marchó con su cola felina en alto. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué todas las guardianas lo detestaban? Primero Airi y ahora esa bola de pelos que pertenecía a Sakura.

Se agachó a recoger la muñequita y sonrió. Tenía dos botones verdes por ojos y un adorable vestidito azul con listones. Le acarició el cabello con el pulgar, y su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de perplejidad.

—Sakura —llamó con tono de advertencia.

—_¿Sí?_

—¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello? —preguntó, cerrando su mano alrededor de la muñeca.

Sakura guardó silencio y Syaoran esperó una respuesta con impaciencia.

—_¿No te gusta?_ —gimió ella después de un rato.

Syaoran se mordió la lengua. La muñeca le gustaba pero su cabello castaño quedaba mejor en la cabeza de Sakura.

—Es hermosa —respondió en un suspiro.

—_Te quiero mucho, Syaoran_ —dijo Sakura, y Syaoran interpretó aquello como una despedida.

—Yo también, preciosa. Muy pronto regresaré por ti —se retiró el teléfono de la oreja y se le quedó mirando junto con la muñeca. Sin saber cómo, se deslizó dentro del auto y sonrió igual que un idiota.

Eriol lo miró ceñudo, cruzándose de brazos.

—"Mi corazón es tuyo, eso nos hace más que novios, más que amigos" —gruñó.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada, poniendo en reversa el automóvil.

—¿Qué, vas a cobrarme derechos de autor?

Eriol se coloró de la furia.

—Eres un jodido mal amigo. Tomaste esa frase del poema que planeaba enviarle a Tomoyo. ¡Ahora cómo voy a repetir mi declaración con la misma frase! No me creerá ni media palabra.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua.

—Deja de ofrecértele a Daidoji en bandejita. Creí que estabas esperando una respuesta de su parte, no que ibas a arrastrarte ante ella para que te de un sí.

—Estoy cerca de recibirla —bufó Eriol—, ya no es grosera conmigo. Pero se rehúsa a aceptarme una cita.

Syaoran apreció el ramo de flores en el asiento trasero a través del retrovisor.

—¿Recuerdas a la chica guapa que quería ver esta noche? —preguntó, haciendo de lado el tema de Daidoji.

Eriol rodó los ojos en un gesto exasperado. Le dieron ganas de saltar del automóvil en marcha.

—No me digas que continúas con esa idea cuando acabas de escupir un montón de cursilerías en el oído de Sakura.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz.

—Las flores son para tu madre. Quiero que me lleves a conocerla y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, has evadido el problema durante un mes, si no es que toda la vida.

—Es de noche —replicó Eriol, apartando la mirada.

—¿Y qué? El cementerio no va a ningún lado.

Eriol suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Syaoran tenía razón, había llegado la hora de enfrentar sus problemas y tener un intermediario de su parte, lo haría más fácil.

—Si de verdad quieres conocer a mis padres, el cementerio no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo —Syaoran despegó su mirada del camino, desviándola hacia Eriol—. Vamos a mi casa.

*.*.*

Kyoji se inclinó a sacar su equipaje del maletero de su auto. Una daga atravesando una media luna se asomó por la abertura de su camisa. El emblema de su familia, era diferente al del resto de intermediarios porque no contaban con una bestia guardiana que los protegiera. El clan Hou era tan privilegiado por la luna como el antiguo clan Miura, por eso le gustaba tanto la jodida Sakura, por la compatibilidad entre sus energías.

Dejó tiradas sus maletas en el oscuro garaje de su casa y caminó directo a la biblioteca con sus manos enfundadas en la chaqueta del Fenix Scolarium. Detestaba cubrirse con esas ropas. Él merecía llevar puesto el uniforme del Ragnom Holle, pero por mandato de su padre, tuvo que encerrarse desde hacía años en aquel internado.

Entró en la habitación sin anunciarse y Josuke Hou, actual líder de la hermandad, levantó la mirada sin ningún atisbo de emoción por ver nuevamente a su hijo.

Kyoji, se quedó de pie frente al escritorio y en un acto de mansedumbre y respeto, agachó la mirada.

—Te deje claro que no podías poner un pie en esta casa hasta que tus habilidades estuviesen desarrolladas por completo.

—Es por eso que he regresado —contestó el muchacho, apuñando las manos a sus costados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Josuke, poniéndose de pie.

Kyoji tragó saliva.

—Estamos todos —aseguró.

—¿Seguro? —Josuke levantó las cejas, rozándose los labios con su bolígrafo dorado.

—Syaoran Li, Evangeline Fa, yo… y Sakura Miura-Kinomoto, la tonta que lo echaría todo a perder.

Josuke sonrió y alargó un brazo para alborotar los cabellos de su hijo, en un acto de conformidad.

—¿Y tú de qué lado jugarás?

Kyoji levantó la barbilla, sintiendo cierta opresión en su cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no seré yo el que traicione a los nuestros, padre.

Nunca le había dado tanto gusto encontrarse con Li. Él había asegurado su boleto de vuelta a casa. Planeó por semanas buscarlo, pero aquello habría sido demasiado evidente. Sus poderes estaban en su máximo apogeo, bastaba con rozar la mano de una persona para que él pudiese leer su destino. Pero no le diría a su padre, que todos ellos tenían dos opciones y que cada una, dependía de una decisión de Li.

Tal vez, en el fondo de su ser, quería que Sakura continuase con vida. Así él, podría quedarse con todo lo que Li anhelaba. Eso sería perfecto.

****continuará****

**Notas de autora:**

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza y sobre todo por haber publicado sólo parte del capítulo, pero... he tenido un pequeño bloqueo. Escribir por escribir no se me ha dado nunca, y creo que cuando no se tienen ganas o no se esta a gusto con lo que se escribe es mejor dejar las cosas así. Pero bueno, luego de esa oscura etapa, llegó la otra. xD

Recuerdo que alguien me comento en el último capítulo que la quizás la historia estaba por terminar, y pues no. Todavía no. Pero me alivia que ya la mayoría de situaciones respecto a los intermediarios están claras y también lo de los orígenes de los personajes principales. Ahora sólo falta descubrir la relación entre todos ellos y pues el desenlace que tendrá cada uno. Respecto a la trama no tengo ninguna duda, todo va por buen camino. Sólo el problema que les comento, que a veces me siento agotada por mi itinerario y siento que transmito lo mismo al escribir, por eso me abstengo de hacerlo hasta sentirme mejor, como fue el caso en estos días.

La única situación que me pone a pensar bastante, es definirle una pareja a Evangeline. Como ya leyeron en capítulos anteriores, Seth tiene un interés romántico por ella, pero también hay una circunstancia que la vincula con Kyoji, pero creo que a él todo mundo lo detesta. xD... Así que no sé. Ayudaa!

Espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos.


	14. Parte II

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oscuras Tentaciones, Divinas Relaciones"<strong>

**Capítulo 13.**

**Segunda parte.**

* * *

><p>Touya arrojó el mando del televisor a un lado del sofá. Llevaba casi un mes sin abandonar la antigua mansión de su madre. Había tantos misterios en esa casa que era casi imposible creer que fue habitada por humanos normales. Tal vez porque al ser expulsado por la hermandad, Fujitaka se llevó consigo demasiados tesoros del templo de la diosa Tsuki.<p>

Resopló dirigiéndole una mirada cansina al techo, donde sabía se ubicaba el desván. Invirtió días, quizás semanas buscando el diario de su madre, era un escrito en realidad valioso, no una mierda llena de historias románticas como su hermana pensaría si lo tuviese en su poder. Agitó los pies mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Se levantó del sillón determinado a revolver el armario de su hermana hasta encontrar ese libro.

El pasillo se iluminó por un relámpago que surcó los cielos. Tenía algunos minutos extra antes de reunirse con Kyoji según lo acordado. Desde lo ocurrido en el campamento, su amistad se había estrechado de una manera asombrosa. Al grado de haber intercambiado algunos secretos. Vaciló en su andar al percibir murmullos entre las paredes. Las cosas no marchaban de acuerdo a sus expectativas.

Frente a Sakura todos se pintaban una sonrisa para que no sospechara que su familia se había desintegrado. Kaho y Fujitaka dormían en habitaciones separadas, mientras que Touya apenas les dirigía la palabra. Estaba demasiado resentido con ambos por razones diferentes. En su conciencia moraba la satisfacción de no haber insistido con el tema de su declaración hacia su madrastra para no incordiarla a ella y de paso guardar el honor por su propia sangre.

Pero en sus pensamientos, cuando estaba solo por las noches, recostado en la cama, con las sábanas dándole más calor que el que deseaba tener, los traicionaba a todos. Era imposible alejar de su mente a Kaho cuando su energía estaba dispersa por toda la casa. Era una sensación maravillosa, ardiente, fuerte que aludía a los peores instintos que un hombre podía tener. La majestad de una nueva vida formándose en su seno, era fenomenal.

_Su hermano. Estaba deseando a la mujer que daría a luz a su hermano. _

Se preguntó qué sentiría Sakura al respecto. Su hermana que era tan noble y buena, se mostraría emocionada de que se sumara a la familia un nuevo miembro que tal vez no llegaría a conocer. Sin embargo no sentiría por el niño cierto rencor por ser un intruso en el cuerpo de la mujer que deseaba. Porque a veces ya no estaba tan seguro de sentir amor por Kaho. En varias ocasiones se había aproximado a la puerta de Sakura para preguntarle el significado de ese sentimiento. Aunque quisiera negarlo, ella lo había conocido al lado del bastardo que terminó de fastidiarle la vida.

Ese malnacido que la dejó postrada en una silla de ruedas después de que le hubiese salvado la vida, no merecía el perdón de nadie. Pero el proceso para darle su merecido ya se había puesto en marcha.

Las primeras gotas de tormenta comenzaron a salpicar las ventanas y otra vez, vaciló en continuar su camino al notar que la intensidad de los susurros aumentaba. No era parte de sus hábitos escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero en vista de la situación que atravesaban, sentía que no debía restarle importancia a cualquier información que por casualidad llegaba a sus oídos.

Diciéndose que no era un metiche por su exigua vida social, se asomó a la puerta, observando por la hendidura de ésta a los ocupantes de la estancia. Nakuru y Yukito conversaban en medio de la oscuridad. Por un momento tuvo la idea de retirarse, los asuntos entre los guardianes no eran de su incumbencia, ellos se reunían únicamente para discutir la efectividad de las protecciones y el desastre ambiental que ocasionaría en el bosque seguir manteniendo a Sakura con vida.

Su determinación flaqueó al ver la tristeza reflejada en la expresión de Nakuru. La guardiana sostenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba la lluvia convertirse en neblina entre floridos jardines de la mansión. Cualquier intermediario supondría que su estado de ánimo sólo era el resultado de la depresión que atravesaba su dueño, su fuente de alimento directo. La energía de Fujitaka no debía tener buen sabor en los últimos tiempos, lo sabía porque Nakuru había desarrollado una fuerte obsesión por los dulces.

Touya se ocultó mejor ayudándose de las sombras ante la espontánea reacción de Yukito acercándose a Nakuru en su forma original. Tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a la presencia del ángel, pocas veces había visto a su amigo en su identidad natural. Yue. Uno de los seres más solemnes que tenía el grato privilegio de conocer, colocó su mano en el hombro de Nakuru absorto en un silencio que llevaba implícita toda su confusión respecto al asunto que estaban tratando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yue haciendo que Touya se sintiera más curioso que nunca. Dos palabras con un significado muy amplio. Eran casi una pregunta universal a la que nadie tenía respuesta.

Nakuru sonrió sosteniendo su mirada a la tormenta. La chica inclinó la cabeza en un gesto dulce que a Touya le gustaba. Ella siempre le daba esa contestación a las órdenes de su amo en un acto de humildad, de obediencia; de fidelidad.

—Creo que ya viví el tiempo suficiente en este mundo —suspiró abrigando con su mano la de Yue—. Estuve confundida más años de los que puedes contar, no imaginas todas las veces que me pregunté para qué era útil y quién era yo realmente antes de ser asignada a mi dueño actual. Él me dio la oportunidad de saberlo, de vivir. ¿Tú sabes qué es la vida, Yue? ¿Has vivido realmente?

Touya sintió que alguien le oprimía el pecho. Los humanos definían la vida como la presencia de signos vitales, eso que hacía palpitar el corazón y funcionar el cerebro. Pero los guardianes no necesitaban que la sangre corriera por sus venas para saberlo. Ellos se alimentaban de la vitalidad de sus amos. Tenían un nombre propio y el aspecto que adquirían de sus antiguos dueños. ¿Era eso personalidad? ¿Era vida mantenerse atento a las órdenes de otra persona?

—Yo sé para qué estoy vivo —respondió Yue. Y Nakuru no podía esperar otra respuesta del buen Yue—. Eres tú quien lo ha olvidado.

—Estoy cumpliendo mis deberes como corresponde y los cumpliré como tal. —Ella absorbió una bocanada de aire con los labios trémulos por las lágrimas que se aglutinaban en sus ojos. Fue hasta ese momento que Touya miró los años en el rostro juvenil de Nakuru. Ella estaba lista para darse de baja en su misión—. Por eso, le pediré a mi amo que me quite la vida el día que mi amita Sakura se vaya.

Yue cerró con fuerza su mano en el hombro de Nakuru.

—No tienes motivos para hacerlo. No eres tú quien ha fallado en su misión de proteger a la familia Muira, la niña Sakura nació defectuosa por la impureza de su sangre. No fue tu culpa, el amo no puede castigarte…

—Mi decisión no es ningún castigo, Yue. Te pregunté qué es la vida para ti porque yo creo que he cumplido el objetivo de la mía. —Se giró para mirarle y por primera vez desde que se conocían, se permitió el derecho de abrazarlo—. Ya sé quién soy. He amado lo suficiente y obedecido lo suficiente, pero con esto, estoy traicionando la esencia de lo que somos. Se supone que los guardianes más que amor, debemos tenerle un respeto desmedido a nuestros amos y una fiel obediencia sus decisiones. ¿Pero dónde está escrito que no es permitido amar a otros?

Yue separó a su compañera de su abrigo influenciado por sentimientos que creía propios de los humanos, la ira, la decepción, la impotencia. Aún adquiriendo la forma de su falsa identidad, evitaba sentirlos. Por eso le hubo servido a Touya de consuelo tantas veces y él. Él era el origen de su disgusto, del sufrimiento de Kira.

—¿Entonces haces esto por él? ¿Porque no es capaz de amarte? Nosotros no estamos en el mundo para conformar una familia, estamos para protegerla. No te confundas, Kira, que nuestros amos nos hayan dado la oportunidad de vivir como uno de ellos no significa que lo seamos.

—¡Ya lo sé! Y créeme que en otra época hubiese pedido la muerte antes de concebir esto que siento ahora, pero he aprendido que no es incorrecto. Ya cumplí el objetivo de mi vida y no creas que es proteger a las generaciones de una familia, es ser parte de ella —sacudió la cabeza enjuagándose sus lágrimas.

Llorar no era la mejor opción para enfrentar sus adversidades, pero era una verdadera liberación para el alma. Todo el dolor que le producía permanecer a cada instante al lado de su dueña, podía descargarlo ahora, en el regazo de la noche. Permanecer fuerte y con una sonrisa frente a Sakura, le dijo Kaho, sin preguntarle qué sentía ella al respecto.

Nadie se había tomado la molestia de mirarla y conversar con ella para ayudarle en el proceso de resignación. Eso era algo que no venía en el instructivo de los guardianes, no estaba en sus memorias ni escrito en el Ictarius cómo afrontar la muerte del protegido sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Tampoco decían qué hacer con los sentimientos románticos que en su interior se habían desarrollado. Pero la persona que sus amos le permitieron ser, sí sabía. Nakuru Akizuki, la estudiante becada de preparatoria que trabajaba en la cafetería para cubrir los gastos de sus estudios, vaya que sabía.

—No me voy porque haya fallado, es simplemente que mi misión, termina con la vida de ella. Sakura no es mi amiga, tampoco mi dueña, es alguien que yo he cuidado durante mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes eso? Fujitaka y Kaho no son mis superiores, no los obedezco porque sea mi deber hacerlo. Tú y yo no somos cómplices porque estemos obligados a serlo. —Se acercó a acariciar con cariño la mejilla de Yue, la magia resplandeció en su piel al contacto. Era hermoso—. Mi desmedida admiración por Touya no es respeto al primogénito del linaje a nuestro cargo. Va más allá.

Lo comprendía ahora. Nakuru había encontrado unos padres. Una hija. Un amigo. Un amor y su debido rechazo. Tenía razón. Ya había vivido lo suficiente.

Touya se retiró apreciando el simbólico abrazo de una despedida, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada por retener a Nakuru. Todos en la casa estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, no era un número más, ni un escudo al que recurrían en caso de emergencia. Era un miembro de la familia. Y ni siquiera eso era excusa para su falta de interés romántico en ella. Si había puesto los ojos en su madrastra bien podía fijarlos en la chica de amable mirada castaña. Sin embargo sus intentos serían en vano. Él no estaba destinado a amar a Nakuru, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiró deteniéndose en la habitación de su hermana. Un hecho extraño ocurrió esa noche, conmocionándola al punto de necesitar oxígeno para estabilizarse. Touya corrió a sostenerle la mano en cuanto Nakuru avisó que necesitaba asistencia. Y en esos momentos tan críticos, no logró aplacar sus deseos de preguntarle a Sakura si los dejaría pronto. Ella lo miró sonriéndole de la inexorable manera que le había enseñado el dolor, con toda el alma reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos.

—No —le dijo, apretando su mano sin fuerza—. No hasta que todos estemos preparados. —Y Touya todavía no lo estaba.

—Nunca estaré preparado para perderte. No a mi hermanita —sollozó él, apenado por sus lágrimas enfrente de dos mujeres. El macho que había dominado los campos del Fenix Scolarium era una maldita farsa.

—No vas a perderme. Piensa que, me tendrás de otras maneras. Puedo convertirme en una estrella, en una flor; incluso puedo ser el viento que te acaricia. No importa cómo, jamás podrás sacarme de tu corazón.

Touya que no lloró en el sepelio de su madre porque era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, lloró por su hermana, en los propios brazos de la moribunda. Ella era estúpidamente ilusa. Una imbécil, habría dicho en otro tiempo. ¿Quién soñaba con ser una flor o una estrella después de cumplir los ocho años? Sin duda su hermana se quedó estancada en una dimensión diferente a la que ellos conocían o venía de otro planeta. Definitivamente había sido secuestrada por extraterrestres que le lavaron el cerebro, los muy putos no pudieron sanarla en lugar de meterle mierdas a la cabeza.

Estando seguro de que la joya de la familia todavía respiraba, salió a la cochera en busca de su automóvil. Con lo gruñón que se encontraba Fujitaka desde su distanciamiento con Kaho, era posible que le reprendiera por dejar la casa a esas horas de la noche, pero el asunto que Kyoji había venido a confiarle en los últimos días, era de suma importancia.

A veces se sentía aturdido. En lugar de preocuparse por las inquietudes que experimentaría cualquier chico de su edad, pensaba que el mundo no era lo que parecía. Era como acostarse un día seguro de que los gatos eran animales terrestres y a la mañana siguiente despertarse con un montón de felinos surcando los cielos. Su familia escondía secretos y reconocía que fue divertido esconder su identidad de Li, pero el darse cuenta que existían personas con el doble de astucia que ellos, lo desconcertó.

Incorporándose en el tráfico de la cuidad, soltó una maldición. Por culpa de Nakuru se olvidó del verdadero motivo por el que visitaría las habitaciones de Sakura. El diario de Nadeshiko. Buscó aparcamiento cerca del restaurante donde había acordado reunirse con su cita. No quedaba más remedio que mentir. Tendría que decirle cuanto sabía a Kyoji de esos escritos con la certeza que le proporcionaba su buena memoria.

Ladeó la cabeza jugueteando con las llaves del coche. La muñeca que le había obsequiado su hermana pendía sonriente del espejo retrovisor. Le gustaba pensar que era diferente a las demás porque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos verdes finamente bordados. Un sombrerillo azul a cuadros blancos le adornaba la cabeza. Los pies eran dos tiras delgadas que se rizaban simulando un par de zapatos. Era la cosa más horrorosa que había visto en su vida. Aun así, la bajó de su lugar y se la metió al bolsillo del pantalón.

El poco tránsito de personas resultaba desalentador en una ciudad tan movida. Cruzó la calle considerando la idea de retomar su vida, nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos y por qué no, un nuevo amor. Necesitaba que las cosas marcharan bien a la llegada de su nuevo hermano… o hermana. En cualquiera de los casos, prefería un varón. Reconstruir el amor dulce y sublime; protector e implacable que debía sentirse por una niña, sería duro. Descorazonador pensar que debía desarrollar por otra persona un amor similar al que sentía por Sakura. Era un bastardo, tal vez un sínico por tener esos pensamientos pero eran inevitables.

Tiró de la puerta del restaurante maldiciendo a Kyoji por escoger un lugar tan informal para su reunión. Se trataba de una jodida pizzería atestada de niños por doquier. La familia que tomaba fotografías de sus hijos en el regazo del pobre infeliz disfrazado de ratón, entorpeció su paso, haciéndolo tambalear a la recepción. Era increíble que tuviesen que reservar una mesa para tragarse un pedazo de masa con queso encima.

—Disculpe —dijo, golpeando la plataforma de la recepcionista—, familia Hou, por favor.

—Oh, sí —garabateó en su tabla electrónica la chica, con la voz temblorosa. Tenía que ser nueva en el trabajo, de lo contrario no estaría tan nerviosa—. Mesa para tres, ¿verdad?

Touya asintió en reconocimiento al rostro de la empleada y sonrió.

—Vaya, ahora sé porqué casi nunca estás en casa. —No midió sus fuerzas cuando palmeó el hombro de su prima, que se echó hacia adelante con el manos libres saltándole de la oreja—. Mira, estoy muy orgulloso por encontrarte en este lugar.

—No te emociones tanto —gruñó Tomoyo—, si no me sueltas, me despedirán.

Touya alzó una ceja retirando la mano en señal de disculpa. Hacía días que no miraba a Tomoyo merodeando por la cocina de su casa, preparando infusiones que según ella, reanimarían a Sakura.

—¿Por qué no nos mencionaste que tenías trabajo la última vez?

Tomoyo salió de su refugio temporal cogiendo dos menús antes de escoltar a Touya a su mesa. La pregunta le parecía hasta ofensiva a esas horas de la noche. Jamás se le ocurrió que se encontraría con su primo en tan humillante situación. Negando con la cabeza se dijo que sus días de perra detestable habían terminado, ahora debía aceptar la realidad de lo que era.

—Estoy en periodo de prueba. No quería ilusionar a Sakura antes de tiempo. Ella fue la que me sugirió buscar un trabajo, ¿sabías eso?

—Vaya, creí que el monstruo sólo pensaba en príncipes y dragones. Es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, pero nunca estimé que fuese capaz de dar consejos inteligentes.

—Oh, si no vas a decir nada bueno, cállate —musitó Tomoyo, sonriéndole a su supervisor.

Un niño la detuvo en su paso exigiéndole una corona de papel y en toda la noche había regalado tantos libros de colorear, dulces, juguetes y caramelos, que ya no le quedaban ganas de bajar a la bodega por más, ya que en la recepción se habían agotado. No le quedó más remedio que zafarse la que ella portaba en la cabeza y entregársela aunque estuviera algo sudada y llena de maquillaje. El mocoso de marchó feliz.

—Eres mala y… asquerosa —replicó Touya.

Tomoyo suspiró encantada. —Lo sé, ¿acaso a los chicos no les vuelven locos las tipas sucias?

—Pues, no a todos —balbuceó Kinomoto, apoyándose en los hombros de su prima luego de haberse estrellado abruptamente contra su espalda.

En su mesa, esperaba sentada la niña más bonita que había visto después de su hermana. Tenía la nariz tan arrugada que daba la impresión de encontrarse en ese sitio en contra de su voluntad. Pero no importaba. Eso no arruinaba lo dorado de su cabello recortado igual que un chico rebelde, sólo algunos mechones cubrían su frente, y los demás, los pocos que sobrevivieron al filo de la tijera, se le rizaban en la nuca. Las nubes de tormenta pavoneándose en los cielos de la ciudad, no eran nada comparadas con el gris relampagueante en los ojos de esa niña.

—No me jodas —escupió Tomoyo al notar la expresión de Kinomoto, en su vida había utilizado palabrotas. Siendo una persona tan pulcra era inadmisible, pero esa situación de verdad lo ameritaba. Arrugó los labios enviándole una mirada colmada de simpatía a la niña que esperaba mientras le pegaba un discreto codazo a su primo—. Ella no debe tener más de catorce. Aparta tu perversa mirada de ella.

Touya carraspeó llevándose una mano al rostro para corroborar si la temperatura de su cuerpo había ascendido. Tomoyo tenía razón. No podía ser tan enfermo. Después de haber estado enamorado de una mujer mayor la mitad de su vida, no podía venir a poner sus ojos en una niña a la que apenas comenzaban a brotarle los pechos. Estaba jodido. Muy jodido. El bastardo de Li Syaoran quedaría reducido a nada en comparación suya si llegaba a involucrarse con esa niña. Para su sorpresa, sus defensas quedaron devastadas cuando la chica con aspecto de vagabunda por sus ropas oscuras y holgadas les sonrió como si su rostro no conociera otra expresión. Tomoyo retrocedió y Touya se estremeció; energía. Era eso. La niña también era una intermediaria.

—Yo quedé de reunirme con… Kyoji —dijo Touya, haciendo a un lado a Tomoyo para aproximarse a la mesa.

Ahora creía que todo ese rollo de las cinco familias especiales que le hubo explicado su amigo en la reunión, era cierto. Aunque era un verdadero peligro que esa chica anduviera por la calle con todo ese poder mágico suelto a merced de cualquier demonio que buscara alimentarse de ella. No detectó ningún guardián cerca, tampoco la presencia de Kyoji y estando él cerca, esa chica no estaba segura, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Claro, él está en el baño. Siéntate, yo también lo esperaba para ordenar.

Antes de acatar la cordial sugerencia, Touya extendió una mano hacia ella, que lo miró sorprendida, con la boca abierta y batiendo sus cejas en un progreso tentativo de comprender el gesto. Él sonrió. Era tan encantadora.

—Touya Kinomoto.

Y un pesado apretón de manos, atendió a su presentación.

—Se llama Cho, prefiere que la llamen Mo, y es mi hermana —increpó Kyoji, casi cubriendo con el espesor de su cuerpo a la niña—. Además escucha bien esto, amigo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede tocarla.

Touya sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Tampoco a la mía.

Intercambiando sonrisas cómplices, Tomoyo supo que los hombres habían llegado a un acuerdo. Con la confusión que le producía el nuevo apellido de Kyoji regresó a su lugar de trabajo. Tal vez era un seudónimo secreto para llevar a cabo esas tontas reuniones secretas de hombres. Sintió lastima por la niña que se quedaba a escuchar las barbaridades que saldrían de aquellas bocas, pero ella no era ninguna heroína para andar preocupándose por otros.

Su turno terminó, y hasta ese momento, Touya seguía conversando con su amigo. Restándole importancia a los asuntos ajenos, arrastró los pies hasta su locker para intercambiar su uniforme del trabajo por el del colegio. Llevaba tres semanas asistiendo a una escuela pública donde la educación era bastante decente, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de sus compañeros. No había logrado hacer una sola amiga debido a su maldita manía selectiva. Si no le encontraba un defecto a las chicas en su físico lo hacía en sus hábitos. Era pobre, sí. Tonta también. Pero no iba a juntarse con tipas que se metían drogas para que los chicos pudieran darles la vuelta. No todas eran iguales, estaban las decentes que hallaba aburridas y prefería quedarse sola.

Dejó el local guardando la sombrilla en su bolso. La única evidencia de la tormenta yacía en el piso volviéndolo brillante y resbaladizo. Su edifico no quedaba muy lejos y se dijo que tenía que llegar a pie aunque se sintiera derrotada. No podía permitirse el lujo de molestar a papá cada vez que no le apetecía tomar el autobús. Eso le dejaba el metro pero no estaba de ánimos para deprimirse usando el subterráneo. Tendía a dormirse cuando lo abordaba y encontraba un asiento libre, dejándole como opción más segura caminar.

Al cabo de unas calles comenzó a reconocer los edificios que ya no eran tan elegantes como las grandes empresas del centro de la ciudad. Las grandes pantallas, los ruidos, la gente se habían quedado atrás. Ahora sólo restaba el panorama de ladrillos rojos apilándose uno encima de otros para formar lo que ella reconocía por el hogar. Algunos autos yacían abandonados a su paso. El más reciente, el que Tomoyo identificaba como amarillo de noche y desvaído de día, carecía ahora de llantas. Mañana le faltarían los asientos y dentro de poco desaparecería. En realidad el barrio no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Interpretaba el graffiti como arte y la escases de farolas como un peligroso misterio, un reto que debía superar día con día para llegar a casa.

Aligeró sus pasos a las puertas de su edificio. Mamá no tardaría en llegar y todavía faltaba preparar la cena. Papá estaría de turno esa noche, sólo se desviaría un rato para cenar en familia, igual que siempre.

Golpeó los botones del ascensor antes de optar por las escaleras, el aparato estaba descompuesto de nuevo. El conserje del edificio era un embustero. Las cosas que reparaba sólo rendían unas horas. Llegó jadeando al cuarto nivel porque el ejercicio seguía sin ser lo suyo aunque era ya fuese tiempo de acostumbrarse. Cuestión de actitud, se dijo, localizando la puerta del departamento cuarenta y cinco. Tocó el timbre y adentro se escuchó una revolución.

Un pequeño niño se arrojó a sus brazos con la luz azul del televisor cegándole la vista. Probablemente interrumpió la sesión de películas en la que se sumergían la Sra. Inoue y Sora durante las tardes.

—Espero que no le haya causado demasiadas molestias —dijo Tomoyo, cargando al pequeño en brazos.

—Sabes que ustedes nunca serán una carga para mí. —Tomoyo le sonrió en agradecimiento. La Sra. Inoue también cuidó de ella siendo una niña, se había ganado los méritos de abuela a pesar de ser ajena a la familia Daidoji. Gracias a los relatos de la anciana durante las vacaciones, conseguía impresionar a sus amigas sobre sus múltiples viajes a Europa, aunque fuera un sitio que ella sólo podía ver en fotografías, lograba ingeniárselas con vivencias de otras personas. El matrimonio Inoue específicamente.

—La fiesta de Sora es el próximo sábado —recordó Tomoyo, afirmando las piernas de Sora alrededor de su cintura. Con los días el peso del niño aumentaba, o quizá ella estuviese más flaca. No importaba, dentro de poco no podría cargarlo—. Esperamos que pueda asistir, sólo estarán los miembros más cercanos de nuestra familia. Digamos que usaremos la fecha como excusa para hacer algo especial. Ya sabe, por la condición de mi prima.

—Por supuesto, mi niña. Mi álbum fotográfico está un poco desactualizado desde que mi esposo me dejó. —Ambas mujeres sabían que no había escapado con otra mujer, simplemente ascendió a los cielos, como le habían dicho a Sora cuando preguntó por el señor Inoue—. Tendré lista mi cámara.

Tomoyo hizo una rápida intromisión en la morada por las cosas de su hermano y se marchó despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Sora estaba quedándose dormido con la mejilla apoyada sobre su hombro. Algunas veces más que ánimos, sentía una profunda decepción por la mirada ilusionada que le dedicaba su hermano. Ella para Sora era tan grande como los artistas que aparecían en televisión. Mientras que ella apenas había balbuceado unas palabras en el internado acerca de la existencia del niño. Y eso aunque quisiese afirmar lo contrario la hacía ser una mala persona. La bruja de los cuentos que leían antes acostarse.

Con esfuerzo abrió la puerta de su departamento encendiendo las luces antes de atreverse a dar un paso. Todo ahí era reducido, semejante a una casa de muñecas. Su madre se empeñaba en conservar la modesta decoración impecable. Las cortinas, los tapetes, hasta los adornos de la cocina habían sido elaborados por su madre. Ella decía que con eso ahorraba dinero. Pero Tomoyo sabía que sus intenciones iban más allá de darle a todo un toque hogareño, puesto que mamá pasaba poco tiempo en casa, quería que sus hijos al reparar en esos detalles se sintieran rodeados por su cariño.

Acomodó a Sora en el sofá tomando rumbo a la cocina. El retraso que le ocasionaba su trabajo ni siquiera le permitía cambiarse el uniforme, sin protestar optó por ponerse un mandil encima. Lo único positivo que le encontraba a las tareas del hogar, era que si decidía casarse al terminar la preparatoria no tendría problemas llevando las riendas de la casa. Aunque papá esperaba que ella fuese a la universidad, Tomoyo no tenía planeada su vida tan a futuro. Nunca se detuvo a pensar qué sería de su vida cuando ya no estuviese bajo la protección de la familia Kinomoto. Le echaba a Sakura parte de toda la culpa, por hacerle creer que viviría lo suficiente para atravesar esa cruda etapa de decisiones juntas.

Colocando el sartén sobre la cocina, se propuso tener una resolución pronto. Le gustaban los idiomas. Tal vez viviría enseñado eso si los dioses le daban la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con chicos revoltosos. Después de colocar el pollo, asomó la cabeza a la estancia para vigilar el sueño de Sora, su hermanito continuaba dormido con el dedo pulgar en la boca. Sólo hasta que la verdura estuvo lista, escuchó la puerta abriéndose para revelar a mamá cargando un montón de bolsas para la despensa.

Tomoyo salió a recibirle secándose las manos en su mandil. Tal vez si ella no hubiese fracasado en el empleo que le ofrecieron en el supermercado, podría ayudarle con la carga todas las noches. Sacudió la cabeza dejando de mortificarse, Sonomi no se había molestado en lo absoluto el día que su torpe hija derramó el desinfectante en el pasillo 3.

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

Sonomi sonrió masajeándose los pies al quitarse los zapatos.

—Muy bien —sonrió—, pero mejor cuéntame cómo fue el tuyo.

—Me dieron el empleo —respondió, corriendo a la cocina, una vez hubo recordado el pollo.

Sabía que su madre le pisaba los talones emocionada con un brillo de orgullo que nunca estaba ausente en su mirada. Sonomi apreciaba cada mérito de su hija, las buenas calificaciones y todos los reconocimientos que llevaba a casa al finalizar el año. Muchas veces Tomoyo se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan infeliz teniendo la familia que todos sus compañeros del internado anhelaban, y era entonces que llegaba a la conclusión de que no los merecía.

No los merecía porque cuando recibió la noticia del nacimiento de Sora se puso histérica, su madre era una mujer mayor y de salud delicada, no quería perderla por culpa de un niño que ni siquiera conocía. Incluso llegó a odiar a su padre por ponerle las manos encima a Sonomi, pero se dijo que era un acto de amor, que con el tiempo y un poco de paciencia aprendería a amar al bebé como su hermanito y así fue.

—¿Y qué tal va la escuela? No me digas que continúas sin hacer amigos.

Tomoyo resopló con la mano de su madre encima del hombro. Si insistía una vez más con el tema, seguramente sufriría un colapso nervioso. Muchas veces la atención desmedida que ponían sus padres sobre ella, sólo conseguía angustiarla.

—Los que tenía en el internado tampoco eran muy buenos. Además estando aquí no los necesito, siempre se puede jugar con Sora y conversar contigo.

—Pero necesitas compañía de tu edad —suspiró la mujer, resuelta a ayudar a su hija en la preparación de la ensalada. Tomó el segundo mandil amarillo que permanecía en la entrada de la cocina y sacó algunas legumbres del refrigerador. Tomoyo la miró picar la lechuga con destreza mientras daba su argumento cansino de todas las noches—. Me preocupas. Necesitarás otro tipo de compañía cuando…

—Ya sé lo que sucederá, madre —espetó, escapando al comedor con el pollo preparado en un recipiente. Ahí suspiró y cerró las manos en un puño—. Además tienes que saber que sí tengo un amigo.

Sonomi se asomó por la cocina con las cejas alzadas, obviando el malhumor de su hija. Las jovencitas eran muy difíciles a esa edad, ella misma le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza a Nadeshiko en sus tiempos de adolescente. Todo hasta que se hubo quedado embarazada de Tomoyo y casado con el hombre de su vida.

—En serio, ¿y por qué no lo has traído a casa? Me gustaría conocerlo, ¿es del colegio?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. _Del internado más bien, y no lo he traído a casa porque no sé si le gustaría venir_. —Le preguntaré si quiere cenar con nosotros la próxima semana, para que lo conozcas —mintió, marchándose a su habitación antes de que llegara papá.

—Invítalo al cumpleaños de Sora —vociferó Sonomi, revolviendo algunos platos en la cocina.

Tomoyo se recostó angustiada en las penumbras. Había llegado el momento de revelar todas las mentiras y secretos que bordeaban su vida. Si los Kinomoto pudieron decirle a sus hijos que no eran humanos normales, ella podía decirle a Eriol que no tenía el tipo de fortuna que aparentaba, que en lugar de dinero, tenía las manos llenas de amor.

Él comprendería… quizá él lo haría.

Se quitó la almohada que se había colocado encima de la cara para revisar su celular. No había ningún mensaje de texto, tampoco llamadas perdidas y justo cuando estaba tan determinada a decirle la verdad, pensó que tal vez Eriol ya no quisiera hablar con ella. Desde la cita que ella rechazó por cobardía no había vuelto a llamarle y con mucha razón. Ella le canceló minutos antes, cuando ya tenía lista la ropa y el peinado elaborado. Incluso había acordado las horas extras que la Sra. Inoue tendría que cuidar a Sora. Pero antes de tomar su bolso para salir de casa, se arrepintió.

Se arrepintió porque no podría contenerse, acabaría diciéndole esa noche lo que realmente sentía por él y no era justo. Eriol merecía otro tipo de mujer. Una buena que no fuera mentirosa ni ambiciosa como ella. Sin embargo tomando todo el valor que le faltó ese día, agarró su teléfono y texteó: _"Quiero verte."_

Al final de la cena, seguía sin recibir respuesta.

*.*.*

Syaoran rechinó los dientes en la calle adornada por ribetes de hojas verdes caídas por la tormenta. Había caminado tanto que ya no recordaba dónde estacionó su coche cuando Eriol le aconsejó que era mejor seguir a pie. Hacía una hora que no sentía la presencia de Kerberos que corrió a refugiarse de la lluvia y comenzaba a cansarse de repetir el mismo panorama una y otra vez. Estaban caminando en círculos, para comprobarlo pegó una goma de mascar en una farola y acababa de verla por tercera vez. Igual que a la anciana que se asomaba por la ventana con el teléfono en la mano.

—Mira, imbécil —musitó Li, agarrando a Eriol por las solapas del abrigo—. Si no me llevas a tu puta madriguera en este instante, juro que te sacaré el cerebro y averiguaré yo mismo la dirección.

Eriol respiraba impávido, con las manos sobre las de Syaoran.

—No hasta que contestes a mi pregunta.

Syaoran bufó pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se encontraba empapado, sus botas todavía formaban burbujas de agua cuando daba el paso.

—Si quisiera una terapia de restablecimiento por abandono familiar, hubiese solicitado una cita con el psiquiatra.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, agachándose a acariciar al perro obeso que acababa de acercárseles ladrando. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el animal se marchó a hurgar en la basura. Syaoran jamás aceptaría que ese sucio animal amarillo era su guardián.

—Está bien. —Levantó sus manos en el aire, dándose por vencido—. Viví con mi padre, en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad. ¿Por qué? Porque yo era horrible, fin del asunto.

—Eso no es nada diferente a lo que ya me habías dicho. Lo que necesito saber, Syaoran, es si tú comprendes el significado de la familia. Entiendo que tú creciste lejos de ellos y aún así, aprendiste a amarlos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —asintió Syaoran.

—Bueno, pues hagamos de cuenta que esa es mi historia también.

Syaoran gruñó a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, no entendía ni una palabra de Hiraguizawa. Llevaban horas interminables de suplicio dando vueltas por la calle sin llegar a ningún lugar. Se sentaron a reposar por consentimiento mutuo en una banca, bajo el escrutinio de una farola en el mismo barrio opulento que asediaban antes de la tormenta. Tal vez Eriol necesitaba el frío de la noche para despejar sus pensamientos, a Syaoran también le costó asimilar la existencia de una madre y hermana el día que las conoció. ¿Pero por qué su amigo necesitaba hacer lo mismo habiendo nacido en el seno de una familia?

Lo observó colocarse las manos sobre las rodillas, mirando a la nada con los lentes empañados. Si la vida le hubiese otorgado el privilegio de tener un hermano, no le cambiaría nada a Hiraguizawa. Eriol era una persona que sabía escuchar, que podía defenderse pero que también necesitaba ser protegido.

Syaoran le pasó un brazo encima de los hombros en un gesto cariñoso, era quizá demasiado orgulloso para agradecerle a viva voz su compañía, incluso sus silencios y consejos cuando no se los pedía. Nunca olvidaría la mañana que le había reñido en el campamento por meter la pata con Sakura, ese hecho definitivamente le influenció a depositar su respeto en ese chico.

—Dime por qué no quieres regresar a tu casa —le instó Syaoran con un timbre de voz que sugería amabilidad aunque tuviese el trasero mojado por culpa de ese sujeto.

Las respuestas acudían como aguijones a la mente de Eriol, pero qué hacía con sus conflictos de personalidad, con esa porción pétrea de su corazón que le impedía regresar a casa. Syaoran pasaba complicándose la vida porque no encontraba el sentido verdadero de su existencia, estaba desesperado por arrancarse de sus rasgos físicos el parecido con su padre, tal vez unas cuantas actitudes coincidieran entre los dos hombres aunque no pudiese asegurarlo con certeza, pero ahí estaba, Syaoran sabía quién era. Era el heredero del clan Li, hijo de un bastardo con una mujer que no le amó lo suficiente para evitar que lo arrancaran de su seno; hermano de una niña muerta; novio de una moribunda; amigo de una chica hermosa y dueño de Kerberos. En cambio Eriol que tenía dos vidas muy diferentes no podía definirse así mismo.

—Dime tú, que eres especial, ¿qué ves en mí?

Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desconcertado por la pregunta. Aparte de un intelectualoide vestido de cuero, no veía nada. Para eso tendría que mirar a través de él utilizando sus poderes, y eso resultaba casi imposible, por el escudo mental que Eriol mantenía enhiesto en su mente.

—Mejor dime tú —rebatió Syaoran, cansado del juego de palabras—, ¿qué me escondes?

—Yo quisiera… que hiciéramos un viaje en el tiempo para no tener que decirte algo que me da tanta vergüenza. Pero en vista de que no podemos hacer tal cosa, tendré que hacerlo.

Eriol se puso de pie, rozando con sus dedos la valla metálica que probablemente encerrara un parque por las ramas que sobresalían traviesas compitiendo con la copa de los árboles. Syaoran le siguió por su maldito sentido de la curiosidad. No había nada sobrenatural entre los secretos de Eriol, eso lo sabía con certeza, durante varias noches pasó sobre él diferentes instrumentos con la intención de hallarle un motivo a su mente tan cerrada, atribuyéndole tal fenómeno a los conflictos emocionales de su amigo.

A los minutos, Syaoran reparó en un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido en sus múltiples vueltas por el mismo lugar. No era un parque. Era la entrada frontal de una casa. Escondido entre los ladrillos de la columna blanquecina se encontraba un botón que Eriol presionó susurrando unas palabras. Syaoran enfocó su mirada a la cámara de seguridad que los escrutaba de pies a cabeza. Los estúpidos guardas de la mansión seguramente interpretarían su aspecto como una amenaza. Sólo para hacerlos sentir competentes, Syaoran alzó las manos al aire indicando con ese gesto que no portaba armas.

Aun así fue revisado hasta los huesos una vez consiguieron poner un pie adentro. Por la extensión del jardín, Li medio esperaba que se les acercara un carrito para transportarlos a la entrada. No era ningún marica, pero después de la paliza que le propinó Kyoji, se sentía adolorido. Y todavía más al reconocerlo. Dimensionándose como un pobre mendigo ante la magnificencia de la mansión Hiraguizawa, violó la regla de no pisar el césped para acortar el camino. Eriol no se quejó en ningún momento, de todos modos, esa ya no era su casa, sino de Ayrton. El idiota que se liberaba de sus responsabilidades manteniéndole al día sus cuentas bancarias.

Quizá para Syaoran verse reflejado en el piso como una mancha que irrumpía la pulcritud de la recepción fuese impresionante, pero para Eriol mirar todo aquello una vez más, fue haber dado un vuelco al pasado. Marchó determinado al lugar donde su historia como Eriol Hiraguizawa comenzaba, le debía su identidad actual a ese cuadro, cuyos lienzos perpetuaban el esplendor de la familia Hiraguizawa. Justo entre el padre y la madre, reposaba la imagen de un niño. Un niño que llevaba su nombre, pero que no era él.

Escuchó el estrépito de los pasos de Syaoran acercándose, uno a uno, en los distintos niveles de las escaleras. Eran un eco agudo en sus oídos, un pálpito doloroso en su pecho, una sensación hormigueante en sus rodillas. Había llegado el momento de saber cuán astuto era su amigo. Y se enteró demasiado pronto. Syaoran llegó a su lado menguando su andar, apabullado. Su mente no le jugaría una mala broma estando sobrio. Joder, ni siquiera borracho, lamentablemente. Dejó caer una mano en el hombro de su amigo intentando amainar su dolor.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo soy tu familia, hermano.

Eriol sonrió con un ápice de cinismo en la comisura de sus labios. Se retiró las gafas frotándose los ojos, había que destacar lo cursi que se ponían Syaoran en situaciones que lo angustiaban. Pero sabía que en un futuro, después de descargar su culpabilidad y resentimiento, aceptaría. Nunca estaba de sobra un hermano.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —inquirió, dejando caer sus gafas en el bolsillo.

Syaoran asintió.

—Ese niño, no eres tú.

Ahí yacía resuelto el gran misterio, Eriol era adoptado. Sin embargo lo que hacía parecer inédito un caso tan común entre los humanos, era el impresionante parecido entre el niño del cuadro y el chico a su lado. Hiraguizawa se apresuró a darle una respuesta pronta a la interrogante de Syaoran, aunque aquello hubiese dejado más confundido al castaño.

—Él es el verdadero Eriol.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, agradezco la paciencia que han tenido aquellos que se aventuren a continuar leyendo esta historia. La verdad en todos estos meses que no he actualizado no he pensado mucho en esto, por la misma razón que les expresaba anteriormente. El hilo de la trama no se me perdió nunca, creo que fue más bien el temor que me producía no expresar bien algunas situaciones. Como dicen por ahí, sentí que me quedó grande el zapato en un momento determinado. Pero les agradezco su apoyo, sus reprimendas y todas las buenas vibras que me han enviado para que esto continúe.<p>

Aunque lo comencé siendo una novata y esto esté atestado de cursilerías, pues yo soy así. He dado puros tumbos por la vida en todos los aspectos, pero sí sé que me gusta escribir este género. No me siento tan llena escribiendo historias sin magia ni misterio en ellas (aunque lo haga, lo que intento decir es que quiero este fic más que a todos, a pesar de ser el que tengo más descuidado). Debe ser mi afición a lo paranormal.

Nos leemos pronto, quizá.


End file.
